To Honor
by SeulWolfe
Summary: Part 1::To Honor: Begins in the Marauder Era and runs through to Harry's Hogwarts years. Severus and Remus were once lovers. But manipulations torn them apart. Remus must remember that you must Honor the one you love if you want to keep them. RLSS. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Honor, Chapter 1, Return to Hogwarts

**Status:** WIP 

**Fandom: **Harry Potter 

**Length:** 1,786 

**Author: **morganlefay1958 and calanor/SeulWolfe 

**Main Characters or Pairings: **SS/RL 

**Rating: **G up to NC-17, depending on the chapter. 

**Setting/s: **Marauder- Era Post-Hogwarts, flashbacks to student years  
**Warnings: **Slash, Mpreg, Adolescent Abuse, Violence, Graphic man sex. 

**Disclaimer: ** J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made. 

**Author's Note: **This is the beginning of a trilogy; **_To Honor – To Cherish – To Love_**__ I have several chapters of _Honor_ done and will post them as they are beta'd. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor, without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn't know I had. The ratings and warnings will apply to the story in general since I am writing all over the place at this point. 

**Beta: **Calanor, who keeps me on track, and Jagged Angel, who has kindly agreed to _Brit-pick_ the chapters for me.

Honor:

Chapter 1 Return to Hogwarts

1786 words.

pqpqpqp

People milled about on the platform. The steam from the train rose and wafted up and around the soon-to-be passengers of the Hogwarts Express. Parents were hugging their children and saying a last goodbye. Trunks were being secured and the occasional familiar was being chased down and caught. Children were waving hellos and smiles burst across faces as they recognized friends missed over the summer. The newest students were easy to recognise, with looks of both nervousness and excitement on their faces.

Remus leaned against a bench, and watched the scene unfold before him. This brought back precious memories of the seven happy years he'd spent at Hogwarts; the only place he had been truly happy. Reaching up and running his hands through his tawny shoulder-length hair, he gave a tired sigh and pointed his wand toward his trunk. It rose from the ground near his feet and shrunk to the size of one of his precious chocolate bars. He tucked it into the pocket of his robe, picked up his satchel and headed for the train.

"Remus…Remus Lupin?"

Remus turned as he heard his name; to see a pert smiling redheaded woman quickly approaching, with several smaller redheads following close behind. She looked familiar but it still took him a minute to place the face.

"Molly…Molly…Weasley now, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes Remus … your memory for such things was always so good." Molly stopped in front of him waving all the children near, making sure no one straggled. It reminded him somewhat of a mother hen gathering her chicks under her wings.

"Come along children. Don't dawdle so. Percy, bring your little brothers closer. We don't want to lose them in this crowd." She lifted a small boy about two years old into her arms and brushed the hair from his face, then turned again to face Remus.

"It's Bill's first year, you know. He's so excited. So, what brings you here Remus? Are you seeing off a child we don't know about?" she said, with a wink, peering around.

"No, Molly, unfortunately there are no children to see off today. Headmaster Dumbledore offered me the DADA position at Hogwarts and I accepted. I decided to ride the train in a pique of nostalgia." Replied Remus, hoping she didn't catch what he had said, inadvertently, about "no children yet."

"Well, I can understand that. Our time at Hogwarts was such a wonderful time and full of good memories. I do miss it a bit myself at times, but now the children will be able to come home with new tales of adventure."

"True…true. So, whom do we have here? Such a fine looking family, Molly."

She grinned and reached around to gather the children forward, so they could all be better seen. "You've met Bill. This is Charlie, then Percy…." "Hold Percy's hand, Charlie." She shifted the small boy in her arms so he faced Remus. "This is Ron. He just turned two years old." Ron covered his face with his hands, and hid against Molly's neck.

Out of the corner of his eye, Remus noticed two more redheads moving about quickly.

"Fred! George! Stop that! Leave your brother's trunk alone. I told you before not to stick anything into his trunk!" Molly handed Ron to Percy, then reached out and grabbed both twins by their shirts and pulled them to her. "Honestly, I really must watch you two constantly. Empty your pockets. Quickly now!"

As Remus, Molly and the rest of the children looked on, both boys proceeded to empty their pockets. There were bits of candy, some small pieces of parchment, a quill, string, 3 Knuts, and a small package with the Zonko's logo on it.

"Hmmm, it seems the two of you were busy the last time we were in Diagon Alley. How did you manage to get something from Zonko's shop?" Molly asked with her lips pursed.

The twins looked up at their mother with identical looks of innocence. Molly wasn't fooled for a minute. She folded her arms across her chest and looked down at them with a stern glare. Remus coughed into his hand, stifling a smirk, as he watched the exchange from the side. The other Weasley children were very quiet. They had seen similar scenes play out many times before with the twins.

"Now, speak up boys. George, tell me now."

"I'm Fred…He's George!"

Molly rolled her eyes. "Boys…. I know exactly who is who. I did give birth to you after all. Tell me now or you both will be de-gnoming the garden when we get home."

Two sets of eyes grew wide, as the twins' siblings looked on grinning. Fred and George looked at each other as a silent agreement passed between them. This time it would be much better to come clean and avoid their mother's anger. An upset Molly Weasley was not someone to trifle with, and she could come up with some of the most distasteful chores for punishment. Then of course there was the cake she had been making that morning for tonight's dinner.

"Mum, we saw Lee Jordan …."

"…while you were in the bookstore…"

"…and his brother was with him…"

" …and we asked him to buy us some stuff at Zonko's."

"We gave him the Knuts…"

"…we had saved all summer." The two boys explained, finishing each other's sentences, as was their habit. The boys looked up at their mother, nervously awaiting her reaction.

Charlie, Bill, and Percy watched in anticipation of the possible fireworks, but they were sorely disappointed this time.

"Very well then. We will definitely be discussing this further at home, and I will be owling Mrs. Jordan as well." Molly shook her head. "You boys will make my hair white before my time. Now, stay here and behave!"

Fred and George, breathing a sigh of relief, gave each other a knowing look. They had for the time being avoided their mother's sharp tongue. Molly Weasley in full rant was a force to be reckoned with. The boys shuffled over to stand with their brothers. Some pushing and shoving ensued but was quickly dispelled by a glare from their mother.

Molly turned back to Remus, as he schooled his face into a passive expression again. It wouldn't do to let the fiery-tempered woman see his amusement at the situation. He had after all, been a small mischievous boy himself once.

Molly reached over, plucked Ron from Percy's arms, and settled him back into her arms again. He fussed a bit trying to see everything going on around him. She shushed him and faced Remus again.

"Children can be such a handful at times, but we love them anyway."

Remus grinned in agreement. "How is Arthur by the way, Molly?"

"Oh, Arthur is doing well. He has a position at the Ministry that he really enjoys. He's recently been moved to the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. It's all very exciting for him you know. You do remember how much he loves Muggle things."

Remus nodded his head, remembering. A grin crossed his face as he recalled a certain incident with a Muggle toaster.

"Did his fingers ever recover?"

"Oh, yes, but he was MUCH more careful with new things after that." They both chuckled at that, as they heard the conductor calling passengers for the final boarding.

"Remus, it was so wonderful to see you again. You really must come to the Burrow for dinner soon." She turned to check on her children. "Bill, do you have everything?"

Bill nodded as he patted his trunk, and the cage holding his owl, Errol. The younger boys looked on in envy.

"It's time for you to get on the train. Here, give us a kiss, dear."

Molly wrapped her arms tightly around Bill, kissing the top of his head and both of his cheeks. He hugged her back just as tightly, telling her he loved her. Ron proceeded to pat Bill on the head, saying, "Hug, hug, gib hug Biww."

Molly and Bill pulled apart, chuckling at Ron. Bill reached up, took Ron from his mother, and hugged him tightly as well.

"I'll miss you Ronnie. Don't let the twins pick on you too much. Stay close to Charlie. He'll protect you." Bill said, as he looked at his brothers. Percy glared but said nothing. Charlie just grinned and nodded. After all Percy couldn't defend himself from the twins. How could he be expected to protect Ron from them?

" n'kay, Biww. Wuv you."

"I love you too Ronnie."

Ron hugged Bill's neck again. Bill smiled and handed Ron back to Molly then turned to say goodbye to the rest of his brothers. Remus watched all this quietly, wondering if he would ever be blessed with a mate and a family of his own. Well that was something to be contemplated later. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind, as he glanced up and down the platform. It seemed to be emptying quickly.

"Bill, I think it's time we boarded the train, or it may leave without us." Remus turned and headed for the train.

"Right then, off you go Bill. Quickly now. Onto the train. Do you have the lunch I packed for you?"

Bill turned, as he stepped up onto the train, "Yes, Mum."

Remus turned back. " It was really good to see you again Molly. Please give Arthur my regards."

"It was good to see you again, Remus. I will let Arthur know. Good luck with the new job. I will owl you about coming to dinner sometime so we can all catch up."

"That would be wonderful. I look forward to it." He smiled then turned to Bill. "Come along so we can find you a seat with your year mates." Remus levitated Bill's trunk onto the train, as Bill picked up Errol's cage.

"Bill, don't forget to owl after you've gotten settled."

"Yes, Mum. I won't forget." He called as he disappeared onto the train. Remus turned and waved, then disappeared himself. They could be seen through the windows, moving along the car.

"Children, gather close so we can wave to Bill as the train leaves." Percy, Charlie and the twins snuggled close to Molly as she sniffled and wiped a tear from her cheek. Ron wrapped his arms around her neck and laid his head on her shoulder. They knew she would cry and would need them close. The twins even settled down.

They saw Bill's face appear at a window, waving to them as the train pulled away from the platform. Six hands waved back, and six smiling faces watched him go, one streaked with tears.

**_TBC…_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ** J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.

Warnings:Slash Folks!

pqpqpq

To Honor:

Chapter 2:Riding Memories

2092 words

pqpqpq

Bill had found some of his friends from his school in Ottery St. Catchpole. He was currently huddled together with them catching up and discussing what they would do when they all got to Hogwarts.

Remus had found himself an empty compartment and was currently settling himself in. Evidently, from the looks he had gotten from some of the older students, it was unusual to see adults riding the Express as passengers. It appeared that he would have the compartment to himself, so he decided to go over the lesson plan he had developed for the coming year. As he pulled the parchments from his satchel, he looked out the window, lost in thought and parchments forgotten.

Albus had owled him the invitation to teach at the end of the previous school year. Remus had been working in Muggle London after graduation, in a position Albus helped him find. It seemed the old wizard had connections everywhere. Remus had been accepted into a position at a local publishing company, editing textbooks before printing. It was work he enjoyed and the employer was willing to work around his "rare medical condition," that Albus had explained, and that required Remus to take one extended weekend off per month for treatment. Albus had also helped him secure a course of study at the local wizarding university. Remus had expressed a desire to earn a degree in teaching. It had worked well. He had enough time each month to deal with the full moon and to recover from the change. The work was good and he had gotten along well with his coworkers. There was also time to pursue his personal research in the dark arts, as well as his Uni studies. The flat he'd lived in was comfortable and the landlord downstairs ran a really nice pub that served food almost as good as Hogwarts. He took his meals for free there as part of his residency in the flat. The ale was good and so was the conversation. He had a reliable supplier for a decent quality Wolfsbane Potion. Albus had seen to that, and checked on him regularly to make sure he was fine.

Remus had settled comfortably into his life, so he was very surprised to see the owl scratching at his window very early one morning in May, only days after he had accepted his degree. He'd taken a few days to think about it, then owled his acceptance and a request for a meeting back to the Headmaster. They met to work out the details before he finally agreed to take the position. He'd had some concerns. Albus was one of very few that knew of his condition. Albus explained he had already arranged quarters for Remus, and would have Remus' belongings moved to Hogwarts before term started. The Shrieking Shack was still there for him to use on the full moons. Albus had strengthened the charms and wards around it to make it safer for Remus and to keep others away from it. The Whomping Willow was still guarding the entrance, though Albus had changed the manner in which it's branches could be stilled for someone to pass. He wasn't about to let there be a repeat of what had happened in Remus' fifth year.

'_Best not to think about that now Remus_,' he thought as he rubbed his eyes. Blinking, he looked around the compartment, noticing the door was still closed and he was still alone. He glanced out the window again, staring unseeing at the passing landscape, as he slid back into his thoughts.

Evidently, Severus Snape was now a Potions Master and had secured a teaching position at Hogwarts as well. Albus had arranged for him to make the Wolfsbane Potion each month. Albus had mentioned that Severus received his Mastery by creating an improved Wolfsbane potion. It allowed a person to keep their mind during the transformation and while in wolf form. The pain of the transformations, were supposed to be somewhat lessened as well. He looked forward to testing it, though he doubted even Sev could improve on the taste. Remus snorted at that. He could just here the words, _"No Remi, you can't add chocolate to the Wolfsbane to improve the flavour."_

Yes, it would be good to see Sev again, especially without the interference of others. Yes, certain events and outcomes would have been different if they had been allowed to be open about things… Remus sighed and glanced down at the forgotten parchments in his lap, and started sorting through them.

Albus had given him wide license for what he could cover in his classes, though he did have to abide by certain restrictions set by the Board of Governors and the Ministry. For special lessons, Albus had promised to secure permission to use certain creatures, and certain subjects that were not normally allowed. Evidently, the headmaster had somehow found out about Remus' personal interest and research into the Dark Arts that had started after his first year at Hogwarts. He wanted to add to Remus' knowledge and his teaching credentials to secure a proper teacher for the DADA position. Remus appreciated the compliment and the trust.

Now here he was, on the Hogwarts Express, on his way back to the place that had felt like home for seven years. Looking at a new career now that he'd secured his teaching degree, it was time to try to put old things behind and start fresh. But, in some things, this would not be easy…

Remus was startled out of his deep contemplations by a sharp tapping on the window to his compartment. He looked up to see a pretty young woman at the window, waving. Remus pulled his wand from his sleeve and pointed it at the door, uttering a quiet _Alohomora_. The door slid open to reveal the dark-haired woman wearing an apron over her robes and pushing the refreshment trolley.

"Would you like a bit of a something from the trolley, Professor?"

"Why yes I would, thank you," he replied showing a bit of surprise. "How did you know I was a professor?"

"Well the conductor mentioned that there would be a new professor traveling to the school this year, and since you are the only adult passenger aboard the train…" She grinned at him, lifting an eyebrow.

"Understood," he said, grinning back, "May I have a pumpkin juice, a package of those biscuits, and four chocolate frogs please."

"Of course." She handed him the items. "Are you sure that will be enough? We won't be arriving for another couple of hours yet."

Remus set the biscuits and the chocolate frogs next to him and opened the pumpkin juice. Taking a sip, he sighed.

"Ah, that tastes good. No, this will be sufficient. I had some kidney pie before I arrived at the station in London. How much do I owe you?" Remus pulled his coin pouch from his pocket and opened it, waiting.

"That will be one Sickle and 10 Knuts please."

"Here you are." Remus handed her the coins. She tucked them into the pocket of her apron, flashing him a smile. "Thank you so much, Professor. Enjoy the rest of the trip."

"Thank you."

Remus settled back into his seat as the young woman exited his compartment. He waved his wand at the door, charming it closed and locked again. Tucking his wand away, he tore open the package of biscuits, pulled one out and bit into it. He chewed and swallowed that bite, then took a drink of the pumpkin juice. It tasted very good. He didn't drink it often any more. _'A glass of Old Ogden's would go down really nice right now.' _ He was a bit nervous about seeing faces from his past again. Some old hurts hadn't healed completely.

He still missed Lily and James. Their death at the hands of that evil bastard had torn a large part of his family from him. Harry had been put with those awful Muggles, then Peter disappeared and Siri had been taken to Azkaban. Siri had thought briefly that he was working for the Dark Lord. But it had been Siri after all, though he'd heard that Siri insisted he'd been innocent. They hadn't spoken before Siri was taken away. He felt that Siri was telling the truth but everything pointed to Siri being guilty. It still hurt so much. Work and school had managed to keep his thoughts away from it for a while, after he'd left Hogwarts.

The only friend Remus had left from that time was Severus. Their friendship had been a secret from everyone except Lily, who'd been the other third of their little group. The three of them had studied together regularly and were fast friends and confidantes. They each had strengths in different classes and helped each other.

When Lily started going out with James, it had been a bit more difficult but they managed. When Siri wasn't off snogging in the Astronomy tower with whomever was his latest interest, he was always turning up to see what Remus was doing. Lily was a genius at running interference. When Remus had wanted Siri's attention, he couldn't get it, and by the end of the school year, he had moved on. Then there was the night in his fifth year. Thank Merlin, James had been there. He had planned on telling Sev his secret but hadn't figured out how. Sev had been asking questions and would soon figure it out on his own. He had owed him that much – to explain about it.

There was no twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes that night. None of them had been expelled, which still amazed him. The others had been reprimanded for being out after curfew, and Siri had received detention with Argus Filch for the rest of the term. Remus didn't speak to Siri for the rest of the year.

The Headmaster had sat Severus down that night and explained Remus' condition to him, then arranged for the two boys to meet in his office again the following evening, after Remus had recovered. He sat with them as they talked over what had happened, Remus' condition, and what it all meant to them. He wanted them to work things through. These two needed each other.

It had helped, though Severus was a bit jumpy and wary around Remus for a few months after that. Sirius kept his distance and Remus worked diligently and patiently to reconcile with Severus. Eventually the hurts were healed and Sev started to open up again. Any dislike Severus had before that for Sirius had turned into utter hatred. It took quite a bit longer for Remus to forgive Siri and resume their friendship again. Luckily, word of what had happened had never gotten out. That would have ruined so many lives. As it was, Siri had really hurt Remus with that stupid prank.

Remus finished up his snack and put the chocolate frogs into another pocket of his robe. He _Evanesco'd_ the rubbish and set about going over his notes again. It was starting to get dark and the internal lights had just flickered on. Looking over his outlines, he decided only little changes needed to be made. He really did need to check on what animals were already at the school under the supervision of the Care of Magical Creatures professor. He also needed to check with Albus to make sure his Grindylow had made the trip safely.

There was a tapping at the door again. Remus waved his wand toward it and the door slid open. One of the new Prefects was standing in the doorway---a tall lean boy with sandy hair.

"Professor, I was sent to tell you that we will be arriving within the half-hour."

"Thank you, Mr…."

"Smythe, sir. Bennington Smythe. I'm the new Hufflepuff Prefect." The boy smiled nervously, brushing his hand over his badge.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Smythe. Congratulations on making Prefect. Thank you for informing me. I shall be ready when we arrive at the station."

The boy nodded and exited the compartment. Remus gathered up his parchments and quill and slid them back into his satchel, snapping it shut. Looking around to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, he settled in his seat and watched as the train approached Hogsmeade.

**_TBC…_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ** J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.

warnings: Slash Folks!

pqpqpqp

To Honor

Chapter 3: Home Again

4098 words

pqpqpq

It still looked the same; that grand edifice sitting atop the hill above the lake. The place never seemed to change and that in itself was a comfort as Remus entered the school grounds. He had decided to forego the carriages to enjoy the walk to the school. He'd always loved how the castle seemed to be floating in the sky at night, all lit from within.

Remus stepped aside and waited as the last carriage pulled away. He followed the last few straggling students up the stone steps. The doors stood open and the sounds of excited and happy students drifted out past him into the night. Remus closed his eyes briefly, took a deep breath, and stepped through the doors, ready to begin the next phase of his life. He stood inside the doors for a moment, allowing his eyes to adjust to the change in lighting, then glanced around, hoping to see Severus.

Of course, the school wouldn't have changed much. It looked the same, as if he were still a student here. If he listened close enough, he could almost hear Lily whispering that the way was clear…

"Good evening, Remus! I see you arrived without any problems." Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts' Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration professor, moved briskly toward him, with her hand extended and a smile on her face.

Remus returned the smile, as he grasped the warm soft hand firmly in both of his. "Hello Minerva. Yes, the ride went well. It's so good to be back."

"Hello, Remus!" Remus and Minerva turned to see Filius Flitwick, Hogwarts' Charms professor heading toward them. The diminutive man moved quickly, deftly avoiding the groups of students that filled the entrance hall and the corridor, on their way to the Great Hall. As he approached, he nodded to Minerva, then stuck his hand out towards Remus.

"It is so good to see you again, Remus. We have been looking forward to having you on staff. Hopefully, you will be able to break the curse on the Defence position and be with us for many years."

Remus grasped Filius' hand and chuckled. "Well considering that it's curses I'll be teaching about, it could be considered part of the job to break that curse."

They all chuckled at that, then Minerva laid her hand on Remus' arm and asked, "Did you bring your trunk?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I have it here in my pocket." Remus pulled the tiny trunk from his pocket and held it up. Minerva waved her wand at it; levitating it to the floor, then cast _Engorgio_, returning it to its original size. She flicked her wand again, and a house elf appeared. "If you will place your satchel on top of the trunk, Remus, Twinky will take them to your rooms. Would you like her to unpack for you as well? Your other things arrived yesterday and have already been distributed in your rooms."

"No, thank you. I'd rather like to put those things away myself, Minerva," he replied as he set his satchel atop his trunk. Minerva nodded then turned to the waiting elf. "Please see that Professor Lupin's things are placed in his rooms, Twinky. Thank you." The small creature bowed slightly, then she, the trunk and satchel, disappeared with a loud pop.

"I believe, gentlemen, it is time to move to the Great Hall. The feast is about to begin, so shall we just enter through the main doors?"

The two men nodded in agreement, and they all turned and headed through the huge open doors. The ceiling of the Great Hall was charmed to reflect the clear starry night outside. Chandeliers, and lanterns along the walls gave the room a cheery glow. The tables were filled with noisy, animated students obviously happy to be back at Hogwarts and with their friends again. Many of them turned to watch the professors approach the head table. Several heads leaned together as they speculated on whom the unfamiliar man was entering with their professors.

Remus glanced around at the faces of the children, some of whom were vaguely familiar. These must be students who were First through Third Years when Remus had been in his seventh. A couple of the students at the Gryffindor table smiled and he returned it. Minerva and Filius had already seated themselves to either side of the Headmaster. Looking up as he approached the head table, he saw Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, sitting in his usual seat, wearing the brightest blue robes and cap, covered with shooting stars and yellow half-moons. His hands were in front of him with the fingers steepled together. Merry blue eyes twinkled at him over small wire-rimmed glasses, accompanied by a warm smile and a slight nod in greeting. Remus nodded back, then glanced down the table looking for his seat. The hair rose on the back of his neck as he felt eyes on him. Rounding the end of the table, he noticed an empty chair next to the Potions Master, who was watching Remus from below lowered lids. Remus pulled out the chair and seated himself. Adjusting his chair and his robes, he looked briefly at Severus with the tiniest smile and nod in acknowledgement.

"Severus."

"Remus."

"It's wonderful to see you again. Have you been well?"

"As well as can be expected when teaching dunderheads, who couldn't tell a cauldron from a bucket."

Remus stifled a snort. "Ah," He replied. Some things just didn't change and it was clear that Severus' dry wit hadn't either. Hearing that snarky voice again warmed his heart. He had missed Sev, and he sensed that his presence here pleased the reserved man as well. Before he could reply further, the Headmaster's voice echoed in the Great Hall, welcoming everyone back for the new term. Both men turned to focus their attention on the Headmaster, then on the approaching group of students being led in by the Transfiguration professor. Minerva had exited earlier to meet and bring in the first years for the Sorting. The children filed toward the front between the tables, two-by-two, their eyes roaming the room taking in all the wonders of their new surroundings. When Minerva arrived in front of the head table, she turned and set down a stool and placed Hogwart's Sorting Hat upon it. The hat moved around a bit as Minerva tsk'd and motioned at the small children, encouraging them to move forward, and gather close to her. Many of the new students stared at the aged and tattered hat, then gasped when it began to sing, lyrics new and eerily appropriate for the coming year.

song lyrics

If finally finished it's song and settled back down quietly. Minerva reached into her robe, pulling out the parchment listing the children's names, then plucked the Hat from the stool, holding it high in the air above the stool. She spoke out in a clear voice, "When I call your name, please come forward and sit on the stool. I will place the Hat upon your head so you may be sorted into your new Houses." Looking at the list, she then called out, "Albert, Amelia!"

A petite dark-haired girl with large blue eyes timidly moved forward through her year mates and climbed onto the stool. As she stilled, the Hat was lowered onto her head, covering everything down to her nose. Muttering could be heard from the Hat for a bit, as it moved and swayed and the girl's small hands clutched in her lap. Suddenly, the loud voice of the hat boomed out, "Ravenclaw!" The tiny girl squeaked in surprise, then after the Hat was removed, leapt from the stool, with a smile and scampered away to join her new housemates. Remus chuckled. He well remembered the excitement and few of that first night so many years ago. It seemed to still be the same. The sounds of the sorting faded into the background as he leaned toward Severus, causing the potions professor to lean a bit in his direction without taking his eyes from the room.

"I was surprised to hear from Albus that you had returned to Hogwarts to teach. The last I had heard, you were still in Italy."

"Master D'Giornio accepted my application for apprenticeship at the end of our seventh year. I left immediately, to allow myself time to spend with my family before I had to start my training. Once it was completed, it was harvest time that year, and I decided to join my family again and help at the vineyard. It was while I was there, that I accepted the position here."

"Ah. I remember how close you were with your mother and your siblings. How are they these days?"

"Ettore and Dona are doing well. Their families expand regularly, with each new birth. I now have 10 nieces and nephews, and there are 2 more babies on the way. Ettore is carrying this time: a boy. His wife, Annalisa, needed the additional rest after having the twins. I am told Dona's husband, Michel, is ecstatic that they are finally expecting a girl. Mama is in heaven with so many grandchildren to spoil. She was so happy when Ettore told her he was carrying again, that she owled me immediately."

"That's wonderful Sev. Please extend my congratulations the next time you owl."

Remus paused a moment, brushing down the front of his robes, then looked up again.

"Because of the move, I have not heard from her for a few weeks. How is Tori doing with his new tutor?"

"According to Mama, he is doing well, and seems to be exhibiting an early gift for potions. The tutor told her Tori is far ahead of his other students in the foundation lessons, and is almost ready to brew his first potion." Severus' eyes shined with pride as he spoke. "I've asked that the session be scheduled for a weekend, so I can be there."

"He takes after you, Sev!" Remus smiled back at Severus. "It's wonderful that he is doing so well. I would love to accompany you if possible. I was only able to see him at the beginning of Summer Hols for a fortnight."

"I believe that will be workable, as soon as I receive the scheduled date. I will inform Albus that we will be unavailable that weekend. It has not been nearly as long for me, but I miss him as well." There was a touch of melancholy in his eyes as he looked at Remus.

Remus reached over and briefly squeezed Severus hand that rested in his lap, as he returned a look of understanding.

They were both silent for a moment. "How is the vineyard? Business is still going well?"

"It's been doing very well. I actually have several bottles in my quarters, from the 1976 harvest. Perhaps you'd care to join me in my quarters later for a glass or two? I haven't played a good game of chess with a worthy opponent in quite some time." Severus watched Remus' face expectantly.

Remus nodded, a small smile playing at his lips. "I would be delighted to, Sev. About nine thirty then, after the children are settled?"

Severus smiled slightly at hearing Remus' nickname for him again. "Agreed."

They settled back into their seats as the last student, Aaron Zacharias seated himself with his new housemates at the Slytherin table. The boy looked up at Severus, a look of pride in his young eyes. Severus nodded slightly, at him in approval, then surveyed the table surrounded by the rest of his little snakes. Severus was proud of his House and it seemed this year, the new students had been sorted evenly among the houses, leaving his with one new student more than the other houses had gotten. There were only 25 new students this year, so it would be manageable.

The Headmaster stood and cleared his throat. Judging by the twinkle in his eye, he appeared to be very please as well at the outcome of the Sorting. Minerva had returned from placing the Hat back in the Headmaster's office and was just seating herself again. All eyes were focused on Albus Dumbledore as he looked out at his "children" for that was what they were. He had never had any of his own.

"Welcome, welcome to our newest students, and to all our returning students as well. It is wonderful to be back together again for another year. Before we begin our meal, I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor, Professor Remus J. Lupin. Some of you in fifth, sixth, and seventh year may remember him as a former student here. Please make him feel welcome."

Albus gestured toward Remus and he stood. There was a bit of murmuring heard and a few heads nodded and eyes lit in recognition of why Remus' face had seemed familiar. He smiled at them and returned to his seat.

Albus raised his hands, a silent request for silence from the students. "Before we begin our meal, I have a few announcements to make. The Forbidden Forest is exactly that, forbidden, and it is imperative that all students stay clear of it for their own safety. There are many dark and mysterious creatures living within its boundaries. Our caretaker, Mr. Argus Filch has posted on his office door the updated list of items forbidden within the school and on the grounds. Please take a moment to familiarize yourself with it. Curfew each night is promptly at nine o'clock in the evening. Students are not to be out wandering after that time. If there is a problem, please see your Prefects. They in turn, will contact your Head of House if necessary." Albus paused briefly to make sure all the students appeared to understand, and then raised his hands.

"Let the feast begin!"

Suddenly, the tables seemed to groan as they were covered with huge serving bowls, platters, and baskets of an extensive variety of different sumptuous dishes. There seemed to be favourites there for everyone, judging from the gasps and pleased sighs that could be heard. The Hogwarts house-elves had again worked their special magic. Jaws dropped and huge eyes ogled among the first years, but the older students just grinned and dug in, heaping their plates high. It didn't take long for the first years to overcome their surprise and follow suit. Soon the Great Hall was filled with sounds of silverware and dishes clinking and youthful chatter. The teachers filled their plates, poured themselves tea, and leaned in to converse quietly amongst themselves. There was still a bit of catching up to do after the Summer Hols.

Remus had just filled his teacup, and passed the pot and the sugar bowl to Severus, before turning to his other side to great the school's mediwitch. "Hello Madam Pomfrey, how are you?"

"Oh, Remus, please call me Poppy. We are both staff after all. I am well, and how have you been? How is your condition these days?"

Remus paused a moment, before answering," I'm as well as can be expected. I take my potion on schedule. Though, since Severus will be making it for me now, it will be better." Glancing briefly back toward Severus as he spoke, he noticed the barest flicker of a smile at the corner of Sev's mouth, indicating the subtle compliment had been heard.

Poppy nodded, placing her hand on Remus' arm. "I agree. Severus has continued his research on the potion, to further improve and expand its effectiveness. I'm sure he will appreciate any feedback you can provide." Remus nodded in agreement.

"Albus told us you worked in London while you attended the university. How did you find living in London, in the Muggle world?"

"I enjoyed both my position and my studies. The flat was comfortable, and my landlord's pub downstairs provided good food and drink, as well as good conversation. I got on well with my co-workers, and attending university with both magical and Muggle folk was a fulfilling experience. And of course, the occasional post from family and friends was welcome. But, I am glad to be back here among friends again." As he spoke, he picked up his napkin and laid it across his lap, his right hand detouring to briefly brush against Severus' thigh before returning above the table to pick up his fork.

A minute flicker of surprise passed over the Potion master's face, but it was gone before anyone noticed.

Poppy smiled at Remus and nodded, totally oblivious of what had just occurred. Taking a sip of her tea, she set her cup down, turning her attention to Severus. " Severus, how do you feel about the two of you being together here at Hogwarts again? I remember you were quite close during most of your school years."

It was quiet for a moment, as Severus appeared to be contemplating his answer. Brushing non-existent crumbs from the front of his robes, he looked up briefly at Remus, then directed his dark gaze at the mediwitch. "It will be…pleasant…to have a formidable opponent for chess again."

Poppy's eyes moved back and forth between the two men. Remus had a pleased look on his face and Severus' expression appeared noncommittal as he took another bite of his meal. Poppy quirked an eyebrow. "Severus Snape, you cannot fool me. I've known you for far too long. I know you are very pleased to see Remus again. By Merlin, young man, showing a bit of feeling will not cause you to combust."

Severus raised an eyebrow himself and stifled a snort, before reaching for the teapot to refill his cup. Stirring a bit of sugar into his tea, he set down his spoon and faced Poppy again. "Any show of emotion in front of these little cretins, and they will assume they have _carte blanche_ to take advantage of me. I absolutely cannot allow my classes or my House to become chaos."

Remus heard Poppy's sigh, as he took a bite of his own meal. He remembered Sev's desire to not be tormented but to be taken seriously. He looked up as the mediwitch again spoke, this time in response.

"I do understand your concerns about the age difference between you and the older students, and the problems you perceive may come from it. But, refusing to allow anyone to see you as human will not court disaster. By the Goddess, Severus! I've overheard students discussing the possibility that you are not entirely human. One of them even referred to you as 'The Great Bat'! If you continue like this, they will have you drinking blood and hanging upside down from the ceiling in your office!"

This elicited quiet laughter from Remus and a snort from Severus. He seemed pleased that the students considered him a dark and magical creature. It would actually make it easier for him to intimidate them and maintain control.

Poppy just shook her head at the two men and returned to her meal. Remus and Severus turned to their own plates to finish eating. It would soon be time for pudding after all, and Remus remembered that, as his favorite part of the Hogwarts meals. They always had something among the dishes made of chocolate.

Soon their plates disappeared. Remus sat back in his chair with a fresh cup of tea, waiting for pudding to appear. He thought about what Severus had said earlier. Sev's reluctance to show emotion was understandable to Remus, but those not close to Sev would not understand. Since he let so few close to him, the misconceptions of others was not surprising. Remus and Lily were the only people outside of Sev's family that he would open up with. There had been too many instances of hurt and betrayed trust in his young life. Remus hoped they could rekindle their relationship again. He was startled out of his thoughts by a light touch on his arm. He looked up to see Sev watching him.

"Pudding is here, Remus," purred Severus. "It seems Albus put a word in with the house-elves for you."

Remus' gaze followed Severus' to the plate in front of him, where rested a very large slice of dark chocolate gateau. Remus' eyes lit up as he reached for his spoon. Taking a bite, he closed his eyes and savored the flavour of the rich chocolate as it danced across his palate. Severus quirked an eyebrow in knowing amusement and Poppy paused with a bite of treacle tart halfway to her mouth, when Remus let loose a moan of pleasure that almost bordered on the obscene. Severus' lip quirked in the barest hint of a smile, Poppy's cheeks pinked and Albus looked down the table, his eyes dancing in amusement.

Remus opened his eyes as he swallowed, and realized he was being watched. He looked around at the amused and surprised faces for a moment, puzzled.

Severus leaned in, a glint in the dark eyes. "It's been a long time since you have had chocolate gateau, Remus."

Eyes suddenly widened, and Remus' cheeks glowed faintly pink as realization hit him. He looked to Severus for confirmation and groaned when he saw the answering nod. The last time he had embarrassed himself in such a manner, was in seventh year. Luisa, Sev's mother, had sent a box of Godiva Chocolates, from one of her visits to Belgium. Sev had chosen to share the confections with only two people: Remus and Lily. Luckily, they had been alone, studying in an empty classroom, when Remus had taken his first bit of that sinfully rich confection. The moan he let loose echoed loudly in the huge room, eliciting laughter and giggles from Sev and Lily respectively. Since then, he had been careful to curb his reactions, which had been further reinforced thereafter by their teasing every time he ate chocolate.

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly, "but only the Hogwarts house-elves make gateau this good, and it _has_ been a very long time..."

Luckily, only the teachers near him, and the Headmaster had heard his _appreciation_ of his treat. Grinning, they returned to the remains of their tea and pudding. Remus finished his gateau, _quietly_ enjoying every bite.

The noise level in the Great Hall began to rise again, signaling that the meal was coming to an end and the students were getting restless.

The Headmaster rose to address everyone, and as he did, the tables magically cleared. It was as if nothing had ever been on the tables at all. The students glanced around, the only surprised faces being those of the first years and then they all faced the front to listen to the Headmaster.

"I trust everyone has enjoyed the meal and eaten their fill. Judging from the yawns I see, it appears to be time for all of you to retire to your dormitories. Your things have already been taken there for you. Prefects, please show your first years the way. Remember, no dawdling. Sleep well my children. Classes start bright and early in the morning."

With that, he turned and headed toward the staff door behind the head table, the other staff trailing along behind him. Severus and Remus sat for a moment longer, to allow the other professors and staff to exit the room. Severus rose from his seat and waited for Remus to push his own chair flush to the table. Together, they walked silently out of the Great Hall, along the corridor, and stopped at the stairs leading down to the dungeons.

Remus turned to face his companion. "I believe I will attempt to unpack my trunk before coming down to your quarters. Living out of baggage is only tolerable for short periods of time."

"Undoubtedly. I will stop in my rooms, before seeing my Slytherins, to open a bottle of wine, so it will have sufficient time to breathe. The portrait of the young Salazar Slytherin guards my quarters. It is the first door past my classroom. The password is "asphodel."

With that said, Severus turned, brushing against Remus as he passed. "I will see you at half-nine, Remi." Remus felt the lightest ghosting of fingertips across his fingers, as Severus moved away. He turned in time to see the edge of black robes disappear around the corner and down the steps. With a smile on his lips, Remus headed toward his new quarters.

**_TBC..._**.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.

Written by Morganlefaye1958 and SeulWolfe

Warnings:Slash Folks!

pqpqpq

Honor:

Chapter 4:Settling the Snakes and Bad Memories

2766 words

pqpqpq

"Asphodel." Whispered the Potions Master, as he reached the portrait guarding his office and personal rooms. The portrait Salazar nodded in response, before the door swung silently inward. Severus stepped through, and the door closed behind him as he moved through his office toward the entrance to his private rooms. He approached the bookcases on the back wall, reached up and pushed against a copy of _Potions and Blood Magic_, causing the bookcases to separate. A section of it swung away from him revealing a comfortable sitting room. When he had accepted his quarters, he wanted to be close to his Slytherins, but still retain his privacy.

'_I will have to remember to show Remi how to access my rooms,' _he thought as he moved to the drinks cabinet in the corner near the fireplace. Opening a door in the cabinet, he reached down into the dark, cool interior and selected a dark, heavy bottle bearing the ornate label of the Bianchi-Snape Vineyards. As he stood up, he studied the familiar label. It brought back memories and feelings of familial warmth and pride.

Much of his childhood and tutoring had been interwoven with the daily running of the vineyard and the winery. His mother, Luisa Bianchi Snape, had always taken personal interest and control of the running of the family business. Simultaneously, she supervised the tutoring of Severus and his older siblings, Ettore and Donata. When they were not with their tutors, they spent many hours at Luisa's side, as she walked the vineyards and monitored the progress in the winery. She told them all about grapes and wine, how the business should be run, and she also told them stories of their family's history and traditions. Her pride was reflected in her words and it was instilled in her children.

Severus sighed, and lifted two wine glassed and a corkscrew from a tray atop the cabinet, then turned and walked to the sitting area in front of the fireplace. He set the glasses on the low table between the chairs, pushing over the two books he was currently reading and a well-used chess set. Inserting the corkscrew into the cork slowly, he began to turn it, the movement prompting a forgotten memory.

Among the lessons Luisa had taught her children about wine, were the two accepted methods for opening a good bottle of wine. It was acceptable to open wine the Muggle way, with a corkscrew, or use a specialized low-level spell that had been created by a wizard winemaker in the Bianchi ancestry. Strong magic ruined wine, making it unfit to drink, but some wizards stubbornly insisted on using magic. This had prompted the creation of the spell. It was a small spell designed to focus only on the upper neck of the bottle and the cork, slowly spinning the cork until it was free of the bottle. It took some practice to get it just right, and 8-year-old Severus had been practicing for a couple of weeks. That day, he had just finished opening ten empty practice bottles in a row. He grinned at his mother in satisfaction. His mother smiled back and asked him if he would like the honor of opening the bottle of wine for their noon meal. As everyone moved to the dining room and sat around the table, Severus eagerly agreed. Ettore and Dona looked on in pride at their younger brother, noting his excitement that it was finally _his_ turn.

The house-elves served the meal and it filled the table; antipasto, a large loaf of bread still warm from the ovens, polenta with herbs and cheese, a small roasted loin of pork with small herbed potatoes and asparagus, assorted fruit and biscotti, and two bottles of their best wine. The children eyed the small midday feast while stomachs rumbled their hunger.

Luisa handed one of the bottles of wine to her youngest son. He took the bottle firmly in his small hand, fingers wrapped around it at the lower portion of the neck. As his brow creased with concentration, and his mother and siblings watched silently, young Severus cast the spell. As soon as the magic touched it, the cork began to rotate. Severus smiled every so slightly.

"You are doing very well, my son." Luisa smiled at her youngest. Ettore and Dona smiled and nodded in agreement. Severus looked up briefly and smiled brightly at each of them.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang as the doors to the dining room slammed open behind Severus. Everyone jumped at the abrupt interruption causing the table to lurch and everything on it to rattle. Severus looked up to see the faces of his family go white; his mother's with surprise and anger, and his siblings' with wide-eyed fear.

"LUISA! The shipment for Vienna has not been sent AGAIN! Why is Antonio holding that shipment? He did the same last week also! Answer me woman!" Patrizio Snape yelled as he entered the room, his robes billowing and snapping behind him.

Ettore and Dona seemed to shrink back in their seats, and their mother's jaw clenched. Eyes wide, all color drained from Severus' face and the bottle of wine he'd been holding so carefully, slipped from his trembling fingers and crashed to the floor, glass and wine flying in every direction. Three pairs of eyes saw the fear crossing the face of the young boy, then moved quickly to gauge the reaction of the volatile man towering in the doorway behind him.

His mother was already rising from her chair and reaching into her robe, as Patrizio Snape took two steps toward the table, reached for Severus, and yanked him roughly from his chair. Severus raised his arms to protect his face and head as best he could as his father began to shake him and slap him hard about the head and shoulders. Ettore and Dona leapt from their seats, overturning the chairs, and started to move around the table, shouting at their father to stop.

"Foolish worthless boy! What do you think you are doing, wasting good wine! My wine! Who told you to touch those bottles?" He screamed as he jerked the small body around, landing another sharp blow to the tiny back. "Useless excuse for a wizard!"

Luisa Snape had risen from her chair and was glaring furious daggers at her husband, as two house-elves cowered in the doorway, and several vineyard staff could be seen watching from outside. "PATRIZIO! Put your son down, immediately!" She shouted as she finally got a firm grip on her wand, as she heard Severus whimpering.

"Useless excuse for a wizard!" Patrizio roared as he threw the child violently to the floor, causing him to land sprawling facedown amid spilled wine and glass shards. "Clean up that mess! NOW!"

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_!" Luisa lowered her wand and tucked it back in her robes, as her husband's body froze in mid-stride, a fierce scowl on his face, and dropped to the floor with a sickening thud.

"Bloody foolish man! He's been into the whiskey again! After all these years, he should know to stick to the wine." She stepped over the prone body, and reached down to pick up the huddled and shaking form of her youngest son. Ettore and Dona crouched down to either side of her, each resting a hand on their younger brother. Luisa gathered the small form to her, cuddling him to her breast, stroking his hair and speaking softly to him, as he sobbed against her body.

"Shhhhh…my sweet child. Your Mama has you now—you're safe. I am sorry my son. I was unaware your father had returned. He was not due home until the weekend, when you would all be at Nona's." She kissed the top of his head.

As she rocked her son, heedless of the broken glass and spilled wine, she addressed her older children, "Ettore, contact the local Caribanari, then firecall Granpapa Luigi and inform him of what has happened." She then turned to her daughter. "Dona, have Toria come and clean up the wine and set the dining room to rights so we may finish our meal."

"Yes Mama." Both responded in unison as they moved to do as their mother had bid them.

"Petro!" Luisa called. Two house-elves appeared with twin pops. Toria moved toward the table waving her small hand. The wine and glass disappeared. Chairs and dishes righted themselves. Toria waved her hand at the table, casting appropriate cooling and warming spells on the food and drink, in anticipation of the family's return.

Petro approached his Mistress and young Master as Luisa began to rise from the floor, bringing Severus with her. She leaned down, wiped the tear-stained face, and kissed both his reddened cheeks.

"I pledge a wizards vow to you this day, my precious son, that he will _never_ touch you or any of us ever again! I love you dearly, my little raven. Now go with Petro and get cleaned up, so we may finish our meal, and I promise you may have some Spumoni after you've finished your polenta." Luisa then turned and swept into the parlor.

The house-elf took young Severus by the hand and led him from the room, carefully avoiding the prone body that still lay frozen on the floor. As Petro led him to the stairs, he could hear the stern voice of his Grandfather Bianchi speaking with his mother.

The Caribanari had taken his father away, but it was his grandfather and his uncles that returned the quiet ashen-faced man to the manor three days later. Life with Papa before that day had been full of terror except when he was gone on business. Mama had tried everything to protect them. That day had been a turning point. The man that returned to the manor that day was different. There was no fear in their home again. He never ever raised his voice or hand to any of them again. It remained so, till he died during Severus 6th year at Hogwarts. Severus never found out what had happened while Papa had been with Granpapa and his uncles, and Mama never said.

Severus shook himself from his thoughts, realizing he still held the bottle with the cork partially removed. He pulled the cork the remainder of the way from the bottle and lifted the damp end to his nose scenting the aroma, as he had been taught. He loved the scent of the wine. After placing the bottle and cork onto the table, next to the wine glasses, he turned to look at the clock near the fireplace. The hand pointed toward "Time to address your snakes."

He pointed his wand at the fireplace muttering a quiet _Incendio_, to bring a bit of warmth into the room before he returned. Exiting his rooms, he passed quickly through his office and into the corridor, spelling the door shut and locked behind him. He moved quickly to the entrance into the Slytherin common room, uttering the password as he approached. When he reached the door, it was already open and he stepped immediately through.

Students were sitting or standing in small groups throughout the room, the low murmur of conversation and quiet laughter drifted through the room. At the entrance of their Head of House, they all quickly gathered around him, older students herding the first years along in front of them. Severus stood near the fireplace and motioned the children to sit, surveying them as they settled themselves. Once all eyes were on him again, he pulled his robes around him, and folded his arms across his chest.

"Welcome to Slytherin House, and to my returning students, welcome back. I am your Head of House and Potions professor, Severus Snape. The Sorting Hat put you into this house based upon your strongest innate talents. Some from the other Houses will tell you Slytherin is evil and only bad wizards come from our house. History will show that is not, in fact, true. However, you will find student or staff does not always treat our house fairly. Hold your heads high and watch each other's backs. I expect all of you to work together to help those struggling with studies, or may need assistance in more personal or social areas. Your Prefects are also there to help you. Go to them if you need to. They will advise you if it is necessary to speak to me. My door is open to those of you who feel a need to speak to me personally. But be forewarned, if you bypass the assistance of your housemates or the Prefects, I _will_ expect a sufficient explanation as to why you feel it is necessary. My office hours are posted clearly on the notice board behind you. We are Slytherin family while you are here. Remember that."

Severus finished speaking and paused to allow his words to have their impact, as he studied the faces of his charges. He saw different emotions reflected in their eyes, but nothing to cause him concern. He noticed a few of the first years yawning and beginning to fidget.

"If none of you have questions, it is time to retire to your dormitories. Morning will come quickly. Sleep well my snakes." The students started moving toward their rooms, and their Head of House turned to leave. Before he could take two steps, he heard a small voice behind him. "Professor Snape, sir?"

Severus turned and looked down to see a small boy, one of the first years, looking up at him with huge blue eyes full of curiosity. The boy was small for his age, with dark hair that fell in soft curls around his face and touched his collar in back. He was holding a grey and white Kneazle kitten in his arms. The kitten appeared to be about half-grown. It squirmed slightly until its owner reached up and scratched its ears. The child shuffled his feet slightly, but did not break eye contact with his professor.

"Jonas Wyle, isn't it?" The boy nodded. "What is it Mr. Wyle?"

"Sir…" The boy's adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, clearly nervous. "Can Bezoar sleep with me please, sir? Momma said he would watch over me for her. I've never been away from home before." There was brief silence, then the boy looked down and Severus could see the blush of red on his cheeks. He reached down, placed a fingertip under the boy's chin, and gently lifted it until blue eyes met black ones again.

"Mr. Wyle, why do you feel embarrassment for making such a request?"

"Because, sir, Papa says I must be brave…that a true Slytherin doesn't fear the dark…and … I should not be afraid. But… Momma says its O.K. to be afraid of the dark at first, but to keep Bezoar with me to feel safe. Then I won't be afraid."

Severus looked into that small face and a smile barely touched the corner of his mouth. He moved to the side and sat on the edge of one of the chairs, bringing the boy along to stand in front of him, so they were eye-to-eye.

"In a way, they are both right. A Slytherin should be brave when necessary, but at times will also be fearful. The key is to use the fear. Don't let it paralyze you. Examine it, contemplate it, and once you grasp it, in most cases, you can get past it. A true Slytherin will use whatever means are available to accomplish his or her goals." Severus reached out and started petting the Kneazle.

"If right now you need Bezoar here to help you face and overcome the dark and being alone, then that is exactly what you shall do, since familiars _are_ allowed in the dormitories."

A huge smile spread across the boy's face as he looked at his Head of House. "Yes sir! Thank you Professor!" Severus gave the Kneazle one last scratch and patted the boy's shoulder as he moved to stand.

"Now off to bed with you! And remember, Mr. Wyle, you and Bezoar won't be alone. You do have six other year mates in there too, after all." Jonas Wyle flashed a last quick smile at his professor's raised eyebrow, and then headed off at a trot to join his year mates.

Severus glanced around the now empty common room, thinking of another small boy with large expressive eyes, and shook his head before exiting into the corridor and heading back to his rooms

_**TBC…**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.

Written by Morganlefaye1958 and SeulWolfe

Warnings:Slash Folks! Remus/Severus

pqpqpq

Honor:

Chapter 5:Cautious Reaquaintance

4123 words

**pqpqpq **

The Potions professor moved down the dim corridor, robes billowing behind him and casting odd moving shadows on the cold stone walls as he passed. Looking up, as he approached his quarters, he noticed the new Defense professor leaning casually against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest and one foot crossed in front of the other. Remi watched him approach, smiling at him in an odd way.

"Why are you smiling at me in that manner, Remi?" Severus asked, before he uttered the password for his rooms, just loud enough for Remus to hear it. The door swung open and Remus pushed off the wall to follow his friend inside.

"Because, after watching you stride down the hall in those robes, I can understand why some of the students are referring to you as the 'Great Bat'." Remus grinned up at Severus as he settled into one of the chairs by the fire. They stared at each other for a moment, then Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed. That would facilitate my efforts to control the students in my presence." Severus removed his robes and hung them in a cabinet by the door, before he sat in the chair across from Remus. He reached forward to grasp the bottle of wine and fill both glasses. After filling them, he handed one to his friend, sat back in his seat, cradling his glass between his hands. He studied his friend, as Remus tasted his wine, closing his eyes to savour the flavour of it as he let it slowly roll across his tongue, before swallowing.

Remus leaned his head back and kept his eyes closed for a bit. Severus' eyes traveled from the wavy collar-length tawny golden hair to the calm masculine face. He looked appreciatively at the broad shoulders, across the wide chest and down the trim torso to the long legs stretched out toward the warmth of the fire.

'_He's filled out well since seventh year. The changes are… very appealing. The changes at the moon don't seem to have had an obvious physical effect…yet. I will have to see what I can do to at least forestall that."_ Severus sipped his wine.

Remus opened his eyes too late to notice his friend studying him. Taking another drink of his wine, he gave a small sigh of appreciation. "I had forgotten how good the wine from your vineyards is."

"If I had thought of it I would have had Annalisa send you a few bottles. The crops have been very good for the last several years. Mama considers it her personal responsibility still to make sure everything is handled just so. Luckily, Annalisa has a talent for anticipating her. "

Remus nodded, looking far away for a moment. "Yes, I remember that about her." Looking at Severus, he continued. "She obviously passed the same trait on to you."

"Which has been fortuitous since looks would not have helped in the art of potion making." Severus eyed his companion, almost daring him to respond. Remus stared back, and cocked his head a bit to the side.

"Sev, how many times have I told you in the past to not talk that way. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and there are those who would find you appealing." He smiled, verbally volleying the conversation back to Severus, who only responded with a raised eyebrow and a slight upturn to the corner of his mouth.

The men sat back, sipped their wine and watched each other, momentarily lost in their own thoughts. The fire crackled in the quiet room, throwing flickering lights and shadows on the rug. Remus glanced to the side, as something caught his attention near Sev's feet. Suddenly, as if out of thin air, a large black cat appeared on the arm of Severus' chair. The cat leaned down and stretched its full length, then stood up, and looked at Severus expectantly. When he did not respond to her, she leaned over and butted her head into his chest. Severus stayed still, watching her as she looked up at him again. It seemed this was a game they played. She leaned in a second time, butting him hard and rubbing her head firmly against his chest. Severus chuckled and began scratching her ears. Soon, a very loud rumbling purr could be heard in the room.

"And who might this be, Sev? Haven't lost your love of cats I see."

"This is Puck. She followed us home from Hogsmeade last year. I had come for my meeting with Albus about my new position and Tori had insisted on accompanying me. We were coming back, that day, from purchasing potions ingredients and other supplies. I'd sat for a moment to watch the sun set, and the little imp took the opportunity to crawl into one of the pockets in my robes. I was already carrying so many shrunken packages; the added weight went unnoticed, since she was still a kitten."

Severus gave Puck one last scratch, and then reached to refill his glass. He motioned toward Remus, who handed over his glass for refilling. While Severus was busy with the wine, Puck leapt to the back of his chair, settled down and looked over Severus' shoulder as he sat back.

"Imagine my surprise when later that evening, while we were sitting here enjoying tea, I looked down to see her smaller self sitting in my lap…as if she owned it. Tori was quite amused by her antics and became immediately attached to her."

Remus chuckled at the mental image of a surprised Potions master. "She's beautiful and quite large for a domestic cat. Why the name Puck?"

"Ah yes. Tori named her, saying she reminded him of the Shakespearian character. I took her to Hagrid the next day. He looked her over and pronounced her a very healthy part-Kneazle kitten. It seems her domestic feline lineage is dominant in her appearance. The Kneazle instincts and intelligence however, made themselves evident quite early."

"She does seem to have that certain awareness in her eyes."

"She seems very comfortable in your presence Remi."

"I'll take that as a good sign."

Severus reached up and scratched Puck under the chin with a single finger. She stretched her neck out to expose more area to the rubbing digit. After a moment, she turned and gave his hand a lick as he pulled it away, causing both men to smile.

"Tori fell in love with her and insisted I keep her. She went home to Italy with us. When I returned for the new school year, he insisted again, that I bring her with me…so I wouldn't be lonely."

The two men locked eyes for a moment, as they each contemplated what the term "lonely" meant to them. Puck rubbed against Severus, bringing him out of his reverie.

"Would you care to join me in a game of chess?"

"I would be delighted …it's been a long time. I look forward to beating you." Remus replied with a grin.

"You seem to be feeling a bit over-confident this evening Remi. The wine must be addling your brain. Maybe I should relieve you of your wineglass." This was uttered with a straight face, but there was a twinkle of mischief in Severus' dark eyes. He then picked up the box holding the chess pieces and began placing them on the board. "You will be white for this game, then we can switch colors for the next one."

"That is acceptable." Remus nodded then stood to remove his robes and hang them in the cabinet next to Severus'. He reached up, loosened his tie and unbuttoned his collar, before sitting back down and leaning forward, elbows on knees, toward the chessboard.

Both men bent over the chessboard, ready to play. Remus picked up his wine, took a sip, set it down and reached for a pawn to make his first move. They played back and forth for the next hour, control of the game, shifting back and forth several times, as each took their time contemplating their strategies.

Puck had disappeared briefly but made her return known by jumping up and settling on the table next to the chessboard, looking very much like a referee.

Remus looked up at the movement, startled, then smiled. He tentatively reached out a hand toward her. Puck leaned out and sniffed his hand for a moment, then rubbed her head into his palm. Remus looked at Severus, and his smile broadened as he began to stroke his hand over the half-kneazle's head and down her back.

"It appears you have been accepted." Severus responded as he looked back and forth from Puck to Remus.

"Well, that can only be a good thing then. I won't have to worry about her preventing me from visiting you in your quarters."

"Indeed." Severus looked at the chessboard. "I believe it is still your move. That is… unless you concede." Severus gave Remus a challenging look.

"Not on your life, Sev!" Remus replied as he reached for his knight to take his move. Puck meowed at the loss of attention, and jumped into Remus' lap, causing Remus to sit up suddenly. Both men looked at Puck in surprise, and started to laugh.

"Hmm, Remi, that is a first. Puck has never showed an interest before for sitting in anyone's lap but mine. She won't even sit on Tori's, no matter how much he coaxes her."

Remus scratched Puck's ears as she curled up in his lap. "I will take that as the highest compliment then."

"It also seems that Puck has decided that we are finished with our game as well."

"Yes, I would agree." Remus replied, humor in his voice, as he petted Puck, who was purring very loudly now. "We can always continue the game another time."

"That would be acceptable." Severus reached for the wine bottle. "Would you care for more wine?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I would." Remus passed his wine glass to Severus. "The wine is as good as I remember. Are there any new wines yet? I remember your brother was working on that."

Severus handed back Remus' glass and set the bottle back on the table. "No. Unfortunately, he as yet has been unable to introduce a genus of grape that will produce the flavor and bouquet he is seeking."

"That is unfortunate indeed. But if there is anyone who can do it, it is your brother, Ettore."

"I must concur. Ettore has always loved the vineyards as much as Mama. It's been said that wine is in our blood, but I believe it is true more for him, than it is for either Dona or for me." Severus sipped his wine, momentarily savouring the flavor. "Would you care for some cheese and fruit to accompany the wine?"

"That would be splendid!" Remus smiled.

"Mama owled me a package from her last trip to Italy. She stopped into the Zambini estates while she was there. The house elves store the cheeses for me."

"Wonderful!" Remus' mouth watered at the memories of tasting those cheeses on his last trip to Italy. "They always procure the tastiest cheeses from the local farms."

Severus snapped his fingers and a house-elf immediately appeared. Puck opened her eyes, but didn't move, as she watched the small creature with interest.

"What can Posie do for Professor Snape, sir?" Her large eyes flicked briefly to Puck and Remus, then back to Severus.

"Please bring a tray of the Italian cheeses, accompanied by a selection of sliced fruit."

"Would the Professors also like bread?" She asked, bouncing a bit on her toes.

Severus glanced to Remus for his input. He nodded back in the affirmative. Severus returned his gaze to the little house-elf in front of him. "Yes, a small loaf then."

"Yes sir, Professor! Right away Professor!" The elf snapped her fingers and was gone.

Puck laid her head back down and closed her eyes, but her ears still moved in response to the sounds around her.

Both men sat and sipped their wine silently for the next few minutes, as they watched the fire and Remus gently stroked his fingers along Puck's back. Suddenly, Puck's head came up, immediately followed by the reappearance of Posie. She was carrying a tray filled with an assortment of cheeses and fruit, and a small crusty loaf of bread, still warm from the oven. She set the tray on the table next to the chessboard, then snapped her fingers. In her hand, appeared a small bowl, which she sat on the table near Remus, as she looked at Puck.

"For Puck, Professor." She looked at Severus, and he nodded. "Do the Professors require anything else?"

"Not at this time, Posie, thank you." Severus responded.

"You are welcome, Professor." Posie then disappeared with a pop.

Remus looked from the small dish on the table, to Severus, with a questioning gaze. Puck left her warm spot on Remus' lap to lean over and sniff in the direction of the dish.

"Remi, place the dish on the floor please." As Remus leaned down to place the dish on the floor, Severus continued. "The elves always provide a small treat for Puck when they bring me food or drink. It is a habit that began not long after Puck began residing in my quarters." He glanced down to see Puck tucking into her treat. "It seems she wanted to play with the elves whenever they entered my quarters to do their chores, and they were a bit intimidated by her. Now, she seems to expect the treats, and they seem to enjoy providing them." Puck had just finished her treat and was washing her face. Severus smiled at the sight. Remus chuckled as he reached down to scratch Puck's ears.

"She certainly knows how to get what she wants."

"That she does. And she ignores Albus, which drives him mad!" Severus commented with a smirk.

Remus chuckled a bit at the mental picture of the Headmaster trying to get Puck to come to him. Then his expression became more inquisitive. "How do you feel about being back here as a professor now? The fifth, sixth, and seventh years were first, second, and third years when we graduated." He asked, as he leaned back in his chair. He crossed his arms and gave a small shiver.

Severus realized the temperature in the room had dropped a bit. He waved his hand at the flames and they rose higher, as he turned back to Remus. "I would be more comfortable if the age difference was greater, but I can handle the students." He waved his hand, summoning small plates and napkins from his small kitchen.

"It feels good to be back here again, and I am looking forward to teaching," Remus sat forward and helped himself to some bread and cheese from the platter, "but, it still seems surreal that we are staff now. The last time I was on these grounds, I was still a student." Taking a bite of the cheese, he made a satisfied sound.

Severus placed a plate of fruit, cheese, and bread on his lap, as he nodded in agreement. "I find it a bit more difficult to refer to the other staff members by their given names. We referred to them as our elders and superiors for 7 years." He placed a small piece of cheese in his mouth and chewed slowly.

"There is that. Then there is the adjustment to being addressed as _Professor_ ourselves. I wonder what Lily would say…" Remus immediately became very quiet, realizing what he had said. A look of pain filled his eyes as he looked at Severus.

Severus didn't immediately reply. He took a sip of his wine, swallowing the last bit of cheese he had been savouring, then set his glass down. "I miss her too, Remi," he replied, his voice quiet and filled with emotion, "every single day." His eyes reflected back the sadness and pain he saw in Remus' eyes.

"The last time I saw her was on Harry's first birthday. She was so happy. She loved being a mother." Remus leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hand together against his chin. "It seemed to come so naturally to her. I visited when I could, which wasn't as often as I'd have liked to, but we owled often."

"We owled each other as well. Sadly, I was only able to visit her twice during my apprenticeship. She wrote often and I responded as often as time allowed. I'm still surprised Potter let her write to me." He uttered the last part in a disgusted tone, scowling down at his hands.

Severus looked up when Remus let out a snort, then a short laugh. "Sev, think about it. This is _Lily_ we are talking about. Do you really believe anyone could persuade her against something she set her mind to? James would just throw his hands up and walk away, defeated."

Severus though a moment and opened his mouth to say something, then hesitated as if he had changed his mind. Instead, he placed his plate on the table and patted his leg, encouraging Puck to jump into his lap. He petted her for a moment then looked back up at Remus. "No, I don't, especially considering what she did to protect Harry."

Remus silently nodded in agreement, as he reached for more cheese and his wineglass. "Sev, did you ever have the opportunity to see little Harry? He has Lily's eyes and unfortunately, James' awful hair."

"No, I was never able to make it back again, after she gave birth. The trip I had arranged, had to be cancelled when my father died. She did owl me pictures of him. He looks too much like his father."

Remus released an exasperated sigh. "Sev, he actually looks like Lily and James equally. It's that messy Potter hair that makes you think of James. Besides, a child's appearance changes, as they get older. He may end up looking more like Lily."

"If you say so. Hopefully, the boy inherited Lily's sense and didn't take after Potter, or I will resign my position before he starts his first year."

Remus smiled, looking into his glass, as he twirled the stem between his fingers. "I tried to get custody of Harry, after…" Remus hesitated, "after they died, and … Siri went to… Azkaban."

A muscle twitched in Severus' jaw at the mention of his old enemy, but he ignored it. "I didn't know. What happened?"

"Albus sided with the Ministry against me. If he had vouched for me, I believe they would have given in, despite my condition. Minerva had offered to share the legal responsibility, so he would be cared for on the full moons. He could have lived here at Hogwarts."

"What was the reason for the refusal then?" Severus asked, clearly curious.

"Something about Lily's sister being Harry's only living relative and blood wards required to keep him safe."

"That's ridiculous. He would have been just as safe at Hogwarts. I don't believe that the Dark Lord is completely gone, but the school has the strongest wards possible."

"I agree Sev. I even researched it. Blood wards are strong, especially in families, but they can be transferred. I couldn't find all the information on it but what I did find indicated that Albus could have transferred the family connection to someone in the Wizarding world. Besides, the school has the strongest wards possible. Why raise him with Muggles? And Albus has forbidden anyone to visit him!"

"What?" Severus sat up suddenly, much to Puck's chagrin, as she passed him a dirty look. "There is no logical reason for that. Someone has to check on the child."

"I know. I've approached Albus about this several times by owl, and again in person, when I was interviewed for the Defense position. It would have been very convenient when I was schooling at Uni, since I was near London. He refused me every time, giving no explanation as to why. He just kept insisting the boy was fine and it was the best place for him!"

"Lily would be very upset that Harry is being raised by Muggles, even if it is Petunia. They weren't very close the last few years. That husband of hers seemed a right bastard! I suggest we approach Albus together. We may be able to sway him to at least allow us to check on Harry. Harry is how old now… two years?"

"Yes, he would have turned two in July."

"Petunia became quite odd about magic after she married that Muggle. Lily expressed her concern more than once. I wonder if the child will be told about his family and heritage, or that he's even a wizard."

"Albus seemed to think so, but I have my doubts." Remus rubbed his hands over his face, then ran them through his hair. "James would be livid. He detested Vernon Dursley. I met the man only once, briefly…and he made _my _skin crawl!"

"That settles it then. We will speak to Albus tomorrow after classes." Severus' expression was thunderous, as he thought of Lily and what she would say about where her son currently was living.

"Agreed. Sev… I could really use a shot of firewhiskey right now."

Severus nodded. He picked Puck up and set her on the floor, then walked to the drinks cabinet. He pulled out two tumblers and poured two fingers of the amber liquid in each. He returned to his seat, passing Remus one of the glasses before sitting down in his own chair. He sat for a moment, then raised his glass toward Remus, in toast.

"To dear friends, lost and gone…but not forgotten…" Severus spoke, his voice laced with emotion.

Remus raised his glass, and added, "And to the part of their souls that live on in their son, Harry. May the God and Goddess keep him safe." His eyes were glassy with unshed tears.

They tapped their glasses together and tossed back the fiery liquid. Both men sat quietly, allowing the burn slide from their lips to their bellies, to ground them and settle their emotions.

Remus glanced at Severus' clock. It was pointing to 'Time for bed.'

"It's a bit later than I realized. I should be going. Classes start tomorrow and morning comes quickly." Remus stood and stretched, then retrieved his robes.

"That is probably advisable." Severus stood and stretched himself. As he watched Remus put on his robes, sad to see Remus' form hidden again from his view. Remus, in turn was watching Severus out of the corner of his eye.

'_He looks better than he did five years ago…still has a nice arse too. I wonder if he still has feelings…' _Remus thought as he turned to face Severus again. "Sev, this was a very enjoyable evening. Thank you, the wine and accompaniment were delicious. Both Puck and the chess game were entertaining, and I enjoyed our conversation very much. Maybe we can do this again, later in the week perhaps? In my quarter this time."

"I enjoyed the evening as well, Remi. Your quarters will be fine. Shall we say…Wednesday evening?"

"Splendid. Maybe you could bring another bottle of that lovely wine…please?" Remus gave Severus a very large grin—one that Severus remembered very well. "I'll provide the accompaniment."

Severus shook his head, then smiled at the other man. "I think I can spare another bottle, however, I'm saving the rest for Christmas hols. I'm not sure when Mama will be sending me more."

"O.K, O.K. I'll make sure to get my liquor cabinet appropriately stocked as soon as possible. And there's that tea that you like." He smiled at Severus again.

Only if there's ginger biscuits to go with it." Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Ah yes…the ginger biscuits…must not forget those." Remus replied, still smiling. "Well, I'm off then."

"Remi, remember which book I pulled to release the door to my quarters, if you ever need to enter alone."

'_Potions and Blood Magic'_, I remember. And the password to my quarters is 'Godiva'.'"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Another chocolate password, Remi? You're becoming predicable."

"Maybe I should have made it…. lemon drop, perhaps?" Smirked Remus.

Severus growled at that. "Good night, Remi. I will see you at breakfast."

"Good night Sev. May the Goddess bless your dreams." Remus said in a conciliatory tone.

"And yours as well, Remi." Replied Severus as he closed the door behind Remus, and headed back to his room for the night.

**_TBC…_**

**_Please read and review... _**

****


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.**

**Written by Morganlefaye1958 and SeulWolfe**

**Warnings:Slash Folks! Remus/Severus**

pqpqpq

To Honor

Chapter 6:Confrontations, Deceptions and Half-Truths

2637 words

pqpqpq

The first week of classes was very hectic-more so than they expected. Severus and Remus had a difficult time finding free time that coincided, and when they did, the Headmaster was mysteriously unavailable. Finally on the following Sunday, they were able to intercept the Headmaster as he was leaving his office. He had just stepped out the door as the junior professors were reaching the top of the revolving staircase.

"Headmaster, may we have a word, please?"

"Remus, Severus. Good evening my boys! Come in, come in."

Albus reentered his office and motioned the younger wizards to the comfortable chairs in front of his desk. He rounded the large ornate desk and made himself comfortable in the great, overstuffed chair behind it.

"What brings you both to my office on a quiet Sunday evening?"

As the Headmaster spoke, he waved his hand and a china tea service appeared, accompanied by a large plate of assorted biscuits. He looked at each of them as he lifted the teapot. When they both nodded back, he poured 3 cups of tea, levitating them across the desk, followed by the sugar and cream. Remus picked up both cups and passed one to Severus. Remus lifted his cup to his nose and appeared to be enjoying the smell of the herbal tea, as he checked for the scent of potions. He turned to Sev and raised an eyebrow, before turning back to his tea. The 3 wizards spent a few quiet minutes fixing their tea to their liking, before returning to the business at hand. Sev took only a few tentative sips of his tea.

The Headmaster reached for the bowl of sweets, then appeared to change his mind, when he noticed the scowl on Severus' face. Remus placed a restraining hand on his arm, in a silent plea to calm himself. It would not do to get upset so soon. The Headmaster sat back and folded his hands on the edge of his desk.

Remus set his cup down on the edge of the desk, barely touched. He cleared his throat and rested his hands in his lap as he fixed his gaze on the wizened wizard across from him.

"Severus and I have been discussing young Harry Potter and his placement with those Muggles, against the wishes of his parents."

Tilting his head, he continued, "Why is he there, Headmaster? You have never given me a reason-none at all. I acknowledge that you don't feel I am a fit guardian for Harry, though I heartily disagree. I love him as if he were my own son! There are others in the Wizarding world he could be placed with that would protect him and raise him with love and care, and teach him about being a wizard. He could be spelled with a Glamour to change his appearance, change his name-anything! He does not belong with those hateful Muggles!"

Remus ran his hand through his hair in frustration, as he sat back in his seat. He looked to Severus for support and saw what he needed in the dark eyes of his friend. He turned back toward the Headmaster and waited for an answer.

The Headmaster stroked his beard for a moment. Waving his hand about as he sat back further in his chair, "Now, now, Remus. There's no need to upset yourself."

"I believe I have a valid reason to be upset. I am concerned for Harry's welfare." Remus replied angrily-his hands curling into fists.

"Headmaster," Severus straightened in his chair, "I'm not certain if you are aware, that Remus, Lily, and I were very close while we were students here. We chose to keep the friendship quiet for obvious reasons. Nevertheless, we knew her very well, and that included her negative feelings regarding her sister and that magic-hating Muggle she married. And, if I remember correctly, Potter was of the same views as Lily regarding her in-laws and the placement of their son if something were to happen to them. That placement was specifically detailed to not be with the Muggles. They were very detailed as to the persons they wanted to care for Harry."

Popping the last bite of a biscuit in his mouth, the Headmaster brushed crumbs from his beard. "The boy is perfectly safe where he is. The Wizengamot agreed with me that it was the best place for the boy."

Severus let out a disgusted snort. "I disagree. Lily's sister and that Muggle were emphatic in their views that magic is evil! How can that be safe for the boy? He is a wizard. He IS magic. Something they despise. He is most likely, at the least being neglected, if not also abused!" His voice dripped sarcasm, as his eyes began to spark in anger. He never cared for that egomaniac, Potter, but this was also Lily's son. He would do whatever he could to honor her wishes. He owed her that. "And I, for one, would like to know how you managed to defy an unbreakable will scroll!"

Remus was sitting tensely beside him, an old wound clearly opened. He felt he had betrayed Lily, when he was unable to secure guardianship of her son, after Sirius had been sent to Azkaban. He felt he had let James down as well, but failing Lily's wishes cut him much deeper. Their wishes had been clearly outlined in painstaking detail on the spelled scroll. Ancient spells cast upon it to ensure the protection and security of their sweet baby if something happened to them. Lily and James knew anything could happen and leave Harry with only one parent or none at all. They had escaped the Dark Lord more than once. Their work in the Department of Mysteries put them in great danger. So Lily had researched ancient and obscure spells of protection, honor, ancient oaths and blood promises (white magic) of family. The spells on the scroll should not have been breakable. He still didn't understand how the magical contract had been broken.

Everyone Remus had consulted about it had examined the information then told him, nervously, they had no idea, before rushing him out the door. He eventually, buried himself in his Uni studies for the next two years, trying to dull the pain and hoping another solution would present itself. At least now, he had Sev again, who shared his concerns for Harry.

The Headmaster's eyes flashed something dangerous, before returning to the cool gaze he had maintained up to this point. "I have young Harry's best interests in mind. He has been placed where he needs to be. You must trust me in this. The boy will be fine." He replied smugly, as he stroked his beard-no twinkle evident in the pale blue eyes.

Remus shook his head in the negative. "How can you say that? Has anyone even checked on him in the last year and a half? The Headmaster just looked at him. "No one's checked have they? Why, Headmaster! You really don't know for sure he's o.k, do you?" Remus leapt from his chair and paced the room like a trapped animal. Frustration was radiating from him.

Severus leaned forward, glaring intently at the Headmaster, "Exactly. Do you know, for a fact, that the boy is in good health and being well-treated? Saviour of the Wizarding world aside--he is a child, a member of our world, one of us. He deserves to be raised in a loving Wizarding home. How many times in the last 18 months, has someone checked on him? Give us an answer, Headmaster!"

"Remus! Take your seat please. I appreciate your concern for the child, but everything is well in hand. You don't need to worry yourselves about him."

"I will not sit down. I demand an answer-an honest answer." Remus spat. "Something is going to happen to Lily's child if you don't remove him from that house!"

Remus stood stiffly, fists at his sides, body trembling, his anger apparent in his glare, eyes welling with unshed tears. Severus stood and walked around the chairs to put his hand on Remus' shoulder. He turned a cold hard gaze on the Headmaster.

"We're waiting, Headmaster."

The Headmaster stood and stepped away from his chair. He smoothed down his robes before turning a smile on the two standing before him-a smile that failed to reach his eyes. Knowing what he did about Luisa Snape, it wouldn't do to anger these two young men any further, but he needed time to think.

"Things will remain as they are, as it is best for all concerned." Standing from his chair, "It is time I retired to my quarters. I suggest that the two of you forget this and concentrate on teaching your students." He waved his hand and the tea service and plate of biscuits disappeared. "Good evening, my boys. I believe you can find your own way out." He turned and disappeared through a door at the rear of the room.

"Merlin! Sev. We got nowhere!" Remus looked at Severus, pain and rage reflected in his eyes, as a single tear tracked down his cheek.

Remus turned away and Severus moved behind him and wrapped his hands around Remus' chest and rested his forehead against the back of Remus' head. "Remi, we will find a way. I share your pain in this. Harry doesn't deserve this. Please try to keep it together." He whispered against Remus' hair.

As Severus stepped away from Remus, Fawkes flew across the room and landed on Remus' shoulder. Both men looked up, startled by the actions of the phoenix. Fawkes fluttered his wings and began to trill quietly and rub his head against Remus' cheek. Both men felt waves of comfort and reassurance wash over them. Fawkes trilled once more, brief and sharp, at each of them, conveying a sense of determination, before returning to his perch. They both received the impression that the Headmaster's familiar wasn't as close to the Headmaster as it seemed. Remus and Severus stared at each other for a few moments. Severus reached around and held his friend in a one-armed hug as he led him from the Headmaster's office. Quiet trilling followed them as the door closed behind them.

Not a word was spoken until they arrived in Severus' quarters. They had encountered no one on the way. Severus guided Remus to one of the chairs by the fire, waved his hand toward the hearth and flames rose as he reached for the firewhiskey and two glasses. He poured both glasses almost full of the amber fluid and set one in front of Remus. He took a large swallow of his, gritting his teeth against the burning and set his glass down. He removed his robes and Banished them to the wardrobe. He raised his wand and cast several strong privacy spells before he sat down in his chair. At the moment, he was very glad he had taken his mother's advice and refused to allow any of the castle portraits in his office or chambers. She had provided all the portraits that now hung on the walls of both his quarters and his office-that included the portrait of Salazar that guarded his exterior door.

He stepped up to the portrait of his Great Grandmother Josefina and spoke quietly for a few moments with the regal woman. As he turned and stepped away, she disappeared from her frame.

Remus had pulled his robes off and they were draped over his chair and he was still sitting on them. He was leaning forward, elbows on his knees, hands covering his face, as his shoulders shook. No sound escaped his lips. Severus leaned over and put his hands on Remus' shoulders giving them a caring squeeze.

"Remi…look at me, please." He asked softly, empathy reflected in his voice.

The blond wizard raised his face slowly as he lowered his hands, and turned a tear-stained face to the only person who had ever held his heart. Dark eyes reflected a similar pain.

"I hate this! I need to do something! We need to do something! Harry has no one but us now. Siri is in Azkaban, so it was up to me to be Harry's guardian, but that was taken from me and from Harry! It hurts, Sev. It hurts so much…"

"I wish I had known, Remi. I'm sorry. I would have been there to help. Merlin! Mama would have helped." He slid forward off his chair and knelt in front of Remus' chair. He reached up and wiped the tears from his friend's face then pulled him into a hug. " I have sent word to Mama about this. She is wise and clever, and she has a multitude of connections in the wizarding world. We will also talk to Aunt Min. She will also help. We need to check on Harry ourselves."

Remus turned his face and kissed the side of Severus' neck, before sitting up and wiping his face with a handkerchief from his pocket. "Thank you Sev. You have always been there for me. You didn't know about the hearing because I never contacted you. I am sorry for that. I agree that we need to take this into our own hands. Harry's safety and wellbeing are our responsibility now. Damn the Headmaster! I've never seen anyone slide around a conversation the way he does-just like a greased Flobberworm!"

"He may act like a Gryffindor, but I am convinced that slippery old snake is really a Slytherin. I don't trust him and never have. You remember what he tried to do when he found out about Tori. Mama's gift of perception was never more true."

"You are definitely correct. It's times like this when I wish I had been more of a Slytherin." He sniffled and wiped at his eyes and nose again, then attempted a weak smile.

"Contrary to popular belief, Slytherins and Gryffindors can work together. We can be a strong, determined and dangerous combination." Severus responded with an evil glint in his eye.

Severus stood and reached a hand out to Remus, pulling him to his feet. He handed Remus' glass to him and lifted his own to his lips, draining it in one swallow. Remus drained his and set it next to Severus'. Severus waved his hand at Remus, then at himself. They were now clothed in sleeppants and t-shirts. Remus looked down at himself then at Severus' clothing with a surprised look.

Severus chuckled and reached out to take Remus by the arm. "Come along, Remi. We're never too old for a comfort cuddle. I will set my wand to wake you in sufficient time to get to your rooms before breakfast." When Remus didn't reply or move, he continued. "What are friends for? We may not be lovers anymore, Remi, but we can still be there for each other."

Remus smiled and nodded. He and Severus went into Severus' bedroom and crawled into the large bed, getting comfortable under the covers. Severus set his wand and spelled the lights out. They laid there for a few minutes, before Remus felt himself being enveloped in strong arms and pulled against Severus' warm body. He curled around Sev, throwing a leg and arm over Sev, and rested his head on the broad chest, comforted by Sev's heartbeat. Sev was right. This did make him feel better. It always did when they were younger. There were a few times when even Sev needed it. He was glad Sev had resurrected the tradition. Within minutes, both men were deep asleep, wrapped in each other's arms. Puck was curled up above their heads, on the pillows, keeping guard.

**_TBC... _**

****

****


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.**

**Written by Morganlefaye1958 and SeulWolfe**

**Warnings:Slash Folks! Remus/Severus**

pqpqpq

To Honor

Chapter 7:Secret Meetings

582 words

pqpqpq

Severus leaned in close to Remus over the DADA teacher's desk, as the last few students left class to begin the weekend. He watched the last student round the corner before spelling the door closed. He turned back to Remus, anticipation showing in his eyes.

"Remi, come along quickly. I've had an owl from Mama. We are to meet her and Aunt Min at the manor--about Harry. We will be spending the weekend."

Remus looked up from gathering papers from his desk to shove into his satchel. "I need to pack a few things…"

"Already done." Severus pulled two miniature trunks from his pocket. "One of my students managed to botch their potion, forcing evacuation of my classroom. Filch is cleaning it as we speak."

"Oh my! Damage?"

"Nothing serious and the students are fine, but it was fortuitous, since I received the owl as I was waiting for the caretaker's arrival. Then I took the liberty of going to your quarters and packing for you."

Remus rose and buttoned his robes. Waving his wand at his satchel, he shrank it and placed it in his pocket. "I'm ready. Lead on then."

They exited the classroom, Remus spelling the door behind them. They walked briskly through the halls and down to the main entrance, discussing their day as they went. The few students and staff in the halls, and the portraits, paid them no mind—obviously accustomed to seeing them together. Peeves peaked out from behind a statue, intent on dropping something offending on the passing professors. The sudden appearance of the Bloody Baron put a preemptive halt to that idea. At Peeves sudden wail, both professors looked up and nodded their thanks to the Baron before continuing on their way out the main doors. It paid off to treat the house ghosts with respect—a lesson they had both learned as students.

The young professors passed quickly through the front doors and down the stone steps to the walkway. The brisk Scottish weather caused them to wrap their cloaks tighter around themselves and pull up their hoods. A cold wind bit at their faces, quickly pinking their cheeks. There were a few clouds in the sky that threatened the possibility of rain at some point. Walking briskly as they chatted about their classes and students, they quickly arrived at the gates and passed through, exiting the wards. Preparing to apparate, Severus wrapped a firm arm around Remus' waist. They disappeared with a crack.

In his office, the Headmaster was restless, and had been ever since the volatile discussion he'd had with Remus and Severus about the Potter child. He paced back and forth in front of his desk, deep in contemplation of what he would need to do to not lose control of the situation. What if the young professors decided to take things into their own hands? Would they try to get to the boy? He had faith that no one could get through the wards he had put around that house and on the child. He started to pace toward the window that faced the front gates. As he neared the window, Fawkes began to trill at him. He turned, smiled, and moved to the phoenix's perch and stroked the soft feathers. Talking quietly to his familiar, the window was briefly forgotten. When he moved to the window a few minutes later, the grounds were empty of anything except the leaves tossed about by the wind.

_**TBC..…**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.**

**Written by Morganlefaye1958 and SeulWolfe**

**Warnings:Slash Folks! Remus/Severus**

pqpqpq

To Honor

Chapter 8:Gathering Support and Secrets Revealed

1885 words

pqpqpq

"Greetings to you, and the blessings of the Goddess, Master Severus and Master Remus."

Faegan's pale jewel-green eyes shown with warmth, as he took their cloaks and Banished them to the ornate wardrobe in the corner of the entrance hall. "Signora Luisa and Professor McGonagall are waiting for you in the study. I will alert the elves to bring the refreshments."

The graceful High Elf moved quietly through a side hall, as Severus and Remus headed for the study. They both nodded at the portraits that greeted them along the way. Both men had spent considerable time in the manor when they were younger. They were able to let their guard down within these walls and just enjoy being young and having fun. Luisa had made sure it was a safe haven for them to release the stresses from school. The occupants of the many portraits watched over them and made sure they didn't get up to any serious mischief, or word of it would always make its way to either Luisa or Faegan. It had been enough to keep the boys in check—most of the time.

The doors to the study stood open and they could see the women sitting by the fire chatting. The flames in the hearth threw a warm light across their faces. The room was flanked on all sides by floor-to-ceiling bookcases, filled almost to capacity with fine volumes of every type of literature. Deep aged wood in warm tones was everywhere. The furniture was plush and comfortable—inviting one to curl up in a corner for the afternoon, accompanied by a well-read volume and a fine cup of tea. There were a few family portraits and some of Luisa's paintings on the walls, and fine sculptures and low-light plants also decorated the room. The window seats were piled with soft pillows. Muted colors had been used in the room to maintain the feeling of peacefulness. The overall feeling of the room was one of familiar comfort.

Luisa laughed quietly at something Minerva said. As the young professors entered the room, Remus cleared his throat to quietly make their presence known. Both women looked up and smiled.

"Severus! Remus! I trust you encountered no obstacles in leaving the school?"

"Hello, Mama," Severus replied, as both young men leaned in to kiss Luisa's cheeks, "we encountered no problems at all."

"Hello, Mama Luisa." Remus smiled as Luisa kissed his cheek. He watched as she also kissed her son.

Both men moved to greet the Transfiguration Professor. "Hello Auntie." Remus said as he leaned in and happily hugged his guardian, and adopted parent.

"Hello, my little wolf." She kissed his cheek as she returned his affectionate embrace. "Come give me a hug, Severus. I miss this when we are at the school." She reached a hand out toward the dark-haired man as Remus stepped away from her.

Severus smiled as he leaned down. "Of course, Aunt Min, how could I ever disappoint you?" He wrapped her in a warm hug and squeezed her tight, showing his love for her. He missed this as well. They had to maintain a certain decorum at the school of course.

"Sit, sit, mio piccolos, we have much to discuss about the bambino, Harry. I am also expecting a few others to join us shortly. We will enjoy some tea, while we wait."

Severus and Remus moved to take seats together on one of the sofas. The furniture had been arranged so that there were also two small sofas near the fire, with a low table in between them and the chairs. This is where the house-elf set the tray of tea, sandwiches and biscuits she had Levitated into the room. At a silent nod from her mistress, she proceeded to pour tea for everyone, handing the cups to the witches and wizards. After everyone had been served tea, she arranged the tray and its contents for easy access to everyone, before bowing briefly. Luisa smiled at her before she disappeared with a quiet pop.

Everyone helped themselves to the small sandwiches and biscuits. Severus noticed Remus helping himself to several of the chocolate biscuits. At Severus' snort, Remus looked up at him in question. "Something amusing, Sev?"

"Just your chocolate obsession, Remi. Some things never change…" Severus' eyes glinted in humor.

Luisa and Minerva watched the interplay, with smiles on their own faces. Remus had opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the entrance of the school's medi-witch.

"Dear, dear, I'm not late am I? " Poppy Pomfrey walked briskly into the room, the colour high on her cheeks. "I had patients to discharge before I could leave."

Poppy handed her cloak to a house-elf that appeared at her side, took the cloak and promptly disappeared. Poppy walked to Minerva's chair, leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Hello, Grádh." Minerva whispered to the medi-witch, and patted the soft hand that came to rest on her arm.

"Caldo Benvenuto, welcome to our home, Poppy." Luisa smiled at the newest arrival. "Severus, Levitate another chair next to Minerva please."

"It's good to see you again, Luisa. Thank you."

Poppy stepped to the other side of Minerva's chair and watched as Severus Levitated another chair to sit beside the leather one occupied by his godmother.

"There you are, Poppy. You will find that most comfortable." Severus made a sweeping gesture toward the empty chair accompanied by a slight bow. Poppy inclined her head toward him in thanks as she settled in and accepted the cup of tea passed to her by Remus. Severus returned to his seat next to Remus.

After making sure everyone was settled again, Luisa addressed her son, "Severus, in your letter, you explained the basic details of the situation with young Harry. Was there anything else you needed to tell me?"

Severus looked at Remus for a moment as he thought, and waited to see if Remus had anything to add that they hadn't thought of. When Remus shook his head in the negative, Severus turned to his mother. "No, nothing else comes readily to mind. I believe I passed on all the information we have."

"Very well, after you sent me the information, I contacted some members of the Covenant that happen to work in the Ministry. I was able to secure a copy of the Potter's will scrolls, as well as the file concerning your attempts, Remi, to secure guardianship of Harry." She smiled at their surprised expressions. "No worries. No one will ever know the information has been accessed unless we want them to."

"I have contacts in the Ministry as well. There will be no evidence of our actions." The Transfiguration Professor smiled slyly, an expression the younger men had only seen a couple of times in the past. "There are others who were very displeased with the outcome of that hearing."

Remus set his cup down and rubbed his hand over his face and then through his hair, before turning to Minerva. "I don't understand. Every door was closed in my face and I was turned away everywhere I went for help."

"I learned a long time ago, that the Headmaster's power and connections are far-reaching. When he wants something done, or not, he usually gets his way. Many are afraid to cross him. There are still many alive with first-hand knowledge of his defeat of Grindelwald."

She studied the concerned expressions on the young men's faces. "He wasn't always like this. The Dark Lord's activities have slowly changed him. I've watched the changes happening slowly over the years. He honestly believes all he does is justified, and that is why we must step in for that precious child now."

"He seems oblivious to the dangers inherent in placing Harry with those Muggles. He shouldn't be there. He should be with me…" Remus looked back and forth between the women who both considered him a son, as his hands grasped at empty air, as if he longed to hold something—or a small someone. Severus shook his head and gripped Remus' arm, gently but firmly, encouraging him to calm himself. He refilled Remus' cup and handed it back to him, knowing it would settle Remus a bit if he had something in his hands.

"He has already proven, by his behaviour when you boys were younger and with the birth of Tori, that he had his own agenda. I didn't trust him then and I don't trust him now. We will do what we must." Luisa's eyes sparked with determination. "Harry has no one else to care for him where he is, then it is our responsibility to see him cared for and protected. Additionally, the Covenant has a responsibility to that child as well."

Severus froze with his cup halfway to his lips as he stared at his mother. Remus and Poppy both looked confused by what Luisa had just said.

Poppy returned her cup to its saucer. "Covenant, Luisa?" She also looked over to Minerva for an explanation, puzzled by the knowing look she saw on her companion's face.

Severus expression changed to one of comprehension, as his hand went to his throat. "Mama…do you mean…?"

"Yes, that child is a descendant of the Covenant of the Blood Sword. The line connects him through his mother, Lily. It came to her through her Bedwyr line. She had been informed of her status after her graduation. Her marking ceremony occurred during her pregnancy with her son. She had been instructed to keep her secret from everyone, due to the threats on her and James Potter's lives."

Severus and Remus both looked betrayed by the information. Luisa sighed in understanding. They had both been so close to the young woman. She leaned forward and spoke in a soft but firm voice. "She didn't tell either of you, because she couldn't tell anyone--not even her husband. Do you understand?" After receiving nods of assent, she continued. "Minerva. Severus. You each have permission to explain the Covenant to Poppy and Remus at a more convenient time this weekend. But, I remind you, there will be no discussion of it outside this manor." She leaned back in her chair and took a sip of her tea. "Our priority at this time is young Harry and his well-being. We must plan his protection."

Remus still looked confused, but decided he would wait till later when Sev would answer his questions. Evidently, there were some things he still didn't know about Sev either.

"How are we going to do that though? We have no idea what types of spells and wards he has already used, or how powerful they are." Remus' eyes reflected his distress. He resented being kept from his godson. Yes, Siri was his godfather in the beginning, but because of the situation and the dictates of the will scrolls, Remus now carried that responsibility.

Poppy had been listening intently to the exchange of information, but she had her own concerns. "Harry needs to be examined. We have no idea what type of care he is or is not receiving."

"Indeed. Obtaining access to Harry will be difficult at best." Severus looked to his fellow professor for her input.

"Perhaps I may be able to answer that question."

Tbc…


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.**

**Written by Morganlefaye1958 and SeulWolfe**

**Warnings:Slash Folks! Remus/Severus**

pqpqpq

To Honor

Chapter 9:The Secrets Just Keep Coming

3033 words

pqpqpq

"Perhaps I may be able to answer that question."

Everyone turned toward the doors to see a tall man in dark working robes enter the room, lead by Faegan. As he approached the sitting area, Minerva stood to greet him. Severus and Remus stood as well. Faegan inclined his head briefly at Mr. Elliott before exiting the room again.

"Ah, Mr. Elliot, I am so pleased to see you were able to join us. Let me introduce you."

Minerva introduced everyone, then directed Mr. Elliot to a seat on one of the couches, offering him a cup of tea, which he graciously accepted. Just as everyone was getting comfortable again, the rest of the guests arrived.

Faegan re-entered the study, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Arabella Figg, Luigi Bianchi, and the family solicitors, Mr. Baird and Signore Bocelli. Greetings were made, hands shook, and hugs shared, before everyone was seated and holding cups of tea. Faegan stood quietly beside Luisa's chair. The solicitors, Mr. Baird and Senor Bocelli, shared the couch with Mr. Elliot. Severus and Remus vacated their couch to make room for the Weasleys and Mrs. Figg. Luisa's brother, Luigi, sat in another chair next to his sister's. Remus and Severus sat on the arms of one of the couches.

Severus stood, and after sharing a nod with his mother and with Remus, he turned to address everyone. "I would like to thank you all for being here, and assisting us in remedying the situation surrounding Lily's son, Harry." He paused briefly and shared a pained look with Remus that did not go unnoticed. "Until such time that we can remove him permanently from that house, we must do what we can to monitor him, care for him and protect him. I believe with all of us contributing our gifts, talents, skills, magic and …associations, we can accomplish it."

Severus moved back to his spot on the arm of the couch. "Well, who would like to begin? I believe Mr. Elliot was going to tell us what he knows of the wards around the Dursley's house."

"Yes, thank you. I do have information on the wards, as well as possible ways to bypass them." Duncan Elliot stood and moved to stand in front of the hearth where everyone could see him. "I researched the records at the Ministry, as well as made a visit to Little Whinging. Needless to say, I was a bit alarmed by what I found. It seems the wards around the house are not typical blood wards as we know them."

"What do you mean, Mr. Elliot?" Minerva sat up in her chair, a frown on her face, and set down her cup suddenly, causing it to clatter on the saucer. Everyone was listening intently, leaning forward in their seats.

"While it's true, family blood wards were used around the house, of the type accepted by the Ministry, it appears the spells used were altered. Somehow, Headmaster Dumbledore has also tied his blood in with the wards as well, keying certain monitoring charms to Harry's magical signature and to his own, tying Harry's magic to his own. There also seems to be a charm that only allows Harry so far from the house, if his aunt does not accompany him. No one with magic can pass through those wards without him knowing about it, and if anyone tries to remove the child from the house without his aunt accompanying him, he will know that as well. His magical signature seems to be the only one that has free access to that house and to Harry. The wards also contain magic that suppresses Harry's magic, and may even affect his physical strength as well. He may alter that latter spell as Harry gets older, but we don't know that for a certainty. There are still a few unusual and unknown aspects of the wards we are researching."

Mr. Elliot paused for a moment to allow the information to be absorbed. "This is not Ministry-approved and not even the Aurors or the Unspeakables would configure wards this way. It clearly walks the edge of Dark Magic."

Several gasps were heard and Remus growled low in his throat. Severus looked furious. Quiet cursing could be heard in both Italian and in Gaelic. Mrs. Figg was twisting her handkerchief, and the solicitors were frowning and shaking their heads. Arthur frowned deeply as he patted Molly's hand, trying to calm her as she shook in anger and tears rolled down her cheeks. He was leaning in close, whispering in her ear.

Clearly wanting to keep everyone on track and not let the emotional side of the situation take hold, Mr. Elliot attempted to bring everyone back to the important issues. "It's alarming news, I know. I feel strongly that we work around all of this. The only thing keeping me from reporting what he has done is the importance and the confidentiality of what we are trying to do here. And of course, we don't know for sure, who in the Ministry is in the Headmaster's pocket."

A disgusted snort was heard from the Transfiguration Professor. "Many more, Duncan, than I care to mention, unfortunately." This confirmation brought dismayed looks from others in the room.

"Agreed, Minerva. But there is good news also. I may have found ways to alter the wards and the monitoring charms. This will allow select witches and wizards access to the house. Also, if Harry can be removed from the house, he can be examined and treated elsewhere. If Mrs. Dursley could be persuaded to cooperate, it would make that possible."

"I believe I may be able to talk to Petunia and convince her to help. I met and spoke with her on a few occasions, when they visited Lily here. This was before she was seriously involved with Vernon Dursley. I don't think her current views are really her own…" Minerva seemed to contemplate a memory for a moment before continuing. "Once we have set a firm plan, I will take the first opportunity to speak to her."

"I shall accompany you, Minnie. I would like to have a look at her and her son as well." Poppy reached over and patted Minerva's hand. "If there is danger to Harry, I believe the others may be in danger as well."

Remus shook his head. A confused expression crossed his face, as he seemed to be trying to remember something. After a moment, he emitted a frustrated sigh. Severus walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder, attempting to gain his attention.

"What is it Remi?"

"I'm remembering something that Lil said once, but it won't all come to me. It seemed odd at the time, so I just dismissed it. But now… if I could just remember, I think it would make more sense now, considering what Minerva just said about Petunia before Vernon got a hold of her." He pounded his fist on his thigh in frustration.

"Remi, let it go for now. If it doesn't come to you in a day or two, we can try Legilimens."

"Very well. It just seems so important all of a sudden." He reached up, patted Severus' hand on his shoulder, and focused his attention back on the rest of the group. Severus remained in his position behind Remus.

"Well, the child can be brought to my home. I live just around the corner from Privet Drive. I believe that would be within the defined area. It wouldn't be inconceivable for Mrs. Dursley to take the boys for a stroll in the pram. She has done it once or twice, when her husband was on a business trip." Mrs. Figg volunteered, looking hopeful. She really did care about both of those boys, as well as Petunia, after all. The poor young woman looked so unhappy every time she'd seen her. Her husband was always purple-faced and yelling. "I could invite her and the boys for tea. I've been wanting to for some time now. She always looks as if she needs someone to talk to."

"Thank you Arabella, I do believe that will work out quite well." Minerva smiled at the tiny woman perched next to the Weasleys. Mrs. Figg's wrinkled face broke into a pleased grin in response. She tucked her handkerchief into the pocket of her worn robes, reached for a honey biscuit, and dunked it into her tea. As she took a small bite of the biscuit, she stopped and her expression changed, as she seemed to realize something.

"Oh! Minerva, if you remember, many of my cats are part Kneazle and would be very helpful in keeping watch. They do so like children, and the one time they came in contact with Harry and his cousin, they seemed to take to the boys immediately—especially young Harry."

"Yes, Arabella. Thank you for reminding me. That would indeed be helpful." Appearing to be contemplating something, as she sat down her cup, she spoke to no one in particular, "I do believe we have an Auror or two who are sympathetic to our goals, and are feline Animagi." She turned to address Mr. Elliott, "Duncan, do you think you could speak to them for us?"

"I'm already a step ahead of you. They have already agreed to help when they can. They both have substantial holiday time accrued as well, and are well overdue to use some of it." There was a twinkle of mischief in the man's eyes as he smiled at Minerva. She nodded her head, a slight smile and a twinkle in her own eyes. Great minds did think alike after all. Duncan had been a very promising student in Gryffindor House. He returned to his seat and refilled his teacup.

Luisa set her teacup on the side table and sat forward in her seat, her back straight, as she addressed the group. "Mr. Elliot will prepare the spells we need as well as the means to enter the house. Poppy and Minerva will speak with Harry's aunt. Poppy will examine Harry and hopefully his aunt and his cousin as well. Mrs. Figg has provided a place where Harry can be taken away from the Dursley home. What do we know about the will scrolls and the hearing Remus attended? And what do you need from Luigi and myself?

"Mama, Remi and I can assist Mr. Elliott with the wards and other spells. I believe we need connections in the Muggle business world to check out Vernon Dursley. Check his background in business, if he has a record with Muggle law enforcement, and what his other pursuits are. Does he have any negative habits, such as heavy drinking or gambling, perhaps? Anything, that can have a bearing on what we are doing or can help us protect Harry."

Luigi Bianchi leaned forward in his chair and set his gaze on his nephew, "Si, mio nipote, your uncle and I will make our contacts and relay the information to your Madre. I will make sure the search is very thorough. We will collect every possible piece of information. There may be a way to manipulate this Dursley to keep him away from his family more often, to allow us safe access to the rest of the family. It will be taken care of. If that bambino is Remi's godchild, then he is family, and we take care of our own!" Luigi Bianchi set his jaw and huffed through his immense moustache as if to say everything was already done.

"Grazie, mio fratello. I will be awaiting your owls." Luisa reached over, cupped her brother's face and smiled at him. His face softened and he returned the smile. She had always been able to depend on her brothers. Severus nodded at the exchange knowing it would be taken care of. Things seemed to be coming together already.

Remus turned to the two solicitors who had, up to this point, been sitting silently through the entire meeting. "Mr. Baird, have you and Signore Bocelli been able to make any progress with the will scrolls or the records from the hearing?"

Mr. Baird and Signore Bocelli conferred quietly for a moment before Mr. Baird nodded and slid forward in his seat. He reached into his pocket and removed a tiny satchel, which he returned to full size with a whispered spell. He opened it and pulled a stack of parchments from it, setting the satchel aside. He flipped through the stack for a moment, obviously looking for something specific. Signore Bocelli had been watching his progress intently and suddenly emitted an "Ah!" as he put his hand on Mr. Baird's arm to halt his progress. The stack was separated and the majority was handed to the Italian barrister. Mr. Baird stood and proceeded to hand out parchments to each person present.

"This is an outline and detailed breakdown of what was contained in the will scrolls of the Potters. We determined this would be the easiest way to illustrate the information. Once this meeting is over, the parchments are charmed to disintegrate. We have the only copies outside of the Ministry, and those have been secured in our vault at Gringott's under the highest security the Goblins provide."

He moved to the position by the hearth that Mr. Elliott had previously occupied. Waiting patiently, he watched as everyone scanned the parchments. He knew he would not have their undivided attention until they had taken a cursory look at the information. There would be plenty of time for questions and answers. He stood with his hand in his trouser pocket as he observed the array of emotions pass over the faces as they read. Severus and Remus had their heads together, talking quietly and earnestly, as they alternately pointed to different parts of the documents they held. Professor McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey were reading the same document together; their expressions very serious. The other parchment lay on Minerva McGonagall's lap, forgotten. Arthur Weasley held his parchment up, as his wife and Mrs. Figg leaned in to listen as he explained different points in the document. Luisa and her brother, Luigi, sat quietly looking over their own parchments. After several minutes, it appeared everyone had finished looking over their documents and were ready for further discussion. Mr. Baird cleared his throat, to get everyone's attention.

"After carefully going over the documents, and researching the various family and magical laws involved, it is very apparent that the Potters spent an extensive amount of time researching and preparing these documents. Very old laws and magic were included in the terms as well as newer ones. They did everything they could to try to ensure their son's safety and future, with someone they trusted. It appears they tried to foresee any eventuality. In the case that they both passed on, Sirius Black had been designated as Harry's godfather. If circumstances made that choice unavailable…" Mr. Baird looked apologetically at Remus before he continued. "As it has, then Remus was designated as his godfather in Sirius' place. If Remus was unable to fulfill the responsibility, then Harry was to be placed with the Weasleys, to be raised as one of their family. At the time of the preparation of these documents, all of Harry's grandparents had passed on. James Potter had no living siblings. It was designated specifically in the document that the Potters did not want the boy placed with his aunt and uncle. We found a letter contained with the scrolls, which explained the reasons for their decision. It was still spell-sealed when the scrolls were opened, indicating it had never been read."

Signore Bocelli stood at that moment and moved to join Mr. Baird, then turned to face everyone. He smoothed the front of his robes and clasped his hands in front of his chest. Looking briefly at each face, he continued the explanation.

"As my associate has indicated, the letter appeared to have been unread. We took into consideration the conditions under which the original documents had been secured. It became obvious that it was assumed that no one would ever access those documents after the Wizengamot passed it's ruling. Following a hunch, we had the letter tested and determined that it had, in fact, been opened and resealed. When tested for magical residue, we expected to find the signatures of both Lily and James Potter, and that of their solicitor, as well as the clerks that did the initial filing, then the later storage of the scrolls. We did, along with those of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, both to be expected considering they would have been made aware of the conditions of the will scrolls. But, there was another signature overlaying the others."

Signore Bocelli took a deep breath and released it before he continued, well aware of the reaction his words would cause. "We tested a second time to be sure. The later magical signature was that of… Albus Dumbledore."

"NO!" Remus yelled as he shot to his feet, his eyes flashing with shock, anger, and pain. "I knew it! He manipulated everything! Everything! To keep me from taking care of Harry!" His parchment was crushed in his fist and his chest was heaving, as adrenaline pumped through his veins.

Severus had wrapped his arms around his friend from behind, to keep him from moving and to try to calm him. "Hush, Remi. Calm yourself… please." He tightened his grip more, holding Remus' arms tighter against his sides, as Remus started to struggle. He leaned in and started whispering in Remus' ear. Everyone watched silently as Remus continued to struggle for another couple of minutes, before finally slumping, as if defeated, against Severus' body. His head dropped and he let out a pained sigh.

Quietly he spoke, to no one in particular, as Severus continued to hold him. "My cub…he took my cub from me…Harry…oh, Harry…forgive me Lil…. I'm so sorry…I tried…I really tried…" Remus slumped in Severus' arms as a ragged sob escaped him. The crumpled parchment dropped to the floor, unnoticed.

Tbc……


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.**

**Written by Morganlefaye1958 and SeulWolfe**

**Warnings:Slash Folks! Remus/Severus**

pqpqpq

To Honor

Chapter 10:Strategies

3394 words

pqpqpq

Poppy stood and moved to stand in front of Remus, as she reached into her pocket. She reached up with her other hand to lay it against Remus' face. "Here, Severus, let me help. Let's take him somewhere to lie down. I have calming and sleeping draughts with me."

Severus nodded, then looked at his mother to see her nod as Faegan appeared by his side.

"We will take him to the Garden Guest Room, Mama, and return once he is settled. I will have Atoria stay with him."

"Very well, mio piccolo. Take care of him—his heart is in pain."

Poppy cast a Featherweight charm on Remus. Severus lifted Remus into his arms and held him against his chest. He looked down at the man he had grown up with, fell in love with, had a child with, and shared a lifelong friendship with. The eyes were closed in the pale face and Remus' voice could be heard quietly muttering to himself, clearly distressed. His heart clenched, know the pain the werewolf must be feeling. It would pain him greatly if he were to be kept from their son, Tori.

"Remi, everything will be fine. I promise. We will take care of Harry. We will take care of the child of your heart." He whispered to the man in his arms as he followed the medi-witch and the High Elf from the room.

Once Severus had exited the room, Luisa turned back to the group. The barristers had returned to their seats. The unexpected news and Remus' outburst had shaken everyone's nerves. Luisa waved her hand and Petro appeared with a pop.

The house-elf bowed slightly, before he spoke with a noticeable Italian accent, "What does Signora Luisa desire?" Petro stood perfectly straight in front of his mistress, his tunic immaculate, as he awaited her bidding.

"Petro, please inform Atoria that she is to attend Master Remus in the Garden Guest Room, then bring us a fresh tray of tea and sandwiches. Please include the brandy and glasses as well."

Petro nodded. "As you wish, Signora Luisa." The house-elf disappeared with a pop and reappeared a moment later, Levitating a large tray. He Vanished the old tray and replaced it with the new one. After assuring his mistress needed nothing else, he disappeared again.

Faegan poured brandy for those who desired it and passed fresh cups of tea to the rest. Once finished, he returned to his position next to Luisa's chair. He stood still and silently, watching the witches and wizards in the room. He contemplated all he had heard and seen, deciding that contacting the High Elf Council would be in order. Considering the past between the Elves and the Wizarding World, maybe elf magic could be used to help this situation. He would have to word his request carefully though, drawing the connection between the commitment to the Carriers and the connection this family had to this special child. Yes, this would bear serious thought before he approached his Elders…

Everyone sat quietly, for the next several minutes, contemplating what had transpired thus far. They had all been unnerved by the disturbing news followed by the young professor's emotional outburst. It was very evident to all present that he cared for the child deeply, and that it was their responsibility to do what was necessary to protect that child and hopefully bring him back to the Wizarding World where he should be raised.

Luisa looked up when the grandfather clock next to the hearth chimed. The clock stood six feet high and was two feet wide, ornately carved with tasteful gold accents and a massive pendulum swinging smoothly back and forth in its lower cabinet. At a quick glance, one might have mistaken it for a Muggle clock, but upon closer inspection of the face, it became immediately evident that it was definitely a Wizarding clock. The heirloom piece had been in the Bianchi family for generations and it's age showed both in the fine craftsmanship, as well as in the patina of the wood. The face of the clock bore multiple hands, each labeled with the name of a family member. With each new member of the family, another hand, appropriately labeled, would appear. As Luisa watched, the hand with Remus' name and picture on it, finally moved from 'Distressed' to 'Asleep.'

"Ah, good. Remi seems to be settled now, and Atoria will watch over him. Poppy and Severus should be returning shortly." Luisa smiled at Minerva, noticing the creased brow and the pinched look of concern on her face. "Mia Sorella, drink your brandy. He will be fine, and once we complete our tasks, his heart will heal."

Minerva seemed to relax a little in her chair, as she sighed and took a long sip of her brandy. "I do worry about him so, Luisa. He is so caring and his heart bursts with love for those he cares about. If we are not able to bring Harry to safety, it will destroy him." Her eyes showed her pain. Remus was not the child of her body, but he was the child of her heart and a member of her clan. She took her responsibilities of caring for him very seriously still, despite the fact that he was a man now. She knew Luisa understood, and Poppy as well, and that gave her great comfort.

"One never stops worrying about their children, Minerva, not if they really love them. It doesn't matter how old they are." Molly smiled a watery smile as she wiped her eyes and sniffled. Arthur pulled her close and squeezed her in a one-armed hug, knowing how her maternal instincts were. Recently they had found out she was expecting again and that just made her all that much more emotional as far as children were concerned. He reached up and brushed the long, red hair lovingly from her face.

"Thank you Molly. I really appreciate your support and understanding." Minerva gave her a small smile, as Poppy slid into the chair beside her again. She felt Poppy's hand slip into hers and give a comforting squeeze. She turned to see love and understanding reflected in the pale eyes of the medi-witch. Poppy knew her so well and was always there for her.

Severus had quietly reentered the room and again seated himself on the arm of one of the couches, after pouring himself some brandy. He took a drink of the dark liquid, allowing the warmth of it to travel through him, before sharing a look with his mother. There was pain and worry in her son's eyes, but also a look of determination. He protected fiercely what was his, and Remus was his closest friend and the father of their child. Like her, he would, once a path was set, travel it until a deed was completed.

Mr. Bocelli stood again, smoothing his robes and moved to the fireplace again. He pointed his wand toward the floor and Accio'd the crumpled parchment that Remus had dropped when he collapsed. After it landed in his hand, he tapped it with his wand, muttering a spell, and the parchment immediately disappeared. He then took his copy of the documents that Mr. Baird held out to him, taking a moment to scan his notations on them. Looking up, he cleared his throat and scanned the faces around him before speaking.

"Now that we have had some time to absorb the information thus far, I believe we should proceed. Mr. Baird and I were very aware of the impact our information would have. However, we are regretful that it has caused such distress, especially for Mr. Lupin. His position as Godparent to this child is a firm and sound one based on how the will scrolls were written. The Potters were well within their rights to designate him as such, seeing as he is a legal member of the McGonagall clan. Also, given the fact that Professor McGonagall is also a member of the Covenant, only lends more legal credence, though that fact was not included in the scrolls, for obvious reasons. Its non-inclusion does not negate its relevance."

Several teacups clattered and gasps were heard around the room. Severus narrowed his eyes as he contemplated the information and searched his memory for any missed indications of this information. Nothing really stood out, but he understood the secrecy that the Covenant operated under. It was imperative that a member's status not be commonly known.

Everyone else was looking at the Deputy Headmistress as she sat quietly and dignified in her chair. She met each gaze with a slight nod of confirmation. When her gaze reached her companion's, it was met with a look from the medi-witch that clearly said she had some explaining to do. She let a tiny warm smile touch her lips, and a silent apology reflect in her eyes, before she returned her attention to Mr. Bocelli.

"We had approached Professor McGonagall, after speaking to Signora Bianchi, to confirm her status among the Covenant. The information was not brought out during the original proceedings. We only discovered it, along with it's legal relevance during our research."

"Well, then that settles it! We can approach the Wizengamot again with the new information and remove Harry from that house, yes?" Molly's eyes were bright and hopeful, as she clutched her sodden handkerchief in one hand and Arthur's hand in the other. Mrs. Figg had placed her hand on Molly's arm and was also exhibiting a look of hopefulness.

Severus could be seen to be speaking quietly to himself, his brow creased in concentration. He seemed oblivious to the others' presence. Luisa looked up at him and studied his face for a moment, recognizing that look.

"What is it, mi piccolo?"

Severus looked up suddenly, startled by his mother's voice. "It's too easy…it would be too easy."

Mr. Baird spoke up at that point, before multiple questions could be voiced. He knew they would be forthcoming. It would be best to get them answered before they were even asked. "Severus is correct. Unfortunately, it is not as simple as just approaching the Wizengamot and requesting a reopening of the case. There is something else going on here that we don't have full information on. And, as far as we know, Headmaster Dumbledore is still not aware of Mr. Lupin's, or Professor McGonagall's statuses. This could be used in our favour. We have a pair of trusted staff researching deeper into the laws and magics to see if there is anything else, however old that can help us with the legal mess we are faced with right now. Whatever we do, it has to be insurmountable, so as to ensure young Harry's safety completely and permanently." He searched the faces around him looking for understanding, hoping he had made his points clearly.

Mr. Bocelli returned to his seat and poured himself a cup of tea, before adding his perspective. "Whatever we do, it must be done carefully and secretly. It is imperative that the Headmaster has no indications that anything is out of the ordinary in his perspective, until it is too late for him to do anything. We don't know how far-reaching his connections are, or how deep they are at the Ministry. Considering what we already know, it could very well become dangerous."

"We will just have to do everything we can, then to accomplish this behind his back. I, for one, am ready to contribute however I can to help. Even if it will be only to take Harry in once he is free from that house—with Remus' agreement of course." Arthur looked toward Severus to judge his reaction. He saw only approval in the black eyes.

Molly sniffed beside him, again upset that there would be a struggle to free the precious boy. Mrs. Figg patted her arm and quietly shushed at her in comfort.

Luigi stood from his seat and gave his robes a firm tug to straighten them. As he turned to lean in and kiss his sister, the fabric could be seen pulling at his broad shoulders and back. Standing again, he turned to the group. "I, for one, am ready to get to work. I will be in touch, mia Sorella. I bid you all Buena sera." The huge man then stepped around the furniture and quickly exited the room, after which the crack of Apparation was heard.

"Zio Luigi never was one to muddle about." Severus spoke with a smile, as his eyes danced and his gaze met his mother's.

She smiled back and nodded in agreement. "True, too true, mio piccolo. I will not have to wait long for the owls to arrived from your uncles." Folding her hands in her lap, she set her shoulders. "I believe we have enough information to allow us to put our plan into motion. I will contact everyone when it is necessary for us to meet again to assess our progress. Are you in agreement, Severus?"

"Si, Mama, that is acceptable." Severus replied as he stood. A sudden pop next to him announced the arrival of Atoria, their diminutive Head female house-elf. He looked down into the large brown eyes and waited for her to speak.

"Master Severus, sir, Master Remus is awake and asking for you. Please come." Unlike most house-elves, she stood quietly, with her hands folded in front of her, against her tunic. The only indication she was slightly agitated was reflected in her gaze. She had helped raise Severus, and had accepted young Remus as well as part of the family. She fussed over them equally. Severus knew having her watch over Remi was the best choice, if one of them couldn't. Severus recognized the look in her eyes and knew Remi was still agitated.

"Si, Atoria. I will come immediately." Turning to the rest of the group, before leaving the room, he spoke, "Please excuse me. I need to attend to Remi. Mama, we will be moving Remi to his room." He bowed his head briefly toward the group. "Thank you for coming." He then turned and quickly exited the room, as Atoria popped out of sight, clearly returning to Remus' room.

Poppy leaned over and whispered into Minerva's ear before she rose and followed Severus from the room. Minerva watched her go before speaking to Luisa. "I believe I shall stay for a while longer, Luisa. Once they get Remi settled, I would like to go and sit with him."

"Stay as long as you like, the entire weekend if you need to. Your room is prepared as usual, if you'd care to lie down for a while." She watched Minerva place hers and Poppy's teacups on the table, then stretch in an attempt to relieve the tension in her back. Studying her friend for a moment, she noticed that not much grey had touched the Scottish woman's hair. It was in fact streaked lightly with white around her face, but the majority of it was still the deep auburn red she remembered from when they had first met years ago. Her eyes were still sharp and didn't miss much—an asset considering her position. A few lines showed on her face but they were mainly around her eyes and mouth, from smiling. The occasional scowling she did didn't seem to leave the lasting marks. She was slenderly built, but deceptively strong, being trained in the fighting ways of her clan. This had also enabled her to maintain her figure. She was still a very attractive woman for her age. She took good care of herself and it showed. Yes, a nap was called for. Stress was an evil tool that brought on age. Perhaps she should suggest to Poppy that she coax Minerva to take a bit of Calming Draught as well. Standing, she walked over and patted Minerva's shoulder.

"Come mia Sorella, you need some rest before you spend time with your little wolf." She gripped Minerva gently on the upper arm and steadied her as she stood, then summoned one of the elves. A young male immediately popped into view, awaiting his Mistress' request.

"Matteo, please show Signora Minerva to her room, then go and let Signora Poppy know... and Matteo, I have told your mother you are doing very well."

Matteo smiled brightly at his Mistress in pleasure before he turned to lead Minerva to her rooms. "Si, Signora…grazie Signora."

She turned to the remainder of her guests. The barristers were securing their paperwork and their satchels. Mrs. Figg and the Weasleys stood quietly conversing. Molly had finally regained her composure. Arthur had his arm around her waist, holding her close while he seemed to be discussing something with Mrs. Figg. Faegan had retreated to the main hall to retrieve everyone's cloaks. He reentered the room followed by floating cloaks. Two house-elves appeared in the room and immediately set to Vanishing the dishes and unfinished food. With a few spells, the room was set to rights, as everyone moved toward the doors. Faegan made sure everyone had their cloak and even stopped to assist Mrs. Figg into hers. The sight made Luisa smile to herself. Faegan, who was clearly well over six feet tall, was able to still look graceful while helping the diminutive Squib into her cloak. She couldn't be more than four feet ten inches tall. She smiled up at the tall elf as he helped her settle her cloak onto her shoulders, a bit of pink in her cheeks. It was clear, she appreciated the courtesy, despite being in awe of the handsome High Elf, whom she had no idea was older than she was.

Luisa stood in the hall, waiting for everyone to finish securing their robes, before she approached them to voice her gratitude and farewells. She had asked one of the house-elves to wrap up some of the honey biscuits for Mrs. Figg. She had noticed how much the older woman enjoyed them. There was also a package of her special recipe ginger biscuits for Molly. They would settle her stomach and the herbs included in the recipe would calm both her and the child. Judging by the weary look on his face, it probably wouldn't hurt Arthur to eat a couple as well. Everyone received kisses and hugs, as well as the packages. A house-elf was summoned to take Mrs. Figg home and the Weasleys chose to use the large flue in the entry hall, followed by the barristers. Once everyone was gone, Luisa released a deep sigh and looked out the nearby window. It was already quite dark. The shadows were long on the floor and the lamps were already lit. They had been talking for almost five hours. It was definitely too late for a regular evening meal.

She turned as Faegan approached. "Faegan, it is much too late for a regular meal. Perhaps—"

"Madam, I have already instructed the kitchen staff to prepare a hearty broth and fresh bread in the event anyone becomes hungry."

Luisa smiled in gratitude at the tall elf. "Faegan, you are a blessing from the Goddess. I need not worry as long as you are here."

Faegan bowed slightly toward Luisa, his long white blond hair swinging forward. "It is my honor and destiny to care for and serve this family, Madam." Faegan's eyes twinkled as he spoke the ritual words. He had been accepted as part of the family he served and had grown to love all of them. It only made his commitment to the family stronger. "Part of my responsibility is to anticipate, which helps the household to run smoothly. If that lifts some of the weight from your shoulders, Madam Luisa, so be it."

Luisa chuckled and patted Faegan's arm. "As I said, you are a blessing. I believe I will check on Remi and Severus, before I retire to my room."

"Very well, Madam. May the blessings of Goddess be with you and guide your dreams."

"Blessings be with you as well, Faegan, Buonanotte."

Faegan watched his Mistress pass down the hall toward her rooms, before heading to the kitchens to make sure there was enough food for the evening in case someone was awakened by hunger.

Tbc…


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.**

**Written by Morganlefaye1958 and SeulWolfe**

**Warnings:Slash Folks! Remus/Severus**

pqpqpq

To Honor

Chapter 11:An Unexpected Trip

word count: 2544

pqpqpq

Time passed very quickly. Both men were kept quite busy adjusting to teaching, planning lessons, supervising detentions, and patrolling the halls after curfew. Severus had the additional responsibility of being Head of House. Remus assisted Minerva in her Head of House duties when necessary.

They did manage to get together in the evenings, usually twice a week. Occasionally, they met more often, so Severus could assist Remus with special lessons for the older Defense students. They spent many hours together, researching, evaluating, and debating Dark Arts topics. When meeting socially, they played chess, debated the latest books and journals they had read, or just chatted over tea or firewhiskey. Though, to Remus' disappointment, the Bianchi wine did not make another appearance. Puck, on the other hand, made an appearance every time Remus arrived in Severus' quarters. Her favourite spot was Remus' lap, much to his surprised pleasure. Severus would just watch the part-Kneazle, and shake his head at her behavior. Privately, he was pleased she had accepted Remi. He had begun to look forward to the evenings he spent with Remi. As far as he could tell, Remi seemed to be enjoying them as well.

One evening in late November, Remus arrived in Severus' quarters. Robes had been shed, collars and cuffs unbuttoned, tea was steeping, the chessboard was set up, and Puck was already curled up in Remus' lap. Severus had retrieved a parchment from his desk and was seating himself near the fire, across from Remus.

"What do you have there, Sev?"

"I received an owl earlier today from Mama. It seems Tori has recovered from the Wizard's Flu. He has caught up his studies and is ready finally, to brew his first potion."

"Splendid! I am so relieved he is well again. When is the brewing?"

"This weekend, actually. I have already approached Albus. Since we have no advanced classes scheduled for the next two days, our apprentices will cover them. This will allow us four days in Italy, before classes resume on Monday."

"It will be wonderful to be in Italy again. This will be the first time we will be together with Tori, since my third year at Uni. Tori was five that year I believe."

"Yes, he was five that year. I hadn't realized it had been that long. It will be a reunion of sorts. He's grown quite a bit, Remi."

"I know. Photographs, even wizarding ones, only show so much. I really miss him Sev. I feel badly that I couldn't visit him more often. The visit at the beginning of summer hols was too short." Remus looked pained.

"You wrote frequently. He misses you, but every letter makes him smile, according to Mama. She says he's wearing out the parchments rereading them." Severus explained, knowing how much Remi loved their son. He didn't like seeing the pain in Remus' eyes when he spoke of missing Tori. Remus had done his best from afar. Only luck, his potion skills, and his mother's insistence had enabled Severus to secure an apprenticeship in Italy so he could be near their son.

Albus had purposely placed Remi in Uni in England, and Remi's travel was limited until he graduated. He had been lucky to secure the few trips to Italy that he had. And those were due to the insistence of his guardian, Minerva McGonagall. She had been legally responsible for him til he finished Uni.

"We will be leaving in the morning. I've already arranged an international portkey for us. When you pack, don't forget the gifts you picked up the last time we traveled to Diagon Alley."

"Thank you for reminding me. I had them put away. I'm anxious to see his reaction to them--especially, the dragonhide gloves. I'm glad we could get them custom-made, and spelled to grow with him for the next few years. I'll just get him another pair when he starts at the academy in Florence. Did you pick up those scales for him?"

"Yes, along with three stirring rods and a set of potions robes."

"He will think that Christmas has come early." Remus chuckled. "But that's part of the enjoyment of having children-spoiling them."

"As long as the spoiling is kept to a minimum, or Mama will have our heads for corrupting her well-behaved grandson!" Severus smiled.

"That she will, Sev. That she will." Remus added with a smile, as he petted Puck. "Do we have time for a round of chess, or should we just sit back and enjoy a firewhiskey?"

"Puck may want to hex you if you move her." Severus replied, eyeing his familiar curled up in Remus' lap.

"That settles it. It's Old Ogden's and good conversation then." Remus said, holding his hands up in a gesture of defeat, as he glanced down at Puck then up at Severus.

Severus reached for the bottle on the table and poured whiskey into the two tumblers sitting on the table also. He passed one glass to Remus and took the other.

"Mama also mentioned there will be a family dinner while we are there, to celebrate Tori's birthday. She thought it would be a good idea since we were unable to be there for Tori's birthday. There has been quite a bit going on with the family as well as the business. We will have a chance to catch up and discuss some things."

"When I was there last, Ettore mentioned a bit about the experimenting he has been doing. What else is happening?"

"Mama is working on another expansion of the vineyards. Ettore needs the additional land for the experimental vines. She's also been working with the Zambini's on including our newer wines and eventually the experimental ones as well, in the owl order portion of their business."

"It sounds like business is going very well."

"It is. The Zambini's discovered some new local cheeses for the wine shops, which will be a perfect accompaniment for the new wines. The local farmers have been doing some experimenting of their own. It's become something of a local competition in the area."

"It all sounds very promising. Will there be an opportunity for a tasting?" Remus questioned, looking hopeful.

Severus laughed. "I'm sure, remembering your love of the fine grape, Ettore and Mama will have arranged something."

Remus smiled, slightly red-faced at that. Severus couldn't say much, since it was his fault Remi had developed an appreciation for fine wines.

Remus cleared his throat. "How are Ettore and Dona faring with their pregnancies? This is Ettore's…second?"

"They are both doing well, now that they are both past the third month. Only the usual complaints. And yes, this is his second, and Dona's third pregnancies. Annalisa carried the twins if you remember."

"Yes, I remember very well. Does every meal still include that large bowl of strawberries and the large ewer of cream? I remember Tori writing that they were eating strawberries all the time and that Luisa was having a hard time keeping them stocked when either of those two were expecting."

"Yes, strawberries are still the favorite craving. I remember the healer drove them mad every time he came to the villa. He'd Evanesco the ewer of cream and launch into a loud lecture about the importance of proper diet during pregnancy. Evidently he is still doing it. As soon as he leaves, the elves magic another ewer onto the table. Mama has given up."

"I seem to recall him launching into a similar tirade regarding Lemon Spumoni…" Remus watched Severus with a smirk.

Severus leaned back, crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Remus as if to say, 'I have no idea to whom you are referring.'

They sat silent, staring at each other, until Remus noticed a small smile tugging at the corner of Severus' mouth. Remus grinned.

"Wolf…don't go there."

Remus burst into laughter at that, startling the sleeping animal on his lap, causing her to turn a sharp eye on him before jumping down and padding into Severus' bedroom. Both men watched her exit.

"I don't think she is very happy with me right now."

"Considering the extended weekend we will be taking, she will be fine by the time we return. The elves will feed her and Minerva has offered to run with her in the evenings."

"That must be an interesting sight. Seeing Puck running the grounds with Minerva in her animagus form."

"It has been … eventful … at times. Specifically when they had been confronted by Mrs. Norris. Evidently she's taken offence to another feline on the grounds. According to Minerva, there have been a few… scuffles-one rather bad one in fact."

Remus looked curious. "Really. I'll wager that was quite the experience. What happened?"

"One night, Puck had been confronted by Mrs. Norris again and evidently had gotten fed up with it. She chased her and cornered her. Mrs. Norris was very agitated by this point and managed somehow to get past Puck, and in a fit of something that could only be described as feline insanity, went after Minerva. She chased Minerva through the halls, with Puck following close behind. Minerva could find an opportunity to escape her or to transform, until they rounded a corner and encountered Argus." Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose, as he attempted not to laugh. "Argus and his yelling didn't help the situation any. His presence was totally ignored, until Mrs. Norris leapt at Minerva. Minerva jumped and climbed Argus like a tree. Mrs. Norris attempted to follow, while Puck stopped at Argus' feet, blocking any possible retreat. By the time, Mrs. Norris made it to Argus' shoulder, Minerva had already hit the floor behind him, transformed and was waiting with her wand, mad as hell! Puck had evidently also joined her, positioned to pounce if necessary."

Both men were laughing by this point, at the mental image. Remus wiped his eyes. "Did poor Argus survive the encounter in one piece? Or did Minerva hex him and that cat?"

"Once he dislodged her claws from his shoulder, she jumped down. Poppy fussed over him for an hour, while he carried on about his 'poor precious'. He had to rearrange four of the large storerooms in the castle, and I heard that the following day, all Mrs. Norris' fur fell out. Albus evidently took pity and conjured a sweater for her. It was all he dared do. That cat had never attacked Minerva before, and most likely, never will again. Argus has been patrolling alone ever since. I don't think we will see that cat again until after she has her full coat again."

Puck appeared at this point, jumping up onto the table. She proceeded to groom her face and paws.

Remus, noticing Puck's arrival, asked, "And Puck? Any more problems?"

Severus reached over and scratched Puck's ears. "Nothing that I've been made aware of and she always returns healthy and unmarked."

Puck stretched her body out, and meowed as if in agreement. Severus ran his hand along her back and up along her tail, giving the end a sight tug before releasing it.

"Puck takes no rubbish and neither does she back down. Admirable traits indeed."

Puck butted his hand and meowed as Severus spoke; the look in her eyes conveying her awareness that she was the topic of discussion.

"Very intelligent creature."

"That she is … and good company as well. I know that she is here but she does not make a pest of herself."

Remus stood up and stretched, then held his hands out to the fire to warm them. Severus sat back and watched the movement, appreciating the stretch and pull of Remus' shirt and trousers over his body, and the movement of the muscles underneath the fabric. The flames reflected against his hair and skin, making it more golden. Feeling a familiar tightening in his own trousers, he readjusted his position and laid his potions book open in his lap, before Remus could turn around and notice his… interest.

Remus turned slightly, as he warmed himself, and glanced at Severus out of the corner of his eye. He happened to notice the telltale bulge in Severus lap before it disappeared from view under one of Sev's leather-bound volumes on potions. He glanced up quickly to Sev's face in time to see Severus' eyes before he lowered them. They were black-pitch black. Sev's normal eye color was a very dark brown that appeared black from a short distance, but this was true black. Remus had seen those eyes up close too many times to not know the difference. Sev's eyes only turned black for two reasons, he was either enraged or aroused. There was no anger here. Remus looked back into the flames. He was intrigued, and encouraged. He would have to be more observant in the future. Feeling a tightening in his own groin, he reached around for his robes. The thought that they just may be able to restart their relationship excited Remus. He pulled his robes on, covering his own arousal, and appeared to be lost in the dancing flames in the hearth.

"Sev, I am going to head back to my quarters. We have a busy day tomorrow. What time are we departing tomorrow?" Remus asked, as he laid his hand on Severus' shoulder.

Severus seemed to shake himself from his thoughts, and he looked up at Remus, his eyes still dark and a slight flush on his cheeks. He seemed to be a bit embarrassed at being caught lost in very personal thoughts. He dropped his gaze as he rose from his chair, turning away from Remus to place his book on the table, and picked up the glasses and whiskey bottle. He walked across to the drinks cabinet, willing his erection down, before he had to turn around and face Remi. He stood at the cabinet for a moment to regain his composure. By the time he turned around, his cheeks were no longer flushed and his erection was gone. The expression on his face was perfectly calm.

Remus watched all this silently; perfectly aware of what Severus was doing. It would serve no useful purpose to bring attention to the situation. It would be best to let it pass…for now.

"We should leave as soon as we finish breakfast. Our portkey is scheduled for 10 a.m." Severus replied, somewhat relieved that Remus has said nothing of what had just transpired. He wondered if Remus had actually seen anything.

"I will see you at breakfast then. I best get moving so I can pack before turning in."

"It was a pleasant evening as always. May the Goddess bless your dreams, Remi."

"And yours as well. Sev." Remus replied, as he patted Severus arm, then turned and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Severus waited until he felt the wards go back up on his office door, after Remus' exit. He had keyed the wards to accept Remus' magical signature after the first evening he had come to Severus' quarters. After feeling the shift of magic in the wards, he cast Nox and headed into his bedroom.

Tbc...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.

**Warnings:** Slash, Mpreg, Adolescent Abuse, Violence, Graphic man sex.

**Written by Morganlefay1958 and SeulWolfe**

**pqpqpq**

To Honor,

Chapter 12: Potions and Teens—A Volatile Mix

**pqpqpq **

Students worked quietly behind their cauldrons, creating the potion that Severus had assigned for that lesson. Young heads tipped together as they worked in pairs, voices discussing instructions in quiet tones. The strong odor of the ingredients and the developing potions filled the dark room. Transparent clouds of pink steam had started to appear above some of the cauldrons, signaling those potions were moving into the second stage of preparation. Severus watched the pair of students at each of these cauldrons to make sure they were adding the correct ingredients for this stage. Assured that they were, he looked briefly over the classroom at the remainder of the group to see if anyone needed his assistance. All appeared fine for the moment, so he settled back into his chair.

The Potions classroom resided in the dungeons where there was no natural light. When the students became too restless from the oppressiveness of the dark atmosphere, Severus spelled large gothic windows into what would be the exterior walls. These would be filled with frosted glass to allow in more light, but to prevent his students' attentions from wandering. He sat, at the present time, at his desk observing his students and decided it was time to charm the windows again. He had noticed a couple of his Slytherins and a Gryffindor, looking a bit agitated and eyeing the walls where the windows resided in darkness. He watched them for a moment before reaching into his sleeve for his wand and waving it at the windows, immediately flooding the classroom with soft light. The three students seemed to relax and several students looked up briefly before returning to their tasks. The Gryffindor 5th year even gave him a small smile in thanks, before returning to the roots she was chopping. Severus himself didn't care for the dungeons, but had accepted them as part of his position and the necessity of protecting the rest of the school from the dangers of potions accidents.

Previous professors had not felt that the rooms needed more light. The potions area and the quarters and rooms surrounding it were very heavily warded and the precautions he required from his students kept hazards at a minimum. When he'd first arrived, he'd had the elves clean the potions rooms and his quarters within an inch of their lives—as the Muggle saying goes. He required absolutely clean surroundings. It was something his mother had ingrained into him as she taught him. It was imperative in potion-making, wine-making, and for a healthy life in general. The stone walls and floors had been scrubbed with magic until there was no residue left and all the crevices in the floor had been spelled so they and the rest of the floors were impervious to potions and ingredients spills. The corners were all clean and there wasn't a spider or web to be seen. The tables and benches had been scoured and sanded until the surfaces were as smooth as glass, then sealed as well. The dungeons were definitely not the typical dripping, dark and creepy rooms and corridors the new students always expected. Minerva even deigned to visit a bit more often since they weren't so foreboding anymore, though she did tease him a bit on occasion.

"Professor?"

Brought out of his silent musings, he looked up to see Miss Blackwell, one of his Slytherins, looking at him with apprehension and motioning toward the cauldron on her table, as her partner, Mr. Bourne, stepped back. The cloud above the cauldron had turned from pink to a sickly ochre color, and a foul odor started to permeate the room. Severus rose quickly from his seat and swept around his desk to their table, taking out his wand as he moved.

"Evanesco!" He uttered firmly as he waved his wand toward the cauldron, causing the contents of the cauldron to disappear. He then cast a bubble air charm on the room, around himself and the students. The other students had moved toward the other side of the room as they had been taught. He tucked his wand away and turned to the students.

"Miss Blackwell, Mr. Bourne, please follow me to my office. The rest of you may go—we will continue the potions during our next session. Be quick, but not careless. The charm will remain in effect until the room is empty and sealed."

The quiet sound of scuffling feet and rustling robes drifted around the room quietly with the sounds of books, bags and supplies being retrieved. He moved Miss Blackwell and Mr. Bourne toward the door leading to his office, as he watched the rest of the students exit the classroom. He cast a spell to close and seal the classroom, then sent an alarm spell to the caretaker's office. Mr. Filch would arrive shortly with the house elves to clean and sterilize the room in time for his next class.

"Follow me please." Severus turned and walked briskly down the corridor, his robes snapping behind him. His two errant students followed close behind, aware that he detested dawdling. He stopped at a portrait on the wall and quietly uttered the password, causing the portrait and door to swing open. He held the door open for his students, then stepped through himself before the door closed automatically behind him. The two subdued teens moved to stand in front of his desk. After seating himself, he leaned forward and folded his hands on the desk, as he looked at the students standing across from him.

He eyed his students quietly for a few moments, as they attempted to not fidget under his gaze. "Sit." Once they were seated he continued. "Mr. Bourne, would you care to explain why your potion took a sudden turn to something toxic and dangerous?"

The Gryffindor squirmed uncomfortably in his chair as he seemed to be contemplating his explanation. Miss Blackwell watched him for a few moments and when he hadn't begun to speak, she looked at her Head of House and opened her mouth to speak. Her efforts were preempted by a pointed look from Severus. She closed her mouth, as her cheeks flushed, but she remained silent.

"Mr. Bourne, I am waiting." He kept his face neutral, not wanting to sway the boy one way or the other. "It is nearing the midday meal, and I am sure you both require sustenance."

The young man stilled and seemed to come to a decision. Squaring his shoulders, he looked the Potion Master in the eye. His potions partner's eyes locked on him and she seemed to hold her breath.

"Professor, the botched potion was my fault, sir… I wasn't paying attention and grabbed the powdered bicorn horn instead of the dung beetle dust. Althea…Miss Blackwell caught the error and tried to stop me, but wasn't quick enough. Mr. Bourne dropped his eyes and stared at his folded hands, as he waited for the reprimand he was sure was coming. "I'm sorry, sir."

"I believe you should apologize to Miss Blackwell for your error, since your failed potion is also hers as well. And you owe your classmates an apology as well for putting them in danger." Severus spoke firmly and with conviction, but not with anger. Anger never served any useful purpose when attempting to teach children. "I believe a detention is called for…"

"But, sir…" Miss Blackwell began, her lip trembling and her eyes beginning to brim. Severus shifted he gave to her. "It wasn't totally Sean…Mr. Bourne's fault."

"And why is that, Miss Blackwell?" He already knew the answer but chose to let her explain. He had been observing their interactions in class for the last two weeks.

She shifted her gaze and looked at her classmate and he nodded, prompting her to continue. Both students returned their attention to Severus.

"Well, sir…you see… Sean..um..Mr. Bourne…"

"For this moment you may refer to Mr. Bourne by his given name, so we may proceed with your explanation at a quicker pace." Severus internalized a smirk. He wasn't that much older than his students, and remembered well the uncomfortable emotions of the teen years.

"Yes, sir. Sean had asked me to accompany him to the next Hogsmeade weekend, and I had yet to answer him. He was asking me again during Potions. I wanted to wait until after class…"

The young man's face was flush with embarrassment. "I didn't want to wait until after class so I pleaded with her, sir…and that's why I was distracted and grabbed the wrong dish."

Severus sighed and leaned back in his chair, analyzing the events and what his most effective options would be. "As I stated previously, a detention is in order. This incident shows quite clearly why one must always leave personal matters outside the laboratory doors. You both will accept fails for your potion for today." Both students looked crestfallen at this. "But…you will have an opportunity to do the potion again at a later date. I will advise you of the date. Before then, I expect a three foot essay from each of you concerning the rules of safe potion brewing, the reasons for them and an example each of following the rules and of disregarding them. You will have these to me by the beginning of your first Potions class next week."

They didn't look happy but weren't about to complain. Their detention could have been worse. They needed to learn the importance of brewing safely. Sometimes one mistake was all one would make and their life and possibly others' would be gone.

"Thank you Professor." They replied in unison.

"Very well. Now get yourselves to the Great Hall before the tables clear. Use the rear hallway behind the classroom."

Both students scooped up their things and almost ran to the door. As the door closed behind them, Severus closed his eyes and rubbed his hands over his face. "Merlin save me from hormonal teenagers…"

_**Tbc...**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.

**Warnings:** Slash, Mpreg, Adolescent Abuse, Violence, Graphic man sex.

**Written by Morganlefay1958 and SeulWolfe**

**pqpqpq**

To Honor,

Chapter 13:A Trip Home

**pqpqpq **

Severus swept into the Great Hall via the staff entrance and noticed that Remus had already seated himself and was presently pouring himself tea. Severus slid smoothly into his usual seat next to Remus, and pushed his teacup and saucer toward Remus.

"Good morning Sev," Remus greeted him without an upward glance and without hesitation moved the teapot from his cup to Severus, "I trust you slept well?"

"Good morning yourself, Remi, and yes, I slept well. And you?"

"As well as can be expected. I am very anxious to see Tori, as I am sure you understand." Remus looked up at Severus with a smile.

Severus stirred a bit of sugar into his tea, and took a sip. "Most definitely."

At that moment, hot plates of food appeared in front of them and they proceeded to tuck in, enjoying bits of conversation between bites. They finished their meal quickly and enjoyed one more cup of tea before it was time to leave.

As they exited through the staff door, Remus turned to Severus, "I took the liberty of having the house elves to bring our luggage to the Main Doors. I hope you don't mind."

Severus brushed a bit of lint from his robes. "No, Remi, that was most considerate. We can Apparate from outside the grounds to the International Travel Center."

As the two men reached the main hall, they noticed a house elf standing near 2 small trunks. As they approached, she stepped back. It was then Remus realized it was Posie--the elf from Severus' quarters.

"Will the Professors be needing anything before they depart, sirs?"

"No thank you Posie. I believe we have everything we need. If you would give the Headmaster the message that we are leaving, that would be appreciated."

Posie smiled brightly at being able to be of service, no matter how small. "Yes Professor. Posie will inform the Headmaster right away. The Professors will be traveling safe then?"

Remus smiled as Severus replied, "Yes Posie, we will travel safely. Now go do as I asked."

"Yes sir!" The small elf snapped her fingers and disappeared with a pop.

Both men pointed their wands at their trunks, shrunk them and pocketed them along with their wands. As they pushed the doors open, they were hit with the chill of the season, but the sun was uncharacteristically out. It wasn't brilliant, but it was there. It would make for a pleasant walk to the gates. They stepped out and headed down the steps.

"Posie seems very attached to you, Sev."

"She is a Bianchi house elf. When I came to Hogwarts to teach, Mama sent her with me. She is bound to me, and has served our family well. She is a good house-elf without being annoying as some elves can be. That house-elf of Malfoy's comes to mind…Doppy…something like that."

"Her speech is a bit better than the regular elves I've noticed."

"Yes, our family has always believed that elves can learn to speak correctly. They are intelligent and powerful creatures after all, even if they are in a position of service. Posie is still learning. Her speech will continue to improve as time goes on. When Mama visits and uses the manor, Posie will be sent there for further training and instruction with the other elves."

"I also noticed she wore a black tunic, with a small emblem at the bottom, below the Hogwarts emblem."

"That is the Snape-Bianchi emblem. The tunic is the required uniform for all the family's house-elves. That became a family tradition generations ago, when one of my female ancestors decided she was offended by naked house-elves and decreed that they would all wear a uniform."

"But wouldn't that have immediately freed them? A tunic is clothing after all."

"She had the addition to the household decree written in such a manner that the tunic was classified as a tool of the position and as such, not considered clothing. The elves at the time agreed."

"Clever, very clever." Remus shook his head in amazement.

"Yes, from what Mama told us of her, she was a sly old bird and could twist words and use magic in peculiar ways. She would have made a good Slytherin." Severus chuckled at the memory of his mother telling them the tale.

Remus pulled his outer cloak tighter around his body, as the chill breeze attempted to find any opening past it to chill his body. He looked around and inhaled deeply.

"Looks and smells like it will be snowing soon. Quite the nip in the air this morning."

Severus had already fastened the top buttons of his outer robe and was adjusting his gloves again. He had fastened his hair back with a clip to keep it out of his face. He regretted not braiding it now. It was too late to deal with it now, it would have to wait. He had been distracted this morning and forgotten it would need to be braided. Today's classes wouldn't have required it be braided so it would not have been done. He would just have to do with keeping the tail under his robe for now.

"Yes, it is a bit cool this morning, but usual for this time of year, nonetheless." He smirked at Remus. Remi always hated to be cold. How he managed in these cold Scottish winters, Severus never knew. He remembered Remi always liked to cuddle when it was cold. He had to snap himself out of that train of thought.

Remus smiled back, "I do realize that though, it did bear mentioning, since a few days ago, it wasn't quite this cold." Looking up, he noticed the gates. "Well, here we are then."

"Separately or side-along?" Severus asked, watching Remus' hair lifted by the breeze, as he waited for him to decide. He noticed the light caught the gold tones in it and in Remi's eyes as well.

"Side-along I think. I think that would be better." He looked at Severus to see if he would have a problem with it.

Severus nodded. "Very well, how…?" He held his arm out.

Remus stepped forward and put his arms around Severus' waist. "The same as we used to seems the easiest." He waited for Severus.

Severus put his arms around Remus' waist and pulled him in tight. "Ready?"

"When you are." Remus replied before he leaned his forehead against Severus' shoulder. With a loud crack, they disappeared…

…and reappeared in the Inbound Apparation Area of the International Travel Center. Remus looked up and stared into Severus' eyes for a moment as they adjusted to the change. Severus' return gaze was warm, and there was a slight hint of humour. Remus smiled and stepped back. They both tugged and straightened their robes and turned to go to the Portkey Area. They checked in with the Portkey Security Officer who scanned them, their wands and luggage and logged them in. All they had to do now was wait. The Travel Center was very busy as usual. Individuals and groups, young and old, were traveling to and from the Portkey Area. Some were pushing carts of luggage and others were levitating theirs. People were talking, laughing and some were shouting to others.

Remus found it hard to believe there was any place louder than Hogwarts at mealtime. Severus suggested a cup of tea while they waited, since they had almost an hour till their Portkey was scheduled to depart. The TC Café still had a few open tables, so they chose one in the corner to give them full view of the café and their Portkey area through the glass.

After they seated themselves, a smiling young witch approached and asked what they would like. Remus ordered tea and scones and Severus nodded in agreement.

As the young witch headed back to the kitchen to prepare their order, Remus turned to Severus, "Do you want to take a moment to braid your hair before we leave? You may not have time after we get there."

"That would be advisable." Severus moved to get up. "I will return in a moment."

Remus nodded and watched his companion head for the nearest loo and felt disappointed that he couldn't be the one to brush out Sev's hair. To run his fingers through those long dark strands. He remembered the silky feeling between his fingers so well—as if it were yesterday. He was brought out of his thoughts by the clink of a teapot and cups onto the table. Next to them appeared a plate of warm scones and a small pot of clotted cream.

"I'm sorry sir, did I startle you? Will you be needin' anything else?" the young witch asked shyly.

"No, miss, I was just lost in my thoughts. This all looks wonderful. We will be fine. How much do we owe you?"

She told him and he paid her, as Severus approached the table and slid into his seat. His hair was smooth and pulled back sleekly to the back of his head. Remus had seen the tip of his braid swing around his back as he sat down. He felt a tightening in his groin and crossed his legs.

"Mmmm…warm scones. They haven't served these at the school in a few weeks. I will have to ask Posie for some for next week," commented Severus, as he broke open a warm scone on his plate and spooned clotted cream onto it. He bit into it and closed his eyes, a look of pleasure on his face.

Remus pushed a full teacup across the table and looked up in time to see the expression on Severus' face as he savored that first bite of warm scone. His cock twitched in his trousers and he felt a bit warm. He cleared his throat and took a drink of his tea, before reaching for his own scone. "Yes, I don't recall them being served in a while," replied Remus, though he wasn't sure if he would ever look at a scone the same way again.

"One scone each I think. If I know Mama, lunch will be a feast. She will expect us to eat. She still thinks I am underfed and she will tell you the same again I think."

"She did when I was there in June. I gained a stone in a fortnight. Any more and I would have had to visit Madam Malkin's when I got back!" Remus grinned at the memory of Mama Luisa fussing over him and the horrid pub food he had to live on at Uni. He didn't bother to correct her and tell her that the pub owner's wife cooked everything from scratch, as if the patrons were her own children.

Severus smiled over his teacup at Remus. "Sounds like Mama. It's the Italian way. Food is love. Mealtimes are a celebration of family."

"Mind you, I could never be accused of complaining very loudly when it came to dinner in your home. Mama Luisa knows how to put out a meal."

"And if I know her at all, she will go all out for the family dinner while we are there. So expect all the favorites and a few of the specialties, and of course, plenty of wine."

"Mmmm…I'm looking forward to it. Hogwart's food is very good, but your Mama's meals put it to shame." Remus said, with a tone of appreciation in his voice, as he filled his cup with more tea. "Maybe we can bring some more wine and cheese back with us. Then Mama Luisa won't have to worry about sending it."

"Always thinking Remi, always thinking….about food!" Severus grinned at him. Remus grinned back, as he sipped his tea, trying to look innocent.

"We'd better finish up. They will be calling us for our Portkey soon." Severus drained his cup, dabbed his mouth with his napkin and laid it on the table. He looked to Remus to see how he was progressing. Remus had just laid his napkin down and left six Sickles on the table for a tip. They exited the café and strode across the concourse to their Portkey area. A voice was heard announcing that the Italian Portkeys would be leaving in 5 minutes. Remus alerted the Portkey attendant that they were present, and then they stood to the side to wait their turn.

When their turn was called, they stepped up to the pad and faced the attendant. She handed them a disk the size of a Muggle Frisbee that had four recessed handles cut into the outside edge. Severus and Remus faced each other and grabbed a handle in each hand, as they waited for the attendant to count down to departure.

"5 – 4 – 3 – 2 – 1 – Portus!"

Severus and Remus both felt the hook behind their bellies as they were yanked away and disappeared from the departure pad. The feeling of being yanked inside out continued as they traveled through what felt like a tight flexible tube. Remus closed his eyes, and Severus had to remind himself to breathe, then suddenly they were there, standing on a pad very similar to the one they had just left. The attendant exchanged Portkeys with them, and then they were off on the second leg of their trip. The trips had only about ten minutes each, but it always seemed a lot longer. Remus handed the Portkey to the attendant and turned to see if Severus was all right. The dark haired man was straightening his robes. He looked up and Remus noticed he was very pale, even for him. He walked back to Severus and took him by the elbow to steady him as they left the arrival area.

"Severus, are you all right? You are extremely pale," Remus asked, concern in his voice, as he led Severus to a seat. An attendant, who had seen their arrival, walked up and handed Remus a cool damp flannel she had conjured. He thanked her and pressed it to Severus' forehead, then pushed him forward so he was facing down between his knees.

"I'll be fine, Remi. Just give me a moment," Severus answered, his voice a bit shaky. He was breathing deeply, attempting to calm his roiling stomach. "Remi, in my pocket. Anti-nausea potion. Can you get it for me please."

Remus knelt and felt around in Sev's pockets; thankful he was wearing regular traveling robes and not his potions robes with all the pockets everywhere. He found the vial and pulled it from the pocket, opened it and tapped Severus' shoulder to let him know he had it. Severus sat up slowly, took the vial, put it to his lips and drank it down in one go, then laid facedown on his knees again to wait for it to work. Remus stayed kneeling by his side and rubbed circles on Severus' back while they waited. After a couple minutes, Severus sat up and took the flannel away from his face. The colour was back in his cheeks and his eyes were no longer glassy.

"Sev, what happened?"

"Do you remember that time we Portkeyed before I knew I was pregnant with Tori?" He turned to see Remus nod. "Well, ever since then, when I Portkey over a long distance, I get sick. That's how I knew to bring the Anti-nausea potion." He stood up and they started moving toward the exit area to be scanned.

"Why didn't you tell me? I never knew. You got sick after Tori too, but we thought that was because you weren't quite healed."

"I did too, 'til I realized I was getting sick every time I Portkeyed between Scotland and Italy. I usually take a potion beforehand, but I didn't have any freshly brewed and Poppy was out of her stock. We evidently have a few students that have to travel internationally. They took the last bottles two days ago and it takes a week to brew the potion. My own fault really." Severus put his hand on Remus' arm. "Remi, I will be fine. Don't worry so. I will get some more of the potion from our healer to take back with me."

Remus patted the hand on his arm and turned to take his turn being scanned as he handed over his wand. When they were finished, he stepped aside to allow Severus his turn. Once that was finished and they had both tucked their wands away again and secured their trunks back in their pockets, they left the Euro International Travel Center. Turin was as beautiful as they remembered. They stood in the square and just looked around, enjoying the view.

"We should be going. If we don't arrive soon, Mama will send Ettore after us. I'm sure you remember how he can be when pulled away from his wines."

Remus chuckled. "Are you sure you are ready to Apparate? You're feeling fine now?"

Severus smiled, "Yes, I'm fine now. It was one of my own potions after all. He smirked and raised an eyebrow at Remus. He reached out and pulled Remus to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Let's go now." Remus wrapped his arms around Severus and held on, enjoying the closeness.

"I'm ready when you are." His breath ghosted past Severus' ear, sending a shiver down Severus' spine and Severus held him a little tighter, and Apparated them. When they opened their eyes, they were surrounded with green hills covered with the crops of the Bianchi-Snape vineyards. There was the smell of the sea in the air and the sounds of the daily running of the vineyard and winery drifting around them. It was so good to be home. Even Remus considered this home considering he had spent so much time here since their school days. They turned and faced the villa, in all its grandeur. It wasn't immense, but it was beautiful and immaculate, surrounded by manicured gardens and statuary. His mother had made sure the family home continued to reflect the family's pride in hard work.

Several figures exited the doors of the villa, descended the steps and headed toward them. Severus and Remus noticed Luisa Snape waving. Suddenly bursting between the adult figures came a small body hurtling down the path toward them at great speed.

"Madre! Papa!" cried Tori Snape-Lupin, as he ran to his parents. He grabbed both of them around the waists and hugged very tightly. "You're here! You're here! I've missed you so!"

Severus and Remus knelt and hugged Tori as he wrapped his arms around their necks. They held each other close and savored the feeling as the rest of the family approached and stood around them.

"We missed you too, Mio Piccolo." Severus whispered, trying to contain his emotions, as he hugged his child tightly--the ache in his heart soothed for now.

"Yes, Pup, we missed you very much," added Remus as he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, turning his face to place a kiss on his son's cheek.

Tori pulled back and kissed each of them, then proceeded to bounce up and down on the balls of his feet in excitement. "Granmama says you came to see my potion!"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, Pup." Remus replied as both men stood.

Severus leaned down and picked Tori up, letting him wrap his legs around Severus' waist, then joined Remus to greet the rest of his family. Luisa stepped forward and hugged Severus then Remus, placing a kiss on each cheek as she hugged them.

"Caldo Benvenuto, my sons. It is so good to have you both home together. What a special treat for my Tori. I trust your trip went well?" She asked, eying Severus.

Severus answered quickly before Remus could say anything. "Si, Mama, everything was fine." He heard Remus start to say something, so he reached around and pinched the back of his arm just hard enough the get his attention without causing him to flinch. Remus hesitated a bit, and then continued.

"We had no mishaps and the Portkey was smooth this time." He reached around to rub the spot making it look like he was scratching an itch, as he glanced at Severus out of the corner of his eye. Luckily, everyone's attention was on Severus and Tori at the moment. He wondered why Severus was adamant that no one know he'd been ill. He was brought out of his reverie by a hand slapping his back. He looked up to see Ettore Snape grinning widely at him. Ettore Snape looked like an older version of Severus, tall and wiry, but with a bit more muscle from moving wine casks around.

"Ready to taste some new wines, Remi? We have finally perfected that one I was working on when you were here in the summer." Ettore looked at Remus with expectation and pride in his eyes.

Remus grinned back and smacked his lips. "I look forward to it, Ettore."

"Buono. We will have a selection of course. And you will take some back with you, si?"

"Si, Ettore, we will take some back with us, of course. We were hoping to take some more cheese as well."

"Ah. I will owl the Zambini's then and have a package prepared before you have to return to Scotland." Ettore slapped him on the shoulder again, and then clasped his shoulders with both hands.

"Grazie infinite, Ettore. That would be splendid." Remus looked down Ettore's torso to the telltale swelling of his abdomen. "How is the pregnancy going this time, brother? You are looking well."

Ettore reached down with one hand and ran it over the small swell of his middle as he smiled. "I am doing much better now that I can keep my breakfast down in the mornings. I started feeling the flutterings last week. We are all very excited."

"Are you and Dona driving Mama crazy again trying to keep you supplied with strawberries, mio fratello?" Severus asked, as he walked up with Tori still in his arms. He shifted Tori's weight to one hip, reached out with the other hand, and laid it over his brother's swelling abdomen.

"Much to the healer's chagrin, yes. Mama luckily found an additional supplier this time, so it should be a bit easier this time. But she has forbid the house-elves to give us cream this time." Ettore looked duly put out by this, as did Dona who had just walked up as gracefully as her expanding girth would allow her.

"Yes, fratellino, we have to suffice with whole milk now. Mama has finally sided with the healer. It's too bad we don't crave the grape. There is no shortage of that here!" She smiled as she swept her arm out toward the vineyard. She then turned to Remus and held out her arms to him. He stepped into her embrace as she kissed each of his cheeks.

"Ciao, Remi, mio fratello, how are you? You look well." She pulled back and patted his cheek.

"I am. Teaching appears to agree with me. You're looking well." He stepped back and held her at arm's length, admiring the beautiful glow pregnancy gave her. He lowered his arms and placed one hand above her abdomen. "May I?"

"Si, she is active today." She grasped his hand and put it onto the swell of her abdomen so he could feel the baby roll across under his hand. She smiled, as his eyes grew wide at the sensation. He looked at Ettore and over at Severus, as the baby rolled again and his eyes got even wider. He reached over with his other hand and grabbed Severus' wrist.

"Sev, you have to feel this!" He said as he placed Severus' hand on Dona's belly next to his own. Together, they felt the baby roll again, as Dona, Ettore and Luisa watched their faces. Severus smiled at his sister then looked over at Remi, watching his reaction with a smirk. Ettore and Luisa could barely contain their amusement at the gobsmacked look on Remus' face as he felt the baby move.

"So this is what it feels like from the outside. Remus, I don't remember you being this fascinated with Tori," Severus said, as he removed his hand from his sister's abdomen and stepped back. Remus stepped back and stuck his hands into his pants pockets.

"That's because Tori never rolled around like this." Remus looked at Severus like he had lost his memory.

Severus snorted. "Oh, yes he did. He just did it while you were sound asleep!"

Remus looked duly cowed at that, and gave Severus an apologetic look. Everyone burst into laughter. Luisa stepped up and wrapped an arm around Remus' waist.

"Ignore them, mio Remi, they don't understand the fascination some hold for the creation of life. You continue to feel the way you do. There is nothing wrong with that." She patted his arm and turned to the rest of the group.

"Come everyone. Let's move inside for some refreshment." Luisa motioned everyone toward the villa. Severus put Tori down so he could walk between his parents, holding both their hands. He beamed up at them happily, bouncing along between them. They all filed into the entrance hall and into the parlor. The house-elves had already laid out wine and glasses.

"Sit. Sit, everyone. The midday meal will be ready in about an hour. Relax and enjoy. I will be back momentarily. I am going to check on the preparations." Luisa turned and swept gracefully from the room.

Everyone had gotten comfortable. Ettore and Dona each took a chair, finding them easier to get out of. Severus and Remus sat on the chaise, and Tori crawled up and snuggled in between them, looking totally content. A house-elf appeared next to the table.

"Caldo Benvenuto, Signore Severus and Signore Remus. You are looking well. May I pour you some wine?" Toria bowed her head slightly toward the two men.

"Ciao Toria, you are also looking well. Yes, we would like a little wine, please. Do we have juice for Tori?" Severus smiled at the small elf who had taken care of him since he was a baby.

"Here you are, and yes, we have juice for the young Signore." She said as she handed them their glasses of wine, then retrieved a glass of juice from the table for Tori. Once she was satisfied that they were taken care of, she moved to serve juice to Ettore and Dona, then she disappeared to go help finish their meal.

Remus turned to Tori and asked, "So when are you going to brew your potion, Pup?"

Tori smiled at his papa, then at his madre. " Signora Ambrosi told Granmama that I could do it after the midday meal. He says I can do a Rideo potion."

"A Rideo potion? I've never heard of that one." Remus said, as he glanced at Severus out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh Papa! You are so silly. It's a laughing potion. It makes you laugh!" He beamed at his parents.

"Ohhh…a laughing potion." Remus chuckled and raised an eyebrow at Severus, who shook his head and smirked back.

_**Tbc...**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.

**Warnings:** Slash, Mpreg, Adolescent Abuse, Violence, Graphic man sex.

**Written by Morganlefay1958 and SeulWolfe**

**pqpqpq**

To Honor,

Chapter 14:Tori's First Potion

**pqpqpq **

Severus looked down at Tori and asked, "How are your other lessons, Tori?"

"Signora Benito says I am doing well."

"Yes. He is doing very well. It did not take him long to get caught up after his illness," added Luisa, as she came back into the room. She walked over to the table and poured herself some wine before taking a seat on the other chaise. She turned toward the three people sharing the other chaise. Remus was tickling Tori, while Severus watched, not helping, but not hindering either. Tori squealed and squirmed, clearly not trying too hard to get away. Severus and Remus were both grinning widely. They made the perfect picture of a family. Luisa contemplated that. They had been happy in school, once others had stopped interfering. This definitely warranted some serious thought.

Tori let out a loud squeal and leapt from his seat. He raced around the chaise, and hid behind Severus' shoulder, peeking over at his Papa. Suddenly, Severus reached around, grabbed his son's arm, pulled him around, flipped him onto his back on his lap and proceeded to tickle him. Tori's eyes popped wide in surprise before he started squealing and squirming again, this time under his Madre's dancing fingers. Remus roared with laughter, as he watched. Luisa, Dona, and Ettore were chuckling as well.

"Madre, no…stop! Tori gasped between giggling squeals, "Papa! Help me!" He tried to flip himself so he could escape, but it was not possible. Severus had him pinned.

"Granmama! Make… him… sto-o-o-p! Please!" he pleaded between giggles, as he pushed against Severus' arms. Severus finally released him and Tori rolled to his feet and ran behind Luisa's chair.

"That was not fair. There are two of you and only one of me!" he declared from behind Luisa's shoulder, his eyes sparkling with mischief. Luisa reached up and patted Tori's hand, where it rested on her shoulder.

"There there, mio piccolo, you are safe now. Your parents just missed you."

Then she turned and addressed the two men. "How is the teaching? Are you enjoying it?"

Severus answered first, "It is going well. There have been adjustments, but it has been fairly smooth.

Remus added, "It is a challenge to keep the classes under control and focused, but a good lesson plan usually handles that. The students just need to be kept interested."

"There is that. I find, unfortunately the percentage of my students that have an inclination or gift for potions to be quite small. I can only hope this will be the exception and not the norm. The rest of the students are passable, while a few struggle considerably." Severus shook his head.

"Is there anything you can do to help them, Severus?" asked Luisa.

"Remi and I have discussed it at length. Each struggling student has been assigned Remedial Potions and paired with one of the advanced students for tutoring. It will be a few more weeks before we can determine the levels of improvement. As to the remaining students, I have attempted to present a variety of potions that meet the requirements, but also may be more interesting to the students."

"I have also given lectures to Sev's classes in regards to Potions and the Dark Arts." Remus interjected.

Ettore asked, "Is that wise?"

Remus replied, "There is no harm. We don't give them enough information to create Dark potions, and any books containing instructions for those potions are in the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts library. Dark potions are only discussed in a general manner—what they can do, symptoms and signs of use or ingestion and possible antidotes or treatments. Only potions used against the Dark Arts are discussed in detail." Remus looked at Severus to see if there was anything else he would like to add.

Severus nodded. "We spent quite a few evenings working out the lessons, and then the Headmaster had them approved by the Board of Governors of the school."

"It appears you both have planned all this very carefully. The students are very lucky." Ettore commented, looking impressed.

"We have attempted to do our best." Remus said, as Severus nodded in agreement.

Ettore and Dona excused themselves, so they could walk out the stiffness from sitting, and to freshen up before the meal. As they left the room, no one noticed Tori quietly sneak around behind his parents, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Luisa noticed him just as he was disappearing behind the chaise. She schooled her features into a neutral expression, deciding to watch and see what Tori was going to do.

Suddenly, Remus let out a yelp and jumped in his seat. There was a wet, icy cold sensation sliding down the centre of his back. Remus' sudden movement startled Severus, but he didn't get much of a chance before he felt his head jerked back as his braid was yanked—hard! His body tipped back and his feet came up off the floor. Losing his seat, he slid to the floor with a stunned look on his face. A child's hysterical laughter echoed in the room, as Tori ran back to Luisa's chair. Her expression reflected her own mirth.

Severus looked up at Remus, as he slowly got up from the floor. Remus glanced at Severus, then to Tori and back to Severus. Severus raised an eyebrow in question, and then looked over at Tori. The boy was bouncing again as he looked back and forth between his parents. He looked so proud of himself—a smug grin on his face.

Remus and Severus locked eyes, sharing a silent message, then turned and launched themselves toward their son. Tori's eyes went wide and he let out a shriek and bolted from the room, with his parents right behind him. Luisa chuckled to herself as she heard adolescent squeals and shrieks, and three sets of feet running into the main hall and out the front door.

Ettore and Dona walked back into the room, accompanied by their bondmates.

"Mama, Sev, Remi, and Tori just ran outside as if they were being chased by a Banshee. What happened?" Ettore asked. The other three adults looked just as anxious for an explanation.

Luisa rose from her seat, smoothing her robes as she explained, "It seems Tori paid his parents back for the tickling. Severus and Remus decided to continue the game, and are currently attempting to catch him."

"The two young couples smiled at Luisa, as Dona asked, "What did Tori do to them?"

"He slipped ice down Remi's shirt, and pulled Severus' braid hard enough to cause him to slide off the chaise to the floor."

"Oh my! No wonder they are chasing him!" Annalisa grabbed her husband's arm and snickered into his shoulder. Ettore just grinned and patted her hand.

"There will be no boredom this weekend, it seems." Michel commented as he wrapped his arms around Dona from behind.

"No, it certainly won't be boring. Not if this is any indication."

"Tori will be sad when it's over though." said Michel, as he listened to the laughing and yelling drifting in through the nearby window.

Ettore stepped to the window to watch the commotion outside and then turned back, "I don't think he will be the only one. Sev and Remi are enjoying this as much as he is."

Dona shook her head. "It's sad that they have to live so far apart."

"It is for the best. We must protect Tori from the manipulations of that headmaster. He would not hesitate to use the child to manipulate his parents," Luisa reminded them, a small frown on her face. "I will work with Severus and Remus to arrange as many visits as possible."

Everyone nodded in agreement. A house-elf appeared at that moment to announce the meal was ready and everyone could proceed to the dining room. Ettore turned to head toward the window to call Severus, Remus and Tori in, when he heard their noisy entrance behind him. Everyone looked toward the doors to see Severus and Remus enter. Remus had a small squirming boy slung over his shoulder, the men were laughing, and Tori was wiggling, giggling, and squealing as Remus landed a swat on his bottom.

"I think he's had enough now, Remi, "said Severus, as he grinned widely, "put the boy down. His face is as red as Gryffindor's banner."

"Well, it's a good thing then that it's not Slytherin green, or we'd be casting Cleaning charms." Remus replied as he set Tori down.

"The meal is ready to be served. The three of you…go wash, and join us in the dining room."

"Si, Mama Luisa."

"Si, Mama."

"Si, Granmama."

The three headed off to wash up, while everyone else entered the dining room and seated themselves around the table.

The table was covered with cream-coloured table linen, embellished with embroidery of grapevines in white thread. The dinnerware was pale green with a fine edge of silver. The crystal and the silverware shone in the light from the windows. A tasteful arrangement of flowers graced the centre of the table.

Everyone settled themselves, with Luisa seated at the head of the table. Tori was smiling from his seat between his parents. As soon as the last chair was filled, the table was filled with aromatic and colourful dishes. There was Cannellini beans, with Pancetta, fried sage, and grilled sausages, Panzanella with grilled bread, tomatoes, and mozzarella; Arugula and Radicchio salad with Parmesan shavings; Melon balls with Mascato and tarragon, and a warm loaf of bread, fresh from the oven. There were two open bottles of the vineyard's wine—one at each end of the table.

Remus' eyes were wide at the selections. Tori's eyes reflected anticipation—his stomach growling loudly. Severus' expression as he glanced around the table showed his contentment at being home with his family again.

Dishes were passed, plates filled, and wine poured. The meal was enjoyed leisurely while conversation flowed back and forth across the table. When the meal was finished, a house-elf appeared and snapped her fingers. The table cleared and dishes of strawberry Spumoni appeared in front of Ettore and Dona, lemon Spumoni for Tori, and Tiramisu for everyone else. Tori clapped his hands in delight when he saw what was in his dish.

"Oh! Lemon—yeah!"

Severus looked at his son's dessert and scowled then looked toward Remus, noticing the delight in the blue eyes.

Severus leaned over behind Tori, and whispered, "Mind your manners now, Remi. You wouldn't want to embarrass yourself."

Remus blushed, and whispered back, "Hush yourself, or I will make you eat some of Tori's Spumoni."

Severus raised an eyebrow at him, eyed Tori's dish, made a disgusted sound and returned his attention to his Tiramisu. Remus smirked at his reaction.

Luisa smiled as she watched the interaction between her son and his one-time lover. They played off each other perfectly. It really was a shame that they weren't still a couple. It would be so good for Tori if they were together again. Well, she could only hope. She looked forward to the time when Severus would have another child, and Remus has already proven he is a good father.

Dessert was finished quickly, followed by coffee and tea in the parlour. Ettore and Dona excused themselves to go have a lie down and their bondmates returned to work. Luisa finished her tea and excused herself to go check on an order for the Zambini's shops.

"Your tutor should be here soon. Has everything been set up for your potion, Tori?" Severus asked.

"Yes, Madre, she helped me set up everything in the lab yesterday. She is coming immediately from Andre's lesson."

"Shall we go to the lab? I would like to see the setup and verify everything myself."

"Sev, do you really feel that is necessary? She is after all, a Potions Mistress in her own right."

"I am aware of that, Remi. I still would prefer to check everything before Tori begins, to satisfy myself."

"I understand your concerns. Very well. Tori, lead the way, please." Remus motioned Tori toward the door. Remus and Severus followed Tori into the hall. They walked to the back of the villa, where the potions lab was located behind special wards, designed to protect the rest of the villa in case of accident.

The wards were still keyed to allow Severus and Remus access to the lab. The lab was set up and fully provisioned for the needs of a Potions Master. Severus had seen to it at his earliest opportunity, with the assistance of Master D'Giornio. It was equipped with cauldrons, stirring rods, ladles, vials, bottles, and other equipment of every possible size and type. There was also a storage closet filled with every legal potions ingredient, and quite a few illegal ones that Severus was able to acquire. Equipment and ingredients not required at Tori's current level of instruction were secured by strong wards that only Severus, Luisa, and Ettore had access to. Severus had the only access to the wards on the illegal ingredients, which were also under a Notice-Me-Not charm.

Severus walked to the main worktable, to examine the setup. There was a small cauldron, situated on a small clawfoot stand, in the centre of the table. To the left of the cauldron were a ewer of fresh spring water, a stirring rod, and ladle. To the right were dishes containing the ingredients, arranged in order of addition to the potion. These were all under a Preservation spell, as was the spring water. A potions robe, gloves, and a prep knife lay nearby, along with a set of potions scales. Under the edge of the table was a small platform that could be pulled out for Tori to stand on.

Remus was walking around the lab, engrossed in examining everything. He wasn't as good as Severus in potions, but it still interested him.

While Remus was occupied, Tori asked Severus questions about Potions ingredients he was curious about. He was very curious about how certain ingredients interacted with each other. Severus was very pleased with his son's interest and the advanced questions he was asking.

"Buon Pomeriggio, gentlemen."

The three wizards turned toward the door, where Signora Ambrosi stood, smiling brightly at them. The petite Potions Mistress had long auburn hair, bright hazel eyes, and a heart-shaped mouth. She was a classic beauty with a pale olive complexion and finely arched eyebrows. Her hair was intricately braided and wrapped around her head. Her potions robes were a deep moss green with crisp white collar and cuffs peeking out. She stepped gracefully into the room, extending her hand to Severus. He clasped her hand in both of his. Both his hands and his stature seemed to dwarf her.

"Severus!" It is so good to see you again!" Celeste Ambrosi looked up into the smiling eyes of her fellow Potions Master.

"And I you, Celeste. You are looking well." Severus motioned toward Remus, who had joined them, with Tori. "You remember Remus, Tori's father?"

She nodded and smiled toward Remus. "Yes I do. I believe we spoke briefly during the summer holidays." She clasped Remus' hand. "You are well?"

"Yes, yes. I am very well, Celeste." He returned her smile.

"Is Severus taking care of your Wolfbane potion then?"

"Yes. Severus has agreed to brew it for me. It is working very well."

She released Remus' hand and looked at Severus, with a glint of curiosity in her eyes. "Ahh…Severus. You've been experimenting again. Any secrets you care to share?"

Severus raised an eyebrow, and gave her a knowing smirk. "Not at this time, Celeste. But if I have any significant advances, you will be made aware with the rest of the Guild."

Signora Ambrosi smiled and shook her head, knowing she wouldn't get any information. She just couldn't resist asking the questions. It was a game they played. She turned to Tori, smiling down at the boy.

"Ettore, are you ready to proceed with your potion?"

"Si, Signora."

"Good. Let's begin then."

Severus gestured toward Remus, indicating that they should move to the side of the room. Signora Ambrosi and Tori moved to the table. Severus and Remus would be able to observe everything from their position without being a distraction.

Tori picked up the potions robe and put it on. He pulled the platform out and stepped onto it, as his tutor moved to his side.

"Now Ettore, remember—take your time. Focus on the steps. It is a simple potion. There is no reason to be nervous. We went over everything yesterday and you are familiar with the preparation and steps for this potion."

She patted his arm and stepped to the side to give him room to work. Tori looked at his parents and returned the smiles they were giving him, trying to show their encouragement and support.

"You can do it, Pup." said Remus in an encouraging voice, as Severus nodded in agreement.

Tori took a deep breath and seemed to relax. He picked up his gloves and slipped them on, then proceeded to prepare the ingredients. Once he focused on his task, he seemed to forget his surroundings. All that mattered was the potion. Severus watched intently, silently talking his son through each step, his lips moving, and his head nodding unconsciously at each one completed correctly. Remus watched his son's deft movements with pride. Tori had inherited his madre's gift for potion-making, and it was already evident. He looked at Severus and smiled. The man was probably unaware of what he was doing. He remembered when Severus first expressed his hopes that their child would share his love for potions.

He had been about four and a half months along, and they were sitting under one of the trees by the lake, watching the squid play, and talking about the baby and the future. Sev was leaning against Remus' chest, and Remus was rubbing his "bump", when Sev started suddenly. He looked at Remus and smiled, as Remus felt the slight movement under his hands. Remus smiled back at him, hugged him tight and placed a kiss on his neck. Sev shivered and laughed. It was finally a firm reality that they were becoming parents, at the end of the summer hols.

Remus was brought from his thoughts by Severus' hand on his arm. He looked up to see a rainbow-coloured cloud rise above the small cauldron and dissipate in front of their son's smiling face, as Signora Ambrosi patted him on the shoulder for a job well done. Severus moved to the table to peer into the cauldron, with Remus right behind him. Severus released a pleased sound, as he dipped a ladle into the cauldron and checked the colour and consistency of the potion. Signora Ambrosi watched approvingly, knowing how important this was for Tori and his Madre. Tori was very pleased at his Madre's reaction and very happy that his first potion was finished. Severus dipped and poured the potion again, nodding positively to Remus. The potion appeared to be perfect.

"The potion needs to be tested now, Ettore." said Signora Ambrosi, as she handed a small vial to Severus. He filled it and handed it to his son.

"Si, Signora." answered Tori, before he took the vial from his Madre and swallowed the small dose. He set the vial down and stood for a few moments before a large smile broke out on his face and he began to laugh as if he had just heard the funniest joke. He already had tears running down his face, and his arms wrapped around his belly. His tutor handed him the antidote and watched him drink it down. Tori wiped his eyes and sniffed as he recovered from the effects of his potion.

"It's time to store the remainder of the potion, Ettore."

A small rack of vials was pushed toward him and he filled them quickly, then sealed them with a spell. Severus showed him where they were to be stored and watched as Tori arranged the vials neatly on the shelf. When he was finished, they rejoined Remus and Signora Ambrosi in the lab. Tori went to the table and began cleaning up the work area and putting away the equipment. When he was finished, he hung up his potions robes and joined his parents as they walked Signora Ambrosi to the front doors. They were met at the doors by Luisa, who was looking at them inquiringly.

"Well, Signora, how did mio Tori do on his first potion?"

"Signora Luisa, he did very well. Not a single mistake was made. The potion worked perfectly."

Luisa looked at Tori, as she smiled and clapped her hands in praise. "Magnifico, Tori! I am so proud of you!"

"Graci, Granmama. Graci, Signora." replied Tori, grinning broadly, as he gave a deep bow to each woman.

"Prego, Ettore. I really must be going. I have another appointment in half an hour." She clasped hands with her student, leaned down, and kissed his cheek. She thanked everyone else, and asked Severus again about the Wolfbane potion. She was chuckling at his raised eyebrow when she walked out the doors.

Severus reached out and grasped his son by the shoulders, pulling him toward him. He looked down into the happy face of his son, and praised him—his voice reflecting his emotions.

"Tori, mio piccolo, I am so proud of you! You did so well, which is exactly what I knew you were capable of. Continue to prepare every potion as you did this one, and someday you will be a great Potions Master."

"Just like you, Madre!" Tori beamed up at Severus.

Severus pulled his son against him and hugged him tightly, as he tried to control his emotions. He looked from his mother to Remus, who were both smiling, as Remus rubbed his back, understanding his emotional struggle. Remus reached down and tapped Tori's shoulder.

"Come and give your Papa a hug, Pup."

Severus released his hold and Tori moved into Remus' arms. They hugged each other tightly, as Remus whispered his praise for Tori's achievement into his son's ear. Remus kissed Tori, before gently shoving him in Luisa's direction.

"Go hug your Granmama. She is proud of you too!"

As she held him close, softly spoken Italian could be heard as she expressed her pride and love for her grandson. She kissed the top of his head, and shooed the three wizards off to spend more time together.

"What would you like to do now, Tori?" Remus asked.

Tori stifled a huge yawn. "I'm tired Papa. I would like to have a lie-down."

"That actually is a good idea, Remus. I could use a rest myself."

Tbc…

_**Tbc...**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.

**Warnings:** Slash, Mpreg, Adolescent Abuse, Violence, Graphic man sex.

**Written by Morganlefay1958 and SeulWolfe**

**pqpqpq**

To Honor,

Chapter 15: Memories and Their Lingering Effects

**pqpqpq **

Remus looked at Severus and his son, and thought for a moment, realising it had been a very busy day so far. He rubbed his hand over his face.

"I agree. The day has been very full already, and it's not even over. Napping for a couple hours will do us all good."

Severus nodded in agreement and called for one of the house-elves. He asked her to inform his mother they were all going to have a lie-down. Then he wrapped his arm around Tori's shoulders.

"Come along mio piccolo. You too, Remus."

They all moved down the hall to the private rooms. Severus and Remus made sure Tori was settled in his bed, and kissed him, before moving to the guest suites. The rooms were next to each other, with a shared bathroom in between. They stopped in front of Remus' room.

"It's been a wonderful day so far, Sev. Tori has grown so much."

"Mmm, yes. It's so good to be here, with him…and you too, Remi."

"The three of us together here…it's been too long. I'd say Tori is really enjoying it."

"That he is." Severus smiled, and got a faraway look in his eyes for a few moments. "He's so big. I can remember him. So tiny...curled up on my chest, asleep." He released a sigh.

Remus reached out and stroked his hand up and down Severus' upper arm in a gesture of comfort and understanding.

"I remember a particular day. Tori was only a week old. You were still on bed rest."

Remus moved quietly down the hall to Severus' suite in the Scotland mansion. When he reached the door, he opened it slowly and peeked around it, into the room. The healer was not in the room, so Sev was alone, except for their son. Remus moved into the room and quietly closed the door. He went to the cradle and looked in. but it was empty. He stepped around the cradle and moved to the side of the large four-poster bed. The curtains were completely closed on three sides, but the side facing the door was only partially closed. Reaching up, he pushed the curtains a bit more open, and looked inside. He smiled. There lay his love, sleeping peacefully, reclined against several pillows. His long hair spilled across the pillows. A faint touch of pink was beginning to touch his cheeks—he'd been so pale for days after little Ettore's birth. The blankets only covered him to the waist, and he was wearing one of his soft sleep shirts. The front of the shirt was open, baring his chest, and nestled against his warm skin lay their newborn son. Ettore was curled up with his legs tucked up and his little bum in the air. His face was turned toward Remus. Long dark lashes lay against the round little cheeks in a face framed by blond hair. The rosy little mouth was puckering as if the babe was suckling—the tip of a little pink tongue just peeking out between Ettore's lips. Sev's arm supported the babe and his other hand was splayed open across his son's back, holding him securely, as they slept.

Remus leaned forward on the bed, resting his weight on one hand, while he reached out with the other to stroke and caress his son, then ran the back of his fingers lightly down Sev's cheek and along his jaw. He moved the rest of the way onto the bed and kissed the top of his son's head before he gently kissed his love on the lips.

"I love you, Sev. Thank you for our son. He is beautiful. I love you too, Ettore, my little Pup." Remus whispered, his eyes glistening with tears, as he carefully lay down next to his family and watched them sleep.

Remus had a far-away look in his eyes and a contented look on his face.

"Was that the first time after his birth that I woke to you curled around us?"

Remus nodded. "Yes, you both looked so peaceful. It was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. That was when I realized we were a family—that I—we—had a son. I was so happy."

Remus looked at Severus, unknowingly allowing a bit of his feelings to show. Severus' eyes widened slightly at what he saw. His insides tightened. This definitely gave him pause and he would need to think on this more when he was alone.

"I was very happy as well, Remi. All the pain was worth it once I held him and looked into that tiny face."

Remus reached out and hugged Severus, startling him with the unexpected embrace. Remus leaned close to Severus' ear and whispered, "Thank you for giving me a child, Sev—something I had thought I would never have. I know I have said it before, but I feel I can't say it enough."

Something in Sev softened and he wrapped his arms around Remus' waist and hugged him back, burying his face against Remus' neck.

"You're welcome, Remi." He whispered.

Remus placed a soft kiss on "that spot" behind his ear, then released his hold on Severus. Stepping back, he ran his hand through his hair. Looking up, he shared a silent glance with Severus.

"I think I'm ready for that lie-down now. You look a bit done in as well."

Severus smiled a little and replied, "I will see you in a couple of hours, Remi."

Remus opened the door to his room and stepped inside, as Severus walked down the hall to his own room.

Severus closed the door behind him, warding it and adding a "Do-Not-Disturb" spell. He moved to the wardrobe, removing his robes and hanging them inside. He unbuttoned his shirt and his trousers, removed and hung them up too. Waving his hand at his trunk, it returned to full size at the end of his bed. He pulled a pair of sleep pants from it and slipped them on, tying the closure. He crawled across the bed and slid under the comforter, before he spelled the drapes closed. He laid back and closed his eyes, thinking about what had just transpired between Remi and him. The deep emotion in Remi's eyes and the unexpected show of affection had surprised him. He'd suspected and hoped Remi might still have feelings for him. Was there a chance they could rekindle their relationship? They couldn't go back, but their relationship—as a couple—had ended amicably. There were no problems between them. It had been due to external causes. He had thought about them several times in the years since. He'd missed Remi—his quiet humor, mischievous nature—his love and affection—and the sex—the sex had been good, very good. His member started to swell at that memory. He wondered what it would be like with Remi now.

Since coming to Hogwarts, Remi had been giving hints of his feelings. They were very subtle, so he'd thought he'd been imagining it. Evidently he hadn't. Should he pursue this actively? Or wait to see if Remus will approach him? Let him initiate things. He was so conflicted. He sighed heavily. Maybe he should just go to sleep and worry about it later… He rolled over and was suddenly and painfully aware of his erection. He growled and punched his pillow. He turned on his side to relieve the pressure and tried to will it down so he could sleep. After about twenty minutes, he realized it wasn't going to go down. He wasn't going to get any sleep unless he took care of it. Remi was down the hall and still had an effect on him. Casting a Silencing charm, he slid his hand under the waistband of his sleep pants. He wrapped his hand firmly around his cock, slowly stroking up and down, passing his thumb over the tip at each pass, spreading the leaking fluid. A low moan escaped his lips. Rolling onto his back, he pushed his pants down to his knees and kicked them the rest of the way off. He pushed the comforter off and bent his knees, pulling his legs up and apart to a comfortable position. He grasped himself again and stroked slowly but firmer. His other hand teased a dark rosy brown nipple—rubbing, pinching and teasing until it stood erect. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slightly labored, as the sensations started to tingle his insides. He mentally sifted through his memories of Remi and their lovemaking. He focused on a favourite memory from the summer hols, the year after Tori's birth.

**eddited for content. You can find the complete chapter at HPFandom once it's uploaded there...**

Severus pulled hard one last time, and cried out as he came—hard—his back arching off the bed, his head rolled back. One hand gripping the sheets, eyes squeezed tightly shut, his skin was flushed pink and glistening with sweat. He continued stroking as his belly and chest were covered in streams of white. The only sounds in the room were his grunts and great gulping breathes as his body convulsed. When his breathing finally started to slow, he opened his eyes and muttered a Cleansing charm; letting his legs slide down flat on the bed. He brushed his hair out of his face and slowly sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He leaned forward on his knees and rubbed his face. Merlin! He hadn't come that hard in a long time, not that he pleasured himself that often. He only did so when other interests couldn't distract him enough. Pleasure was meant to be shared. It was a waste if it wasn't. If his memories affected him like this…Merlin! What would it be like to be with Remi again? If he hadn't been so spent, his cock would have twitched at the thought.

He rose slowly, stretched and walked into the bathroom. He waved his hand and uttered a spell to start the shower, then stood in front of the vanity. He studied himself in the mirror. His skin was pink, deeper colour high on his cheeks and his eyes were still dilated. His braid had come undone, so he pulled it forward over his should to release the hair completely. He ran his fingers through it to remove the majority of the tangles before stepping under the steaming spray. Tipping his head back into the spray, he sighed at the hot water cascading down his body. It felt wonderful. He reached for the hair-cleansing potion and poured some into his palm. He massaged his scalp with strong elegant fingers as he washed his hair, working his way down. He gently washed the remainder of his hair, working all the way down to the ends. He rinsed it well, then washed it a second time. When that was finished, he worked a nutrient and detangling potion into his hair, making sure he had every strand coated. He spelled his hair into a knot at the back of his head to keep it out of the way as he soaped up and rinsed his body. The tingle of clean skin felt good. He released his hair and rinsed it thoroughly. He spelled the water off as he stepped from the shower, and muttered another to dry his hair and body.

Walking back into his bedroom, he was pleased to notice the house-elves had removed his soiled clothing and bedding and remade the bed, leaving the covers turned back. They were very good at their tasks. He stifled a yawn and sat on the bed. Deciding to just sleep in the nude, he crawled under the comforter, relishing the feel of the fabric against his skin. He pulled the covers up to his chest, burrowed into his pillow, and drifted immediately to sleep—his last thought of being held in Remi's arms.

Remus slept soundly, sprawled out on his back, the comforter low across his hips, exposing a well-muscled chest covered in soft curling hair. One hand was behind his head, under the long tawny hair spread across the pillow. His other hand rested on his belly. His breathing was deep and even. His eyes darted back and forth behind their lids periodically as he dreamed… a small smile on his face…

_He sat, leaning against a tree in the Bianchi Orchard, feeling the breeze on his face as he ran his fingers through Sev's hair. Sev was lying back against his chest, reading a novel from the family library. He had slowly unbraided Sev's hair earlier. He doubted Sev had even noticed, Sev was so used to him playing with his hair. He loved Sev's waist-length hair—the silky feel of it—the ebony color that shimmered when light touched it. He loved to bury his fingers in it when they cuddled or made love. Sev laid the book down in his lap and stretched a bit. _

_Turning, Sev looked up at him, love reflected in his gaze as he smiled. He cupped the side of Sev's face, and leaned in to kiss Sev gently—just a brush of lips—then kissed the tip of Sev's nose and above each eye. He pulled back and gazed into Sev's face, letting his own emotions show, then he leaned in and kissed Sev again—more deeply this time, as he slid his hand up and cupped the back of Sev's head. Sev wrapped an arm around his shoulder as their lips and tongues leisurely toyed and chased each other. Sev brought his arm up and around his neck. Sev broke the kiss to take a breath then ran the tip of his tongue along the edge of his ear, up then down, and stopped to suck his earlobe. _

_He sighed and slid his hand up under Sev's shirt, caressing his skin. His fingers touched and stroked across Sev's chest, stopping to pull at each nipple. He ran his fingers across the warm skin, until he reached the swell in Sev's abdomen. Spreading his fingers, he cupped the swell that contained his son. Sev hummed against his ear and turned his body toward him. His hand moved around Sev's waist as Sev straddled his lap—his book forgotten. Sev sat up and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. He studied the beautiful young man in his arms, and decided that other people's opinions were definitely of no importance. Beauty was in the eye of the beholder—and Merlin, did he love Sev! Sev's cheeks were flushed and his lips were red and full from their kisses. The long black hair was loose and wild down Sev's back and shoulders and his eyes were dilated black with arousal. He growled and cupped Sev's face between his hands pulling him down to devour his mouth in a heated kiss. Sev responded with equal ardor. Hands slid up under his shirt to run through the matt of soft curls that covered his chest, causing him to hum against Sev's lips. Sev moaned as he stroked and gently pulled at the soft curls. Sev loved his chest hair as much as he loved Sev's long dark hair. Sev pulled back and smiled at him before leaning in to nip along his neck. He tipped his head to the side to expose more skin to Sev's ministrations. Sev was rocking slowly against him and his hips bucked forward in response. The hardness of Sev's cock was rubbing against him and the swell of their child was bumping his belly. A fire of need ignited in his belly and began to grow—his own cock beginning to swell. Sev sat up and started pulling at his shirt trying to remove it. _

_**Tbc...**_

_**A/N: Eddited folks.. don't want to tick off anyone with graphic sex.. so head over to under the name Calanor. You'll find the complete chapter there uneddited... **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.**

**Warnings: Slash, Mpreg, Adolescent Abuse, Violence, Graphic man sex.**

_**Written by Morganlefay1958 and SeulWolfe**_

**pqpqpq**

Chapter 16::More Memories and Realizations

pqpqpq

"Sev!" He gasped.

Remus woke suddenly, flushed and gasping, as he felt his release spasming through his body—hands fisted in the sheets, hips bucking of their own volition, and a warm wetness spreading across the front of his boxers.

He laid there, his body damp with sweat and his chest heaving. Dazed from the sudden awakening, his mind drifted to the dream he had just experienced. It was so vivid! The taste of Sev's mouth, and the warm sensuous feel of Sev's skin under his hands. The press of Sev's body against his and the silkiness of that raven hair as he wrapped it around his fingers. He rolled to his side, summoned his wand from the night table and cast a Cleansing charm. That felt much better. He had many fond memories of their time as a couple. Bonding had been discussed but life had gotten in the way and the bonding never took place. It had been postponed too many times. They would have been a real family—a happy family. He missed what they'd had and what they could have had.

There was a knock on his door. The door opened and Severus' head appeared. Seeing that Remus was awake, he lifted an eyebrow in question. Remus smiled in return and Sev stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Remus sat up and the covers slid down to his waist, revealing a muscled chest covered in soft blond curls. Severus looked appreciatively at the attractive man in the bed. He noticed Remus' face and chest were flushed and his eyes were dilated, darkening their colour. He licked his lips—the act causing Remus' cock to twitch.

Sev crossed the room to sit in the upholstered chair by the night table. He crossed his legs, settled his hands in his lap, and cleared his throat.

"Did you sleep well?"

Pausing briefly, he ran his hand over his face. He could feel warmth in his face again. Looking down, he replied, "Yes. I didn't realize how tired I was."

Feeling a little more in control, Remus looked back up. "I trust you enjoyed your rest as well?"

"It was…pleasant." Sev looked away as he answered, suddenly preoccupied with a thread on his robes.

Remus' eyebrows rose when he noticed the blush coloring Sev's cheeks. 'That certainly is interesting. I wonder if he had any interesting dreams during his lie-down?'

Remus threw the covers back and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stood up nonchalantly, watching Severus from below lowered lids. He turned and walked to the dresser, glancing in the mirror above it as he pulled on his dressing gown. He could see Sev's eyes on him in the reflection. He pretended to be fiddling with the tie on his robe so he could observe Sev for a little longer. Not realizing he was being watched, Sev's gaze traveled slowly over his body—a look of appreciation and interest evident in his eyes. Remus smiled to himself as he entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Severus leaned forward in the chair, putting both feet flat on the floor, and rested his elbows on his knees. He groaned in exasperation as he rubbed his hands over his face. The last thing he had expected was to find Remi bare-chested—then he climbs out of bed in just his boxers. Merlin! He looked even better than Sev had imagined. His cock had begun to swell as soon as the blankets slid down and bared Remi's chest. Forgotten arousal and memories assaulted him. He wanted to taste Remi's skin and his lips again!

Growling in frustration, he hoped his erection would subside before Remi came back into the room.

A light tapping was heard at the door, followed by Tori's voice, "Papa? Can I come in? Are you awake?"

"Come in, mio piccolo." Severus called out.

The latch clicked and the door swung open slowly. A small face peered around it, searching the room for his Papa or his Madre. When he eyes met those of his Madre, a large smile broke out on his face.

"Madre!" He exclaimed, as he bounded into the room, pushing the door shut behind him. He ran to Severus, wrapped his arms around his Madre's neck, and hugged him in greeting. Sev hugged him back and kissed his forehead. Tori stepped back and looked around the room.

"Where's Papa?"

"I believe he is currently showering and shan't be long."

"Oh, ok. I saw Granmama. She asked me to tell you and Papa to come to the winery. They are tasting one of the 20-year vintages today."

"We will do that first then."

"Hello, Pup! Do what first, Sev?"

Remus had just exited the bathroom clad only in a fresh pair of trousers. The trousers were unbuttoned and only partially zipped. The top of his boxers was just peeking out, below the trail of soft hair that started at his navel and disappeared below those boxers. His chest and feet were bare and pink from the hot shower he had just taken. Still toweling his hair, Remus missed the look of hunger on Severus' face. Luckily, Tori was busy telling his Papa an animated story, so he missed the look as well.

Tori was bouncing up and down in front of Remus. He pulled on the end of the towel until he managed to pull it off Remus' head. Remus held the other end of it and they played tug of war for a few minutes. The end of the towel finally slipped conveniently from Remus' hands. He laughed and put his hands up in surrender.

"I give up! You win, Pup. Would you put that in the bathroom for me, please?"

Tori giggled as he took the towel into the bathroom. He came back out and wrapped his arms around Remus. He laid the side of his face against his Papa's warm skin and enjoyed having him here again. He missed his parents so much.

"Papa, we're going to the winery!"

Remus hugged his son tightly to him and placed a kiss on top of his head. Looking down into that happy face, he ruffled Tori's hair and smiled.

"And why are we going to the winery?"

" They are opening one of the 20-year vintages today for a tasting. Mama thought we would like to join them. If you remember, there's always a bit of excitement when we open one of the older vintages." Tori returned to Severus, and was pulled into his lap. "Mama also knows how much we appreciate good wine."

"Well, we best not pass up the experience then."

Remus turned and pulled a clean shirt from the wardrobe, before reaching into his trunk for socks. He turned toward the chair and summoned his belt, catching it easily. Severus watched the play of Remus' muscles as he moved. He shook himself mentally. The last thing he needed was a lower extremity salute—especially with his son sitting in his lap. 'Albus and Pince naked…Filch and Trelawney nakes…' There, that did it.

Remus slipped his shirt on and sat on the bed. He slipped his socks on and summoned his shoes. He stood and slipped his feet into his shoes as he buttoned his shirt. Leaving the top two buttons undone, he tucked his shirttails in and zipped and buttoned his trousers. He slipped his belt through the loops and buckled it, aligning it with the centre of his shirt buttons. He returned to the dresser and brushed his hair. It was still slightly damp and had begun to curl. When he was satisfied, he grabbed his robes and turned to face his son and his former lover.

"I'm ready now. Do we have time for something to eat before we go to the winery?"

"Oh no, Papa! Granmama asked the house-elves to prepare a platter of cheese, fruit and bread to be sent to the winery. She knew we would be hungry when we woke up."

"Mama always was in full control of things." Severus smiled.

Tori slid from Severus' lap, allowing him to vacate his chair. The three of them exited the room, heading down the hall toward the front doors. Tori skipped ahead of his parents and reached the doors first. Pushing them open, he stepped out onto the veranda and waited for Severus and Remus to join him. Remus mussed his son's hair as he stepped up behind him. Severus closed the doors behind them.

"Lead the way, Pup. We're right behind you."

Tbc...


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.**

**Warnings: Slash, Mpreg, Adolescent Abuse, Violence, Graphic man sex.**

_**Written by Morganlefay1958 and SeulWolfe**_

**pqpqpq**

Chapter 17, Good Wine and Fast Brooms

**pqpqpq**

They entered the winery through one of the large main doors, Severus and Remus stopping to look around as Tori continued further into the building to the company tasting room. The building was large and the inside was rustic with the old wood that covered the ceiling and walls, aged over the centuries to a deep rich colour from the moisture in the air. This initial room was the one used when guests came to taste the wines. The floors were stone tiles, worn smooth in the areas of greatest use. A large mural covered one wall illustrating the making of wine—from the planting of the vines all the way through to the aging of the bottles. The last picture was of early members of the Bianchi family toasting with glasses of their own wine. Another wall was covered with plaques and awards from festivals, competitions, and from groups and individuals who had honored the vineyard and winery. The rare wines that they produced were world-famous and in very high demand. The other 2 walls had large windows with glass panels leaded together—forming a design in the glass depicting vines and clusters of grapes. Paintings of the family vintners over the centuries covered the walls around the windows—the oldest near the ceiling. The centre of the room featured a very large ornately carved table. The table was as old as the building and had been polished lovingly on a regular basis. This was where wine tastings were done for guests and potential customers. Family and regular tastings took place in the main tasting and bottling room in the back. Suspended above the table, a large rack filled with wineglasses hung—the glass catching the sunlight coming in the windows.

Remus had been here many times over the years and he loved the inside of this building. The character of the ancient building that only came from time and use was what drew him. He never tired of studying the interior of all the rooms. Severus felt at home in this building as he did in the villa. He had spent so much of his childhood here before Hogwarts, then all the hols during school, and the times during his apprenticeship when he could get away. He had many happy memories and he hoped Tori was enjoying it as much as he had.

Severus placed his hand on Remus' back and gave him a gentle shove toward the back rooms. Remus looked at him for a moment, then smiled as spots of pink appeared high on his cheeks. Severus returned the smile, and they walked into the hall leading the to the fermentation and bottling rooms. Severus smiled, thinking about Remi's fascination with this building. He couldn't fault him for it. He loved this place too, even though it was for different reasons.

Upon entering the company tasting room, they could see a lot of activity. Tori was talking animatedly with his Uncle Ettore. Luisa was supervising the opening of the cask, one of the winery staff was setting up on the table, while one of the house-elves stood nearby with a Levitated platter of bread, cheese, and fruit.

Severus smiled at the memories invoked by the scene in front of him. He and Remi joined Luisa. She turned to hug and kiss each one of them briefly before returning to her task. The winery staff was well trained and very experienced. The families that filled the winery and vineyard staff positions had served the Bianchi family for generations, passing the information and skills from parent to child. Luisa had full confidence in them but she still felt it was her responsibility to be available whenever possible—something the staff appreciated.

Two of the more burly men lifted one of the casks and set it carefully on end, so a tap could be pounded into it. Then it was lifted and carefully placed in the cradle, ready to be opened.

Everything was arranged and ready on the tasting table. Several wine glasses sat neatly lined up, next to the platter one of the house-elves had provided. There was also a bottle of sparkling grape juice for Tori and Ettore. They produced that specifically for family or guests who couldn't drink the wine. Occasionally they would take special orders for it.

Ettore stood to the side of the cask, holding a large carafe. Holding the carafe under the tap, he slowly opened it, while everyone watched the deep coloured nectar pour forth. Once the carafe was filled and the tap closed, Ettore stepped to the table and picked up one of the wineglasses. He poured a small amount of wine into the glass. After setting the carafe on the table, he held the wineglass aloft toward the light from the window. He tipped the glass back and forth, studying the depth and colour of the wine. Lowering the glass, he brought the rim to his nose, allowing him to sample the bouquet. He took a sip of the wine and swirled it slowly in his mouth, before opening his lips slightly, to draw air into his mouth across the wine, further releasing the bouquet. His eyes were closed, a look of intense concentration evident on his face. Everyone waited silently, the tension thick in the air.

Ettore opened his eyes, turned and spat the wine into a bucket set aside for that purpose. He looked at his mother as a huge smile lit his face.

"Perfecto, Mama! Another successful vintage for the Bianchi vineyards."

"Eccellente!" Luisa exclaimed as everyone cheered, then reached for wineglasses to be filled.

The carafe passed quickly from hand to hand. Soon the sounds of appreciation could be heard amid the conversation filling the large room. Tori and his uncle both sipped from glasses of the sparkling juice. They were enjoying it as much as everyone else was enjoying the wine. Created with the same care as the wines, it was of the same high quality and flavour.

"An excellent vintage…again, Ettore!" Severus lifted his glass to toast. "To good wine, good family, and future successful vintages. Salute!" Glasses were raised to join him in toast, as voices echoed his toast.

Remus nudged Severus and gave him a silent look. Severus rolled his eyes and nodded, before turning to his mother.

"Mama, would it be possible to take some wine back with us? My stock is almost depleted." He slid a sideways glance at Remus.

Remus grinned unabashed and nodded in agreement—a hopeful look in his eyes. Luisa looked from her youngest son to his friend and one-time love. Smiling at their expressions, she shook her head in amusement.

"Si, my boys. I believe we can set aside a case for you. I know how much you both enjoy a glass of good wine—especially you, Remi."

Remi smiled at her and his cheeks coloured, as he thrust his hands into his trouser pockets. Severus looked at Remi, his mirth reflected in his gaze.

"Almost as much as you enjoy chocolate…eh, Remi?"

"Shut it, Sev!" Remus growled, feigning ire, as he looked to see if anyone else had heard. Luisa and Severus chuckled and Sev clapped him on the shoulder.

"You are so easy to tease, Remi."

"Only with you, Sev. Only with you…" Remi looked at Sev, conveying a look that spoke volumes about payback, as he selected a piece of fruit from the platter.

Before he could respond, Severus felt a sharp tug on his robes. He looked down to see Tori looking up at him, as he nibbled on a chunk of cheese.

"What is it mio piccolo? Have you had enough to eat now?"

"Si, Madre. Can we play now?" He looked back and forth between his parents, as Luisa looked on.

"What would you like to do, Pup?" Remus asked his son. He set his now empty wineglass on the table and brushed the crumbs from his fingers.

"May we go flying, please?" Tori looked at his parents with a hopeful gaze, as he danced from foot to foot.

"What do you say, Sev? Should we show the boy how it's done?"

"I believe our brooms are still here, and if I'm not mistaken, we still have a Snitch as well." Severus smiled at his son, with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Tori whooped and jumped up and down. With a last look at his parents, he popped the last bite of cheese in his mouth and bolted for the doors. "Last one to the brooms is a Flobberworm!" He called back over his shoulder as he disappeared from sight.

Severus set his wineglass down, as a devilish grin broke out on his face. "Shall we Remi?"

"Now, mio piccolo, play fair with the boy." Luisa chided her son.

"Oh, but I am Mama. We will give him a good head start. But, how else is he going to learn to be a good Slytherin?"

Remus chuckled and shook his head. Severus had what was supposed to be a totally innocent expression on his face—something he had yet to perfect when with those who knew him so well.

"Since he will not be attending Hogwarts, I don't think making him a good Slytherin is a priority." She folded her arms and quirked an eyebrow at him in challenge. This was an ongoing game.

"He may not become an official Slytherin, but he has the potential, and the honing of those characteristics and skills will assist him greatly later in life." Severus replied.

"Not to mention the streak of Gryffindor that will do him well." Piped in Remi, from beside Severus. He wasn't about to let one of his parental contributions be forgotten.

Severus snorted in response. Luisa watched the two wizards, a twinkle in her eye.

"Well, I do believe Tori has had a sufficient start. You two are the most handsome Flobberworms I have ever seen!" They heard her lilting laugh as she turned and moved to Ettore's side. They were now preparing to bottle the contents of the cask.

"After you, Sev." Remus made a show of motioning Severus toward the door, allowing him to exit first.

They exited the building, into the sunlight, feeling the breeze kiss their skin. A faint scent of the sea could be detected. They both inhaled deeply, and Apparated. Moments later, they appeared next to the storage building. Tori was already closing the door. Three well-used and well-cared-for brooms were propped against the outer wall. He met them as they approached the building, holding up his hand, so they could see the Snitch, wings fluttering, clutched firmly between his fingers.

"I found the Snitch, Papa!"

"That you have. Are you ready to fly?" Remus pulled off his robes and laid them over the bench in front of the storage building. Severus had already removed his and was reaching for his broom.

"Oh si, Papa!" Tori moved quickly to grab his broom.

Severus reached out and grabbed his son as he moved past, pulling him gently around so they faced each other. "Let me see your broom, mio piccolo. I want to inspect it before you fly." Taking the broom from his son's hands, he looked it over carefully. "Have you been caring for it as we taught you?" Remus was looking over Severus' shoulder eyeing the broom as well.

"Madre!" Tori whined, "I have taken care of it just as you and Papa showed me. I even have Uncle Ettore or Uncle Michel check it afterwards." He glared in frustration at his parents, his lower lip stuck out in a pout.

"Pup…if you want to fly, there will be no cheek toward your Madre. He is only concerned for your safety, as I am. It would hurt us deeply if something were to happen to you."

Tori, dropped his eyes, and pulled the lip in—duly chastised. "Si, Papa. I am sorry, Madre for disrespecting you…and you too, Papa." He looked up at his parents with big puppy eyes. "Forgive me…?"

Remus threw his head back and gave a loud barking laugh. Severus snickered as he handed the broom back to his son. "The broom is well cared for. Good job mio piccolo."

Severus swatted Remus on the arm. "It seems he has inherited your skills for canine persuasion, Remi."

"Well, you can attest to the power of the 'puppy eyes.' They have worked very well on you after all," quipped Remus and he danced out of reach of Severus' second swipe at him, "besides, if I recall correctly, you have been guilty several times of your own manipulations." He waggled his eyebrows at the dark-haired wizard in front of him. Mounting his broom, he quickly kicked off, his laughter left behind as he soared into the sky.

Severus mounted his broom and quickly followed his one-time mate and his son into the clear blue sky. For the next few hours, the three of them soared, dipped, dove and chased the Snitch and each other. Luisa watched from the veranda, happy to have the young men here and spending precious time with their son, even if it was only for a long weekend. Quality time even in small amounts would be far more meaningful for her precious grandson. They looked so happy and carefree. This was as important for the two wizards as it was for Tori. They would have more happy memories to cherish during the times they had to be away in Scotland. Maybe she should consider reopening the mansion in Scotland. They could stay there for long weekends, which would allow Tori more time with his parents, and she could meet with the Zambini family there to discuss the wine shops in England and Scotland. She called Petro to her and sent him to the Dunoon mansion, to assess what needed to be done to ready it for family again. After the elf disappeared with a pop, she returned to watching the activity in the sky above her.

Tbc…


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.

Warnings: Slash, Mpreg, Adolescent Abuse, Violence, Graphic man sex.

_**Written by Morganlefay1958 and SeulWolfe**_

**pqpqpq**

Chapter 18:Farewells and Hesitations

**pqpqpq**

Both Remus and Severus were loath to leave the vineyard and return to Hogwarts. It had been a heart-warming and pleasant visit. Tori had done very well on his first potion, and he had also grown so much since the last time his parents had seen him. The villa was still as welcoming as ever and the food and wine still exceptional. The new babies would be born before they could return for another visit, so there was something else to look forward to.

Remus was standing in the door to Severus' room, with his arms around Tori, who was leaning against his body. They were watching Severus as he checked his room to make sure he had packed everything. He was also taking a last look since he wasn't sure when he would be back. He turned and smiled at his family, shrank his trunk and pocketed it.

"Are you ready to go, Sev?" Remus asked, a small smile on his face. He understood the melancholic feeling very well.

Severus stopped in front of Remus and Tori, smiling down at his son as he gripped the boy's shoulder affectionately. "Yes, I have everything. We don't want to be late for our International Portkey."

"Very well. Come my cub… walk us out." Remus turned Tori with him and headed down the hall, toward the entry with Severus close behind them. As they stepped into the entry hall, they noticed Luisa and the rest of the family waiting for them. Luisa stepped forward and held out her hand—a small crate rested on it.

"Here is one crate of the wine to take back with you now. It is a variety of those you both enjoy." She smiled warmly at them. "I will have 2 more cases sent to the school, as soon as the next casks are bottled."

"Thank you very much, Mama Luisa."

"Graci, Mama."

One of the house-elves entered and offered a heavy wicker basket to Remus. "Masters, the Mistress requested we prepare several of your favorite foods, so you may enjoy them after you arrive back at the school." The elf bowed as the basket was taken and he stepped away, standing at Luisa's side, as he smoothed down his crisp tunic.

"Graci." Severus nodded toward the elf. "Graci, Mama." His mother always bestowed gifts of food and wine, when he was leaving home. It was her way of sending a bit of home with him—and Remi too of course.

Remus' eyes showed his happiness at the gifts. They were taking a bit of the vineyard home with them and his mouth watered at the thought. "Thank you! We will savour every sip and every bite."

"Especially the chocolate!" Tori added, looking up at his Papa, with a glint of mischief in his eyes. Everyone laughed and Remus' cheeks coloured slightly as he ruffled his son's hair.

"Cheeky boy." Remus held his hands up—fingers extended. "Hmmm…I may have to…tickle you for that!" He faked a lunge at Tori that sent the boy squealing and hiding behind Severus. He peeked around his Mama to see where his Papa was. "Help me Mama! Don't let him get me!" Remus lunged a second time---a bit closer. Tori grinned and squealed again, ducking back behind the dark robes.

Severus reached behind him and pulled the boy around, swinging him up into his arms. "I will protect you, mio piccolo."

He buried his face in his son's hair and inhaled the clean young scent of his child. Holding him tight, he kissed Tori's head. He looked over Tori, at Remus, letting his sadness at leaving his son and his home show in his eyes. Remus moved up behind Tori and put his arms around both of them. He leaned in and kissed Tori's cheek then rested his cheek against Tori's hair. In a quiet voice, only Severus and Tori could hear, he whispered, "We will come back again at the first opportunity, Sev. I miss Tori and all this as much as you do." Tori smiled as he wrapped an arm around his parents' necks and hugged tightly.

Luisa's voice cut gently into their familial moment. She didn't want to disturb them but there was a Portkey to catch. "Mio piccolos, you will be late. It is time to go."

Everyone watched quietly as the three released each other from the embrace, their reluctance apparent. Hugs and kisses were shared all around for the next several minutes, as everyone was reluctant to bid farewell. Eventually, Severus and Remus stood at the base of the steps, ready to leave. Their family and the vineyard staff were gathered in a group on the veranda, with Tori standing in front. Luisa's eyes shone with unshed tears as she looked at her son and adopted son. Tori looked as though he was trying to memorize every molecule of his parents' appearance.

Luisa put her hands on Tori's shoulders, as he stood in front of her, and she blinked away her tears. "Till we meet again, my sons. May your trip be a safe one. Please owl or Firecall when you arrive."

"Si, Mama. We will. It has been a wonderful visit. It was good to be home again."

"Yes, we have enjoyed ourselves very much." Remus held his arms open to Tori. "Give us one more hug and kiss for the trip, my Cub."

Tori ran down the steps and into his Papa's arms, hugging him tightly, then pressing a warm wet kiss on his cheek. He smiled at his Papa as he turned and shared the same affection with his Mama. Severus hugged him tightly and Remus could see the single tear track down Sev's face as he kissed their son. Reaching over, he squeezed Severus' arm gently and spoke, "Sev, it's time…we need to go."

Very quiet sniffling was heard as Severus cupped his son's face one more time and kissed his forehead. Then he turned him and gave his bottom a loving swat as he pushed back toward his grandmother. "Back to your grandmama, mio piccolo. I love you."

"I love you, my Cub." Remus added as he watched Tori bound back up the steps.

"I love you too, Papa…Mama!" Tori gave them a big smile, though his eyes had begun to glisten a bit. But, he refused to cry—he was a big boy. His parents smiled knowingly at him. Remus stepped close to Severus and wrapped his arms around Severus waist. Severus wrapped one arm tightly around Remus' neck and held his wand in his other hand.

"Arrivederci!" Everyone waved as they disappeared with a pop—and reappeared a short time later at the Inbound Apparition Area of the International Travel Center. Remus held Severus for a moment until he was sure he wasn't going to pass out.

"Sev, did you remember your potion?"

"Yes, I took some before we left, and I have another two vials in my robes. Mama was kind enough to contact our Healer immediately after our arrival. She noticed my colour was a bit off and recognized the problem. She did scold me a bit for not remembering the potion before we left the school."

Remus chuckled, remembering his own experiences with Luisa's scoldings. "Well, I'd hate for you to become ill again. It would end our trip on a negative note." He patted Severus' back, in sympathy, as they sat and waited for their Portkey group to be called. "Would you like some tea while we wait?"

"Not at the moment, thank you." Severus turned to meet the Portkey Security Officer that had stepped up to scan them. Remus nodded in acknowledgement and moved to Severus' side to wait his turn.

"Four days are not nearly enough time…" Severus tucked away his wand and checked his pockets to make sure he still had everything. He patted the pocket holding the shrunken crates of wine and the basket of food, and smiled. "We will have to go back soon."

Remus leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "I agree Sev. But it was good to see everyone again… and there's always Christmas…"

"Ah, there is that…Tori is growing up so fast."

"That he is, Sev. He has your gift for potions. That has made itself evident."

Severus smiled. "Ah, but he has your penchant for mischief and fun."

Remus chuckled and one eye opened to focus on Severus. "Hmmm…I seemed to remember you enjoying a bit of mischief yourself, Sev."

Severus rolled his eyes at his sandy-haired companion, and settled himself in to wait for their call to Portkey.

A sharp crack signaled the arrival of the two professors outside the gates of Hogwarts. They stepped apart and straightened their robes, before turning to gaze up at the castle they considered their temporary home.

"Are you ready, Sev?"

"Yes, I suppose…" Severus continued to tug on his robes and pick at non-existent lint. He seemed to be stalling. Remus eyed him silently for a few moments, watching the nervous fidgeting.

"What's wrong, Sev?"

"It's hard to leave Tori, and… the added concerns about young Harry, make it even harder to come back here. We will need to take great care from now on, especially in regards to the Headmaster." Onyx eyes stared seriously into deep blue.

Remus put his hand on Severus' shoulder and turned him so they faced each other. "I understand completely. I miss Tori too, and young Harry as well. We will work together, with Minerva and the others and support each other. It will make things easier to deal with. We'll speak with Minerva as soon as we get settled back in. Everything will be fine."

Severus nodded and smiled, as he squared his shoulders. "Well, let's get to it then."

With that said, they both headed off through the gate and across the grounds to the castle, a quiet determination showing in their bearing.

Tbc…


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.

Warnings: Slash, Mpreg, Adolescent Abuse, Violence, Graphic man sex.

_**Written by Morganlefay1958 and SeulWolfe**_

**pqpqpq**

Chapter 19::Broken Rules and Bad Behavior

**pqpqpq**

Remus hurried down the hall, his dark blue robes flapping behind him, unconsciously dodging students as he flipped through the lesson plan for the following week. He had several scrolls under one arm, glasses on top of his head, a quill tucked behind his ear, and an ink smudge on his cheek. A group of Ravenclaws shook their heads as they watched him muttering to himself as he passed. Two of the girls were whispering and giggling, their heads close together, discussing how cute they think he is. He hears his name and the giggling but is too distracted by what he is doing to really pay attention.

Rounding the corner quickly, he almost collided with Professor McGonagall. Only her long-ago honed reflexes prevented it. She cleared her throat and sidestepped him smoothly.

"Remus!" Grabbing his arm, as she stepped aside, she looked at him with humour in her eyes.

"Oh! I am sorry, Minerva. So sorry." Remus fumbled with the parchments, trying to roll them up. "I was going over the lessons for next week, making sure I had everything arranged." He smiled at her weakly as he made a grab for the glasses sliding down his forehead, while trying to keep the parchments under his arm from escaping.

Minerva smiled at him and chuckled as she reached over to help him collect them, then patted his arm. "Don't worry about it. I was watching you traverse the hallway. It's amazing how you avoided all the students without even looking!"

Remus leaned back and peeked around the hallway, his eyes growing large when he saw how busy the hall was. Turning back, he looked a bit stunned. Minerva laughed. "Don't worry; you're just becoming one of us. Filius is actually the best at traversing the busiest hallways. He's yet to collide with a student in the 39 years he has been teaching here."

"Really!"

"Oh yes. I firmly believe one of the reasons that Sybill hardly ever leaves the tower is the fact that, last year, she got caught in the between-classes rush, three times in one week!" Minerva's eyes twinkled at the memory. She'd witnessed it at least once. "Poppy had to administer a Calming Draught each time, and keep her overnight in the Hospital Wing."

"It must have been very traumatic for her."

"Ah, it was," she looked around; making sure no one was within earshot. "But by that point, most of the staff was just glad to not have to hear her daily predictions. I, myself, shall be eternally grateful to those students." She grinned and raised an elegant eyebrow at him.

Remembering his experiences with the Divinations Professor, he feigned a shocked look. "Aunt Min! You can't be serious!"

They both laughed together. "Where were you heading, Remus?"

"I have a free period before lunch, so I thought I would go to the Staff Lounge, put my feet up, and enjoy a cup of tea, while I go over these lesson plans."

"Ah, a rest and a cup of tea. That sounds wonderful. I really wish I could join you, but unfortunately, I have to take care of a little dispute between two of my Gryffindors, a Ravenclaw, and one of the Slytherins."

"I'll keep that in mind, in case Severus shows up at lunch in a foul mood." He smirked.

"You do that." She patted his arm again as she turned to head back down the hall to her office. "I will see you at lunch, Remus. Don't run into any students. Poppy has been much too busy lately."

"I'll try." Leaving the parchments rolled and under his arm, he made his way down the hall, humming to himself.

Reaching the Staff Lounge, he walked in and dumped the parchments in one of the chairs by the fireplace, and threw his robe over the back of it. Pouring himself tea from the charmed service on the table in the corner, he added sugar and cream, and selected a few chocolate biscuits from the plate nearby. After setting his tea and biscuits on the table by the chair, he gathered up the parchments and sank into the chair with a sigh. He put all but one of the parchments on the table, kicked off his shoes, and stretched his legs out on an ottoman toward the fire. Holding the warm cup between his hands, he sipped the tea slowly as he stared into the flames, letting them mesmerize him—the parchments totally forgotten.

Poor Sev. Aunt Min had mentioned that one of the Slytherins was involved. He won't be happy. He expected high standards of behavior from his snakes. Hmmm…this could have an adverse effect on his mood for the rest of the day, and could last into the evening. We can't have that, now can we? He's going to need some distraction, then. I do have that new volume on rare spells he hasn't seen yet… and he could be persuaded to open one of the bottles of wine. We really haven't had a chance to sample much of the foods we brought back either. Yes, I think that will do, and maybe a game of cards…

Severus stalked quickly down the hall toward the Deputy Headmistress' office. His robes billowed and snapped behind him. A furrowed brow and a slight frown touched his features. He wasn't exactly angry, but his determined movements had students scurrying to clear his path. The brewing of a delicate potion for Poppy's stores had been interrupted by the arrival of a house-elf with a message that there was a problem with one of his Slytherins.

He'd had the weekly meeting with the students of his house the previous evening. All of the students were given ample opportunity to air grievances, ask questions, and discuss any concerns they had. There had been time afterward for those students who'd felt a need to speak with him in private. This was the only time they were not required to go to their prefects first. He felt confident that all issues had been handled properly and to everyone's satisfaction. It had been a relatively uneventful evening. So, this summons from Minerva was unexpected and frustrating.

As he neared Minerva's office, he noticed Filius, Ravenclaw's Head of House, approaching from the opposite direction. Stopping at the office door, he quirked an eyebrow at the diminutive Charms Professor.

"Filius?"

"Severus. How are you today?" Filius huffed, from the exertion of walking all the way from his classroom at such a quick pace. He stopped and looked up at Severus as he mopped his forehead with a linen handkerchief.

"I am well. And you?"

"Fine. Of course, with the exception of having to deal with the problems of one's House."

"Hmmm… it seems I am here for the same reason." Stepping aside to allow Filius to enter the office first, Severus gave a slight inclination of his head. "Best to get on with it then, and see what it is we have to deal with."

They entered to see a scowling Headmistress seated behind her desk, petting a very upset Kneazle kitten, and watching Madam Pomfrey administer first aid to a Slytherin First Year, currently seated in the chair in front of her desk. The other three students involved—a First and a Second Year from Gryffindor, and a Second Year from Ravenclaw--stood nearby, watching with cowed expressions. They seemed to shrink in on themselves a bit more when they noticed the arrival of the other Heads of House. Three wands lay on Minerva's desk. Next to them lay a relatively new wand, broken in two pieces and still smoking slightly.

"Professors. Thank you for arriving so quickly. I apologise for interrupting your routines." She re-adjusted the feline on her lap and continued to pet it. "Professor Snape, I trust this won't impede the progress of the potion you are currently brewing?"

"No. It will be fine. I left it under a Stasis spell."

"What has happened, Headmistress?" Filius inquired as he studied the students in the room.

Severus stepped to the side of the chair and placed a hand on Jonas Wylie's shoulder, and observed the treatment of his injuries.

She eyed the guilty students disapprovingly, before answering. "It seems that Misters Bell and Mr. Chang took it upon themselves to decide that a Kneazle was not a proper familiar for a member of Slytherin House."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He looked down at the quiet sniffling beside him... and to the Kneazle that Aunt Min was holding tightly. This did not bode well.

"Yes," she continued, as she shushed an agitated Bezoar, "they had no qualms about telling Mr. Wylie so, then they proceeded to inform him they would correct the error for him."

Severus closed his eyes for a moment, "What did they do?" he growled softly. All three of the boys took a step back further into the corner, away from the Potions Master.

She gently lifted the half-grown kitten and placed him on her desk, so his full length could be seen. He meowed loudly and hissed, as if in pain. Minerva shushed him again and scratched him under the chin, as she held him with her other hand. The poor animal was sporting a rattlesnake in place of his tail. Split in two at the base of the kitten's spine, there were two appendages—one led to the snake's tail and the other to its head. Currently the head was spelled so the snake could not strike. When the kitten hissed, the tail rattled.

Filius gasped, as quietly stifled sobs began again from Jonas. Severus gripped his shoulder a bit tighter in a gesture of comfort, as he looked at the kitten, then over at the three standing in the corner of the room.

"Of all the foolish-- My Goddess! The three of you should know better than to try to transfigure a living thing without proper training…and without permission… let alone a fellow student's familiar!" Black eyes flashed, his anger and frustration at the treatment of one of his snakes apparent.

"I'm very disappointed in the three of you. No matter what punishments are dealt here...nothing will be comparable to what you could have done. Such blatant disregard for a living thing, for magic, and for your fellow wizards." Minerva's voice was sharp and her eyes cold. They had misused her beloved craft. They would not soon forget their punishments or the lessons that would be learned from them.

Sniffling could be heard from the corner. Mr. Chang was making a valiant effort to not be heard, but his resolve was crumbling. The younger Mr. Bell was holding on by a thread—due only to the glares he was getting from his older brother.

"Silence! Mr. Chang!" Filius snapped at the boy, then looked at all three. "Really! Do you think what you did was going to be funny and no one would get hurt? Well someone did--Mr. Wylie and his familiar." He stopped in front of the sobbing boy. "I am very disappointed in you, Mr. Chang. Such disgraceful behaviour for a member of Ravenclaw House."

Severus and Filius moved to stand with Minerva at her desk. She conjured a pet basket and placed the kitten in it, before surrounding them with a Silencing spell. Poppy finished applying the last of the dressings to Jonas' injuries, patted his cheek, and then moved to treat the scuffs and scratches on his attackers. She fussed and tutted at them, venting her displeasure and she cleaned and treated them.

"For shame…harming small children and innocent animals…" She muttered quietly.

Jonas clutched his injured hand gently to his chest as he looked back and forth from his teachers to his familiar, who was being gently but securely held in his basket by

Professor McGonagall. He couldn't hear what they were saying. She hadn't said if Bezoar could be transfigured back and he could tell the kitten was in pain. He couldn't understand why anyone would want to hurt Bezoar. His Kneazle loved everybody—even the scary old caretaker, Mr. Filch. He followed Jonas everywhere, outside of classes, except for the library and meals. He wondered what the punishments would be for what had been done to Bezoar. He really didn't care about his own injuries, since he had been trying to protect his familiar. His eyes slid to the wands on the desk. His was broken--a brand new wand broken, already. What would Mama say? And what would Papa do? How was he going to do his lessons? And, how was he going to get a new wand? Jonas closed his eyes as his lip began to quiver again.

"Shhh…child. Everything will be fine."

The soft voice of the Mediwitch and the touch of a gentle hand stroking his hair brought him out of his reverie. He turned his head. She was smiling at him, a warm glow of caring in her eyes.

"Come now. We need to get you to the hospital wing, for the night. I have a Calming Draught and a Healing potion with your name on them."

His eyes grew wide as he looked over at Bezoar, then back at Poppy. "But—but—what about Bezoar? I can't leave him!" Jonas began to get agitated.

"Professor McGonagall will take care of Bezoar."

"What if she can't fix him?" He pleaded.

Severus glanced behind him, "Aunt Min...I'll leave you and Filius to administer the punishment. My charge needs me." He stepped out of the Silencing bubble and toward Jonas and Poppy.

"Jonas, I've know Professors McGonagall and Flitwick for a very long time. They are both extremely gifted in Transfiguration and Charms. They will take care of Bezoar, I can assure you."

Severus squatted down next to Jonas' chair. "And I concur most strongly with Madam Pomfrey. There are no better people here to help Bezoar and change him back to himself again. If it were my Puck, I would trust no one else."

"Severus, I'd like to keep him in the hospital wing for the night."

"Agreed." He patted Jonas' arm as he stood. "Mr. Wylie, go with Madam Pomfrey. Once you are settled I will come see you. I will stay for the moment and keep an eye on Bezoar for you."

Jonas visibly relaxed. "Yes sir, Professor." He hesitated as he rose from the chair, then turned and looked up at Severus. "Will you bring him if you can, sir?" he asked quietly.

"I will see what I can do. It will be up to Professor McGonagall and of course, Madam Pomfrey."

Jonas turned big blue eyes, beseechingly on Poppy and saw her nod her head slightly. She smiled at Severus.

"Let's go now, Jonas." She helped him over to the fireplace and they both prepared to step into the flue.

Minerva waved her wand, canceling the Silencing spell just as the elder Mr. Bell, Daniel,

was heard muttering, "Little cry baby... all over a stupid pet… a stupid Kneazle." Unfortunately for him, all four adults and Jonas had heard him very clearly in the quiet room. The younger Bell, Samuel, scooted away from his brother as far as he could.

Minerva turned, her hands braced on the desk in front of her. "Mr. Bell! That will be quite enough!" She raised her wand and levitated the chair to a corner, clearing the area in front of her desk. Severus and Filius stood to either side of her desk. Filius cast a Calming and Sleeping charm on Bezoar.

"The three of you. In front of my desk. Now." If it were possible for the Assistant Headmistress' gaze to get any colder, at this point it did. Poppy ushered out the young Slytherin as the other three moved towards the desk. Samuel, and Ti Chang moved quickly, but Daniel Bell shuffled at his own pace, his attitude apparent.

"Professor McGonagall said 'Now', Mr. Bell. Don't make me use Mobilicorpus." Severus pulled his wand from his sleeve as he spoke in a firm tone.

Filius watched the scene with an angry pinched expression, but remained silent. At this point, it was best if his wand and his tongue remained silent. Such disrespect from students. It still amazed him after all these years. There were always a few in every class. Like that Riddle boy…he was a real piece of work, that one.

"Your infractions are: harming a fellow student and his familiar, violating the laws of proper magical use, dishonorable conduct towards a fellow student, and you…Mr. Bell, disrespect towards a fellow student and a professor." She looked pointedly at each of them as she spoke. Her fellow professors stood silent with their arms crossed—their support of her pronouncements evident.

Mr. Chang and Mr. Samuel Bell seemed to have wilted a bit since their arrival in the Deputy Headmistress' office. Eyes were beginning to tear and lips were quivering. But Daniel Bell glared at his elders, ever defiant. HE wasn't about to be swayed by a little punishment.

"We have agreed on your punishments. They will be as follows. You will be restricted to your dormitories, with the exception of attending classes and meals. You each will write six feet of parchment, on the art of transfiguration of living creatures, the laws governing it, the reasons for those laws and the punishments for violating them."

All three boys groaned.

"Also, you all will spend the next six weekends, starting with this coming one, at the Pickwick Animal Surgery for Spell-Injured Animals, in the St. Frances Animal Hospital, in Diagon Alley. You will be chaperoned by our Care of Magical Creatures Apprentice, Mr. Prewitt. Do not try anything. Mr. Prewitt is not one for nonsense, especially since working at St. Frances' is part of his apprenticeship. Your parents will be billed equal thirds for the replacement cost for Mr. Wylie's broken wand. A letter will accompany the bills from me, and a reprimand will be put in your student files. And lastly, one hundred points from Ravenclaw and two hundred from Gryffindor."

The students groaned again, followed by, "Oh Bugger!" from Daniel Bell. Severus growled under his breath at the boy.

"Mr. Bell, since you insist on being difficult and disrespectful…" Minerva glanced at Severus, then at Filius. They both nodded, and she returned her gaze to Daniel. "…you will also spend every evening after dinner, cleaning the Owlery, until it is spotless."

The young hooligan opened his mouth again to speak and was instantly cut off.

"And if you utter one more word, Mr. Bell, I will take another 200 points from your house and you will be scrubbing cauldrons until Christmas Holidays!" Severus growled. He had had quite enough of this whole thing and especially of this particular student.

Minerva sighed and snapped her fingers. A house-elf appeared. "Dotty, would you please see these students back to their houses. They are restricted to their towers till further notice."

"Yes Professor." Dotty walked up to the boys, grabbed handfuls of robes and all four disappeared.

"Oh Merlin!" Minerva slumped in her chair and looked at the sleeping Kneazle on her desk. "I need a drink…I'm getting too old for this."

Filius summoned a house-elf and requested tea. "Let's have some tea before we see to Bezoar." He Levitated the chair back and climbed into it. "Severus?"

He sighed as he leaned against the desk, lightly stroking Bezoar's fur with his fingertips. "Well, maybe just one."

Tbc…


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.**

_**Written by Morganlefaye1958 and SeulWolfe**_

**Warnings:Slash Folks! Remus/Severus**

pqpqpq

To Honor

Chapter 20: Decompressing

2,571 words

pqpqpq

Severus pushed the doors open and entered the Hospital Wing quietly. Holding Bezoar in his arms, he approached the only occupied bed in the room. Poppy exited her office, and nodded as she met him at the sleeping boy's bedside. She smiled at the sight of the restored Kneazle, reaching over to scratch his ears.

"How is he, Severus?" Poppy asked, continuing to scratch the Kneazle behind one ear, eliciting a rumbling purr.

"Bezoar will be fine. It took the combined efforts of Minerva and Filius. And Filius had to get a bit creative, but it all worked out fine. He's no worse for wear, and Mr. Wylie will be very pleased." Severus looked down at the small boy, curled up under the covers, his eyes moving rapidly as his body twitched periodically.

Poppy's gaze followed Severus'. "He's been dreaming like this since he fell asleep."

Severus stepped closer to the boy and laid the Kneazle down next to him. The Kneazle sniffed his boy then curled up against the small body, purring loudly. Jonas' hand strayed subconsciously to the warm fur, burying his fingers in it. A loud sigh came from the boy and his body stilled as he immediately slipped into a deeper sleep.

Poppy smiled. "He should sleep better now, with his trusted friend nearby."

Severus reached out and barely stroked the blond hair with the tips of his fingers. "It certainly appears so. Mr. Wylie-Jonas, and Bezoar have a very close attachment that I am loath to see tampered with. This child has great potential, but right now, he needs his familiar to feel secure."

Poppy nodded in understanding.

"I'm going to my quarters if you have need of me, Poppy-or, if he requests my presence."

"Alright Severus. But I don't think you'll be needed... he seems to have settled in for the night."

"I'll return for him in the morning after I speak with my Slytherins. There might be repercussions for this-we cannot have that."

"No... it will only lead to more problems."

"Poppy..."

"Yes, Severus."

"You don't think the Headmaster will undo everything the others and I did this evening?"

Poppy's eyes widened. Severus was thinking back to the werewolf incident. "He had better not, or there will be hell to pay." The witch's ire was evident.

"We shall discuss this with Minerva and Filius tomorrow, then."

"Have a pleasant evening Severus… and pass the same to Remus, will you?" She smirked, her eyes dancing merrily. Severus arched an eyebrow at the comment before leaving the infirmary.

Severus walked down the steps towards the dungeons. The castle was finally quiet for once. As he traversed the darkened halls toward his quarters, he flexed his shoulders and rolled his neck, trying to relieve the tension that had built up from the day's events. He released a sigh as he reached the door to his quarters, muttering the password, and stepped through before the door had opened completely. He was so glad the day was over and he could finally relax. Hopefully, young Jonas would have a peaceful night and his presence would not be required again before morning. Unbuttoning his robes with a spell, he removed them and laid them over his office chair. White shirtsleeves were rolled up and boots removed and set aside. He moved through his office and passed through the hidden door to his quarters. He stopped short when he realized the fire was already stoked, warming the room nicely. Music played quietly in the background, and he saw a bottle of wine, open on the table, next to a single wine glass and a tray of nibbles. He smiled to himself when he remembered Remus and he had arranged to spend the evening together tonight.

Walking slowly around the chairs by the fireplace, Remus came into his view. The blond was reclined comfortably in the chair, open book facedown on his lap, his head back and eyes closed. The other wineglass was cradled gently between his fingers, and it was evident he had just taken his first sip of the wine. Severus stood quietly watching the muscles of Remus' face move, his lips purse and flatten, then open slightly as he rolled the wine across his tongue then breathed in across it to tasted the bouquet. Severus was mesmerised as he watched Remus taste and savour the wine they had brought back from Italy. The flush of Remus' cheeks from the warmth of the fire, the pink of his lips as they moved, his adam's apple moving as he finally swallowed the wine--his tongue peeking out briefly as he licked the flavour from his lips.

Severus licked his own lips as he watched, and his mind was drawn back to more simple times, when the two of them were younger, staying in Italy and working the vineyards. The wine-tastings were a joyous time for all and they had enjoyed them immensely. There were many happy memories. Remus' hair was longer and blowing in the breeze, his cheeks flushed from the wine and laughter bubbling out as they joked about something funny that had happened earlier in the day in the bottling room. Tori would be playing nearby with one of the house-elves, stopping occasionally to toddle over to give one or the other of them a hug or pull them down for a sloppy kiss. Times had been more simple… and happier then. He missed it. Missed it so much at times, he ached. His hand moved unconsciously to his chest and he rubbed himself as if he were easing a physical pain.

Remus' senses peaked-the wolf was telling him Sev was home. He opened his eyes to find Sev standing next to his chair, rubbing his chest, and a glassy faraway look in his eyes. Careful not to startle him, Remus leaned toward him a bit and spoke quietly.

"Sev, are you feeling well?"

Severus jerked as he came back to himself, and looked down to see concerned blue eyes gazing intently up at him. He released a deep sigh.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine. Just lost in thought." Moving to the other chair, he seated himself. "So, how is the wine?"

Remus held up his glass so the light of the fire glinted through the glass, highlighting the ruby liquid within. "Splendid, as a Bianci wine always is." He smiled at Severus, a mischievous look in his eyes. "Only the best vintage comes from the Bianci vineyards, Severus. I could never complain." Remus filled the other glass and passed it to Severus.

"Mama would agree, Remus." He sipped the wine, enjoying the familiar taste.

"So, how was your day? I ran into Minerva earlier in the day-almost literally. She was on her way to meet with you. Something about problems with the students." Remus was surprised to see a quick flash of something unpleasant in Severus' eyes, but then it was gone. "I take it, things didn't go well?"

Severus grew quiet as he contemplated what to say or how to say it. "Two Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw ganged up on one of my first year Slytherins. They tried to transfigure his familiar, a Kneazle kitten, into a snake… something more befitting a Slytherin, they said."

"Morgana's tits! Is the child all right? What about the Kneazle? Was it harmed?" the wolf growled. Remus knew how he would feel if this had happened to Tori. He set his glass down and put his book on the table before reaching out and touching Severus' knee. "Something else is bothering you. Tell me." Blue eyes studied black ones, waiting patiently for Severus to answer. Remus didn't like to see him upset.

"Albus."

Remus frowned. What had the old manipulator done now?

Severus rubbed a hand down his face. "You know him. He might... might not let the punishment stand."

Remus winced. Remembering to only a few years ago when Sirius had caused the 'Werewolf Incident'. "Severus, things are different."

"Aunt Minerva and Filius are quite upset and angry. Especially, with one Gryffindor. He was quite vocal concerning his bias against members of Slytherin House. The punishments handed out are harsh but appropriate to the harm done, and the rules broken. As you know, if the students had been adults, the attempted transfiguration would have landed them in Azkaban."

Remus rubbed his chin as he listened. It was alarming when students crossed the line like this. "How is your student?"

"Nothing life-threatening. He sustained injuries trying to protect his kitten. Unfortunately, his wand was broken, but the parents of the offending students will be billed for its replacement as well as the costs associated with treating him and his familiar. Jonas was visibly upset. Aunt Poppy has him in the infirmary. I brought the kitten to him before returning here. It took some work for Aunt Min and Filius to return him to his original state, but he will be fine-hopefully they both will..."

"I'm sorry Sev. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Severus shook his head. "Thank you, no. Just being able to talk helps."

Remus stood up and paced. "Will the lines between houses ever be broken? Will this senseless bickering ever stop?" He ran his hand through his hair causing it to stand up, which brought a brief smile to Severus' face.

"As long as there are students, there will always be the few that stir things up and cause real problems. It's always been that way. We just have to do our best…as long as there aren't people interfering and trying to undo what's been done…"

Remus turned and looked at his companion. "Like Albus, you mean?"

"Yes… like Albus. He's manipulated everything in this war. Everyone is a weapon. Even poor Harry."

"We must do something and soon. I have a bad feeling about the whole thing with Harry. He must be so alone."

"Albus will have much to answer for in his next life for the wrongs he's done now."

"One can only hope…" Remus replied with a snort, before picking up his glass. He took a sip and seated himself again, tucking his feet up under him, sans shoes.

"Oh the torture he should endure," Severus replied. Mirth danced in his eyes.

He watched Remus situate himself in the chair. As he pulled his legs and feet up under him, Remus' trouser legs pulled up just enough to expose his ankles. Dark eyes were drawn to the warm skin covering the swell of the bone, and the arch above the foot. The ebony gaze traveled over the gentle curve below Remus' calf. The room felt suddenly warm. He had forgotten how sensual he'd found Remi's ankles. They were slender and gracefully structured for a wizard. Memories of placing gentle kisses up the arch and over the swell of those ankles flooded his mind, and he took a hasty sip of his wine as he unbuttoned the top three buttons of his white shirt. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

"Would you like some bread and cheese, Sev? The house-elves were even able to provide some of those special pears you like."

Severus opened his eyes to see Remus holding the small tray out to him. A warm smile graced the man's face as he waited for Severus to make his selections. If he'd been aware of Severus' reactions to him, he wasn't letting on. He sat up, setting down his glass, and reached for some of the bite-size bits on the tray, placing them on a napkin.

Severus cleared his throat, and turned his attention to his companion again. "What book were you reading, Remus?"

Picking up the aged leather-bound volume, Remus turned it over to show the cover. "Ah, a volume of Muggle literature I found before leaving Uni. I was looking for the new volume, Dark Curses and Their Countercurses by Artemis O'Connell, when I found this." He held the book out to Severus.

"Analytical Study of the Metamorphosis of the Templars in Society Through the Ages." Severus looked up from the book and eyed Remus. "You still haven't tired of this topic?"

"No, no I haven't. The topic fascinates me. The way one belief will try to change society's opinion of another to protect itself. This group went through so much through the ages, despite ridicule and still survived. There is so much written on this-it's just fascinating."

"Hmmm…I seem to remember a very dog-eared copy of Knights Templar: Myth or Fact, accompanying you almost everywhere during our Seventh year." An elegant eyebrow rose in question.

Remus felt his cheeks flush.

Severus chuckled lightly. "Remus, how many books have you collected?"

Remus mumbled and feigned a cough into his hand.

"What did you say? I didn't quite catch that."

"About two hundred... or so… books," he replied sheepishly. " I have several papers and journals as well…"

"And Mama has helped. I know she loves to feed your need for more books." Severus laughed, his eyes dancing as he enjoyed the rosy flush of Remus' face.

"Well, at least it's cheaper than exotic potions ingredients..." Remus looked at him out of the corner of his eye, as he popped a bit of cheese into his mouth.

"I'll have you know that I can gather most of those myself..."

"... And at the same time almost get yourself killed doing it...!"

"Remi..."

"Like the time you traveled to the dragon colonies... and you were gathering dragon scales? And didn't notice that there was a live one still in the pen?" Remus eyed him, daring a comeback.

Severus crossed his arms. "The dragon handler told me the pen was empty."

"And I suppose you cross Piccadilly Square during a full moon, without looking as well." Remus folded his arms and waited.

Severus opened his mouth, then just glared, as Remus interrupted him.

"And that dragon wasn't snorting hot air either." He just had to throw that extra something in there, grinning with glee, as he watched the wheels turn behind the dark eyes.

The dark eyes glinted. "I didn't have a library growing in my bedroom."

"There are some very educational books there. Besides, I didn't think you took the time to notice."

"Our… bedroom, Remi. The books were everywhere."

A grin of evil glee crossed Remus' face. "Well it didn't seem to deter you any.

Besides, I seem to remember several stacks of potions journals as well."

"Well, yes… give you some chocolate and a book…" Severus waved a hand.

"Hmm…there was that pot of ever-warming chocolate on top of the stack of journals next to the bed...you seemed to enjoy that well enough." Remus leaned forward in his chair, putting his feet on the floor. "Tell me, do you still have that well-worn copy of the Gay Wizard's Kama Sutra you used to keep under your pillow?"

Severus had been taking a drink of his wine and sputtered into his glass--his eyes wide at the bold question. Remus started laughing at the comical look on Severus' face and handed him a linen napkin from the table.

Severus dabbed at the spilled wine and wiped his face. Looking up he saw the playful humor in Remus' eyes and the huge grin. Remus' easy laughter was like music and it was infectious. He found himself pulled in and was soon laughing as hard as Remus.

Tbc…


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.**

_**Written by Morganlefaye1958 and SeulWolfe**_

**Warnings:Slash Folks! Remus/Severus**

pqpqpq

To Honor

Chapter 21::On the Bright Side

pqpqpq

As Severus pushed through the doors into the hospital wing, he was greeted by a smiling mediwitch, currently standing at young Mr. Wylie's bedside.

'Hello, Professor!' Jonas exclaimed, smiling brightly while he waited for Madam Pomfrey to finish her examination. 'Thank you sir, for taking care of Bezoar for me. Can you thank Professors McGonagall and Flitwick for me please, for fixing Bezoar?'

'You may do so yourself, Mr. Wylie. They would both be happy to see you are looking better today.'

Severus stopped at the foot of the bed, reaching down to pet the Kneazle, who was sprawled comfortably across his owner's feet, but not taking his eyes off of the small boy. Loud purring filled the room as Bezoar stretched out an oversized paw toward the Potions Master. The movement elicited a giggle from Jonas. Severus took the opportunity to study the boy. He had several bruises around his eyes and other areas of his face. His lower lip was no longer swelled but was discoloured. Most of the scrapes had all but disappeared. His arm and ribs were wrapped securely - most likely more as a reminder to the boy to take it easy as it was to protect his bruised body. He was favouring the injured wrist, understandably, doing most things with his other hand and he would walk with a limp for a few weeks. His medical history indicated he'd had some odd reactions to spell/potion combinations as a toddler, so Poppy had opted to take a longer route to heal him. He would be monitored closely.

'We're almost finished, Mr. Wylie. Just one more test and one last potion,' Madam Pomfrey chided gently.

'Please sit still Mr. Wylie, and allow Madam Pomfrey to finish.' Severus allowed a slight smile to touch his lips. The sight of the wiggling boy clearly indicated that despite his injuries, young Jonas was feeling much better. Though that gave Severus some measure of relief, he knew from experience the boy would be affected emotionally by the previous day's trauma. It would be advantageous to keep an eye on him.

'Yes sir.' Big serious blue eyes looked up at him from below long lashes, as he took the potion vial being held out to him. Tipping his head back, the potion disappeared in two swallows.

Poppy stifled a snort as she watched his attempts to not make a face at the foul taste. She stole a quick glance at the Potions Master. Though his outward appearance was serious, she was sure she saw a glimmer of humour in his eyes as he watched the odd contortions on the boy's face. He knew most of his potions could be unpleasant to downright awful - it couldn't be helped, but he appreciated the fact that this small boy was so concerned that he not offend his Head of House.

'It's alright Jonas.' Severus decided to relieve the boy's distress. 'I know the potion tastes foul, I do make them after all.' He smiled as wide blue eyes locked on his face. Then a huge smile broke out on the boy's face as Poppy chuckled from behind him. Bezoar meowed a question, clearly befuddled by their laughter. Severus reached down and scratched his head.

'Up with you now, Jonas. Dress quickly, so Professor Snape can take you to breakfast.'

'Yes ma'am,' was the reply as the boy hopped off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom to don his uniform. Severus turned to Poppy and waited until he heard the door click shut. Waving his hand, he cast Privacio, and waited for her summation of his student's condition.

'He had a very peaceful night, Severus. I cast a Monitoring charm and it only alerted me once.' Severus quirked an eyebrow in question, but didn't interrupt. 'By the time I reached his bedside, he was already settling down. It seems that Bezoar crawled up on his chest and laid his head near Jonas' ear. I could hear the purr from my office door.'

The tension seemed to leave his body and his shoulders relaxed. He hadn't realized how tense he'd been from the concern for this boy, so new to his House. Poppy's eyes reflected her understanding. 'I will keep an eye on him and have asked my Slytherins to, as well. He will suffer some residual problems from this, no doubt.'

'As you well know Severus,' Poppy sighed, remembering the scars and bruises on a young Severus, and many a Floo call with his mother. 'I have put in a call to St. Mungo's to one of my contacts, who is a Psycho-Healer. It will do the boy good to have a professional to talk to.'

'I was going to ask you about that… it helped me.'

'Yes, I know. Did you speak with your House this morning?'

'Yes, and there will be no problems - not from my House at any rate. They will all keep an eye on Jonas and be there or get help, if need be. He seems to have made quite an impression on his housemates. He gets along fine with all of them, though some of the Sixth and Seventh year girls seem to dote on him a bit, which I've noticed embarrasses him a bit. But he tolerates it. I believe he has does not want to chance hurt feelings.'

They both turned at the sound of a door opening Severus cancelled his spell. Poppy took the proffered hospital robe. 'Mr. Wylie, now, I want you to take it easy today…watch your bandages. Stay away from the windows with bright sun. Your eye will be sensitive for a while.' She straightened his tie and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. 'Come see me after lunch and again after dinner, for your potions, or in between if you are in need of a potion for pain.'

'Yes ma'am. Thank you, Madam Pomphrey, for taking care of me. Almost as good as my Mum.' He smiled at her.

'Why, Mr. Wylie, how kind of you. Thank you for the compliment!' Poppy's eyes misted a bit and she squeezed the boy's shoulder before turning and scooping his Kneazle off the bed and placing it in his arms. She scratched Bezoar under the chin. 'Now Bezoar, you and Jonas take care of each other.'

'Come along Mr. Wylie. I would like to get to the Great Hall while the scones are still hot.' Placing a gentle hand in the middle of the boy's back, Severus guided him toward the door. Before passing through the doors, he called over his shoulder, 'I will have the house-elves bring you some scones and clotted cream, Poppy.'

The sound of her laughter and a thank-you followed them out into the hall. Severus paced himself so his young charge would not have to exert himself to keep up - the boy's limping gate slowed him a bit. The Kneazle had crawled up and settled himself around Jonas' neck and shoulders, making it easier for the boy to walk, unencumbered. Severus shook his head. The Familiar reminded him of Puck.

'Professor? Do you like scones?' The question was asked hesitantly.

'Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. Especially when they are hot from the oven.' He folded his hands behind his back and glanced down at his small companion. 'And you, Jonas… Do you like scones?'

'Oh yes Sir! Very much! Momma makes them every weekend. We have raspberry jam and clotted cream… though Momma prefers honey on hers.' Severus noted the tone of warmth that was apparent when Mrs. Wylie was mentioned. He smiled to himself, thinking of his own mother.

'I prefer my mother's white grape jelly… a recipe she invented one year when we had an overly abundant crop of white grapes.' His voice was quiet, a faraway look in his eyes, though he continued walking.

'Sir?' Jonas looked up at his Head of House, wondering what memories had taken the serious young professor so far away.

Severus came back to himself and smiled down at the concern in the blue eyes focused on him. 'I have many good memories of my mother and her cooking. She believes good food is only one of many ways to show love.'

'My Mum too, sir. Does Madam Pomfrey like clotted cream best on her scones, sir?'

'Clotted cream… definitely.' He leaned down a little and lowered his voice - they were alone in the hallway. 'But, I will tell you a little secret.'

Jonas face was a mirror of concentration. Even Bezoar picked up his head and appeared to listen.

'Professor McGonagall gives her a jar of rhubarb strawberry preserves for Christmas every year,' he held his hands far enough apart to indicate a 2-pint jar, 'she has a sister living on the Continent that makes it and sends it over. It is the only thing Madam Pomfrey likes better than clotted cream on her scones, and she manages to make that jar last all year until the following Christmas.'

'Wow! I don't think I could make a jar of Mum's raspberry jam last a whole year!'

At this point, they had reached the doors to the Great Hall.

'Here we are then.' Severus pulled the doors open and allowed Jonas to precede him. Severus followed, as he walked to his usual seat at the Slytherin table. All eyes in the hall followed them, the low hum of whispers traveling quickly across the room. Everyone had heard by now what had happened the previous day - which was always the case when something was supposed to be kept quiet, the whole school knew within 24 hours. Jonas, nervous now, kept his eyes forward, comforted by the presence of his Head of House right behind him. When he stopped by his usual seat, waiting for his housemates to make room for him between two Seventh years, he remembered the Kneazle curled around his shoulders. Turning and opening his mouth to ask what he should do, he was stopped by the feeling of Bezoar's weight being lifted off him. Bezoar crawled from Severus' arms up to settle around his neck.

'I will settle your Familiar at the Staff Table with me, Mr. Wylie. You needn't worry. The Headmaster has authorised Bezoar to be in your presence or mine, until further notice. He will attend classes with you as well, seeing as I have seen he has proven to be well-behaved.' Long fingers strayed unconsciously up, to scratch under the Kneazle's chin, prompting loud purring, and giggles from nearby students within earshot of the small rumblings.

'What about my wand, sir? How will I complete my lessons?'

'You will be accompanied by one of our Seventh years, Mitchell Redgrave, to all your classes until we can make arrangements to take you to Mr. Ollivander for a new wand. Mr. Redgrave will help you with your lessons, and your housemates have offered to help you catch up when you have your new wand.

Small shoulders relaxed and a sigh was heard. 'Thank you Professor. And, Professor… Bezoar will be good, I promise.' With that, he turned and took his seat with his housemates, smiling as they greeted him with words and gentle handslaps on his back.

'I have no doubts, Mr. Wylie. Your housemates have been directed to make sure you eat a sufficient meal. I've no desire to experience Madam Pomfrey's displeasure, and I am sure you recall the taste of the nutrient potions she will not hesitate to give you if she feels your diet is not sufficiently supporting your healing processes.' Several mumbles of agreement could be heard from his fellow Slytherins.

'Yes sir, I will. I promise. Maybe… maybe you should go now, sir. You don't want your scones to get cold.'

'Ah, yes, the scones. Thank you for reminding me, Mr. Wylie. Enjoy your breakfast. I will return Bezoar to you after the meal.'

He bowed his head in a brief nod to his students, then spun gracefully and strode to his seat at the Staff table - Bezoar not unsettled one bit by the movement. He stopped behind his chair and said something quietly to the Kneazle who immediately jumped down and curled up under Severus' chair, after the Potions Master seated himself. Everyone who had been watching the entrance of the two, then the following interchange with interest, finally returned to their meals. The usual low hum of meal conversation resumed in the room. Jonas sat and allowed one of the Seventh years to fill his plate, periodically stopping to ask him what he preferred. Severus watched from below lowered lids as he filled his own plate with eggs, fried tomatoes, and scones. It eased his mind somewhat knowing his snakes took care of each other. He really didn't have any troublemakers in his House this year. He had spoken with Minerva briefly not long after he awoke and dressed, sharing a cup of tea with the Assistant Headmistress. She had been dressed for the day, but had not wound her waist-length hair into its usual bun. She preferred to do that right before leaving her quarters for the day. That habit hadn't changed in all the years Severus had known his godmother. He used to play with that long hair when he was a small child. She had been very concerned about the Headmaster interfering with the punishments, and was meeting with Albus after breakfast to talk with him about the reasons behind the punishments, and to secure his support in making sure they were carried out. She had also offered to secure a pass and make the arrangements to get the boy's wand replaced. He only hoped the Headmaster would acquiesce and not cause problems as he had with young Harry…

Tbc…


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.**

_**Written by Morganlefaye1958 and SeulWolfe**_

**Warnings:Slash Folks! Remus/Severus**

pqpqpq

To Honor

Chapter 22::Recovery and Respite

pqpqpq

After returning Bezoar to Jonas and seeing the boy chaperoned to his first class, Severus headed down the hall toward Remus' quarters. The werewolf hadn't made it to breakfast this morning, and he was curious as to why. They hadn't been up late last night-Remus had left before 10 pm. They'd enjoyed only the wine Remus had opened before Severus had arrived at his quarters, so a hangover was not the cause. Not that they would consider imbibing on a school night. That would just make rising the next morning all the more difficult. It was a sunny day, unexpectedly for the time of year, and Severus was enjoying the play of the light through the windows as he passed. Walking through alternating warm and cold spots reminded him of his student days, doing the same as he traversed between classes. Hearing a sound, he looked up to see Remus hurrying toward him, looking as though he was being chased by a hippogriff. His hair was standing on end, glassed perched in the wild nest of curls. He was holding a scone between his teeth as he tried to don his robes and not loose the grip he had on his valise. His tie was crooked and he had a smudge of jam on his jaw. Severus chuckled at the sight until he realized he had an irresistible urge to lick that jam away. He cleared his throat and wrapped his robes around him, as he stopped in the middle of the hall, waiting for Remus to reach him.

"Forget to set your Arisenistio charm last night, Remi? You can't blame me for that."

Remus stopped in front of Severus. He'd finally gotten his robes on straight and reached for the scone, taking a bite first. Setting his valise at his feet, he began to break the scone into smaller pieces. "No. I can't… at least not this time, directly."

An eyebrow raised in inquiry, as Severus noticed a rosy blush appear across Remus' cheeks. "And what, pray tell, did you do last night after you left my quarters?"

The DADA professor cleared his throat and popped another piece of scone in his mouth, to give him time to think before he had to respond to the question. He'd fully intended to crawl into bed as soon as he returned to his rooms, but things hadn't exactly worked out that way. He'd been thinking of the last bit of their conversation all the way back to his rooms, then found himself pulling out boxes and albums from one of his trunks, looking for some of his books, he had kept at their bedside. It wasn't long before he was sitting on the floor by the fireplace, surrounded by books, letters, and photographs. Memories of their times as students here at Hogwarts, at the Scotland family manor, and at the villa, surrounded him-his search forgotten. Him, chasing Sev on brooms as they played one-on-one Quidditch. Severus, pregnant with Tori, round and glowing-so beautiful to Remus. Then Tori, so tiny and precious, as Remus held him for the first time. The wizarding camera had caught the tears gleaming on his cheeks as he stared lovingly at the tiny miracle from the Goddess. It was one of his favorite pictures-that and the one of Sev asleep, with a newborn Tori cuddled on his chest. His chest had been tight with emotion the rest of the night-a longing he'd forgotten-blocked from his conscious mind for so long, so he could function. He'd awoken this morning, curled up on the floor, the picture of him holding Tori clutched to his chest.

"I was… looking through some old papers I'd come across. Lost track of the time, actually." He looked down as he broke off another piece of scone and popped it in his mouth, chewing slowly.

"You always did seem to have a problem with that." Severus smirked. "Better head off to your classroom then-don't want to be late. Bad example for the students. At least you were able to grab some breakfast."

"Yes, the house elves were kind enough to bring me a quick tray while I dressed. Only time for one cuppa though…" Remus sighed.

"We can meet in the Staff Rooms during the morning break if you like. You can fortify yourself then." Severus smiled. "See you after class, Remi." Severus turned and swept down the hall on his way to the dungeons.

"Till later, Sev." Remus called before he picked up his valise, and resumed his quick pace to the DADA classroom.

Minerva reached down and picked up the Kneazle that had been winding around her ankles for the last hour and a half. Her animagus form always elicited this reaction from other felines. It had caused some unusual and interesting situations when she was younger, and had again in the recently ended class. Only her stern glare kept the class' attention on the lesson. Petting the animal, she watched her students exit the room, before turning to the two boys sitting quietly at a table in front of her desk. The older boy, Mr. Redgrave, had already assembled both bookbags and was watching his young companion, his arm draped loosely around the small shoulders. Young Mr. Wylie was fidgeting with a loose thread on his robe, a serious expression on his face, as he was apparently lost in thought.

"Mr. Wylie, I am very glad to see you are feeling better today." She adjusted the kit in her arms and began petting him, as blue eyes focused on her. "Bezoar appears to have suffered no ill affects. I will be sure to let Professor Flitwick know."

"Thank you so much for making him better, Professor. Please thank Professor Flitwick for me." He reached up to take his Familiar as Minerva sat the Kneazle on the desk. Pulling the animal to him, he hugged Bezoar tightly, placing a kiss between his tufted ears. "He is my best friend."

"Your welcome, Mr. Wylie." Minerva looked up with a smile and both boys turned, to see the diminutive Charms Professor enter the room, looking very pleased. He walked around the desk, in his quick gate, until he stood next to Jonas, and looked at the Kneazle in the boy's arms. "Well, Bezoar, you seem no worse for wear, I'm happy to see." Compact fingers scratched the kit's neck. "And you, Mr. Wylie, are looking much better than when I saw you yesterday. No doubt, due to the dedicated ministrations of our dear mediwitch."

Minerva smiled. "Poppy does take her job seriously. One would think all the children were her own…ah, but that's our Poppy." A knowing look passed between her and Filius as he nodded in agreement.

"We have never worried about proper medical care since she has been with us. She is very gifted at what she does." Filius added.

"Yes Sir, Professor. She's as good as my Mum, she is." Jonas added quietly.

"Aye, she took right good care o' me last year, when I fell from ma broom during tha' match with Ravenclaw. Don' even hav' a limp n'more." Mr. Redgrave added, as he stood and shouldered both bookbags. "Up wi' ye Jonas. Don' wan' ta be late for the house elves' fixin's ya know…yeah?" Turning to the adults, he inclined his head, as he put a hand on Jonas' shoulder to guide him out. "Excuse us, please, Prof'ssers."

The boys turned and walked to the door. "Got a good grip on yer kit there, Jonas? Good. Let's be goin' then."

"Very good, Mr. Redgrave… Mr. Wylie. We shall see you in the Great Hall."

"Yes, Ma'am," chorused in reply. Minerva and Filius watched the boys go, before Minerva shrunk and pocketed her scrolls, and they followed the boys out together.

"I know, Pops. I was really concerned myself, but Albus acquiesced surprisingly easy. It worries me just a bit." Minerva leaned in close to the mediwitch, as she spoke, before taking another bite of her steak pie. She hummed in pleasure-the elves had outdone themselves again. She reached for the small pitcher and added more chippie sauce to the pie, before taking another small bite.

Merriment danced in the mediwitch's eyes as she watched her mate. "Do you think it was too easy, then?"

"I really don't know… I may just be overly concerned. But I can't help it, when it comes to the children." A troubled sigh escaped Minerva's lips, and Poppy reached over under the table to squeeze her knee in understanding. Minerva smiled at her and poured them each a cup of tea.

"Never apologize for caring for the children. It is a preciously important trait to have." Pouring some cream into her tea, she picked up the spoon and stirred as she continued to speak. "Pity certain people don't have it…." She added with a sarcastic snort.

"How true." Remus chimed in, leaning over from Minerva's other side. "And where is the old meddler, may I ask? It's not like him to miss a meal in the Great Hall." Severus was watching from Remus' other side, looking very interested, as he surreptitiously passed a scrap from his plate to the Kneazle sitting quietly at his feet.

"He had a meeting with the Board of Governors today, at the Ministry." Raised eyebrows greeted the information. "Unusual, I know, but he does occasionally leave the school for those meetings, if he has other business to attend to at the Ministry as well."

Remus' brow creased with concern. "Hopefully it has nothing to do with Harry."

"Or with Mr. Wylie and his attackers." Severus growled quietly.

"Luckily, I was privy to his itinerary this morning, while he was in his rooms." Pushing her plate away, she dabbed at her mouth with a napkin. "His schedule scroll was on his desk. And yes, I did check for monitoring spells."

"Then you contacted your friend at the Ministry as usual, to verify the appointments." Poppy spoke knowingly.

"Of course." A mischievous grin bloomed on Minerva's face, as she looked at each of them. Poppy coughed into her napkin, attempting to muffle a snort. She so loved the cunning streak that her mate had. The woman really should have been a Slytherin… then, for all anyone knew, she may have come close. She never talked about her sorting.

The dulcet tones of the Potions Master broke the short silence. "How long is he expected to be gone then?" He asked, not looking up as he refilled first Remus' cup, then his own. Spooning into the sugar bowl he added two teaspoons of the sweet to Remus' cup, before pouring a bit of cream into both cups. He handed a spoon to Remus.

Minerva and Poppy didn't miss the unconscious habits Severus exhibited as he spoke, but decided it was best not to draw attention to it-for now. Remus and Severus both, had been doing similar things since the young men's return to Hogwarts. Minerva squeezed Poppy's hand under the table-a gesture of quiet happiness for 'their boys.' "He's not expected back until after supper tomorrow. The meetings are to continue for both days, with Albus attending to other business in between. So, we will be able to relax a bit until then." She looked down as a bowl of fresh berries appeared in front of her, picking up her spoon. "I, for one, plan to enjoy the respite. And suggest you all do the same."

As pudding appeared in front of the other three Professors, each dish particular to that person's preferences, their attentions were drawn to their plates, and their own thoughts for the rest of the meal. They did, after all, have an afternoon of classes to get through before they could relax for the evening.

Tbc…


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.**

_**Written by Morganlefaye1958 and SeulWolfe**_

**Warnings:Slash Folks! Remus/Severus**

pqpqpq

To Honor

Chapter 23::Nightmares and Comfort Food

pqpqpq

Severus heard the chair next to him scrape across the floor, interrupting his perusal of the day's lesson plans. Looking up, he saw a ragged and wan-looking DADA instructor smile weakly at him as he slid into his seat. Breakfast was almost over and some of the students had already started out the main doors to their classes. Minerva poured a cup of tea, and added cream and extra sugar, before pushing it in front of Remus. Severus reached down and pushed a plate in front of Remus. It was the extra large scone he had saved, knowing Remi would need to eat. He had spread it liberally with clotted cream and peach preserves, a small dish of the Muggle concoction, Nutella, tucked next to the pastry. Remus hummed in relieved delight and graced both of them with a large smile of gratitude. Minerva smiled back, squeezed his shoulder in a gesture of maternal comfort, before leaving quietly to her first class of the day. Severus continued reading the parchments in front of him. He had sensed Remi's distress for the last several days. The man had been avoiding him, for crying out loud. He knew Remi only did that when he was extremely troubled, and it had always been something to do with someone close to both of them.

"Remi, I don't know what's bothering you. I know it's not the wolf, but if you need to talk, I will always listen," he offered gently, as he pushed 2 vials next to Remi's plate; a nutrient potion and Pepper-Up Potion.

Remus turned a warm gaze on the Potions Master as he sipped his tea, contemplating what to say. He did not want to alarm Sev. He knew the man's instinct to protect his own were as strong as Remus'. He looked out across the Great Hall, noticing young Jonas Wylie, exiting the room flanked by two of the Seventh year Slytherins.

Following Remi's gaze, he realised who the werewolf was watching. 'He will be fine Remus. We are all keeping a close watch on him… and his familiar.' He looked at the man out of the corner of his eyes. There was more there, but what? 'What's troubling you?'

Remus sighed as if the weight of the world were on his shoulders. 'Severus, can we talk after classes?'

"Of course, we can have supper in my rooms. I'll have the house-elves prepare that gratin we enjoy."

'Thank you." Remus popped the last of the scone in his mouth and chased it with the remainder of his tea, as he rose from his chair. 'I will see you tonight then? Thank you again, Sev." Before Severus could respond, Remus was out the staff door.

Gathering his parchments, he finished his tea and headed to the dungeons to begin his day.

Albus Dumbledore Apparated to the corner of Privet Drive and Primrose Lane. He considered transfiguring his robes to Muggle attire, but decided he would use a concealing spell instead. He cast a silent and wandless Notice-Me-Not charm, and proceeded down the walk along Privet Drive.

He didn't have long to go to check on the Potter boy. Approaching him on the other side of the street was Petunia Dursley, pushing a large pram, currently occupied by 2 young boys. The larger of the two was seated in the front, almost hiding the small boy seated behind him. He knew the larger boy to be Dudley, the Dursley's son, who was the same age as the Potter boy but dwarfed the smaller boy in size. He was currently twisting around backwards to hit the smaller boy. Surprisingly, no audible sound seemed to be coming from the Potter boy. Petunia stopped the pram a few houses further down, when she noticed one of the neighbours watching her through a window. She leaned down and appeared to be scolding her son for hitting his cousin. Clearly concerned about the neighbours, she wanted the boys to behave. Dudley nodded at his mother, but as soon as the pram started rolling again, he turned and landed a well-aimed punch to the side of the smaller boy's face. Hearing a quiet whimper, Petunia stopped the pram again, opened the canopy and lifted her nephew into her arms. Small fists were rubbing tear-filled eyes, and the tiny nose was red and running but no sound other than the single whimper was heard. Albus could see scraped knees, and there was a fading bruise on the boy's cheek as well as around his eye. She shushed him quietly, petting his hair. She pulled a hanky from her pocket and wiped his nose and eyes before placing him back in the pram, dropping a small kiss to the top of his head. Looking around quickly, she leaned down and whispered in her son's ear, causing a sour, pouting expression to appear on his face. Albus wondered what had been said to cause such an expression on the face of such a small child.

She resituated the canopy and they resumed their walk, but there were no more problems between the boys. He could just see the Potter boy peeking out, watching everything, seemingly perfectly content as long as his cousin wasn't hitting him. It wasn't until they passed Albus, that he noticed Petunia also had the remains of a black eye and a cut lip, barely discernable, but there none-the-less. So, Mrs. Dursley was abused as well. That was something Albus hadn't been aware of, but it wouldn't hamper his plan. It may actually help it. And if she chooses to show some kindness to the boy, it won't be enough to matter. He smiled to himself; pleased his plan was working, as he Apparated away, before he noticed old Mrs. Figg exit her house and greet Petunia and the boys.

Classes had finally ended for the day, and Remus watched the last of his students close the door behind her as she exited the classroom. He sat in his chair heavily, put his face in his hands, and sighed as his shoulders drooped. The day had seemed to go on forever, as if it would never end. He'd had difficulty all day staying on task. His mind kept straying back to the nightmares he'd been plagued with for the last week. He hoped sharing his fears with Severus that evening would lift some of the despair he'd been feeling. He took a deep breath, and stood--with a swish and flick of his wand his things gathered themselves up neatly in his satchel. Before he could change his mind, he grabbed the bag and headed out the door, to his rooms, where he quickly showered and changed his clothes. He grabbed a basket of chocolate petit fours he'd picked up at the new bakery in Hogsmeade and headed out to Sev's rooms.

Severus was just placing the Hache Parmentier on the table when he heard the door to his rooms open. He surveyed the table once quickly, to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Satisfied, he wiped his hands on the towel, sent it Levitating to the kitchen and went to meet Remi.

Remi handed the small basket to Severus and sat on the ottoman by the fire. "I picked these up in Hogsmeade a couple of weeks ago. The new bakery is turning out some really fine desserts. Some of these petit fours are their own unique flavours." He closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply of the aromas filling the room. "Ahhh, Sev, you made the Parmentier! It smells wonderful."

"I did say this morning that it would be our favourite, and I had the house-elves prepare it. I only baked it. No time for preparation with classes you understand."

"Ah yes, classes, there are those to take up one's day…very looong days." Remus yawned, barely covering his mouth in time. "Sorry Sev. The day never seemed to end."

"I've had those days as well. Don't worry it's Friday and you can have a lie in, in the morning.' Reaching down, he gripped Remus' elbow and pulled him to his feet, waving his other hand towards the table. "Besides, good food awaits."

A smile crossed the blonde's face. "And wine as well, I see."

Severus chuckled as he seated himself. "Yes, and good wine too. Momma did raise me correctly after all… and you as well, after she got her hands on you."

"I was not that bad when we met. And your Mother loves me." Adding to himself, 'And she says we make beautiful babies together...'

"No… you were rough around the edges... but she fixed you right up."

There was relaxed silence for a few minutes as both men concentrated on serving themselves and each other. Remus filled the salad plates, while Severus poured the wine, handing Remi's glass to him. Then they each took turns filling their plates with the savory casserole of beef and vegetables. The top crust of breadcrumbs and Parmesan cheese crunched nicely, as it was breached, releasing the spicy aroma of horseradish. Remi hummed in delight.

"I love spicy foods… and thought you liked my ... edges."

"And anything chocolate… I never had any complaints…"

"Of course...it's too bad you can't combine the two..." Remi's eyes went wide. "The chocolate and the spicy...I mean."

Severus laughed aloud at the comical expression and the colour creeping into Remi's face. He decided to let him off the hook. "It's OK, Remi. I know what you mean." He waved at Remus' plate. "Go ahead and eat before it gets cold. It's not nearly as good after a Rewarming charm on the first day."

They ate slowly, talking about small things, between bites. Their lessons, things the students had done in classes, articles in the Prophet, the latest books they'd been reading, and the newest owls from Tori and Luisa-anything pleasant that came to mind. The clink of silverware and glassware was interlaced with the low murmur of conversation, occasionally punctuated by a laugh or snort. Music played very quietly in the background and the fire crackled in the hearth, keeping the room at a comfortable temperature. The main topic of conversation, the reason they had met for dinner, was avoided. Though it wouldn't be discussed just yet, it floated at the back of both men's minds.

Remus sat back in his chair with his glass of wine. "That was wonderful Severus. Please thank the house-elves for their assistance."

Severus nodded and stood with the half empty bottle. "Shall we adjourn to the living room?"

"With pleasure." Remus rose and followed Severus to the couch by the fireplace, grabbing the basket of petit fours as he passed the small table Sev had set them on. He reclined in the corner of the couch, kicking off his shoes so he could stretch his feet toward the fire. Severus made himself comfortable in the other corner, his feet drawn up under him. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, "All right, Remus. Tell me what's going on."

"Always blunt and to the point."

"Of course. You wouldn't have me any other way."

Chuckling, "No I wouldn't."

"Now tell me... please."

Remus stared into his wine for a moment. He wasn't sure how to start.

Severus watched Remi stall. He'd seen the signs before. "Just start at the beginning, Remi."

"I've been bothered since the attack on Mr. Wylie. I keep thinking of our son… and of Harry. It's been giving me nightmares, so I haven't slept in almost a week."

Severus frowned. "I don't understand."

"Someone is taking Harry away...I'm chasing after him, trying to reach him... he's crying for me...but I never reach him... and I hear Lily crying. Tori is being hurt and crying out. I can't find him either. There are always barriers and obstacles, prison bars, walls, wide open spaces I can't seem to cross."

"Oh Remi, why didn't you just come to me for a sleep potion?" Severus asked as he uncurled himself and crawled across the couch to put his arms around Remus. Pulling Remus' head to his shoulder he rubbed the hard back, attempting to comfort.

"Why didn't you come to me? Were you afraid I'd be upset about your dreams of the boys?" Remus nodded against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Severus. "You must have been sleep deprived then."

Remus pulled back and looked at him with a confused expression. "What?!"

Severus smiled. "Well, one, we just received new owls from Tori this week so we know he's fine. Besides, all I have to do is firecall Mama-you know that. And, second, Minerva received a message from Arabella yesterday evening. It seems Harry is a bit bruised but looks fine otherwise."

"He's fine-oh good. Bruised? Hmmm…don't like the sound of that." He laid his head back down on Severus' shoulder again, reluctant to leave the comfortable embrace. "I wish I could hold Harry... or get him out of that hellhole."

"I agree. We will, one way or another." Severus gave the blond a firm squeeze before releasing him. "Would you like more wine, or maybe some tea instead?"

"I think I'd like to enjoy the wine some more, Sev." Remus held his glass out for refilling. "You know, if I'd gotten Harry, he and Tori could have grown up as brothers… he would have been happy, as it should have been. Before Dumbledore pulled his manipulations."

"That has occurred to me as well." Severus frowned slightly as he handed the full glass back. "Believe me. I wish Time Turners weren't so heavily controlled. But we will find a way, Remi. We will. Mama and Uncle are looking into things."

Curled back up in his corner again, with his wineglass cradled between his hands, Severus studied his friend over the rim. He could see the pain under the exhaustion on Remi's face. His heart went out to him, since he'd been fighting his own demons since Jonas' attack. Luckily, for the boy, he'd spoken with the Healer from St. Mungo's and was doing pretty well.

Remus reached over and grabbed the basket of petit fours. He set it between them on the couch. Turning to sit cross-legged, facing Severus, he peered at the waiting sweets, then up at his host. He reached down and picked up a square from the basket, the foil cup crinkling as he lifted it. This one was white chocolate over white cake with raspberry filling. A miniature raspberry had been piped on top. He grinned and bit into it, humming at the sweet flavor. Severus watched him taste the sweet before looking over the selections in the basket. It only took him a few moments to decide on one covered in chocolate so dark it was almost black. Ahhh… semi-bitter chocolate--one of his favorites. Biting into it, he barely stopped the filling from dripping down his chin, as the taste of chocolate, sweet black cherries, and a touch of brandy, exploded across his taste buds. Oh, that was good. He'd never admit it to anyone but he had a sweet tooth as bad as Remi did. He opened his eyes and looked at Remus as he licked his lips. He was taking a sip of his wine and eyeing the basket again.

"Oh! What's this?" Remus plucked a few of the petit fours from the top of the basket to find different treats hidden underneath. It seemed the baker's assistant had slipped some extra samples into his basket again. He had done this once before when they were working on new flavours. He liked Remus and knew how much Remus enjoyed what he bought from the bakery.

"What did you find, Remi." Severus leaned in, curious, looking into the basket as well.

"It seems that Sean Eminger put some extra treats into my basket again."

"Ah, the boy apprenticing to the baker?" Severus asked, knowing full well the young man had a crush on his friend. But Remi, he knew, was totally oblivious, but Severus still felt a sudden pang of jealousy in his chest.

"Isn't that the boy who has a crush on you?"

Remus blushed. "I wouldn't know."

"I've observed him a time or two, and it isn't exactly surprising, Remi."

Blue eyes warmed at that and Remi smiled, as he grabbed one of the surprise sweets from the basket. These were larger than the petit fours--stuffed dipped strawberries--Very large strawberries. This one had been dipped in white chocolate and crushed caramelized brown sugar. He bit into it and his eyes widened when he realized it was filled with triple cream crème brulee'.

"Oh my," whispered Severus, watching Remus lick the filling from his lips.

"Merlin, Sev! You have to taste this!!" Remus leaned closer to Severus, holding the treat out for him to take a bite.

Sev leaned forward, opening his mouth and slowly biting into the treat, he was careful to avoid nipping Remi's fingers. He closed his eyes and chewed slowly, savouring the flavour of the rich filling. He heard Remi's deep chuckle as he swallowed, and opened his eyes.

"Enjoyed that one did you?" There was a look of happy mischief in Remi's eyes, as he held up the next treat. Severus eyed it closely. He could smell it. Was that tiramisu? It smelled like it.

Remi lifted it to his nose, scenting the sweet, and recognizing the strong smell of coffee, He smiled at the dark man in front of him. "Oh you are really going to enjoy this one then."

Severus grinned. He knew he would. Remi moved the basket to the table and moved across the couch, offering Sev the first bite of the sweet he knew to be one of his favorites. Tiramisu, a decadent combination of cocoa, coffee liquor, ladyfingers, and marscapone mousse. It was a favourite Italian dessert that had been stuffed inside this huge berry, and the whole thing covered in light and dark chocolate.

Severus' dark eyes sparkled as he opened his mouth and took the sweet temptation. As he bit down and began to chew, his eyes slid closed and he hummed in pleasure, as he savoured the distinctive flavours.

Remi watched in appreciation of the way the dark man enjoyed the treat. As he watched, a bit of berry juice, mingled with the coffee liquor, escaped the corner of Sev's mouth and dribbled down to his chin. Unconsciously, he leaned in close as he watched that red trail, watching the berry stained lips, as Sev's tongue appeared quickly to lick a bit of chocolate off his lips. Eyes still closed, and lost in his enjoyment, Sev was unaware of the close proximity of the other man. Remus reached out with a finger... caught the errant drop... and brought it to his lips. Licking the end of his finger, he never took his eyes from Sev's face.

The light touch prompted Sev to open his eyes, and inhale when he found himself nose to nose with Remi, who still had a finger in his mouth. The hand slowly disappeared, but their eyes locked and neither said a word as their respiration escalated. Remus was practically in Severus' lap at this point, and neither man wanted to move, unsure of what they were feeling. Severus licked his lips again, drawing Remus' attention from his dark eyes to those lips, and Remus licked his own lips and looked into Sev's eyes, seeming to ask permission before he tilted his head slightly and leaned forward. He stopped a hair's breadth from Severus' lips, giving him a chance to back away if he so chose. It took all his self-control. The wolf was howling, recognizing its mate. But Remi wanted this to be Sev's choice, so he held still, and inhaled the closeness and the scent of his first and only love.

They were so close, Severus could smell the unique scent of Remi, and his body cried out for what it needed, recognizing his match-his mate. He wasn't sure how he was feeling. All he knew was that he wanted to taste those lips again. It had been so long. Did Remi still taste the same as he remembered? He could feel Remi's warm breath on his lips.

Long slender fingers wove their way into long blond curls at the back of Remi's neck and skull. Dark eyes closed, head tilted slightly in the opposite direction, and the thin lips parted.

"Yesss." It was a ghost of whisper across Remi's lips, before Remi closed the gap and laid claim to what was once his, the wolf howling his approval. The kiss began gently, lips caressing and nipping gently. Remi ran his tongue across Sev's lips in a question, and was answered when those lips parted and his tongue teased the tip of Remi's.

Remus wrapped his arms around the other man and pulled him against his body, deepening the kiss, relishing that which he had missed for so long. The fire crackled, music played quietly in the background, and their glasses sat on the table, next to a half-empty basket of gourmet treats, forgotten.

Tbc…


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.**

_**Written by Morganlefaye1958 and SeulWolfe**_

**Warnings:Slash Folks! Remus/Severus**

pqpqpq

To Honor

Chapter 24::The Stirrings of Early Morning

pqpqpq

Severus lay in bed, still groggy from sleep. The sun had just started peaking over the horizon, shedding light through the charmed window in his bedchamber. He lay naked, the covers pooled around his hips, as he stared absently and unfocused at the ceiling. One hand lay on his pillows, cradling his head, as two fingers of the other hand, lazily travelled back and forth, across his lips. A small smile played across his lips, as he replayed the memory of the kiss he had shared with Remi, two weeks ago. If he closed his eyes, he could still feel the warm urgent press of Remus' lips against his own. A kiss that slowly turned into something deeper and more passionate. He still fit perfectly in Remi's arms, and his heart leapt at the thought. Remi still had feelings for him, as he did for Remi. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, but he would take things one day at a time. Whenever he'd been around Remi after that evening, the werewolf smiled warmly and almost shyly, at him, though neither of them ever mentioned the kiss.

Other members of the staff watched them dance around each other, some wondering what was going on, and others more knowing, smiled and prayed to the Goddess to bless the young men with happiness. Minerva and Poppy quietly hoped and prayed all would be well. Severus had caught his godmother and her companion smiling at him more than once. They knew, he was sure. But that was fine. He knew they wouldn't say anything to anyone.

He slid from the bed, barely noticing the chill in the air. The fire had died down quite a bit during the night. He absently waved his wand at the fireplace; causing it to jump to full flame, before dropping his wand back on the table by his bed. Strolling slowly into his bathroom, he started the shower and stepped under the steaming spray. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back with a sigh, and let the water run down his body, bringing him slowly to full awareness. He grabbed a fresh flannel and the body potion, and began scrubbing his body. His skin was a healthy pink and tingling, by the time he stepped back under the spray to rinse. Next, he lathered up his hair, working the hair potion meticulously down to the ends of his hair. After rinsing it clear, he repeated the process. When he stepped from the shower, he was wide-awake and squeaky clean. He cast a Drying spell on his body and a Detangling spell on his hair, then stood in front of the vanity to brush his teeth.

As he re-entered his bedchamber, the smell of freshly brewed tea assailed his nose. He inhaled and hummed with delight. His elf had been prompt as usual. He would have to leave her a small treat later. He dressed quickly, drinking his tea as he braided his hair. It was a brewing day in lessons today. It wouldn't do to have his hair in the way. Grabbing his lesson plans for the day, he strode quickly from his chambers, heading up to the Great Hall for breakfast.

In the upper levels of the castle, Minerva slowly opened her eyes, as small rays of sunlight warmed her face. Sleeping with the bed curtains closed had always bothered her. She lay there for a few moments staring out the window at the blue sky liberally dotted with heavy clouds. There would be snow today. She knew once she left her chambers, she would be able to smell it in the air. She smiled as she felt the arm around her waist, hug her tightly, pulling her back against a warm body, and soft lips place a kiss on her ear.

'Peaceful morning, Gràdh,' she breathed quietly, not wanting to break the peaceful silence of the early morning. She could almost see her breath as she spoke.

'And to you as well, my Kitten,' replied Poppy as Minerva turned in her embrace to study the hazel eyes of her partner. She leaned in and kissed the sleepy face, brushing the long auburn wisps of hair out of the way. Poppy smiled back, sliding a hand up to the back of Minerva's neck and pulling her in for a proper kiss. Minerva's arm tightened around Poppy's waist as their legs tangled together again. Poppy's tongue teased, requesting entrance. Parting her lips, Minerva seemed to purr as the kiss deepened. They kissed slow and leisurely, enjoying each other, warm bodies pressed together under the soft sheets and thick cozy comforters. When the aroma of tea and scones drifted into the room, Poppy broke the kiss, placing a quick kiss on the end of Minerva's nose.

'Tea is here, Min. It's time to get up.'

Minerva sat up, holding the blankets up against her breasts against the cold, plucked her wand off the night table, flicking it at their robes, casting a warming charm. Poppy slid out of bed and quickly grabbed both robes, handing one of them to Minerva, as she slipped into her own. Toasty warm thick flannel felt wonderful on this chilly morning, against their bare skin, and both women hummed as they wrapped themselves in the robes and belted them securely.

They entered the sitting room to find the fire already burning brightly, warming the room, both pairs of slippers had been placed near enough to the hearth to warm them comfortably. A large tea tray sat on the table, filled with a steaming pot of tea, two cups, a plate holding two large scones, still hot from the oven. The tea and scones were obviously under a warming charm, as the cream, butter, and clotted cream were both perfectly cool. Poppy's jar of preserves also sat on the tray. It was now about three quarters empty. Linen napkins, silverware, and a small sugar bowl completed the items.

A spell had both pairs of slippers sliding to their owners' feet. Minerva poured both cups of tea, sliding one across the table to her love. A flutter of wings and a tapping alerted both women to the arrival of the Daily Prophet. Minerva waved her wand at the window, allowing the owl entrance. She gave the bird a large chunk of warm scone as she took the paper from the large bird. It blinked at her and immediately exited back out the window, which promptly closed and latched itself behind the bird.

Opening the paper, Minerva separated it into the sections that each of them preferred to read first. She always did Grimelda's Word Puzzles, and Pops read the gardening section. Then they moved on to the rest of the paper from there. She looked over at Pops and snorted at the comical expression of pleasure on the woman's face, as she bit into a large portion of her scone that had been split and spread with preserves and clotted cream. Poppy hummed in pleasure and there was a bit of preserves on the corner of her mouth. Min reached across the table and wiped up the bit of preserves, holding the jam-covered digit up for Pops to see. Pops swallowed her bite and with a mischievous glimmer in her eyes, a pink tongue darted out and gently licked the finger clean. Looking back up into turquoise eyes, she winked.

'I love you too, my cheeky girl.' Min purred as she smiled. Lifting her cup, she took a long sip of her tea and handed the gardening section to Pops. 'Here you go. Wipe your fingers first.'

'Yes, Mum…' Poppy replied with a smirk, as she dropped her napkin back on her lap and took the paper. Both women sat in companionable silence as they enjoyed the paper and their tea. This had been their morning routine ever since they had resumed their relationship years ago. The only alteration was on the occasional morning that they were allowed the pleasure of sleeping in.

A quiet knock brought the attention of both women from their reading. Looking up at the large clock on the mantle, Min smiled and waved her wand at the door.

'Come in Remi. How is my little wolf this morning?'

Pleasant morning, Remi,' added Poppy as she removed the discarded sections of the paper from the chair next to her.

'Pleasant morning, Màthair,' Remi replied, as he leaned down and kissed his adopted guardian's cheek. 'I am well. Pleasant morning, Poppy.' He turned and kissed the mediwitch's cheek as well, before accepting a cup of tea and taking a seat.

'Are you ready for another active day with the students?' Minerva asked, as she spread clotted cream on a piece of her scone.

'I believe I am. Today's lessons will include identification of Dark Items, and for the First Years, it'll be the differentiation between hexes, jinxes, and curses.'

'No spell-casting in class then?' Poppy asked, and sighed in relief when Remus shook his head in the negative. 'Good, that will hopefully mean a slow day, since Rolanda doesn't have flying lessons today.'

'Hmm, yes. She had that personal holiday scheduled for today if I recall correctly.' Minerva wiped her fingers on her napkin before picking up the other half of her scone and covering it with a thick dollop of clotted cream.

'What lessons do you have today, Màthair?' Remus had always enjoyed Transfiguration classes. Somehow they seemed to help him deal with his own changes. He wasn't really sure why. It may have only been the teacher.

'It will be the famed matchsticks into needles for the First Years, and higher levels of the same spells for the other students. Some are picking up on it faster than others, as usual. Our Mr. Wylie, for instance. That young man has a gift. Thankfully, he wants to study hard. Has Severus mentioned how the boy is doing in Potions, since the…incident?'

'He seems very pleased, and relieved as well. It's apparent that the precautions taken immediately following the attack, as well as the assignment of a semi-permanent chaperone from his own House, has helped him to return his focus to his studies.' Remus smiled to himself as a memory surfaced. 'He was very excited when he returned from Ollivander's with his new wand. It was the widest smile I've seen on the boy thus far.'

'Jonas seems to be handling things well. He still has nightmares, but they seem to be decreasing a bit. The Healer from the Animal Surgery came round yesterday and pronounced Bezoar fit and healthy, which just made the boy even happier. The Healer was very startled to find a very small Slytherin hugging him.' Poppy chuckled.

'He is a precious boy; smart, polite, and cheerful. He works hard at his studies and tries to get along with everyone. I think Sev has developed an attachment to the boy.'

Minerva nodded and folded her hands in her lap. 'It makes sense. We both know he misses Tori, as we know you do as well. His parental instinct will seek out a child to care for, since he can't have your son with him.'

'It makes sense. He is good with all of his Slytherins. And I find myself enjoying conversing with the younger students, especially the First Years that remind me of Tori. I wish he could be here with us…'

'As do we, Remi, as do we.'

Poppy lifted the teapot and held it over Remus' cup. 'Would you like a warm-up?'

Remus nodded and held up his cup. 'I smell snow in the air this morning. I fear it will be mufflers and toasty gloves from here on. It's coming on a bit late this year.'

'Ah yes, we felt the chill when the owl brought the paper.' Poppy, unseen by Remi, winked at Minerva before continuing. 'But the cold nights of winter are tolerable when you have someone to share the warmth with.'

Both women watched in interested amusement as Remus' face turned a healthy shade of pink. The young wizard shifted in his seat and cleared his throat, as he looked up at both women, seeing the looks of playful teasing in their eyes.

'I-I have no idea as to what you are referring.' He set his jaw, trying to look serious, and give nothing away. It usually ended up being a losing battle with these two, but he had to try anyway. His honour, as the only male in the room, was at stake. It was a game they had played in the past.

Minerva raised an eyebrow as she sipped her tea, not taking her eyes from the young man she had adopted into her family and her clan, when he had been orphaned years ago. Poppy cleared her throat, as she folded her napkin and placed it next to her plate.

'Remi, you know you can talk to us. We have never betrayed a confidence. Especially concerning a certain… Slytherin…' She began arranging the dishes back onto the tray as she spoke, keeping her eyes on what her hands were doing.

Remus eyed her as he sipped his tea, remaining silent as he looked over at Minerva, sending a silent plea for assistance. She leaned forward and patted the hand resting on the table, conveying comfort.

'Pops love, I do believe we should let the boy be. He will tell us when he is ready, if there is someone in his life again.' She winked at her adopted son, and glanced up at the clock on the mantle. 'It is time we prepared ourselves to face a new day with the students.' Standing, she leaned down and kissed the top of Remus' head, before heading to their bathroom. 'We will see you in the Great Hall, Remi dear,' she called over her shoulder.

Poppy stood and gave Remus a mock pout and a smile, before she too kissed the top of his head and followed Minerva out of the room. Remus released a sigh of relief and chuckled as he let himself out, latching the door firmly behind him.

In Surrey, a small tossle-haired boy pulled himself up over the windowsill to watch snowflakes begin to fall outside. A small gasp was the only sound heard, as his aunt turned a blind eye to the toddler's awe, and distracted her son with another pancake. Petunia winced as she leaned over the table to removed Harry's plate, with the half-eaten pancake and bangers. She tried to get him to eat more when Vernon was gone, but the child had such a small appetite. She bit her lip as she picked up the small boy and placed him back in his chair, handing him his cup.

'Drink Harry. You need that milk.' Pointing to Dudley across the table, she continued. 'See? Like Dudley. He's almost finished his already.'

The portly boy swung his empty cup about, as if he were going to throw it. His mother reached over and plucked the cup from his hand and waved a finger at him. 'No Dudley, we will behave when it is just us. I cannot control you as I desire when your father is here, but I will not tolerate such behavior when he is not.' She leaned down and kissed his head, and the boy settled down, smiling at her before sticking his tongue at Harry.

Petunia Dursley gingerly touched her side and bit back a moan. She had cracked ribs again; she just knew it. Looking at her reflection in the window glass, she studied the bruise on the side of her face. Brushing her hair forward she was able to cover part of it. Some pancake would have to cover the rest.

She scooted the boys into the lounge with some toys, warning Dudley to share, or there would be no afternoon treat, before returning to finish cleaning up the kitchen. As she washed the dishes, her thoughts drifted back to the offers Mrs. Figg had made. An open invitation for tea and small talk, and she had given Petunia a small jar of cream that had helped immensely with the bruises. Wiping her hands and hanging up the towel, she decided to take the old woman up on her invitation and headed out to prepare the boys for a stroll.

Tbc…


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Honor, Chapter 25, Sunday Afternoons and Family

Status: WIP

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Author: ** morganlefay1958 and calanor

**Main Characters or Pairings: **SS/RL, more pairings as the story progresses

**Rating: **G up to NC-17, depending on the chapter.

**Setting/s: ** AU, Marauder- Era Post-Hogwarts, flashbacks to student years

**Warnings:** Vary from chapter to chapter. Slash, Mpreg, Adolescent Abuse, Violence, Graphic man sex, Het and Femslash in later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the Wizarding World, and no infringement of copyright is intended. We're just playing with them for our own amusement and that of our readers; no money is being made. But we do subsist very well on reviews!

**Beta:** calanor , who keeps me on track, and Jagged Angel, who has kindly agreed to Brit-pick the chapters for me.

_Honor_

_Chapter 25:: Sunday Afternoons and Family_

Shadows were starting to creep across the walls and the sunset was reflecting through the window across the room, highlighting the four professors and friends, as they shared a drink and good company. Minerva's rooms were a favorite choice, since she had extra wards and monitoring spells surrounding them to keep out prying eyes.

After so many years at the school, stepping into those rooms was like stepping into her family home on the Moors. Spending so much time out of the year at the school had prompted Minerva to make her personal space as homey as possible. Deep rich aged wood, heavy woven fabrics, family and homeland paintings, rich rugs, lots of stitched pillows and knitted throws. Every surface showcased a few pictures or family heirloom pieces. Books were prominent on several tables and there was a large carved wizards chess set on a table near the fire, just begging for a game to begin. Minerva had purposely chosen rich earthy tones, with just a touch of gold and red, here and there, so it still had a relaxed welcoming feeling.

The chess set had been relocated temporarily, so the four could partake of the warmth of the blazing fireplace while they talked. The last several days and nights had been very cold. But, the nearby warmth of the fire, coupled with the inner warm of the aged scotch whiskey currently being enjoyed, had chased all the chills away—at least for the time being.

"Màthair, you've brought out the good scotch!" Remus smiled widely at Minerva, as he sipped from the heavy crystal tumbler she had just added two fingers of the amber liquid to, from a newly opened bottle, bearing an ornate label. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm burn as the liquid traveled to his stomach. "Mmmm. That is excellent!"

Smirking at him, she turned and offered some to Severus, then to Poppy, who each slid their tumblers in her direction on the table. "Only the best for my Little Wolfe."

"Oh, Kitten, that IS good!" added Poppy, after she tasted it and licked her lips, savoring the aged flavor. She flicked her wand and a platter of biscuits and fine chocolates floated in and settled in the center of the table. She eyed both of the 'boys', watching their reactions, knowing they each had a sweet tooth. "I thought after that kidney pie earlier, we needed a bit of pudding now."

Remus and Severus perused the tray with great interest, until they noticed a few chocolate dipped berries nestled amid the magic-dipped chocolates. Their eyes locked and both sets of cheeks flushed. Poppy's eyebrows raised and she fixed Min with a questioning gaze. Minerva shook her head in the negative, but she was smiling and looking intrigued.

"Pops, that was a splendid idea. Everything looks…absolutely sinful." Minerva reached over the tray, letting her hand hover for a moment as she decided what to try first. Letting out an 'ah' of decision, she plucked one of the dipped berries from the tray, and bit into it slowly, savoring the explosion of fruit juice and dark chocolate across her palate. She closed her eyes and hummed in delight. Poppy watched, then snickered, completely missing the look exchanged on the other side of the table, as Severus and Remus, coughed and cleared their throats.

"They're delicious, boys. What are you waiting for?" Poppy turned an amused gaze on them, and picked up a caramel nut biscuit. "I'm going to call for some tea. It will go much better with this."

"Or some fine dessert wine," Remus whispered under his breath. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Tea. That sounds like a find idea." Minerva delicately licked the remnants of chocolate from her fingertips as she looked across the table. "Are you two feeling well? You look a bit flushed. Shall I open a window then?" She started to pull her wand.

"We are fine, Auntie." Severus replied, quickly, as he removed his outer robe and folded it over the back of his chair. Remus only nodded and undid his tie and top shirt button. He had removed his outer robe earlier. "We just need to get more comfortable, is all."

"By all means! Today is our day to relax after all." Poppy poured four cups of tea, placing them in front of everyone, then set the pot back down on the tray, passing the cream and sugar around. "There, that's much better."

Minerva summoned a deck of well-used cards, setting them on the table. "Anyone up for a bit of Clobyosh? It's been a few weeks since our last game." She raised an eyebrow and grinned wickedly, as she began shuffling the deck.

"Ah, I see, Màthair, you and Muime didn't learn your lesson, when we last played." Remus returned the wicked glare, as he heard Severus chuckling beside him. They looked forward to these afternoons with the only family they had here in Scotland. The four tried to get together at least two Sundays out of the month. Occasionally, they were able to slip in an extra Sunday or an evening during the week. It kept everyone close and tightly bonded.

Poppy cut the cards and Minerva dealt. Everyone sorted their hands and began to play.

The rivalry was fierce. They may as well have been on brooms over the Quidditch Pitch.

An occasional 'ha!' or burst of laughter could be heard. The tea, whiskey, and tray of sweets had been moved to a small table that sat adjacent to the larger table, easily accessible when needed. Noone noticed the house elves that lit the lamps and stoked the fire, nor the one that refreshed the tea.

It was well into the evening, when their rousing game was interrupted by a loud scratching at the large window. Poppy waved her wand and the window opened briefly, to admit a large and very familiar hawk.

"Aremus!" Severus commanded, as he stood and held up his arm, toward the large bird flying directly to him. Strong talons grabbed his arm gently but securely, as the bird settled his weight, and folded his wings. Remus stood and removed the small package attached to Aremus' leg. While Remus and Severus were busy, Minerva had summoned a house elf to bring a small bowl of fresh meat and a dish of cool water. They were placed on the perch in the corner of the room. When his leg was freed, the hawk dipped his head to Severus for a scratch, before flying to the perch for a well-earned rest.

Severus and Remus seated themselves again, and Remus opened the package, as everyone looked on in anticipation, all praying it was good news. The outside was a letter written in Luisa's elegant hand. Remus held the small packet that had been enclosed in it, as he quickly read the letter. A smile broke out on his face as he reached the end, and he handed it to Severus. There were a couple more minutes of silence as Severus read.

"Well, Severus?" Poppy's voice reflected concern and anxiousness. She had recognized the hawk. It was one that Luisa often used.

Remus held up his hand as he smiled at her, communicating silently that there was no need for concern.

Severus suddenly threw back his head and laughed happily. Remus' eyes danced. Minerva and Poppy leaned forward, eager for news.

"Severus Valerio Bianci Snape…!" Minerva began.

He sat back up and looked at the women with tears in his eyes, and threw his arms wide. "Benedire la Dea! Più bambini di Bianci!!"

"Le congratulazioni!! I ringraziamenti sono alla Dea!!!" Remus exclaimed, as he reached over and hugged Severus.

The two witches sat quiet for only a moment while they mentally translated what they had just heard. Both looked up with wide smiles and everyone started laughing and talking at once.

Poppy jumped up and moved around the table quickly, to wrap her arms around both men. "Babies!! More babies for the Bianci family! How wonderful!"

"Congratulations, Severus! Blessings from the Goddess. How wonderful." Minerva pulled a lace handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed at her eyes. She walked to the other side of the hugging bodies and waited for them to separate, before she hugged each of her 'boys'. Poppy moved to her side and wrapped an arm around her waist as she kissed Minerva's cheek. Her eyes were watery as well.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Mama Luisa sent pictures as well!" Remus waved the small package, before spelling it open.

Everyone began speaking at once again, as they sat down at the table and started passing the pictures around. Wizarding pictures that showed two healthy babies, and a very happy family waving and blowing kisses. In one picture, Ettore, Severus' brother, held up his daughter as Annalisa looked over his shoulder, and their other three children surrounded them. Another showed Dona, his sister, holding up her daughter, surrounded by Michel and their four boys. Both babies had been born in the same night. The family Healer and his staff had been very busy that night. Luisa had included several pictures of Tori, Faegan, the workers, the house elves, all the pets, and the villa and vineyard, as well.

After several minutes, Minerva, Poppy, and Remus, all noticed Severus had gone quiet. He was sitting back in his chair, staring at one of the pictures, gently running his fingertips across the surface of it. His eyes were unfocused, as if he were thousands of miles away.

"Remus?" Minerva prompted gently.

The women leaned over to get a better look at his face, and Remus stood to look over his shoulder, wondering which picture he was holding. Leaning down, he recognized their son, Tori, smiling brightly and waving energetically from the picture in Severus' hands. His heart ached, as he realized what had to be going through his mate's mind.

Touching Severus' shoulder lightly, he looked up at Minerva and Poppy, and quickly mouthed, 'Tori.' Then he leaned down, near Severus' ear and quietly said, "Sev?"

The dark-haired wizard started slightly as he came back to himself. When he looked up, Remus noticed the tear tracking down Severus' cheek. He reached down with one hand to take the picture, as he wiped the tear away with the other.

"I miss him too, Sev." He handed the picture across the table, as he sat again, keeping one hand on Severus, to rub his back in comfort.

"My! He's grown so much, since the last pictures you received!" Poppy placed the picture with the others.

"Christmas Hols will be upon us shortly. I think it's time we discussed our plans for it."

Minerva banished the cards back to their drawer, and levitated the tea tray back to the table. Eyeing each of her companions, she poured fresh tea and passed teacups to each of them.

"Poppy and I have already discussed our plans. We both spent quite a bit of time with our families this year. Our children will be spending the Hols this year with the families of their spouses, so we thought we would take a trip together—to Italy."

"Really." Remus asked, as he gave Severus' shoulder a squeeze.

"We thought the four of us could travel together. I know you both want to spend Christmas with Tori, and see the new babies as well."

"And," Minerva added. "it would make the trip that much more pleasant."

A smile slowly formed on Severus' face. "I would like that very much." He replied, and reached for his tea.

"I do have one question though. Are we going to have difficulty getting away from the school, together?"

"No, Remi, I'm sure Auntie has already taken care of that," Severus looked at the Assistant Headmistress, with a knowing smirk, "haven't you, Auntie?"

"Of course." A look of feline cunning flashed in her eyes as she grinned.

Remus expression quickly changed to one of seriousness. "Màthair, is there any way we can go and visit Harry?" Severus sat forward, very interested and intent on hearing the reply. This concerned another child that was important to Remus, and thus to himself, as well.

"Actually, arrangements have been made with Arabella, to have Petunia and the boys spending the afternoon with her next week, so I could examine them. You can join me then." Poppy offered.

"I'd only received a message from her this morning. I will make sure you both are free that evening, so you may accompany Poppy."

"Splendid!" Remus exclaimed, as he reached across the table to grasp in each of his hands, the hand of each of the most important women in his life. Giving them a loving squeeze, the joy of the news was evident on his face.

_Tbc…_


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the Wizarding World, and no infringement of copyright is intended. We're just playing with them for our own amusement and that of our readers; no money is being made. But we do subsist very well on reviews!

Honor

Chapter 26:: Meetings: Progress and Disappointments

Minerva McGonagall, Assistant Headmistress of Hogwarts and Head of Gryffindor House, sighed heavily, as she sat down behind the desk in her office. Pulling several parchments out of her desk, she turned as a petite house-elf appeared and Levitated a large tray onto the corner of Minerva's desk.

'Thank you, Dotty. I believe that will do nicely.' She looked over the tea tray, as the tiny house-elf curtsied and popped out of sight. Hot tea, cream, sugar, lemon, biscuits, small sandwiches—as well as silverware, cups, saucers, small plates, and linen napkins—yes this will do just fine. She poured herself a cup of tea, and began scanning the parchments, while she waited for everyone else to show up for the meeting.

She really detested punishing students. But unfortunately, constructive punishments usually went a long way to prompt a wayward student to return to the correct path of behaviour. And hopefully, they learned a lesson or two along the way, and were better because of it. The attacks on Jonas Wylie, one of Severus' newest Slytherins, and his familiar, Bezoar, were particularly cruel. It still sickened her to think about it. She was very aware of the possible disastrous results of a transfiguration-gone-wrong. And when it was done purposely, well, it was just a good thing for these boys that the school had the final say in their punishments. Azkaban is not kind to anyone, and the younger seem to suffer more. Today was the meeting with Mr. Prewitt, Severus, and Filius, to evaluate the boys and how their assigned punishments had gone. She had the Transfiguration essays from her students, though the one from the younger Bell, had been done with far greater care than that of his older brother. Filius would be bringing the essay from Mr. Chang.

A firm knock sounded on her door, prompting her to spell the door open. 'Come.'

She looked up to see Mr. Prewitt quietly enter her office and stop in front of her desk. A tall lean but muscular young man, his appearance was deceiving. His appearance gave the impression he was not a strong young man, but due to his build, he was in fact, quite strong, to the surprise of more than one past-student that had tried to harass him. Physical strength and agility came in very handy when he worked with the Magical Creatures professor, and when he served at the Animal Surgery in Diagon Alley. He had shown a gift for handling and communicating with the animals early on—in his first year, as a matter of fact. Minerva had approached the Headmaster at that time to keep an eye on the boy as a possible apprentice in his Seventh year. They were not disappointed.

Short auburn hair, with bangs falling into pale caramel-colored eyes, and a complexion pinked by an abundant time spent outdoors, coupled with uniform sleeves still rolled up above sinewy forearms, and worn knees and scuffed boots, painted a picture of a young man who worked very hard at something he dearly loved. It would be a boon, if this talented young man could stay on as a replacement when the old COMC professor retired.

'Aye, Prof'ser, ah hoop a'm no' late. Ha'a bi' o' truble wi' one o' th' unicorns.'

'No, no. You're fine, Mr. Prewitt. You may set your things over on the bench there.' She pointed toward an ornate old bench next to the door. 'Please come and have a seat. Would you like some tea? A nibble?' She indicated the tray, as he seated himself in one of the chairs by her desk.

'Oh, aye, tha' wu' be grund! Than'kee Prof'ser.' He smiled as he accepted the cup from her, adding liberal amounts of sugar and a dribble of cream, as she watched in amusement. He took a sip and sighed.

'Professors Snape and Flitwick should be here prom—,' She turned as another knock sounded. 'Ah, here they are now.' She smiled as her fellow professors entered the room, moving immediately to seat themselves in the other two chairs in front of Minerva's desk. She indicated the tray, so they would serve themselves, and the meeting could progress, while they enjoyed refreshment. The professors and Mr. Prewitt exchanged greetings and pleasantries while they filled cups and plates.

'If you would, please, Mr. Prewitt, give us your report on the fulfillment of their duties at the animal surgery. Please start with Mr. Chang…'

Alexander Prewitt smiled, as he swallowed a bite of biscuit and set his cup and plate down. He cleared his throat and began a long detailed description of his experience working with the three boys.

'Mr. Prewitt, thank you, for your report on the boys' progress at the animal surgery. I don't believe we have any more questions for you. You may return to your duties.'

The youth unfolded his tall frame from the chair, setting his cup on the tray, and turned to convey his thanks to the three professors before striding from the room. He stopped only long enough to grab his belongings before closing the door quietly behind himself, and striding down the long hall to the Main Hall. He smiled to himself.

It hadn't been a totally unpleasant experience at all, working with the boys. It hadn't taken long for the First Years to become totally immersed in the work of the surgery, and all the animals that had been residing there as patients. Samuel and Lee worked hard when they realised even the most menial tasks helped the sick animals. The staff at the surgery had been so impressed; the boys had been invited to help with simple tasks in the care of the animals. Soon, they were asking permission to spend more time at the surgery. Alexander had encouraged them, answering queries and explaining procedures, ailments, hexes, and treatments. Samuel had even asked him a few times, when they were working alone together, what he would need to do to become a MediFera Healer, a healer of beasts and animals. When Alexander mentioned this in the meeting, even Professor Snape seemed to smile a little. Professor McGonagall promised to speak with both boys herself.

His smile faded as he exited the Castle and headed back to the animal paddocks. Unfortunately, he couldn't say the same for Daniel Bell. That boy had tried everyone's nerves. He had been more trouble than anyone had anticipated, refusing to perform the duties he had been assigned, showing continual disrespect to all those around him, and upsetting the animals purposely. It was a good thing the boys were required to turn over their wands for Limiting charms when they arrived at the surgery. There would have been no telling what the boy would have done with a wand. He'd caused enough trouble without one, and doubled the consumption of Headache Potion, among the staff, at the same time.

Setting his bag and cloak inside the professor's cottage, he grabbed a heavy work robe, and donned it absently, as his thoughts continued to roam.

'The boys have completed their essays, and half of their detentions at Pickwick Surgery.'

Minerva sat back and folded her hands in her lap. 'The younger boys have made more progress than we could hoped for.'

Severus handed back the copies of the essays he'd been given a few days previously, to peruse. 'Samuel Bell and Mr. Chang appear to have put forth a serious effort in completion of their essays. I am impressed.'

'I agree. Mr. Chang is on his way to restoring his self-respect, and that of his House. He mentioned to me after class today, that he immensely enjoyed doing the research required for his essay.' Filius looked very pleased.

'Well. Filius, the Ministry and the Wizarding universities are always looking for dedicated researchers. You may want to mention that to Mr. Chang, when you speak to him next.' Minerva smirked at the smile on her diminutive colleagues face.

'I will meet with Samuel Bell tomorrow and discuss the possibility of tailoring his studies toward Animal Husbandry and FeraMedi Healing. It appears, that when away from his brother's control, the boy seems to flourish. I will also contact his parents and request they join me to discuss the situation, of both of the boys.'

'I would be willing to provide a small block of additional time once per week to instruct the boy in potions used to treat animals and beasts…if he shows an interest.' Severus offered, looking between Minerva and Filius. 'If, Mr. Chang is also interested, he may attend as well. But… they must both be very serious about it.'

'Thank you, Severus. The invitation will be extended to each boy.' Minerva sighed, as she picked up a parchment that sat by itself on her desk. 'Now, as to the subject of Mr. Daniel Bell.'

'I spoke with Argus yesterday. It seems Mr. Bell hasn't even accomplished cleaning half of the owlery.' Severus shook his head, in disgust. 'His essay was abysmal as well.'

'Yes, and he has caused such a ruckus when he is up there, the owls refuse to roost there while he is present. I had to cast a Silencing charm over the area below the perches, so they would return there for food, water and proper rest.' Minerva tapped her wand on her palm as she spoke, obviously agitated by the memory. Daniel has been warned to cease the disruptive behavior in the owlery as well as at the animal surgery. He has been given until the end of this week to finish the owlery.'

Lifting a small thick scroll, she unrolled it. 'As for the essay…' She looked up at her colleagues, 'I'm considering making him do it again, and give him until he returns from the Christmas Holidays to turn it in.'

'That is acceptable,' Filius added, holding his hand out for the parchment. He wanted to look at it again. Looking over at it for a few minutes, he looked up, sadness in his eyes. 'The boy exhibits a higher than average intelligence for such a young wizard. It is sad to see it wasted in this manner. Do you believe the Bell's will agree to Daniel working on his essay over the holidays?'

'Yes, I believe they will. I have spoken to them weekly since the attack; the last time being this morning. They are aware that if their older son's behaviour does not improve, suspension will be the next step.' She accepted the parchment back from Filius and placed it with the others. She would need to make a copy for the Bells when she met with them.

'Obviously, they want to avoid that.' Severus refilled his cup and offered the pot to Minerva first, then to Filius. Filius picked up the plate of biscuits, took one then passed it to Severus.

'Yes. When I spoke to the Changs, they were very grateful their son would not be expelled. Suspension means their child has stepped well past the boundaries of proper and appropriate wizarding behavior.'

'Daniel Bell's behaviour at the Pickwick Surgery is of great concern to me. I had a lengthy floo call with the Administrator of the surgery concerning him. He was caught in the act of mistreating some of the animals on three different occasions. Fortunately, there were no actual injuries but the animals required Calming Draughts, and had to be isolated. Mr. Bell has been assigned duties that no longer bring him into contact with the animals.'

'Shameful, just shameful…' Filius muttered to no one in particular.

Minerva and Severus nodded their heads in agreement. The three professors sat in silence for a few minutes, drinking their tea, lost in thought. Filius added more lemon to his cup, stirring it in.

'How is young Mr. Wylie doing, Severus?' The eyes of the small Charms professor sought out those of his colleague. 'I mean, he appears to manage just fine in my classes, but he has a gift for Charms. Sometimes, he reminds me of Lily Evans…' Seeing the momentary flash of pain cross Severus' eyes, he apologised. 'Oh Severus, I am sorry…'

Severus sighed. 'Do not trouble yourself, Filius. It is still too new for me, and will continue to be for some time… But, yes, I agree that Jonas has a gift for Charms, as he seems to also have for Potions.' Setting his cup on the desk, he crossed his legs, resting his ankle on the other knee, and folded his arms across his chest.

'I spoke with Poppy at breakfast, and with some of my Slytherins, after. Jonas is still experiencing some nightmares, though the frequency seems to be decreasing a bit. The Seventh Year boys have decided amongst themselves to take turns sleeping in the First Year chambers. They have charmed Jonas' bed to double its size and the Castle expanded the room accordingly. Jonas' familiar, Bezoar sleeps between Jonas and his self-appointed nightly guardian. Poppy informed me that since this has commenced, the boy's need for Calming and Sleeping Draughts, has decreased substantially.'

'Additionally, his Housemates have worked out a schedule amongst themselves to tutor him, and also to act as chaperone, at all times he is outside the Slytherin rooms. His only other problem at this point is a need to not be alone. Understandable, under the circumstances. It hasn't been that long since the attack. There are also the limp and the stiff wrist to remind him as well.'

'Poppy did mention to me, Severus, that she has decreased his dosage of Nutrient Potion. I've watched him at meals, and he seems to require less encouragement to eat a sufficient amount of food. His weight has not fluctuated, which is a good sign. Poppy seemed very pleased.'

'Has anyone witnessed any interaction between Mr. Wylie and the students that attacked him?' Minerva asked curiously. Both men shook their heads in the negative. It hadn't been for lack of checking with students of their houses for information.

'I will speak with Jonas' other professors and we will continue to monitor his behaviour and progress. I will also continue to request reports regarding the other boys, as well.'

Severus stood, placing his hands on his lower back, leaning back to stretch, then pulled at his deep blue robes to straighten them. 'I must stop at Remus' office before my next class, so if there is nothing else, Minerva?'

'No, Filius and I both have classes as well. I will see you both at dinner then.'

_Tbc.._


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the Wizarding World, and no infringement of copyright is intended. We're just playing with them for our own amusement and that of our readers; no money is being made. But we do subsist very well on reviews!

**Honor**

**Chapter 27:: Extending Assistance**

Arabella Figg set the tea tray down carefully on the worn table in the parlour. She lifted the lid of the teapot carefully, minding the crack on the edge, to peer in and check the steeping liquid. Smiling in satisfaction, she replaced the lid, covered the pot with a cosy, and finished arranging the accompanying items on the tray until she was satisfied. Standing, she wiped her hands on the tea towel she'd draped over her shoulder. The cold pitcher of cream and the warm biscuits and sweet bread could wait until her guests had arrived. She really needed to ask Minerva about that spell she'd offered to cast on the tea set. It would keep the pot hot and the cream pitcher cold. She returned the towel and her apron to the kitchen, stepping back into her parlour as she reached up and smoothed down a few stray hairs. As she smoothed down the front of her dress, the fire in the grate flared green, signaling an arrival by Floo.

Poppy Pomfrey stepped out of the green flames, already brushing the soot from her robes. A tall slender woman, the auburn-haired Mediwitch had a quiet and calming demeanour, unless of course, someone interfered with the care of one of her patients. Wearing deep blue robes, she had decided to leave her uniform behind, choosing instead to dress in casual slacks and a tailored blouse and jumper. She had worn her hair down in an intricate plait, and her small gold glasses perched on the end of her nose. She felt this would put Petunia Dursley more at ease initially, and make it easier to convince the woman that they wanted to help her and the boys.

'Hello Bella, how are you this fine day?' Poppy set down her medi-bag and removed her robes, Levitating them to a hook by the door. She looked around the room, smiling at the sight of the tea. 'They have not yet arrived?'

'I'm very well, thank you, Poppy. No, not yet, but I expect them shortly.' Arabella disappeared through the doorway and reappeared a moment later with a small china pitcher and a large plate of sweets, obviously still warm from the oven. As she set them on the table, she looked up at the Mediwitch. 'Poppy, would you please?'

Taking out her wand, Poppy flicked it at the items on the table--Warming charms for the tea and sweets, and a Cooling charm for the cream and lemons. 'There you go.' She tucked her wand away again and sat on the sofa.

'Thank you dear. Will Minerva and Remus be joining us?'

'Yes, they were just returning from their morning classes. Their replacements for the remainder of the day had already been sent to the classrooms.'

The tinkling of the doorbell was heard, and suddenly, out of nowhere, Arabella's cats appeared in the entry, obviously eager for the door to be opened. It appeared they knew who was on the other side. Loud meowing and milling about of furry bodies ensued, until Arabella spoke loudly to them as she approached the door.

'Hush! You silly creatures! I'd be able to open the door and admit our guests more quickly if you would move out of my way.' She shooed at them, and they complied, becoming quiet and moving away from the door, watching the door as if their gaze would will it open sooner. Poppy chuckled as she watched the interaction between the older woman and her furry housemates. She was well aware that the majority of the animals were at least part Kneazle. She could pick out at least two that appeared to be full Kneazle. Those were most likely the Auror Animagi who'd been recruited via Min's Ministry contacts.

'Hello Mrs. Dursley! Please do come in.' There were sounds of a pram and some quiet speech. 'Well, hello there Dudley! Harry! Come see Gammy Figg now…'

Once the door had opened, the meowing began again as the cats moved forward to greet the newcomers. They had developed quite an attachment to the two boys since Petunia Dursley had started taking them for walks down near Arabella's home, and continued when she started bringing them over for tea. The felines wound around the women's ankles, keeping just enough out of the way so they didn't trip them, or get stepped on.

Mrs. Figg reentered the parlour carrying a small boy with messy dark hair and brilliant green eyes. Petunia Dursley followed her in, carrying a plump toddler with bright blue eyes and sandy hair that had been combed neatly out of his face. Poppy stood and nodded at Petunia, extending her hand in greeting when she was introduced. But she had great difficulty taking her eyes from the child she had not laid eyes on for almost two years. He looked so much like both his parents, with James' messy dark hair and long lashes, and Lily's emerald eyes and fine bone structure. He was so tiny; not much bigger than he'd been when she'd last seen him. Poppy's heart ached.

'… and Poppy is a Mediwitch who treats children. She has come to check Harry over….'

Poppy suddenly came out of her reverie, silently berating herself for letting her emotions distract her. She continued Arabella's explanation. 'And…if you are willing, I would like to check you and your son over as well.' She watched the thin, dark-haired woman as she moved to take a seat. She was dressed neatly in good quality, but modest clothing. Her hair and makeup were flawless--almost. But, Poppy's trained eye could pick out the fading bruises almost perfectly concealed under foundation and blush. There was a hint of a black eye, and the woman fidgeted nervously. There was much that needed investigating here.

Petunia Dursley studied the unfamiliar witch, wary of what would happen if she agreed and her husband found out. She sat on the couch and moved Dudley around on her lap until he stopped fussing. He shoved a plump fist in his mouth and eyed the plate of sweets. Arabella had already sat down with Harry and was removing his jumper. He was uncharacteristically quiet for a child his age. The cats were milling about meowing and trying to get the toddlers' attentions. Rubbing up against Arabella and Petunia, and winding around their legs. Dudley squealed as he shook a fist around toward the nearest feline, who only eyed him warily while keeping just out of reach. Harry sat very still on Arabella's lap. Only his eyes moved, as he watched the cats moving about below him. One of the older cats stood up on his owner's leg, reaching a paw out to pat at Harry's hand, eliciting the tiniest and briefest of smiles. When the child did not move, the black cat meowed at him loudly. The green eyes danced and small fingers brushed the tufted ears.

Poppy kept one eye on Harry as she reached for the tea tray, pouring each of them a cup and setting them around the table. She asked who wanted cream, sugar, or lemon. She placed a slice of lemon on Petunia's saucer along with a spoon. Pouring a liberal amount of cream accompanied by two teaspoons of sugar into another cup, she set a spoon on the saucer and pushed it in front of Arabella. She looked back and forth between the older woman, the child on her lap, and Petunia Dursley.

'Mrs. Dursley, do you mind?' she asked, as she gestured towards Harry. She tried to use her most calming voice and countenance, as she waited for an answer. 'I would like to check him over if I may.'

'I can hold Dudley if you'd like, so you can enjoy your tea, dear,' Arabella offered as she watched Petunia trying to decide. 'It's fine dear. He won't find out. No one knows Poppy is here but us, and those who are concerned for the three of you. The Headmaster doesn't know, and he won't find out either.'

Petunia jumped as the fire flared green again and two more people stepped through. Poppy stood, gesturing to the nervous woman that all was fine, as Arabella murmured to her that they were the others that were expected.

Minerva McGonagall and Remus Lupin hastily brushed their robes clean, as Poppy filled two more cups with tea, and fixing them as she knew they would take them. They turned and surveyed the room, smiling when they saw Poppy. Remus saw Harry and gasped. Only Minerva's hand on his arm kept him where he was. He whimpered, a pained longing filling his eyes as he stared at his cub.

Minerva approached Petunia Dursley and held out her hand. 'Hello, Mrs. Dursley. I am Minerva McGonagall, Assistant Headmistress of Hogwarts, Head of Gryffindor House, of which your sister and her husband were members, and one of the professors who taught them.'

Petunia took her hand lightly, almost afraid of the touch. She gasped and her eyes widened when her hand was held firmly but gently between Minerva's, as the witch smiled warmly down at her.

'It's a pleasure to meet you in person, Mrs. Dursley. Please, relax. We are here to help.' She gestured to Remus to join her. 'This is Professor Remus Lupin. You may remember him from your sister's schooldays. He was a close friend of hers, and James'.'

Remus nodded and took her hand briefly, looking for any resemblance to his Lil. 'Madam.' They studied each other quietly for a moment, until Dudley squealed, gesturing toward the biscuits. Arabella handed a biscuit to the boy, who promptly stuck it into his mouth and grinned. She offered one to Harry, but he only looked at it, making no move to take it, eyeing his aunt.

'Dudley, what do you say to Mrs. Figg?'

He chewed and swallowed. 'Tanka. More pees?' His hand came out again in a gimme motion.

'Good boy, Dudders. Only one more now.' She watched Arabella hand him another biscuit to make sure he was polite, before nodding at her nephew indicating he should accept the offered biscuit, then turned her gaze to Remus again, noticing him eyeing her nephew longingly. 'I do remember you, I think…you were very thin and your hair was longer.'

'Yes, we only met twice, in Second Year, briefly. You used to enjoy wearing… bright pink.'

Petunia's cheeks pinked a bit as she chuckled. 'Oh my! I had forgotten all about that.' She looked toward her nephew, who had been so quiet since they'd arrived. Arabella still held the biscuit. Harry seemed mesmerised with the blond man. 'Would you like to hold him, Mr. … Lupin?'

His eyes lit. 'Please call me Remus.' He smiled. 'Oh yes! I would. Thank you so much!' He moved quickly to lift Harry carefully from Arabella's arms. When he reached toward Harry, the boy moved more than his eyes and fingers, for the first time, lifting his arms to be picked up.

'Oh, come to me, my Cub.' His voice cracked and tears welled in his eyes as he cuddled the tiny boy to his chest. 'Harry, my Harry, I've missed you so.' He buried his face in the dark hair and inhaled a scent he hadn't smelled in so very long. A gentle growling that almost sounded like a purr started in his throat. Minerva had been standing next to Petunia's chair with her tea, and noticed the odd look on Petunia's face at the sounds coming from Remus.

'It's fine dear. It's a happy sound he makes sometimes, almost like a cat purring.'

Petunia sipped her tea and eyed Minerva as if to say 'If you say so…' Arabella and Poppy both nodded in agreement with Minerva, then chuckled quietly as they all watched Remus and Harry get reacquainted.

Harry snuggled into the warm embrace of the blond man who held him, feeling totally safe and secure for the first time in a very long time. He felt the man bury his face in his hair and inhale, then heard the man sob. He laid his hand flat on the broad chest and felt a vibration begin. Then he could begin to hear a sound. It sounded like the noise Gammy Figg's kitties made when they were happy, only it was deeper. It seemed very familiar. He pulled back and put both of his hands on Remus' cheeks, holding his face so he could study the blue eyes flecked with amber, as the sound continued.

Green eyes suddenly lit with recognition. 'M-my M-Mooo—ney.' Spoke a very tiny voice, barely audible.

Arabella smiled, Minerva and Poppy pressed linen handkerchiefs to their mouths to stifle sobs, and Petunia Dursley's eyes went wide and she gasped in shock. Remus' eyes widened at the sound of Harry's voice speaking his nickname and sobbed as tears fell anew. He hugged Harry to him and spun.

'Yes! My Harry. My Cub! I am your Moony. Yes. Yes, I am. Oh how I've missed you, my Cub!' He sat down in the chair, cradling Harry, as he rocked him.

'He spoke!' Petunia looked at each of the other adults in the room, shock apparent on her face. 'He rarely ever speaks!'

'Hawwy ta'k.' Dudley added, staring very intently at his cousin, who rarely made a sound, even when Dudley hit him. Dudley smiled and clapped. He liked it when Harry talked, and Dudley had figured out sometimes if he hit Harry, then the tiny boy would speak, but not often. Momma always scolded him when he hit Harry but she didn't understand that it made him talk. Silly Momma.

'Minerva and Arabella spoke quietly with Petunia about their plans to help Harry, Dudley, and her, as Remus and Harry got to know each other again. Dudley finally fell asleep and was lying next to Petunia on the sofa, with one of the younger cats curled up in a ball next to him. Minerva reached over and stroked the animal, communicating her approval, to it, via her magic. She looked over at the chair Remus and Harry were in, to see one of the large part-Kneazle tomcats stretched across the back of the chair, keeping an eye on the room. She caught the animal's eye and smiled her approval. His only reply was a slow blink.

'…so you see, those of us in this group will do whatever is necessary to make sure you and the boys are safe, while we attempt to see that Lily and James' will scrolls are honoured.' Minerva set her cup down and refilled it, adding cream and sugar. 'We can only come to check on you at certain times until we find more ways around the wards the Headmaster cast, so if you will allow it …Poppy will examine all of you, and provide whatever potions and healing that are required. We will need to return to the school before our evening meal, so if we can begin immediately...'

Petunia thought for a moment about everything she had been told. All her questions had been readily answered. She never understood why the old wizard had placed Harry with her and her husband. Vernon hated magic, loathed it as something totally evil and considered it an aberration. Lily had told her once when she had visited during one of Vernon's business trips, that they had to decide on a guardian for Harry if something happened. Pet had been confused at the time about Lily's nervousness. Now she realised Lily and James had known they may be killed. Petunia had told Lily she didn't want to be the one, not because she didn't care, but because she did. It hadn't taken long after the Dursley wedding for Pet to regret her decision. She had no way out. The bruises on her body that day had been conveniently hidden by her clothing. So, her sister never knew the truth of her husband's temper.

The thin woman seemed to square her shoulders as she came to a decision. 'Yes. Yes, please examine him.' She answered quietly. 'I have done my best, but… Vernon has made it difficult.'

'Well, we will do whatever we can to assist you.' Minerva replied, with a relieved smile.

Poppy stood and reached for her medi-bag, pulling her wand and Transfiguring an examination table from a small stool that had stood near the hearth. Remus stood slowly, cradling the small boy and moved to lay him gently on the table. Poppy walked around to stand on the opposite side of the table so Petunia could see everything that she would be doing. Remus stood next to her and helped her undress Harry. Minerva sat on the arm of Petunia's chair and proceeded to explain what Poppy would be doing. Poppy had conjured a small bed in the corner for Dudley, and the round little boy slept soundly. She would examine him last, knowing a rested child was more cooperative.

Looking around at the other adults in the room, and then down to the small boy in front of her, Poppy raised her wand. 'Let's begin then.'

Tbc…


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Honor

Status: WIP

Fandom: Harry Potter

Author: morganlefay1958 and calanor

Main Characters or Pairings: SS/RL, more pairings as the story progresses

Rating: G up to NC-17, depending on the chapter.

Setting/s: AU, Marauder- Era Post-Hogwarts, flashbacks to student years

Warnings: Slash, Mpreg, Adolescent Abuse, Violence, Graphic man sex, Het and Femslash in later chapters.

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the Wizarding World, and no infringement of copyright is intended. We're just playing with them for our own amusement and that of our readers; no money is being made. But we do subsist very well on reviews!

Author's Note: This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor , without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn't know I had. The ratings and warnings will apply to the story in general since I am writing all over the place at times.

Beta: calanor , who keeps me on track, and Jagged Angel, who has kindly agreed to Brit-pick the chapters for me.

**Honor**

**Chapter 28:: Diagnosis and Secrets, part 1**

Large green eyes scanned the room around him, as he felt gentle hands remove his clothing. He could see Dudley asleep on a small bed on the other side of the room. He liked his cousin, though at times he was afraid of him. Dudley was so rough sometimes, and always seemed to be yelling at him and hitting him. If he cried or tried to speak, then Dudley would stop and smile. Harry learned quickly to either avoid Dudley or mumble a word or two to keep his cousin happy.

He watched the holly wand as it waved above him. Harry was fascinated with it—the movements and the tingle he sensed from it. The feeling moved over his skin, tickling the surface, and he giggled. The sound prompted large smiles from the adults watching him. His Mooney sniffled and wiped his eyes, prompting Harry to lean toward him and pat on his belly. Remus smiled down at him and ruffled his hair, and then cradling his head, laid him back on the table.

The kind lady with the glasses tsk'd and clucked as different colours and swirls came from the tip of her wand as it passed over his body. She shook her head as she spoke quietly to the other adults in the room. He looked at his Auntie. She was crying again. But why? Bad Uncle was not here, was he? He looked around frantically. Dudley was still asleep. He felt warm hands steady him on the table, and his Auntie's voice shushing him, as she sniffled into her handkerchief.

'Shush Harry. It's OK, Uncle is not here. Let Miss Poppy finish.' She looked up at Minerva with a shamed look in her eyes. 'Vernon has not been kind. Harry is afraid of him..' She swallowed and added in a whisper, '…as am I.' She covered her face.

'Calm yourself, Mrs. Dursley. We will discuss this later, after you all have been examined.' She placed her hand on Petunia's shoulder.

'Please call me Petunia.' She nodded and dabbed at her eyes. 'I'm fine now.'

They both turned back to see Poppy speaking aloud as a quill floated over a piece of parchment, scribbling furiously. Her brows were furrowed and she did not look pleased as she dictated the results of her examination. She glanced briefly at Minerva and shook her head very subtly in the negative. The results were less than acceptable. Remus caught the gesture and frowned. He happened to look down and see Harry watching him. Putting a smile on his face, he reached out and began tickling Harry lightly on his belly. A small squealing giggle escaped the squirming boy. Smiles filled the room, and a sleepy voice was heard from the corner.

Dudley clapped his hands. 'Hawwy? Hawwy waaf!' He leaned over, staring at his cousin, waiting to see if Harry would make the sound again. When he did not, Dudley crawled off the bed and waddled over to the examination table where Remus was just pulling Harry's shirt back over his head. Dudley reached up and patted hard on Harry's leg, causing his cousin to grimace and pull his leg back.

Dudley stuck out his bottom lip at Harry. 'Hawwy waaf!'

Petunia stood up and moved toward her son. 'Dudley Dursley! Do not be so rough with Harry. You will hurt him.'

Minerva reached out and stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. 'Wait,' she said quietly, not taking her eyes off the boys. Petunia had looked back at her when she felt the touch to her shoulder, but her gaze followed Minerva's. Dudley was looking at her with big puppy eyes and the pouty lip. Remus, with Harry in his arms, had moved to the front of the table and knelt down next to Dudley. He reached out and intercepted the plump hand that was heading for Harry's leg, grasping it firmly but gently. Young eyes looked up into older ones.

'What are you trying to tell us, Mr. Dudley?' Remus asked in the calm voice he used to speak with younger children. Harry watched his Moony talk to Dudley.

'Hawwy ta'k. Hawwy laaf!' Dudley spoke loudly, looking intently at the man that held his cousin like Momma held him.

Petunia leaned over and whispered in Minerva's ear. 'Harry very rarely speaks. I'm not really sure if there is a physical reason. I do know he won't speak at all around Vernon.'

Remus looked into Harry's eyes. 'Can you say something to Dudley?'

Harry looked from Remus' eyes to his lips, seeming to watch Remus talk, before turning to his cousin and opening his mouth to speak quietly. 'D-Duds.' He looked at Petunia next. 'T-Tee P-Pe-et.'

Dudley's face broke out in a huge grin and he clapped his hands as he jumped up and down, looking back and forth between Harry and the adults in the room. 'Momma! Hawwy ta'k! Hawwy ta'k!'

Harry leaned over and patted Dudley's head, which prompted more elated squeals. Remus laughed aloud, reached down and lifted Dudley into his arms with Harry, taking them both to sit in the chair with him.

Poppy smiled and wiped her eyes, noticing that she was not the only one in the room shedding tears of joy. She waved her wand, lowering the examination table a little and casting a Sterilisation charm, and then motioned toward Petunia.

'It seems the boys are very well occupied at the moment. It's your turn now. Would you take a seat on the table for me, please, Petunia?

Petunia seated herself on the table and sat still, waiting for Poppy to begin.

'Call me Poppy.' She raised her wand. 'Are you ready?' Petunia took a deep breath, released it, and nodded. She could see Remus seated behind Poppy in the big flowery chair, chatting with the boys. They looked so happy. Why couldn't Vernon be like that with both boys? Ah well, she'd made her choice.

Minerva and Arabella talked quietly while they refreshed the tea and made small sandwiches. Arabella described all of her encounters and visits with Petunia and the boys, including her impressions and opinions. The lean woman was more like Lily Potter Evans than anyone realised. She was quiet and soft-spoken by nature, avoiding contact with her neighbours. From what Arabella and Minerva had been able to determine, she was hiding something. There could be more than one secret in the Dursley home. If they were going to find out, they would have to be cautious in their inquiries. Petunia Dursley could decide to bolt like a spooked unicorn, if it wasn't handled properly, effectively cutting off their only avenue to save Harry, and her and her son as well.

Minerva Levitated the tea tray back out to the parlour while Arabella finished up the last sandwich and filled the platter. She had given Minerva a dish of sliced strawberries and blueberries for the boys. Minerva cast a Neatness spell on the fruit, after setting the tray and dish on the table. It wouldn't do to have two fruit juice-stained toddlers loose in Arabella's parlour. She cast charms over everything before joining Poppy and Petunia. Poppy had finished her examination and again she was dictating to the charmed quill. The feather jerked wildly as it tried to keep up with her. Petunia watched it, fascinated by its unaided movements.

'Petunia, would you please explain to Minerva what you have just explained to me. I believe she will be able to help answer your questions.' Poppy turned away from Petunia and toward Minerva, giving her a raised eyebrow as she walked to the table and prepared tea for herself and Petunia. Minerva and Petunia moved and sat down on the sofa together. Minerva remained silent, allowing Petunia to start when she was ready.

'Min—Minerva, odd things started happening about two to three months after Harry came to live with us.' She wrung her hands together. 'I brushed it off at first. They were small things. Finding small things in my apron pockets that had gone missing. They seemed to appear there while I was looking for them. I would find doors and drawers opening when my hands were full. The boys' toys move out of the way when I am going up and down the stairs with my arms full. Sometimes, when the boys drop their cups or spoons, they stop before hitting the floor. Clothing, soap, shampoo, flannels, nappies---they all seem to appear when I need them.' She looked up from her lap and pain was evident in her eyes. 'At first, I thought it was Harry. I mean, Lily had always been a strong witch, and James… well, from what I understand, he was powerful as well.' Minerva placed a hand over hers to still them and comfort her.

'I did everything to hide it from Vernon. Under no circumstances could I let him find out. I did see things happen that now, I realise, were caused by Harry's own magic. But they were things of particular importance to Harry, like his bottle Levitating back into his bed when it rolled off to the floor. 'One night, I…' She hesitated, as colour rose in her cheeks. 'I had been asleep, and Vernon wanted… relations. He evidently had placed his hands on me, as he had in the past. But this time was different. I awoke to his screams and found him against the far wall. And… and, my skin was tingling like electricity.'

Minerva's eyes went wide, as she turned to look at her mate. Poppy closed her eyes and nodded. The examination was definitive. Petunia Dursley was a latent witch. Minerva turned her attention back to Petunia, as she continued to speak.

Her voice dropped to a pained whisper, as her eyes teared at the memory. 'I received my first beating at his hands that night. I could barely move for almost two weeks, but I had to care for the boys. Luckily, Vernon left the following day for a three-week business trip to France.' She sobbed and Minerva conjured a handkerchief, pressing it into her hands. 'If—if it hadn't been for the boys, I would have died that night. They needed me. I—I couldn't leave the house because he had neglected that first time, to avoid my face and hands.'

Minerva was grateful she had surreptitiously cast a Silencing charm around them, so Remus could not hear the things Petunia was describing. She patted Petunia's hands and held them between her own. 'Petunia, you said it was your first beating. How many other times has this happened? And has he hit the boys?' She glanced over at Remus to make sure he was still busy with the boys, and sighed in relief to see that he was.

'No,' she sobbed, 'it was not, sadly. But I was willing to take the beatings to protect the boys. Especially, when Harry's magic became more unpredictable. It was always better when he could hit me instead of Harry. Vernon would only spank Dudley occasionally—mostly scold him, but he would hit Harry. It was easier to distract his anger to me.'

'Merlin's Knickers!!' Minerva was having a hard time containing her anger. Her eyes flashed feline for a moment, and Petunia gasped. Poppy stepped closer and sat on the edge of the sofa.

'It's OK, Petunia. Did Lily ever tell you about Animagi?'

'Actually, yes.' She smiled at a memory. 'Lily would leave her old textbooks in our room, when she bought more for each new year at school. I think she knew how curious I was. I read every single book she had studied from. Some more than once. So, yes, I do know what Animagi are.' She looked closely at Minerva. 'You are a feline Animagi, aren't you?'

Minerva and Poppy chuckled. 'My form is that of a tabby cat,' Minerva answered as she disappeared and a large grey and black tabby sat in her place, staring at Petunia with huge golden eyes.

Petunia smiled for the first time since Harry had spoken. 'Amazing…' she gasped.

In the blink of an eye, Minerva McGonagall was again sitting next to Petunia on the sofa. She was immediately surrounded by Arabella's cats, rubbing up against her and purring loudly. Petunia giggled at the sight, and the sound made the other women smile.

Petunia excused herself to go to the bathroom and freshen up a bit. Minerva removed the Silencing spell and the three women sat together while Petunia was out of the room. Remus was sitting back in the chair cradling two sleeping boys on his lap, with his head back, a happy smile on his face. It was going to take both Poppy and Minerva to get the man back to Hogwarts, convincing him he needed to leave these boys here.

'What did the examinations reveal, Poppy?'

'I don't recommend we discuss it until we return to the castle, but I can provide some of the general potions immediately. Other potions and treatments will have to wait until I can do some research and confer with Severus.'

'That will have to do for now. I have a feeling that young Dudley is going to be the healthiest of the three of them.' Minerva gently pushed the last two cats off her lap, as Arabella shooed the rest away from their feet. Poppy went over and set up the table for Dudley's examination. Petunia returned to the parlour and Poppy asked her if she would get Dudley.

She placed her hand on Remus' arm and shook him gently. 'Mr. Lupin. Remus. Poppy is ready for Dudley now.' He opened his eyes as Petunia lifted her son from his lap. He watched her take the warm, not-so-little body from his lap, regretting the loss. The child had snuggled down into his lap as comfortably as Harry had. He shifted Harry carefully so he could hold him in both arms, kissing the messy hair.

With Petunia at her side, Poppy stripped Dudley and set to work immediately. His test results were less remarkable, thankfully. Poppy would have her hands full getting both Harry and Petunia well, and keeping them that way. The pattern they had discovered seemed to indicate that of the three, Dudley seemed to be the least likely to suffer harm or mistreatment at the hands of his father. They would have to call everyone together again immediately for further planning.

While they were finishing up, Remus helped Arabella clean up the dishes and make a fresh pot of tea, and filled two spill-charmed cups with juice for the boys. Arabella had already prepared dishes of bite-sized pieces of meat and vegetables for the boys. Remus warmed them with a charm. Everyone had taken sustenance when they could throughout the day. Now, they needed to discuss the examinations and treatment.

_Tbc…_


	29. Chapter 29

Title: Honor

Status: WIP

Fandom: Harry Potter

Author: morganlefay1958 and calanor

Main Characters or Pairings: SS/RL, more pairings as the story progresses

Rating: G up to NC-17, depending on the chapter.

Setting/s: AU, Marauder- Era Post-Hogwarts, flashbacks to student years

Warnings: Slash, Mpreg, Adolescent Abuse, Violence, Graphic man sex, Het and Femslash in later chapters.

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the Wizarding World, and no infringement of copyright is intended. We're just playing with them for our own amusement and that of our readers; no money is being made. But we do subsist very well on reviews!

Author's Note: This is the beginning of a trilogy; To Honor – To Cherish – To Love. . Much thanks to the creative mind of my co-author, calanor , without whose encouragement, this fic would have never been started. She is the lost sister I didn't know I had. The ratings and warnings will apply to the story in general since I am writing all over the place at times.

Beta: calanor , who keeps me on track, and Jagged Angel, who has kindly agreed to Brit-pick the chapters for me.

**Honor**

**Chapter 29:: Diagnosis and Secrets, part **2

Arabella offered to sit with the boys and help them with their meal, while Poppy talked with the others about the results of her examinations. She and the boys were settled comfortably around the table, with the cats winding around their feet waiting for a dropped morsel. She talked quietly with them, keeping them occupied. Dudley's giggling could be heard, and if one looked closely, a small smile could be seen on Harry's face as he nibbled slowly on his food and watched Gammy and Duds talk. He glanced over at the others occasionally to make sure they were still there. Auntie was good to him and protected him from Bad Uncle. His Moony made him feel safe, like…

like… there were others he remembered that made him feel that way. He furrowed his brow trying to think. Dudley squealed and something hit him in the nose. Harry looked at his cousin, as another cube of cooked carrot sailed his way. He raised his hand and the carrot flew back and hit his cousin in the forehead. Dudley clapped and reached for his plate, as Arabella admonished him to eat instead of playing with his food. Dudley stuck out his lip but popped the next morsel into his mouth instead of tossing it. Arabella winked at Harry and he smiled, causing Dudley to stop pouting and crack a smile of his own.

'I've brought the basic potions with me that I knew you and Harry would need. Nutrient Replenishing Potion for Harry, Calming Draught and Strengthening Potion for you, Bruise-Gone and Healing Salves for both of you.' Poppy handed Petunia a market basket filled with bottles that had been charmed to look like ordinary bottles. 'I will have the rest of the Potions prepared and delivered to Arabella. She will give them to you. From now on, we will provide whatever you need through her, for safety's sake. And, dear…if you'd like, we can provide something for you to put in your husband's tea to…em, shall we say… make him lose interest.' Petunia's eyes widened.

'Thank you, Poppy. How will I know what dosages to use?' Poppy picked up one of the bottles to study the hand-lettered label.

'You will see the appropriate dosages for each of you printed on the labels of the bottles. Also, the bottles have been charmed to look like homemade tonics, so they will not draw your husband's attention.'

Petunia nodded and put the bottle back in the basket on her lap. She watched her boys as they seemed to enjoy the relaxed atmosphere of Mrs. Figg's home. Why couldn't her home be like this? The boys could play and be happy. Maybe, just maybe Harry would talk and smile more. She shook her head. Poppy patted her hand, as she looked over at Minerva and raised an eyebrow in silent question. Minerva nodded.

'We are not able to cast Monitoring spells around your house right now, due to the Wards that are currently in place, but, we may have an alternative that will fulfill the need until we can find the means to circumvent the Wards.' A flash of interest appeared in Petunia's eyes. 'Would your husband be adverse to you having a pet in your home? A companion for Dudley perhaps?'

Remus' eyes lit as he realized where Minerva was going with this. 'Shall I Floo Hagrid, Minerva?' She held her hand up, motioning him to wait for Petunia to answer.

'I'm allergic to dogs, but I did speak with him once about getting a cat. Dudley… and Harry like Arabella's cats so much. He never answered me, but his didn't seem to be against it either. His mother had a large cat that followed him everywhere when we were younger. He usually lets Dudley have whatever he wants. Why?'

Arabella set a bowl of treacle in front of each of the boys, then stepped over to the sofa, looking down at her neighbour. 'Dear, if you have read all of your sister's books, then you know what a Kneazle is, don't you.' Dark brown eyes twinkled as she waited for confirmation. Petunia inclined her head. 'Good. All of my cats are at least part Kneazle. You may have noticed they don't behave like regular cats. Have sharper instincts and are more intelligent than the average alley cat. One or two of them would make perfect companions for the boys. They will protect them, help you, and be able to alert us if you need assistance.'

'Many of our students have them as Familiars, since they are well behaved, reliable, and trustworthy creatures. Our Care of Magical Creatures Professor is currently caring for a litter of kittens that are about to be weaned.' Minerva tapped her wand on her knee. 'Petunia, these kittens are special. They have the ability to become invisible at will. The Headmaster is not aware of their existence, and… we don't intend to tell him.'

'For obvious reasons.' Remus added. 'We need an early advantage to help you and have a means of communication, because we won't be able to come here often. We can't take a chance that the Wards will detect us.'

'Remus, please Floo Mr. Prewitt.' Minerva walked over to check on the boys.

'Petunia,' Arabella sat next to her, 'tell him they are an early Christmas gift from me, to the boys I care for as if they were my grandchildren. I worry about you three being alone so much, with all the business trips he takes.' She winked as she finished.

'Yes, it would be nice to have a pair of cats, or Kneazles, in the house.' She was grinning, as she watched the boys sitting on the floor playing with the cats. One had crawled into Harry's lap and was currently licking his chin, as he giggled uncontrollably. Dudley was watching and clapping. Her heart swelled. 'Yes it would… be nice to hear that sound all the time.' She turned to Minerva. 'But, I do have one question. My husband's sister raises bulldogs, and she always brings one with her when she visits. The animal is mean and she lets him do as he pleases.'

A look of pure evil glee flashed through Minerva's eyes as a slow grin bloomed on her face. 'Tha' creature willna know what he't him, ma dear. No worries there.' Poppy and Remus snorted. When Min was feeling a bit evil, her brogue always crept out. Petunia laughed.

'When—' She was interrupted by the flare of the flue. They turned to see Mr. Prewitt step from the flue carrying a small leather satchel with holes in it. He walked over and handed the satchel to Remus before introducing himself to Mrs. Dursley. Alexander Prewitt was more than happy to do his part to help protect the child, Harry Potter. The Dark Lord had killed his uncles and he had sworn to see those deaths avenged. He turned and walked back to the hearth accompanied by Remus. After confirming he was ready, Remus cast a spell to remove just this memory, and sent him back to the flue. He would only remember delivering the kittens for gifts, but not where or to whom. The spell had been suggested by Alexander himself. He refused to be a weak link.

Remus watched the young man disappear, then went and scooped up the boys from the floor. He sat in the chair and settled the boys on his lap, conjuring some dancing balls of light to entertain them. He held the boys snug against them, as Arabella placed two Kneazle kittens in his lap---one near each boy. Each kitten had a coat of long shaggy fur, in mottled shades of black, brown, and tan. Dudley's had one green eye and one blue eye, and white tufts on his ears. Harry's had gold eyes, and both tufted ears and all four feet were solid black.

She lifted the boys' faces until she had their attention. 'My boys, these are for you. They will play with you and stay with you to protect you, and they will let your Momma, Dudley, and your Auntie Petunia, Harry, know if you need her. Now, you must be nice to them and help make sure they are fed and watered.' Both boys nodded. 'They are going to need names.'

_Tbc…_


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.

Warnings:Slash Folks!

_Written by Morganlefay1958 and Calanor_

Chapter 30

Reactions

Poppy Pomphrey took the last bottle the Potions Master handed her and placed it in the covered basket. She added a parchment with more instructions, closed the basket, and cast a sealing spell and a Notice-Me-Not spell on it. After shrinking it, she attached it to the owl's leg, and Severus cast a spell on the owl, to make her appear as a large crow to Muggles. It wouldn't do to have a larger than normal owl seen flying around in Surrey. They stood silent, and watched the owl soar out the window and disappear from sight.

"I wish there was more we could do to repair Harry's hearing." Poppy sighed. "Even if we could, though, it would have to be blocked so his uncle would not think anything is out of the ordinary."

"Agreed." Severus closed the window, latching it and turned to face Poppy. "But, Auntie, you did say that Harry appeared to be able to function fairly well, despite the loss of his hearing. His other senses and his magic will compensate. He is Lily's son after all."

"True." Poppy removed her work robes and put on her regular robes. "My contact at St. Mungo's sent me the spell to assist him in learning sign language. He will be able to learn the hand signs almost instantly. Nigel has been working on this spell for several years, and only recently perfected it. I will floo to Arabella's in a couple days to cast the spell on Harry. It will work on Poppy and Dudley as well."

"How will this be explained to Dursley's satisfaction?" Severus asked, curious.

Minerva has contacts in the Muggle government. He will receive a letter stating that the training in sign language is being paid for by a government education grant for children with special needs. He won't question someone else paying for it."

"Greedy Muggle… we can use his self-serving attitude against him." Severus grinned evilly.

Minerva cast a silencing spell on the door to the Room of Requirement, as Poppy approached. She heaved a heavy sigh as the hallway was again quiet. Stowing her wand, she smiled as Poppy brushed a quick kiss to her cheek. It was early evening and the students were just starting dinner in the Great Hall. They would need to head down there soon, so the Headmaster wouldn't get suspicious.

"Severus notified the Headmaster that he and Remus would be working on lesson plans, thus, they would be dining in his quarters tonight. I have asked the Room of Requirement to mask Remus' actions as practice for a spell demonstration he will be doing next week."

Poppy glanced at the wall where the door was hidden. "I knew he wouldn't take the news well. Do you think he will be all right?"

"Yes. He just needs time. He was like this when Harry's parents were killed, then again when the Wizengamot refused his guardianship of Harry. He didn't have Severus with him then, but now he does. He will stay in Severus' quarters tonight, though he doesn't know it yet." Minerva looked at her mate with an amused look in her eyes. "Calming Remus may not be the only benefit of that."

Poppy snorted. "You've been talking to Luisa again, haven't you?" She looped her arm through Minerva's as they headed down the hall toward the stairs. Minerva only smiled at her as she waived her wand to unfreeze the portraits along the walls. She couldn't have them reporting back to Albus what had transpired.

"You BASTARD!" Remus growled, as he pointed his wand and cast 'Crucio' on Vernon Dursley, watching the obese Muggle shriek and writhe in agony. He then turned toward a dark Tom Riddle, yelled, "You Demonic Psychopathic Madman! You took Harry's parents away from him! You took my friends! I HATE YOU!!", and cast the spell again, initiating another chorus of shrieks. Tears ran unchecked down Remus' face, his eyes flashing an angry amber. His acute hearing picked up a new sound behind him and he whirled to see Albus Dumbledore standing there, smiling at him. He howled in renewed anger and cast 'Sectumsempra' at the Headmaster, watching him howl in pain and collapse to the floor, before casting it a second time. He walked over and stood over the bleeding wizard, ignoring the shrieks of pain behind him.

"You took my cub! The only connection I had left, to Lily and James! You let him be harmed! His hearing is gone! You took it when you put him with that monster! If I'd been his guardian as the Potter's wished, he would not have been harmed and wouldn't be DEAF NOW!! DAMN YOU, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! DAMN YOU TO THE SEVEN HELLS!" Remus' wand arm dropped, he turned and collapsed to his knees, his head down, sobbing and crying uncontrollably. "Damn you…damn you…" he whispered, between choked sobs.

The room around him went suddenly silent, and he felt a warmth at his back.

"Remi." His name was spoken softly, and warm hands came to rest on his shoulders.

He took a hitching breath, and attempted to calm himself. Another sob escaped as he dropped his wand and covered his face with his hands. Severus kneeled behind him, rubbing his back.

"Remi, please. I know this helps release some of your anger, but, six hours of hexing and cursing those responsible for the atrocities committed against those you… and I… care about, is more than enough. Come, let's go to my rooms. You look like you could use a drink."

Severus stood, leaned down and helped Remus to his feet. He turned Remus to face him and stared into the tear-stained face. Remus' eyes were no longer amber, but their normal blue. Red-rimmed and puffy from weeping, those eyes stared back into Severus', studying him, silently pleading for Severus to tell him all would be fine. He sighed and wrapped an arm around Remus' waist as a fireplace appeared, complete with a pot of floo powder on the mantel. He grabbed a handful of the powder, stepped into the hearth, and called out for his rooms, holding Remus tightly against him.

Arabella Figg stands on the front stoop of 12 Privet Drive, in the twilight, holding what appeared to be a covered market basket. The neighbors paid no attention to the eccentric old woman that occasionally strolled along their street, and periodically visited the Dursley home, when Vernon Dursley was out of town. They paid no mind because, as long as the foul-tempered rotund man was gone, no alarming sounds came from the Dursley home. Petunia Dursley and the two small boys never ventured out when he was home, but Mrs. Figg would bring homemade goods to the sad woman and the little boys. So curtains in nearby windows drifted immediately closed as there was nothing of interest to see. Arabella smiled to herself as she knocked on the door and waited.

Petunia had come down from tucking the boys into bed, their kits guarding them, to a knock on the door. Walking up and down the stairs didn't cause her as much pain as it had before she had taken the pain potion Poppy had given her. She had spoken with Arabella for a few minutes, before Arabella gave her regrets that she had baking to get back to. Petunia thanked her and closed and locked the door quietly behind her.

She set the basket on the kitchen table, and opened it to reveal bottles and jars of colorful potions, draughts, and salves. Poppy had said these would all have been specially formulated for them. She reached in and lifted the only small bottle in the basket, turning the label to examine it. Libidus Annihilare. She thought for a minute, remembering the Latin spell name drills she helped Lily with during Summer Hols, and snorted. Libidus Annihilare—annihilates the libido. Oh Lord! She began to giggle. And the giggles turned into laughter as she sank into one of the kitchen chairs. Tears ran down her cheeks as she turned the bottle between her fingers. He would never soil her with his touch again. She would never be violated again. She could give him some of the Sleeping Draught to keep him out at night. She would be able to sleep—really sleep. Wiping her eyes, she got up and proceeded to put the bottles and jars away, taking comfort in the fact that they could be in plain sight and Vernon will never know what they really are.

She closed the cabinet and turned to see the basket disappear. Somehow, she was not surprised. It was probably at Arabella's house now. She was beginning to be comfortable with magic again, now that she had contact with those who understood.

"Merrrowww."

"Sofie." She looked down to see Harry's Kneazle winding around her ankles. "Is Harry having problems breathing again?" She tsk's. "I knew he was coming down with a cold."

"Pprrrrttt." Sofie stood on her hind legs and put her paws on Petunia's knee, before jumping down and running toward the stairs. The Kneazle stopped at the bottom step and looked back to make sure she was being followed.

"Yes, yes… I'm coming. Silly cat." Petunia grabbed two bottles from the cupboard and rushed up the stairs behind Sofie.

Luisa removed her reading glasses and sat back, thinking. The parchment from Minerva lay open on her lap. Her tea was cold and forgotten. She had read the owl three times before the headache started. She could feel the anger rising. How could anyone do such a thing to a precious child! First, he loses his parents, then his godfathers are kept from him, then this. Disgraceful and very sad. Something would have to be done about this as soon as possible. She would have to floo Luigi, Antonio, and Demetrio, and do something about this. They would need to put someone nearby to watch---see how often the Headmaster shows up. Keep an eye on that Muggle. That child is the responsibility of the Covenant, and their's to protect. Vendetta. Giustizia Infinita. Those that committed the crimes would bear the punishments. She rose, placing the parchment on the table and strode to the fire to call her brothers. This could not wait until morning.

Tbc…


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.

Warnings:Slash Folks!

_Written by Morganlefay1958 and Calanor_

Honor

Chapter 31

Wake-Up Call

Early morning rays crept in the window and across the bed, slowly chasing away the dark. He lay under the warm covers, quiet and comfortable, even though the room was very chilly. Severus snuggled down a bit deeper under the covers, enjoying the feel of Remi's body curled up against him. They had gotten to sleep very late last night. It had taken him all evening to calm Remi down. The man had literally fallen asleep from exhaustion. Yelling, ranting, and crying will take every ounce of energy a body had. He had reassured Remi repeatedly that things would be fine, that they would find ways to protect Harry and get him and his aunt and cousin out of there. As for Harry's hearing, that had been what sent him completely over the edge. He reached up and ran his fingers through the mess of honey-blond curls. Remi's face finally looked peaceful. Of course, he would need a potion for his eyes. Or he would look like he'd had an allergic reaction to something.

Remi stirred and wrapped himself around Sev, pressing his cold nose into Sev's neck. Severus shuddered and slowly reached for his wand, waving it at the hearth. The flames jumped, burning higher. It wouldn't take long for the chill in the room to dissipate. He put his wand back on the table and tucked his arm back under the covers and around Remi.

'Harry—no—stop! GRRRRRR! Leave my cub alone—stop!' Remi was mumbling and his body started to jerk. Sev pulled him close and held him, stroking his face and rubbing his back. Remi started growling low in his throat—not a good sign.

'Remi, wake up. Come on love.' Severus shook him gently, whispering into his ear. Remus struggled, his head moving back and forth and his eyes darted under their lids. Severus rolled them until Remi was on his back and Severus had him pinned, wrapping his arms and legs around the thrashing man, to still him. Again, he leaned in close to Remus' ear and whispered, 'Come on Remi. It's just a dream. Harry is fine. Wake up.'

He rubbed the side of Remi's face, and kept whispering in his ear, so close his lips brushed Remi's skin. Finally Remus started to settle down and his breathing began to calm. The mumbling stopped and he stilled. Severus relaxed his hold and settled himself against Remi's body. It hurt him to see Remi in pain like this. He needed to distract him somehow. Well, it was the weekend, and they hadn't done any Christmas shopping. So, today would be a good day to start. Remi always enjoyed buying gifts, especially for the children. He smiled at the thought.

That smile turned into an expression of surprise when he felt warm lips against his throat and something hard poking him in the leg. He pulled back and looked down at Remi's face. The man was still asleep. Uh oh, what should he do now. He didn't want to wake Remi, startling him, but… Ohhh! That felt good. He groaned, and tried to inch away from Remi a little. This was wrong—so wrong. Remi was asleep, not conscious of what he was doing. A warm hand slip up his chest and around his neck, fingers gripping into his hair, and he was pulled down into a kiss. He whimpered, then groaned, as Remi's tongue plundered his mouth, taking possession of it. His lips and tongue answered of their own volition. It was as if he had no control over them. Remi tasted so good! He turned his body, aligning his cock with Remus' and moaned aloud when they rubbed together through the flimsy material of their pyjamas. Why was he doing this? It was as if he couldn't resist. Merlin! It had been so long, and it felt hot and good and… Ohhh,

Remi was so going to skin him if he woke up.

Remus broke the kiss and began nibbling down his jaw then to his throat, gently biting and sucking, as he frotted against Severus. He moaned, and in a barely audible voice, whispered, 'Need you…' Severus looked up at Remi as the man hovered over him. Remi's eyes were open, but they had a glazed appearance to them. Merlin! He was dreaming! He had to wake Remi. The thought was driven out of his head when Remus pushed Severus flat on his back and rocked and wiggled his hips until he was settled between Severus' legs, their cocks perfectly aligned. Remi rocked hard, thrusting against Severus, as he sunk his teeth into Severus neck and began to suck and lick at the skin. Severus threw his head back and groaned aloud at the bolt of arousal that shot through him. His legs drew up and wrapped around the back of Remus' thighs, gripping him tightly as he rocked back against Remus. He was lost. The sensations had taken over, short-circuiting logical thought, and all he could think about now were the delicious sensations overwhelming his senses. His body fit so perfectly against Remi's. It had always been that way. He had forgotten that. Warm lips found his again, as their tongues began to battle for dominance. His fingers threaded into soft curls as he felt Remi's fingers grip the silky strands on his own head.

Oh yes…his body was singing. Singing like it hadn't in years. The wolf was howling—howling for its mate. He thrust his hips, hard, feeling an answering thrust that made him gasp and groan. There was a familiar taste under his lips and tongue. He sank his teeth into the warm flesh then laved it with his tongue. This was his. He plundered warm lips, and looked into dark eyes—deep black pools of lust and arousal—looking back at him. He had dreamt like this many times over the last year. He didn't want to wake. It felt too good—too perfect. The wolf told him he was where he belonged. Just enjoy it. A hand, his mate's hand, came up and touched his face, caressing it. He grabbed the hand and kissed it, kissed each finger, always ending with the ring finger—kissing the betrothal ring.

He kissed…and felt no gold under his lips. He looked at the hand and saw a bare finger.

Confused, his kissed the hand and threaded his fingers with Severus'. He blinked as he continued to move against the man below him. Looking down, he saw dark eyes dilated with arousal, and flushed cheeks, kiss swollen lips, and a pink tongue that darted out to wet them as Severus moaned and thrust against him harder. His fuzzy brain was trying to process what was wrong about this dream. His eyes went wide when he realized he wasn't dreaming---he was awake! But before he could react, Severus pulled him down and devoured his mouth in a passionate and ruthless kiss that sent any thoughts out of his head and their bodies took over completely. Bodies wound tightly under the bonds of arousal, balls hard and drawn tight against their bodies, their pants and the bedding damp from their sweat, hair clinging to their faces and bodies. The only sounds in the room were loud panting breaths, and the groans and whines of ecstasy. Suddenly, they both came hard, shouting their release and warmth filled the area between their bodies. Severus pulled Remus to him and held him tight as they rocked through the last spasms of their orgasms. Totally spent, they rolled to their sides facing each other, and lay wrapped around each other, unmoving except for gulping breaths, and pounding heartbeats. Slowly, cognizant thought began to return, and the men stared at each other, not speaking. Emotions ran rampant behind their eyes though. Each was afraid to speak, and break the fragile moment, destroying it. The chill had long since disappeared from the room, but they didn't notice as their skin was still flushed. Remus summoned his wand and cast a cleansing charm over them and the bedding before it became uncomfortable. He shoved his wand under his pillow, then reached up and gently cupped Severus cheek, caressing it with his thumb. He stared into Severus' dark eyes, speaking very quietly.

'Thank you, Sev, for being here for me. No one understands me as well as you.'

Severus cupped his hand over the hand on his cheek, holding it, and turned his face, to place a kiss in the palm. He looked back at Remus and smiled a warm smile that only those close to him saw.

'Always, Remi, always…'

A sudden scrambling was heard, and a large owl flew into Severus' bedchamber, and landed on the headboard, sticking out his leg as he cocked an impatient eye at Severus.

Remus snorted as they both sat up, recognising the owl as one of the crankier ones belonging to the Bianci Family. Severus untied the parchment from the bird's leg, and waved it to the other room, when it tried to snap at him.

'Off with you, you foul-tempered avian, before I use you as ingredients for one of my potions! There's food and water on the perch.'

Remus snorted again, as the bird screeched and exited the room. Fluttering and squawking could be heard from the other room, as Severus' bird was forced to make room for the new arrival.

'I can't believe that bird still hates you after all these years.'

Severus looked at the other man and rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the appealingly bare chest, as he unrolled the parchment and read the short missive. He made a satisfied noise as he finished, letting the parchment re-roll itself before handing it to Remus.

'There is another meeting scheduled for further planning regarding Harry, Petunia Dursley, and her son.'

'Good. We can't afford to sit on this. I would assume that Minerva already knows as well?'

'Of course, everyone is notified at the same time and in code, to protect us. There is never anything in the messages to give anything of importance away.'

'Obviously. When will we know?'

'Once she has heard from everyone, then we will be notified again. With the Hols coming up, that would be the most logical time, since the Headmaster expects everyone to be gone anyway. We may even be able to orchestrate a visit with Harry as well.'

Remus' face lit up as he smiled. 'Well, we had better get a move on then. I've done no shopping for gifts yet!' He climbed quickly out of bed and bolted across the cold floor for the bathroom. 'Last one to the shower gets to make tea!'

Severus just grinned and leaned back as he enjoyed the flash of bare arse as it disappeared into the other room. There were times when Remi's single-mindedness had side benefits. He closed his eyes for a moment, as he heard the shower start. Raising his hand, he rubbed his fingers gently across his lips, recalling the sensations of being passionately kissed. He hummed in approval.

'Sev! Do you still make that hair potion? The one that smells like pears and apples.'

Remus' voice dispelled the thoughts, and Severus swung his legs out from under the covers and over the edge of the bed. 'It's on the second stone shelf, next to the almond spice one.'

'Thanks!'

Severus shook his head and wrapped his flannel robe around him, calling an elf to bring tea. The elf was back in only a few minutes with a tray. Leaving the pot to steep, he headed back to the bedroom to let Remus know tea had arrived. When he stepped through the door, Remus was already standing by the bed, a towel wrapped low on his hips as he toweled his hair with another. Severus cleared his throat, mentally willing his body to not react to the enticing sight. Remus uncovered his face and draped the towel around his shoulders. Catching the uncomfortable look in Severus' eyes, he blushed.

'Umm…there's plenty of hot water waiting for you.'

'Thank you, I believe I will take care of that now. The tea has arrived and is steeping in the other room.' He turned and quickly disappeared into the bathroom. Remus sighed, and began to dress quickly. He wanted to have tea and get going. There were lots of gifts to buy, and he had some special ideas for Harry and Dudley. Maybe he'd better jot a list while he was sipping his tea and waiting for Sev.

Tbc…


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.

Warnings:Slash Folks!

_Written by Morganlefay1958 and Calanor_

Honor

Chapter 32

Collisions and Dinner Conversations

Remus cast one more spell to wrap and tie an intricate singing bow around the last gift, then Levitated the box onto the pile of gifts in the corner. He stowed his wand, and stood looking at the brightly covered packages, as he finished his eggnog. He and Severus had spent the majority of the weekend shopping and had managed to purchase gifts for everyone on their lists. They had taken great care in selecting gifts for everyone, especially for Tori, Harry, and Dudley. He had even encouraged Severus to buy a bag of sweets from Honeydukes for Jonas, and a new collar from Merlin's Menagerie for Bezoar. The boy would be spending the first few days of Hols at the school until his parents could come and pick him up themselves. There were a few upper year Slytherins staying as well, who had offered to keep an eye on the pair.

He only had one other trip to make, and he would be able to do that during the week. He had orders to place at Honeydukes and at the bakery, to get them out by owl in time for delivery by Christmas. He smiled to himself as he thought of all the treats he had looked over, and what he imagined Harry's face would look like as he sampled each for the first time. Minerva had promised that they would find a way to enable Remus to spend some time with Harry. He sighed and cast a spell to summon boxes for the gifts and sorted them into each box according to where they would be going. When he was finished, he sealed and marked each box and Levitated them into his bedchambers.

It was almost time for dinner, so he decided to take a quick shower and change his robes. He was supposed to meet Severus at the staff entrance so they could further discuss their plans for the Hols.

Albus paced the length of his office, stroking his beard, as he was lost deep in thought. Fawkes watched him intently from the corner of his eyes; his head lowered enough so the old wizard wouldn't realise he was being observed. He had spent considerable time at the Ministry in the last couple of months, checking the Potter records and Wizengamot records regarding the boy. Everything seemed to still be in order. There was no record of anyone accessing the records in the last two years. His contacts had turned up nothing unusual, but he still had an uneasy feeling. Something wasn't right, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. He huffed in frustration, as he sat in the overstuffed chair behind his desk. Leaning back, he thought back to the last meeting he'd had with Mr. Grunnings. The client referrals for new customers in the Colonies he had given the man had been very lucrative for the man's company. So, consequently, all of his sales executives have been very busy lately, including the newly promoted ones. It seemed things were going fairly well, but he would keep his eyes and ears open anyway. It wouldn't do to get lax. He cast Tempus and realized that it was time to attend dinner in the Great Hall. The door swung closed behind him with a whoosh, as he descended the spiral stairs.

Fawkes ruffled his feathers and settled down on his perch. The Headmaster was acting odd, and not in the best interests of the special child. His actions had endangered children in the past, including the dark one and the werewolf, and their son. The Castle's magic would prompt him when it was time to watch again. He trilled a few sad notes, quietly, as he drifted off to sleep.

'Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. Yes, I promise I will be on time tomorrow for my appointment… yes, I'll take my potion.'

Jonas Wylie turned from talking through the open door of the Hospital Wing, and walked straight into a solid object covered in dark robes. Landing on his bottom, he looked up to see his Head of House smirking down at him. Bezoar was winding around the Potion Master's ankles, purring loudly.

'Professor!' A slow blush crept up the boy's face. 'I-I'm sorry, Professor. I didn't expect anyone to be behind me.'

Severus reached down and offered his hand to help Jonas up from the floor. 'It's quite all right, Mr. Wylie. No harm done.'

'Thank you, Sir.' Jonas brushed off his robes and picked up Bezoar, who promptly settled himself around Jonas' shoulders.

'Did your conversation with the Psycho-Healer go well this afternoon?'

'Yes. We talked for a bit. It--It's hard…' Jonas looked down as they walked. Severus sighed, feeling empathy for the boy.

'Mr. Wylie, it's going to be hard—for a while. You will have to work through it, but it will get easier with time. Your sleep will eventually return to normal.'

'H--How long. How long will that take, Professor?' Severus could feel the intense gaze before he even looked at Jonas. He clasped his hands behind his back and slowed his pace a bit more to give them time to finish this conversation before they reached a populated hallway.

'It's different for everyone, Mr. Wylie. Everyone heals and recovers at their own pace, and in their own time. It will also depend on how much you want to get better. Be positive and keep doing what Madam Pomfrey and the Psycho-Healer tell you to, and you will be fine. You also know that there are people here you can come to if you need to talk.'

Jonas stopped and looked up at his professor. Immediately sensing Jonas' actions, Severus stopped and turned to face the boy, waiting patiently for whatever he had to say.

'Professor, you know what this is like, don't you. Someone hurting you. Being afraid. Nightmares. Not sleeping. I can hear it in your voice. How long did it take you to get over it?'

Severus was impressed with the boy's intuitiveness. 'Yes, I do. And… it took as long as I needed to overcome and work through it. I also had people I trusted to help me.' He placed a hand on Jonas' back and steered him down the hall, as they began walking again. 'Come along then. We don't want to be late for dinner tonight. I have it on good authority that they are serving venison, and, a Scotch Broth full of vegetables from Professor Sprout's harvest.'

Jonas' eyes widened and he hummed as his mouth watered at the thought of the tastes of his favourite foods. 'I wonder what we will have for pudding.' His pace increased as they neared the Main Hall.

'Unfortunately, I was not privy to that information, but the elves will be true to their experience, and produce something tasty. But we won't find out if we don't arrive on time.' He let a small smile show as he glanced down at Jonas. The boy nodded up at him and walked fast enough to keep pace with Severus. When they reached the doors to the Great Hall, Severus watched Jonas join his fellow Slytherins entering for the meal, before turning and heading for the Staff entrance.

They were well into the evening meal, when Remus noticed Severus had become quieter than usual during the meal. Not that he was overly talkative during school meals, or in general company for that matter, but it was quiet even for him. Remus felt his senses had become heightened in reference to Severus, ever since that unexpected night they had spent together. He smiled to himself at the memory. They'd both been a bit surprised and self-conscious that morning. Thank Merlin for unexpected owls, but, it could be considered a true turning point in their relationship.

Reaching over, Remus placed his hand on Severus' knee, lightly patting it, so as not to startle the man. He appeared to be lost in thought, or, in a memory. At the touch, the faraway look in Severus' eyes disappeared and he turned his gaze toward Remus. Remus set his fork down, pushed his plate away, and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

'Severus, you looked very far away. What was on your mind?'

'Memories. Old and almost forgotten. I was reminded of them today.'

Remus frowned. 'Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?'

Severus smiled. 'I'm fine. I had a conversation with Mr. Wylie today—an update if you will, of his progress. His struggles have reminded me of some of my own.' He sighed and sipped his tea. 'Some things are better forgotten. Others are best to remember in passing, as a reminder that we are human, and need each other.'

'Ah, well said… and also to remind us to move on instead of living in the past. One can always work to make things better again.' He cocked an eyebrow at Severus. 'And how is Jonas doing these days?'

'As well as can be expected. He seems to be getting on fine with the Psycho-Healer. I just had to allay some concerns he had about how long it would take him to work through all of this.' Severus barely noticed their dinner plates disappear, and when pudding appeared, he unconsciously shoved Remus' toward him, handing him the clean fork.

Remus took the proffered utensil and pulled the plate close to him. 'Understandable. I remember what we went through—more than once.' Remi sunk his fork into the sinful concoction in front of him—a huge walnut and pecan fudge brownie covered in warm fudge sauce. It was a favourite from his time at Uni. One of his friends had a bird from the States, who used to make it all the time once she found out how much he loved chocolate. He typed up many an essay in return for those brownies.

Severus watched Remi enjoy the first bite of his brownie. It was hard not to chuckle at the faces the man made when he ate chocolate. But then, eating chocolate was almost a religious experience for Remi—or a sexual one. The noise the man made sometimes after a trip to Honeyduke's, or Eminger's Bakery, were obscene. Oh, he had some chocolate dripping on the corner of his mouth. Severus suddenly had the uncontrollable urge to lick it away. He cleared his throat as he began to feel warm, and turned his attention to his bread pudding with vanilla sauce. They passed the rest of the meal in silence, except for the occasional stifled moan of enjoyment from Remi, which only made Severus squirm in his chair.

Poppy poked Minerva in the ribs, causing the red-haired woman to glance in her direction. Poppy's cheeks were slightly pink but she was grinning. Poppy pointed subtly with her fork to the other side of Minerva. Following the gesture, she glanced over toward Remus and Severus, who were sitting on her other side. Silently they watched the exchange between the men, not really hearing what was said, but watching the body language. Minerva's eyebrows went up after pudding appeared, and she looked back at Poppy, with a restrained smile on her face. Something was definitely different in that territory of the Hogwarts Staff.

Minerva tapped her chin with a slender finger. 'Hmmm… perhaps I should reconsider and order that rare Parisian chocolate sampler for them anyway…'

Poppy leaned over and whispered, 'Maybe we should just douse Severus in dark chocolate…then maybe they would stop dancing around each other and just get it done.'

Minerva snorted, covering it with her napkin, and hiccupped trying not to laugh. Poppy smiled and handed her a fresh cup of tea.

Tbc…


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.

Warnings:Slash Folks!

_Written by Morganlefay1958 and Calanor_

Honor

Chapter 33

Explosions and Repercussions

The front door at 4 Privet Drive banged open loudly, followed by heavy footsteps. Hearing the sound, Petunia Dursley jumped and hurried to finish dinner. Dudley and Harry had been playing quietly in the front room. Upon hearing his father enter, Dudley scooted over and pushed his cousin behind him at the same time. Da was not going to make Harry cry. Harry's face was white with fear, all the colour drained from it, and his bottom lip quivered. Dudley pushed him down and pulled his blankie over Harry.

Dudley put his fingers in front of his mouth like he'd seen Mama do. ' Shh, Hawwy… s-eep.' Dudley patted Harry's back and pulled his blankie over Harry's face. Harry curled up and stayed very quiet. Dudley was so much bigger than Harry; it was easy to conceal the small boy. Dudley looked up to see his mother peering around the doorway. She smiled a small smile at him and disappeared back into the kitchen.

'I'm hungry Petunia. Is dinner ready?' Vernon Dursley's booming voice echoed in the house. Dudley watched his father enter the room and drop the newspaper in his chair by the window. The big man kicked off his shoes and pulled off his tie, dropping it on the floor next to his shoes.

'Hello Dudley. How's my boy?' Vernon roughly ruffled Dudley's hair.

'Da.' Dudley smiled and offered his toy to Vernon. Vernon waved it away. Dudley could feel Harry's body trembling against his back.

'No thank you Son. Your Da is tired…' He then yelled toward the kitchen, ' and hungry!' Vernon walked to his chair and dropped his considerable bulk into it with a groan, and propped his feet on the large ottoman. When his attention was averted, Dudley reached back and rubbed Harry's back through the blanket. The trembling stopped. Soon they heard snoring coming from Vernon. Petunia crept quickly out of the kitchen and lifted Harry, blanket and all, and took him into the kitchen, followed by Dudley. Sadly, this happened so often, they had it almost down to a science.

After the boys had been fed, bathed, and settled in their beds, Petunia awoke Vernon with a prepared tray that he could enjoy in front of the telly. She included a glass of stout, to which she had added the potion that had been brewed to keep Vernon sexually subdued. He was still suffering from jetlag, so he was more than happy to eat while he enjoyed his favourite shows. Petunia sat and engaged him in conversation about his day, until the potion started to take affect. He never realised that the boys had already eaten, so he never asked about them.

'Anything new at work today, Vernon?'

'Mmm, good roast, Dear,' he mumbled between bites of food. 'Yes. The company in San Francisco, California, cancelled our sales meeting until after the New Year, so I will be here for the Christmas Holidays.'

'Th-Thank you.' Petunia gripped her hands tightly in her lap, and her eyes widened momentarily before she forced a smile. 'Oh…that's…that's wonderful Dear.'

'I was looking forward to that trip, since the travel pay packet is so large. But, I can spend the time here with you, and Dudley…' He eyed her as he spoke.

'But…'

'But, what, my Dear?' He asked with a sarcastic tone, setting down his silverware and taking a deep drink of his stout.

Petunia hesitated as she watched her husband. She loved her nephew as much as she loved her son, and she just couldn't abide Harry being left out of another Christmas. Lily was haunting her dreams again.

'But what, Petunia?'

'And… and Harry too? He is my sister's son, Vernon. Please?' She whispered, tensing up, in case she had to bolt.

Vernon carefully set his now empty glass down, and stared at his wife, the muscle in his jaw jumping. They stared at each other for only a few moments, but to Petunia, it seemed like much longer. Vernon picked up his silverware and began eating again. Petunia rose and went into the kitchen, returning quickly with another bottle of stout.

'More stout, Dear?' she asked nervously. When the empty glass was held up to her, she filled it, before returning the bottle to the kitchen. It was only moments before she was again seated in the chair across from her husband.

'We've discussed this before, Pet. I don't want to go over it again. I will not have that freak part of my Holiday--ruining it.'

'But he's my sister's son. My nephew. He's family, Vernon.'

'Petunia, don't push the issue. You know my stand regarding that freak child. He is only here because of the money, or he would have gone to the orphanage--or the street. I. Do. Not. Want. To. See. Him. I. Do. Not. Want. To. Hear. Him.' Vernon's face was beginning to flush, and he had a death grip on the fork and knife that he held.

'Why do you need reminding, my Dear wife?' His tone was low and had a dangerous edge when he spoke.

Tears prickled her eyes, and her lip quivered as she tried to control her emotions. She was hurt by his words, but she was also feeling anger.

'If Harry is a freak, then that makes Lily a freak. And if she was a freak, then so am I, because she was my sister. That would also make Dudley a half-freak too.' She wiped at the tears running down her face. 'Maybe you should spend the holidays alone, Vernon, so we freaks don't soil you!'

The glass in his hand suddenly shattered, spraying glass and stout all over.

The huge man's face reflected shock, followed by anger, at his wife's impertinent words, and at the destroyed glass. But she didn't see it because she had already turned to head out of the room. She would spend the night in the nursery with the boys. Sadly, she would not make it that far, as she heard a crash behind her and was grabbed before she could turn to see what the sound was.

Sadly, none of the neighbours heard the muffled cries and the sounds of struggling coming from the Dursley home. Two small boys slept peacefully upstairs behind the closed door of the nursery. But, one thing that Vernon did not see, were two sets of feline eyes watching from the upper staircase. They soon disappeared through an open window in the bath, heading for the Figg house.

pqpqpqp

Minerva was looking through the scrolls on Albus' desk, while he was down near the Forbidden Forest talking to the Centaurs. She pushed a few more scrolls over with her magic, and suddenly stopped when she saw a Muggle letter. Reading quickly, she made a sound that eerily resembled that of a feline hiss. Fawkes raised his head and eyed the Assistant Headmistress.

'Oh no you don't, you old snake!!' She hissed. Fawkes trilled at her questioningly.

'Fawkes, old friend, he's up to no good again. There's going to be more violence at Privet Drive if we don't do something.' She turned and cast a spell that returned the items on the desk back to the configuration they were in before she entered the office.

'Keep an eye on him, Fawkes. We need to protect Harry and his family.'

Fawkes trilled and settled back down on his perch. Minerva smoothed her robes and stopped by the door. She opened the door, then cast a spell to unfreeze the paintings when she closed the door behind her.

As she reached the bottom of the spiral stairs, she was met by a very agitated owl. She recognized it as the one used by Bella Figg. Holding her arm up for the bird to land on, she carried it to her office. Once she entered, the bird flew to the back of the chair, and stuck out its leg. Unrolling the parchment, she skimmed the message, knowing that if Bella used the owl, it was bad news.

'Bloody Buggering Hell!' She stepped to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of powder, cast 'Incendio', and called out, 'Poppy Pomfrey!', as she stuck her head into the flames.

pqpqpqp

'Dannato! Vecchio maledetto!' Luisa exclaimed, as she read the owl that had just been delivered. 'Povera diavola!'

She walked quickly through the main hall into the library, yelling and cursing in rapid-fire Italian, as she gestured with her hands. It was obvious she was very angry. The owl had contained very bad news. Faegan approached her, circling around so she would see him. He had sensed her ire immediately. Family was in danger.

Her voice carried when she was like this, and it didn't take long for Ettore and Dona to enter the room as well. She turned to face them, her hands on her hips, and a fire in her eyes. A crumpled parchment resided in one of her fists.

'Non più!' She snapped, her eyes flashing.

'No more what, Mama? What has happened?' Ettore asked. Luisa didn't get angry like this very often. This was serious.

'Faegan, ready the guest rooms. We will have several visitors for the Holiday, and three of them will be staying on after the New Year.'

Faegan bowed. 'Yes Signora Luisa.' He turned and was gone from the room.

'Ettore, contact your Zio Luigi. We have some arrangements to make in the Muggle world.'

'Si Madre.' Ettore moved to the huge fireplace and began the firecall to his uncle's villa. There was no use in pushing Mama when she was like this. Something or someone she cared about was being threatened and she would see it stopped. She would explain in her own time.

'I will inform Toria and Petro of the changes, and the need for more supplies for the holiday meals, Madre.' Dona turned and headed for the kitchens. She was already mentally figuring how many more bottles of wine and sparkling juice would be needed.

That night, Luigi, and Antonio Bianci arrived at the villa. Tori received tight hugs and many kisses, but he was ushered off to bed without his usual long conversation with Grandmama Luisa. Petro assured him that it was important business and that the Signora would spend extra time with him in the morning. He also explained that they would be having guests for the holidays and preparations needed to be made. Ettore smiled as he climbed into bed. He hoped that included his parents.

pqpqpqp

Petunia Dursley opened her eyes slowly, gasping at the pain engulfing her body. She looked up in the morning light, to see Mrs. Figg bending over her.

'Stay still dear. Best not to move. Help is on the way.' She held one of Petunia's bruised hands gently, as she knelt on the floor beside Petunia.

Petunia tried to look around her without moving her head, as she attempted to recall why she was lying on the floor in the front room. She felt a warmth against her body and focused her gaze down her body as best she could, while lying on her side. Against her abdomen lay both Kneazle kittens, purring loudly. She looked up suddenly at Bella Figg, her eyes wide with alarm.

'The boys!' She rasped, her throat raw from screaming. 'The boys! Did he hurt the boys!?'

'SShhh, dear. Don't move! The boys are just fine. They are still asleep in the nursery.'

She reached down to stroke the kittens. 'I will be forever glad I gave the boys these kittens. It was they who alerted me to what happened.'

Petunia began to cry, sobbing quietly, as memories of the night before came flooding back. 'I-I just w-wanted Harry to h-have C-Christmas w-with us.'

Bella pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed at Petunia's face. Things are about to change, she thought. The man had gone too far. They needed to get him out of the house, or get Petunia and the boys out.

'H-He called H-Harry a freak. H-he only allowed h-him here because of th-the money. I g-got angry. Sh-shouldn't h-have. But c-couldn't help it. Told h-him I w-was a freak too then, and Dudley t-too. Th-then the glass exploded.' Petunia stopped and gasped in pain as she tried to take some breathes. 'H-he a-attacked m-me. All I c-could think was, 'k-keep him away f-from the babies.'' Petunia began to sob in earnest again.

Bella shook her head in disgust as she gently patted Petunia's hand. A loud scraping was heard, then the front door opened, and a large Kneazle came around the corner from the hall. He walked up to Bella and meowed loudly.

'Thank you, Artemus. Tell them we will be there shortly.' The animal turned and disappeared around the corner and out the door. A large click signaled the door being pushed shut by the kittens who came back into the room, and curled up next to Petunia.

'Scat you two! Go wake up the boys. We will be leaving soon.' She waved her hand to shoo the kittens upstairs. As they exited the room, she turned to Petunia. 'There is help waiting at my house, dear. I have a potion here that you need to take. It will deaden the pain in your body enough to allow you to walk to my house. Once we are outside of the house wards, magic can be used to help you.'

She pulled a vial from her pocket, unsealed it, and placed it to Petunia's lips as she help the injured woman's head up with her other hand, helping her drink it down. 'Now lay still until the potion takes effect. I will go and get the boys ready to leave. They can eat breakfast when we arrive at my house. Food has already been prepared.'

'Thank you, Bella,' Petunia whispered. She was very grateful she had made friends with the kind old woman. She finally had a connection to people who wanted to help them.

Bella Figg patted her hand one more time before getting up and going upstairs to wash and dress the boys. Only minutes after she disappeared from Petunia's sight, Sofie and Max ran down the stairs and into the front room, sitting down on either side of her. They both purred loudly as they rubbed against her, giving her comfort while she waited for Bella and the boys. She raised her hands slowly and began scratching between the tufted ears, as she let go of a relieved sigh. There was finally light at the end of the tunnel.

Tbc…


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.

Warnings:Slash Folks!

_Written by Morganlefay1958 and Calanor_

Honor

Chapter 34

Rescue and Healing

Once outside of the wards surrounding the Dursley home, Arabella, Petunia, and the boys were met by Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt, dressed as Muggles. Remus checked to make sure no one was watching them from nearby windows, before casting a 'Notice-Me-Not' charm on the group. Kingsley gently gathered the injured woman into his arms, and when she was as comfortable as he could make her, they proceeded quickly to Wisteria Walk.

Pushing through the front door of her home, Arabella shoo'ed the cats from the door as she held it open for Kingsley. Minerva had obtained his assistance easily, when she contacted him and explained the dangers to Harry and his remaining family. Kingsley laid Petunia gently on the transfigured hospital bed in the spare bedroom. Petunia whimpered softly at the loss of comfort and security she felt in the dark man's strong arms. He smiled down at her and she blushed as she tried to smile back, through the pain. He nodded at a waiting Poppy Pomfrey and moved out of the way.

Everyone stepped into the other room to allow Poppy to work unhindered, and Arabella disappeared into the kitchen with Minerva to prepare tea. Remus had already removed the boys' coats, gloves, hats, and Wellingtons. He was sitting on the floor near the warmth of a charmed fire, playing with the boys and the cats. Severus crouched behind Remus, watching both children, especially Harry. He was surprised and saddened to see that the child was so small for his age. He would brew some more fortifying nutrient potions to help Harry catch up to where he should be. One thing that was a pleasant surprise was the similarity between Harry and Lily. If the boy had red hair, he would have almost been the spitting image of his mother. The thought made his heart ache as he missed his other best friend.

'M-moo-ney,' a small voice spoke, stumbling over the word, the speech halting and stilted.

Severus narrowed his eyes and watched Harry, noticing he tended to turn his head to the right, putting that ear toward whoever was speaking. He remembered Remi's anger over the damage to Harry's hearing; gone in the left ear, and damaged in the right. He frowned. The child would have a struggle ahead of him to make up for the deficit. There was no way of knowing if they would be able to repair the damage. It had been too long since it had happened. Severus' anger rose as he thought of the obese angry Muggle that had to have struck Harry violently in the head to cause this kind of injury. His ears would have bled. Petunia would have known it was serious, but from the condition of the woman, he surmised she probably had been forbidden to seek Muggle medical assistance. The resilience of youth had allowed Harry to find a way to work around the injury, which explained why no one noticed he was almost completely deaf. He seemed to be learning how to read lips. That indicated he was a bright child, which didn't surprise Severus at all, considering his parentage.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and the crash of china hitting the floor in the kitchen. It was followed by an immediate, 'Bugger!' from Minerva. Remus and Severus barely registered the curse as they watched the two small boys in front of them. Dudley had scooted over, grabbing Harry and shoving him behind him and covering him with his blanket, successfully hiding the smaller boy from view. Dudley's eyes were wide, scanning the room, and the small lump under the blanket remained perfectly still. Kingsley had observed the actions of the boys from across the room and moved quietly to stand behind Severus and Remus.

Remus swallowed the growl that threatened to erupt from his throat as he watched, then looked up at the men behind him. This was too smooth. These boys had done this many times in the past. Severus placed a calming hand on his shoulder, and Remus schooled his features into a calm smile.

'Dudley?' Remus spoke quietly to the plump boy, trying to get his attention.

'Da? Da home?' He looked around fearfully, reaching back to pat the blanketed figure behind him. 'Da no make Hawwy cwry.'

'No, Dudley, your Da is not here. Harry will not cry.' Reaching behind Dudley slowly, he continued, 'Harry can come out now. He is safe.'

Dudley eyed the people around him one more time. When he was sure his Da was not in the room, he turned and pulled the blanket from Harry. 'Hawwy 'k. Come out. No Da.' He reached down and pulled Harry up, to a sitting position beside him, smoothing the wild hair, as he did so.

Harry looked meekly around the room, then focused on Remus. 'Aun' P-Pet?'

Making sure to speak slowly enough for Harry to read his lips, 'She is fine. Auntie Pops is taking care of her.'

They watched, as Harry seemed lost in thought, concentrating hard as if he were trying to remember something. He looked up to see Poppy approaching. His eyes widened as he seemed to make a connection, and he pointed at the mediwitch.

'P-PopPop?'

Poppy's face broke out in a surprised smile when she heard the nickname spoken; a nickname she hadn't heard in almost two years. Her eyes teared up as she squatted down in front of Harry.

'Yes my little poppet, I'm PopPop. I'm surprised you remember.'

She pulled Harry to her and gave him a cuddling hug as she kissed the top of his head. He smiled up at her as she released him to go sit with Dudley again. Dudley picked up a magical top and handed it to him. Poppy, Remus, and Severus stood and straightened their robes, as they moved to the other side of the room.

'Petunia is stable now, and is sleeping. I've given her healing, nutrient and pain potions, as well as a sleeping draught. She will be out for several hours, as she heals.' Anger and concern flashed in her eyes as she spoke.

Minerva and Arabella joined them, with the tea, just as Poppy finished speaking. They sat down around the table, and were joined by Kingsley, who carried the boys. The boys were given spill-proof cups and a dish of finger snacks. It kept them occupied while the adults talked. Mr. Tibbles sat nearby, keeping an eye on the children, swishing his tail in agitation if any of the other cats looked like they were going to steal a morsel. Artemus and Cornelius sprawled near the front door, appearing to clean themselves as they kept watch. Their collars were actually their wands transfigured.

Minerva spoke first, after tea had been poured all around. 'What were the extent of her injuries, Poppy?'

'The list is long. A concussion, two black eyes, a split lip, two loose teeth, a broken ankle, three cracked ribs, a hairline fracture in her right forearm, several deep bruises on her abdomen, shoulders, and back,' Poppy stopped to sip her tea and moisten her mouth, 'the other ankle is sprained, and both her wrists were wrenched. I checked her for internal bleeding and injuries, but, thank Merlin, there was nothing serious. I was able to stop the bleeding and reduce the swelling.'

Kingsley and Severus, who flanked Remus, both put a firm hand on his arms, as they heard him begin to growl. Minerva shushed him when she noticed the flash of amber in his eyes. 'Remus, contain yourself. You don't want to alarm the children.'

'Yes, Màthair.' He rose and moved to sit on the floor with the boys, pulling Harry into his lap, holding him close, while the boys played. 'At least there are no new bruises on the boys…' he mumbled, as he buried his face in the messy dark hair.

'This is so hard for him,' Minerva commented aloud, to no one in particular. There were answering sounds of agreement from the others. 'I've already contacted your mother, Severus, about getting Mr. Dursley away for the Holidays at least. It seems Albus had something to do with the man coming home early from his recent business trip!. We should be hearing from her soon.'

Just then, a loud tapping could be heard at the kitchen window. Arabella rushed from the room, returning shortly with a large raven on her arm, and a parchment in her hand, which she immediately handed to Minerva. The raven flew back to the kitchen to rest on the perch and have some food and water.

'Ah!' Minerva chuckled. 'It seems Mr. Dursley had been suddenly called away, to replace another executive that has taken ill. He will be gone until after the New Year. It seems Luisa's brothers still have substantial connections in the Muggle business world!'

'Splendid!' Kingsley added. 'It's just too bad I didn't get the opportunity to hex the man before he left.'

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, but Severus eyed him closely. Appearances were deceiving and he 'd see that smirk on the Auror's face before. Shacklebolt had many of his own connections in the Muggle world. This would not be a pleasant trip for the abusive Muggle.

'She also informs me that arrangements have been made to make it look as though Petunia left, taking the boys with her. A report of abuse is already on file with the Muggle authorities. Luisa has had rooms set up for the three and we are to bring them to Italy as soon as Petunia is able to travel. Luisa has opened her home. They will stay there, under the Covenant's protection, until it is time for the boys to attend school.'

'Mama Luisa always has had a huge heart for the children.' Remus commented.

'Yes, and the age of the child never mattered. She despises those who shirk their parental responsibilities,' Severus replied, as he offered an oatmeal biscuit to each of the boys. Little fists grabbed his trousers, as Harry pulled himself up, ignoring the proffered sweet, to stare into the dark eyes.

Lucius smirked and poked Kingsley in the leg, drawing his attention to Harry and Severus. Dudley took one of the cookies and crawled into Arabella's lap to eat it. He kept an eye on his cousin, as he bit into the chewy treat.

'Have a biscuit, Harry,' Severus coaxed. 'They are tasty.' He lifted one of the small hands and wrapped it around the treat. Harry looked down at his hand as if seeing it for the first time. He looked up at Severus, then over to Remus, who nodded at him with a smile. Harry let go with the other hand and swayed a bit, before regaining his balance. He broke a large piece of the biscuit off and offered it to Severus. Dark eyebrows rose in surprise, but elegant fingers reached out and gently took the bit of biscuit.

'Thank you so much, Mr. Potter.' Severus smiled and popped the piece into his mouth, which prompted a very large and bright smile from Harry. Everyone else's smiles soon followed. Dudley clapped loudly.

'Hawwy smile!'

This elicited several chuckles from everyone. Harry turned and crawled back into Remus' lap and snuggled down against his chest, sticking two fingers in his mouth. He was totally content now that he knew everyone was happy.

_Tbc…_


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.

Warnings:Slash Folks!

_Written by Morganlefay1958 and Calanor_

Honor

Chapter 35

Progress and Plans

Minerva dismissed her last class, and sat at her desk rubbing her hands over her face. She was exhausted. Busy schedules, exams, restless students, getting ready for the Hols and the trip to Italy, and worrying about Petunia and the boys. It had taken its toll on her, and on the others. Thank goodness everything had been moving relatively well. They'd had to sidestep Albus a few times, but they'd managed. He just thought it was end of term stress and eagerness for the holiday to start.

She sighed heavily and cast a spell to clear her desk, drawers opening and closing, and all parchments, books and quills stowing themselves for the night. Papers needing to be marked marking zoomed into her satchel, and the lesson tools stowed themselves in the cabinets at the back of the room. Once she was sure everything was locked, she exited the classroom, the door locking automatically behind her.

She walked to the Staff Lounge and Floo'd to the Hospital Wing. Stepping out of the fire, she brushed the soot from her robes. Poppy looked up from the parchments and books on her desk, smiling.

'Hello, Gràdh. Long day?' She tipped her face up as Minerva leaned down to press a kiss to her lips.

'Yes, very long. As if it would never end.' She sat in the chair near the desk with a relieved sigh. She spelled her shoes off and flexed her toes as she rotated her ankles. 'How is our patient doing?'

Poppy cast 'Privacio', and a locking charm on her office door, before answering. 'She is doing much better, with almost a week of total bed rest, she is finally able to ingest clear soups and soft foods. Her bruises have almost cleared, and she is able to move with only discomfort rather than pain. Tomorrow I will go and help her start some exercises to get her mobile again.'

'How is she faring emotionally?'

Poppy closed the book she had been referencing, and laid down her quill. 'Arabella says she has been crying quite a bit, but only, when the boys cannot see it. It alarms them. It seems they have seen her cry too many times in the past.'

'Understandable.'

'It seems the boys, and the cats have been sneaking into the bedroom. When Arabella checks on her, she is not alone. The boys and several of the cats are usually asleep in the bed with her. Ironically, after that started, Petunia began to rest better. She's even smiled once or twice.'

'It's a good sign. It means she won't shy away from touch.'

'Hopefully. But, she will have a long road to travel to get past everything she has been through. Are all the arrangements made for them to accompany us to Italy?'

Minerva stretched and rubbed the back of her neck. 'I received an owl from Luisa this morning. Everything is taken care of. The Covenant will move Petunia and the boys, erasing thier trail behind them. They will arrive as we do, just not with us.'

'Oh, that's a relief.'

'Ach! Bugger it!' Minerva exclaimed as she rubbed her neck again. 'I can't get this knot out of my neck!' Poppy smirked as she watched Minerva stand and walk away from the desk. A moment later, a large grey tabby stood where her mate had been. It meowed at her, then proceeded to stretch. First she arched her back and her tail stiffened and trembled as she stretched that too. Then, she dropped her front to the floor, her hindquarters in the air and stretched her back and body out as long as she could get it. She ended by stretching each back leg, then sitting down primly to wash her face and paws.

Poppy chuckled uncontrollably as she watched. She never tired of watching her Kitten do this. In a blink of an eye, her mate was back, standing loose and rotating her head.

'Ahhh, much better,' she purred as she dropped back into the chair.

'You know love, I could have rubbed that knot out for you,' Poppy said, with a raised eyebrow and a twinkle in her eye, as she continued to chuckle at her mate's antics.

'Why do you think I change so often in class? If I didn't, I'd be a mass of knots by the end of the day.'

'I know, and my offer would still stand…' Poppy winked at her as she charmed her desk clear. Waving her wand, she cancelled the Privacy spell and unlocked the door. 'Currently, the Hospital Wing is blessedly empty. Shall we go to dinner before I get called away?'

'That sounds like a wonderful idea. I'm ready for a cup of tea—or several.' Minerva rose as Poppy came around the desk, and stopped in front of her, wrapping her arms around Minerva's waist. Poppy leaned in and brushed her lips against Minerva's.

'Do you have any detentions tonight?'

'Hmmm…no.' Minerva kissed her back. 'Do you have plans?'

Poppy just smiled evilly and pulled Minerva in for a deep kiss, nibbling her bottom lip as she broke away. Minerva was smirking at her with a raised eyebrow. Poppy stepped back, releasing her mate and exited the office. Minerva followed, and they talked quietly as they entered the hallway.

pqpqpqp

As Vernon Dursley entered the house, he dropped his keys on the table in the hall before hauling his considerable bulk up the stairs to his bedroom. The house was quiet, so he assumed Petunia must be out on one of her walks with the boys. She was probably visiting that odd little old woman over on Wisteria Walk again. No matter, he would just leave her a note. He'd try to call her when he got to New York—if he remembered. Scribbling a note, he dropped it on the table and grabbed his keys and suitcase, exiting the house. The door slammed loudly behind him, causing several curtains in neighbouring windows to be pushed aside. Tyres squealed as he pulled out of the driveway and sped off down the street. Inside the house, the note he'd thrown on the table fluttered to the floor and disappeared under the grandfather clock.

As soon as Vernon's car disappeared around the corner, a small lorry approached the house at 4 Privet Drive, and pulled up into the driveway. The Bright Shine Cleaning Service workers exited the lorry and walked to the stoop, knocking on the door. After a moment the door opened and the men entered, carrying their cleaning supplies. Two more workers exited the back of the van and began cleaning the exterior windows. Once the windows were finished, the men entered the house. Approximately an hour later, the two men and two women exited the house, carrying the cleaning supplies and 4 rubbish bags. It was approaching dusk, so the exterior light was turned on. They loaded everything into the lorry, climbed in, and left. Their activities were duly noted by several of the Dursley's neighbours.

The van travelled four blocks and pulled into an alleyway. Five minutes later, a parcel delivery truck exited the same alley and drove to the Figg residence, on Wisteria Walk. The driver exited the van with an armload of large parcels and was met at the door by Mrs. Figg. She signed for them and held the door open so he could place them inside for her. As he exited, she stopped him and handed him a bag of her freshly baked chocolate mint biscuits. He smiled as he thanked her, entered the truck and proceeded to his next destination.

pqpqpqpqp

Petunia Dursley sat in a charmed chair that moved her from room to room as needed. She was not strong enough to walk unaided yet. Though Poppy had been coming by for a couple days to supervise her therapy, and adjust her potions, she was still weak, and her sense of balance was still off. Currently she was sitting with Bella and the boys, by the fire. A once-crisply ironed handkerchief was being twisted between her hands, as she spoke quietly to Arabella about her less than blissful marriage to Vernon. Her face was tear-stained and her nose was red, as Dudley and Harry climbed into her lap, to wrap their arms around her neck and place sloppy little toddler kisses on her face until she started to laugh. Their goal accomplished, they climbed back down and settled near her feet, playing with the cats again.

A knock on the door prompted Arabella to peek through the front curtains, then excuse herself before leaving the room. Artemus and Cornelius walked nonchalantly over to the hall and sat down, watching. Petunia could hear her speaking with a man. A few minutes later, she reentered the room with a smile on her face.

pqpqpqpq

Jonas Wylie stood by the doors to the Great Hall waiting for Hannah McConnaughy, the Seventh Year Slytherin assigned to chaperone him this week. She was exchanging post addresses with one of the Ravenclaws. Bezoar licked his cheek, sensing his impatience. Jonas had an essay to finish and spells to practice. He wanted to get that book from the library before it was too late.

'Hannah…' Jonas called, pleadingly. She had taken good care of him all week, but he far preferred the boys. They didn't get sidetracked quite as much.

'Hang on, Jonas,' she called, as she grabbed the scrap of parchment the other girl held out. 'I'm coming.'

He watched as another Ravenclaw grabbed her sleeve and asked her a question. He sighed. It would be another 20 minutes before he could pull her away. He turned and walked into the Main Hall, pacing back and forth, humming to himself. Bezoar followed closely, occasionally rubbing against his ankles.

'Well, if it isn't the little bitty Slytherin cat-lover,' sneered a male voice from behind him.

Jonas spun around, wand in hand and ready to cast, as Bezoar hunched and hissed loudly, his coat standing on end, and his ears flat against his head. Leaning against one of the stone statues, his arms crossed over his chest, stood Daniel Bell. He was currently flanked by two other students who also had a penchant for trouble.

'Ohhh, look boys, he doesn't have a babysitter. Did big bad Jonas 'Willy' finally learn how to take care of himself?' Daniel spoke in a taunting singsong voice, as his companions snickered. 'What do you think boys? Should we see if he's learned yet how to defend himself and that useless bag of fur since that day in the courtyard?'

Jonas narrowed his eyes at the bigger boys, as they began to advance on him. He kept his wand pointed toward them as he moved back to keep them from surrounding him. Bezoar moved in front of him, hissing and growling loudly. He remembered this boy, and he was not going to get a second chance to hurt him or his wizard.

Jonas knew the school's rules about doing magic outside of classes, but he also knew that if the situation turned bad and he had no choice but to defend himself, his Head of House would understand. He kept his gaze moving from one tormentor to the other, so he could hopefully anticipate their actions, and act accordingly.

Several times, the boys made motions with their wands as if they were preparing to cast hexes at him, trying to unnerve him. They were aware of the rules regarding unauthorised magic as well. They cast a few harmless spells to startle him, and continued to move closer to him, herding him slowly into a corner. When Jonas' back hit the wall, he realized he was in trouble. Bezoar was still between him and the other boys, hissing and growling, and keeping the boys just out of physical reach—for now. He had to do something, but what? He didn't want to break rules, but he wasn't about to become a victim again, even if Bell hadn't learned his lesson.

'What are you going to do now, Mr. 'Willy'? Big bad Slytherin, show us the awesome power of the snake…' Daniel taunted, and the other boys laughed loudly.

Daniel raised his wand. Jonas watched the movement and his eyes widened as an idea formed.

'Accio Daniel Bell's Wand!' Jonas yelled, as Bezoar leapt at the boy. As the mahogany wand slapped into his hand, Bezoar's claws sunk into Daniel's chest and he screamed as both of them went down. The other boys watched Daniel hit the floor and turned their wands on Jonas.

'Yer gonna pay fer tha', Snake Boy!' one of the boys yelled over Daniel's cries.

Jonas raised his wand again as he heard the beginnings of spells being uttered by the boys.

'Stupefy!' Called several voices and the other two boys dropped to the floor where they'd stood. Daniel was suddenly silent, Bezoar sitting calmly next to his Stupefied body cleaning the blood from his claws. Jonas looked around and saw Hannah standing by the Great Hall doors, and Professors McGonagall and Snape standing in the Hall, to either side of the boys on the floor. All held drawn wands.

Hannah rushed over to Jonas and knelt in front of him. 'Jonas! Are you all right?'

'Yes, I'm fine.' He pocketed his wand as he felt another presence near him.

'Mr. Wylie, I am pleased to see you are unharmed.' Severus Snape eyed him closely, making sure he was not injured. 'Very Slytherin of you, disarming the Bell boy.'

'Thank you, Professor. It seemed the best way to not break rules.' Severus nodded, a look of respect on his face.

'I'm so sorry, Jonas—Professor Snape. I saw Bell and started to come to Jonas' aid. But I was grabbed from behind and was only able to get free when Jonas got Bell's wand.' Hannah's face was red, her hair mussed, and bruises were forming on her arms and throat.

'No matter, Miss McConnaughy. I trust you will not let yourself get distracted again while you are fulfilling your responsibilities.'

Hannah looked down, duly chastised. 'No, Sir. I won't, I promise.'

Jonas picked up Bezoar, guiding him around his shoulders, and reached out to take Hannah's hand. 'I forgive you, Hannah. I know you didn't do it on purpose. In any case, it gave me a chance to work out a strategy, like we talked about yesterday in Defense class.' He smiled up at her. 'Can we go to the library now, please? I want to finish that Potions essay.'

'Before you go, Mr. Wylie, can you tell us what happened?' Professor McGonagall had walked up to stand next to Severus.

'Yes, Professor. I came out here to wait for Hannah. She was talking to one of the Ravenclaws. Daniel was standing over there.' Jonas pointed. 'He started teasing me and calling names, trying to get me to duel them. I Accio'd his wand, when I realised I was cornered, and Bezoar jumped at him. That's when the other boys started to cast spells. Then you Stupefied them.' He looked back and forth between his professors. 'Can we go now?'

'That's what I saw too, Professor.' Hannah volunteered.

'Yes, you may go, Mr. Wylie. We have other students who witnessed the event as well. If we need any more information, Professor Snape will let you know. Off with you two now. Madam Pince will be closing the library doors soon.'

'Yes Ma'am, thank you Professors.' Hannah and Jonas, with Bezoar securely perched on his shoulders, headed down the hall toward the library, at a brisk pace. Severus and Minerva watched them go, before releasing the three boys and leading them to the Headmaster's office.

_Tbc…_


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.

Warnings:Slash Folks!

_Written by Morganlefay1958 and Calanor_

Honor

Chapter 36

Old Friends and Memories

Severus shook the disorienting feeling of Apparation from his body as the front door of Malfoy Manor appeared in front of him, elegantly embellished with holiday greenery. He checked his pockets to ensure the miniature packages were still secure. Grasping the huge knocker, he let the weight of it pound the door twice, then waited. A moment later, the door swung open smoothly, guided by one of the Malfoy elves, wearing a white tunic bearing the Malfoy crest.

'Good evening, Master Severus.' The elderly house-elf bowed and ushered Severus inside, closing the door behind him. 'Master Lucius and young Master Draco are currently in the library. May I take your robes?'

'Yes, Thank you, Rollins.' Retrieving the packages, he let Rollins take his robes. Casting a spell to return the gifts to normal size, he turned and walked across the hall to the library. The manor had been extravagantly but tastefully decorated for the holidays. Lucius had evidently decided to continue the tradition in memory of Cissa.

'Welcome, Sev! What a pleasant surprise! Please take a seat.'

Lucius smiled from his location on the massive hearthrug, where he was currently helping his son, Draco, create buildings with wizard blocks. Lucius Levitated the last block to the top of the castle, right before Draco reached out and pushed the blocks down. He sat up, clapping his hands and squealing with delight. Lucius just looked at him and laughed, as he flicked his wand and set the blocks to rebuilding themselves again.

'It looks as though you and Dray are enjoying yourselves.'

Severus sat in one of the leather chairs flanking the fireplace. The fire was just high enough to keep the large room comfortably warm. An enormous and elegantly decorated Christmas tree dominated one corner of the room. The rest of the room was beautifully decorated with evergreens, holly, and a multitude of charmed crystal ornaments, satin ribbons, and white roses. It was a feast for the eyes, and sadly, reminded Severus of the emptiness left by Cissa's sudden and sad passing. Lucius was happy to have his son, but he still missed his wife very much. His happiness had an edge of melancholy to it. Severus' heart ached for his friend.

Draco knocked the blocks down again and the process started all over again. Severus snickered at the picture in front of him—one most people would never see. The elegant aristocratic and proper Lord Malfoy, sitting on the floor, dressed in jeans and a plain cashmere jumper, playing wizard blocks with his toddler-aged son.

'I've brought gifts, if there are any young boys interested…' Severus commented casually, quirking an eyebrow as he toyed with a bright bow on one of the packages and watched the small blond child on the floor. Huge grey eyes suddenly focused on him and the pile of brightly wrapped packages on his lap. Small hands brushed fine white blond hair out of excited grey eyes as Draco rose quickly to his feet and headed for his Godfather.

'Me! Unc' Sev! I' inth-er-esth-ed!' Draco suddenly stopped, and turned to eye his father.

Lucius watched his son with an amused look on his face. He could see the miniature war going on behind his son's eyes. He wanted those gifts so badly, but he knew he'd best mind his manners. He was learning.

'Yes, Dray. But…you may open only one. No more. The rest go under the tree until Christmas.'

The boy's face lit up immediately when he heard the word 'yes', but fell when he heard he would only be allowed to open one now. He frowned and a plump pink lower lip automatically made a prominent appearance, displaying his displeasure. Severus raised an eyebrow again at the display. He remained quiet, curious as to the outcome of this Malfoy standoff. Lucius rose, waving his wand to Levitate the blocks back into their box.

'Draco Lucien. We discussed this earlier today. Desist the pouting or you may spend the remainder of the afternoon sitting on your bed.' Lucius stood with his hands on his hips, looking down at his son. He wondered to himself, as he had many times before, if this would have been any easier if Cissa had survived.

'But Fatha'…' Draco whined, looking up at his father with huge doe eyes. Holding up two fingers, he waited.

'One.' Lucius expression stayed neutral.

Draco's gaze flicked quickly to his Godfather and back to his father, hoping to elicit a little support. He smiled his sweetest smile—the one that usually made his father's eyes go soft.

The little muscle next to Lucius' lip twitched. How he hated it when his son smiled that smile, the one that reminded him so much of his mother. Lucius closed his eyes and reminded himself how bad it was to give into the child, especially at this young age. He would be doomed for life if he didn't stand firm. The little things were always the hardest.

It was a standoff, and frankly, Severus didn't feel patient enough for hell to freeze over.

He shifted in his chair and Levitated all but two of the packages under the huge tree.

'Lucius. Here is the one gift you are allowing him.' Severus held up in one hand, a package wrapped in sapphire-blue metallic paper and tied with silver ribbons. 'And here is a second gift, that I am allowing him, as his Godfather, to have now.' He raised his other hand, which contained a smaller package wrapped in bright red paper and tied with shiny black and silver ribbons.

Draco squealed, and immediately silenced himself at the 'we will discuss this before bed' look Lucius gave him. He dropped his head, as if chastised and folded his hands in front of him.

Lucius sighed. 'Go ahead my dragon, but try not to make a mess with the wrappings.'

Draco beamed up at his father and darted over to Severus. He reached up and grasped the packages, but Severus didn't immediately release his hold on them.

'I do believe you have a fee to pay your Godfather…' Severus spoke in his most official voice, a glint of humour in his eyes.

Draco released his grip, promptly climbed into Severus lap, and wrapped his arms around his Godfather's neck, giving him a firm hug and planting a wet toddler kiss on his cheek. A moment later, Severus' lap, as well as his hands, were empty, and Draco was back on the hearthrug unwrapping the packages. One of the house-elves appeared to remove the loose wrappings and ribbons.

'Sev, you will be the death of me yet. How am I ever going to keep Dray from becoming totally spoiled when you do such things? It's hard enough for me not to spoil him, since he's all I have.' Lucius rolled his eyes and slid into the chair across from Severus.

'Godfather's prerogative, Luc.' Severus chuckled, as he looked over to see how Dray enjoyed his gifts. 'A glass of brandy would taste splendid right now, Luc.'

Lucius snorted, and snapped his fingers. Rollins appeared. 'Brandy please, Rollins.'

'Yes, Master Lucius.' The elf promptly disappeared. He reappeared a few moments later bearing a tray with two large snifters filled with the dark brandy that Lucius kept for special occasions. Placing the silver tray on the table, he handed a snifter to each of the wizards, bowed and disappeared with a pop.

Severus lifted the snifter in his palm, swirling it so he could admire the deep hue of the liquor, and allowing the heat of his hand to warm it. He took a small sip, allowing the brandy to sit on his tongue for a moment before swallowing, feeling the warmth all the way down. He watched Lucius take a sip of his, before speaking.

'Exquisite as always. You always have the best liqueurs on hand.'

'True, but your families vineyards produce the best wines I have ever tasted.' Lucius looked into his snifter, appearing to study the surface of the brandy as he spoke. 'Might I hope to be blessed with a few bottles again this year?'

'Hmmm. It may be possible…'

Severus chuckled, as he Levitated a small package to Lucius' lap, and cast a spell to restore it to normal size. Lucius' legs shifted a bit with the change in weight of the gift. Lucius quirked an eyebrow at Severus, and set his brandy snifter on the table, as he steadied the gift with his other hand.

'May I?'

'But of course. Dray has been treated to an early gift… or two. Why shouldn't his father enjoy the same?'

'True. I believe I shall then.'

He pulled the silk ribbon, untying the elaborate bow and causing the metallic wrapping to fall away, revealing a polished wooden box. Lifting the intricately carved lid, Lucius' face lit up with a smile when he saw the three very old, and highly prized bottles of Nettare Del Cielo wines.

'Oh Severus! Three of your vineyards' best vintages! How splendid. Thank you!' He glanced down at the bottle he cradled in his hand. 'They definitely live up to their name, Heaven's Nectar.'

'If you'll noticed, I asked Mama to be sure to include one of the dessert wines this time. It happens to be the one you enjoyed when you and Cissa… last visited.' Severus' face fell as he realised what he'd said. 'I am sorry Luc.'

Lucius looked at Severus with a bit of melancholy in his eyes, but felt more bothered by his friend's distress than by being reminded of his deceased mate. 'Severus, there's no need to apologise. That trip is one of my fondest memories of Cissa.' Lucius smiled to himself. 'As a matter of fact, Cissa was sure that was when we conceived Draco---one afternoon… in the orchards.'

Severus' eyes widened, then he flushed just a bit. Lucius looked at him, raised an eyebrow and snorted in amusement. 'I see we weren't the only ones who'd fallen victim to the orchards' romantic charms, eh Sev?'

Severus cleared his throat, took a sip of his brandy, then looked Lucius square in the eye, with a much too serious expression. 'I admit to nothing.'

The two men stared at each other, silently, backed by the happy sounds of Draco playing on the floor, and the crackling of the fire. Smiles slowly started to appear on the stiffly stoic faces, and quickly turned into laughter. They held their snifters up to each other and toasted to happy memories.

pqpqpqp

Remus looked up from the Muggle detective novel he'd been reading, to see Severus close the door behind him and Levitate his robes to the wardrobe by the door. Severus' face was flushed from the cold, his braid had come loose, and his eyes were bright. He walked over to the table and poured himself a cup of tea, before sitting down next to Remus on the sofa.

'Your visit appears to have gone well, I assume?' Remus closed his book and removed his glasses, placing both on the table as he turned to face Severus fully.

Severus took a couple careful sips of the hot tea, before replying, 'Yes it did. Lucius is doing better, though he still misses Cissa very much. Draco has grown considerably, and is turning out to be quite the handful.'

'It sounds like he may pose quite the challenge when he becomes a Hogwart's student.'

'I certainly hope not. He is already learning the skills of manipulation at this early age, though he hasn't quite wrapped his father around his finger yet. Lucius is still resisting that. We can only hope he succeeds.' Severus drained his cup and refilled it. 'And how was your afternoon?'

'Quiet. Just me, and Qwill, Yum Yum, and Koko, solving the latest crime.' Remus patted the dog-eared paperback on the table.

Severus snorted. 'You are still reading those books? How many has that Braun woman written so far?'

'I've lost track. I just keep reading them. I'll look for new ones the next time we go to London.'

'Hmmm. Well if you're a good little wolf, maybe Santa will bring you some new books,' Severus mumbled under his breath as he set down his cup and leaned down to remove his boots.

'Eh?' Remus leaned over toward Severus. 'Did you say something, Sev?'

'Uhm, just that I hope to get some new boots for Christmas.' Severus' head was lowered and his loosened braid had fallen forward, partially obscuring his face. At least he hoped it did, considering the warmth in his cheeks.

'Right…' Remus sat back up, eyeing Severus suspiciously, and refilled his cup, adding 2 large spoonfuls of sugar, stirring them in. When Severus sat back up, throwing his pathetic specimen of a braid back over his shoulder, Remus cocked an eyebrow.

'Would you like me to brush and rebraid that for you?'

Severus turned, looked a bit caught off guard, and opened his mouth to reply. Nothing passed his lips though. After a moment, he just shrugged. 'I suppose. It is quite a mess from the wind, isn't it.' He said, pulling the braid forward.

Remus Summoned a brush from his bedchamber and motioned for Severus to turn and sit between his knees. He pulled the braid to him and released the remainder of it, before beginning to brush it using long slow strokes, taking his time to work through the tangles. As he pulled the brush through the long dark hair, Severus seemed to relax, and Remus thought he heard him sigh. They used to do this on a daily basis when they were younger and still together. It had become a ritual for them, and he just now realised how much he had missed that. Sev's hair was longer now than it had been when they were younger. He loved the way it felt as he ran his fingers through it, searching for any remaining snarls or tangles. When he was satisfied Severus' hair was completely smooth, he separated it into three sections, starting at Severus' nape, and braided it—just tight enough to keep it neat, but not to pull at Sev's scalp. Severus preferred a looser braid for sleeping. He used a Binding spell to secure the end, then ran his hand loosely down the smooth braid, enjoying the feel of it.

'There, nice and neat again. You should be fine until morning now.' Remus patted Severus' shoulder and sent the brush Levitating back to his room.

'Thank you.' Severus didn't seem in a rush to rise. He rolled his shoulders and let his head drop forward onto his chest.

'You look all done out. Why don't you go and have a kip on my bed, if you don't feel like returning to your rooms. I can wake you in time for dinner, unless you'd rather just eat here with me tonight?' Remus kneaded Severus' shoulders lightly.

Severus raised his head and yawned. 'Maybe I will take you up on that offer. I'd forgotten how tiring Luc and Dray can be.' He stood and stretched, turning around to look down at Remus. 'Dinner here will be fine. I can't abide Albus' presence right now. Give our excuses to Auntie and Pops will you?'

'Definitely.' Remus smiled as he picked his book up and put his glasses back on.

Severus yawned again and nodded. He leaned down and kissed the sandy blond curls. 'Wake me.' He called over his shoulder as he shuffled off to Remus' bedchamber.

Remus watched him over the rims of his glasses, until the closed door blocked him from sight. He slid down in the chair and opened his book to the marked page.

_Tbc…_

The books Remus was referring to are The Cat Who… series by Lilian Jackson Braun. characters are James 'Qwill' Mackintosh Qwilleran, and his Siamese companions, Sir Kao K'o Kung (Koko) and Yum Yum.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.

_Written by Morganlefaye1958 and SeulWolfe_

Warnings:Slash Folks! Remus/Severus

pqpqpq

Honor

Chapter 37::Pranks, Anticipation, and Delays

pqpqpq

Albus Dumbledore hurried out of his rooms, through his office, and down the stairs in a huff. He grumbled as he kept stopping to adjust his slippers. He would have worn his shoes, but it seemed that all his favourite socks had gone missing, or at least one of each pair had. It made no sense. They had all been in his dresser yesterday morning. He'd tried wearing the mismatched ones, but they'd turned white. Now all he had were white socks… plain, white socks. He shuddered at the thought. So, he'd worn his slippers, but they were loose today for some reason. He stopped just outside the Staff Lounge to adjust them—again.

Minerva and Poppy looked up from where they had been sitting and chatting quietly by the window. They watched the Headmaster struggle with his offending footwear, before returning their attention to their tea and conversation. It wouldn't do to have him notice the humour dancing in their eyes and the knowing smiles, as they looked at each other.

Remus had just refilled his teacup at the sideboard, added two chocolate biscuits to the side of the saucer, and was about to stuff a third one in his mouth, when he turned and spotted the Headmaster. He coughed and decided to add the third biscuit to his saucer instead. Severus looked at him from where he sat at the staff table, eyebrow raised in question. Remus shook his head and moved quickly to sit beside Severus. Poppy and Minerva moved to sit across the table from them.

The rest of the staff moved to fill the empty seats, as Albus poured himself a cup of tea and sat down in his place at the head of the table. It took a couple of minutes for everyone to get comfortable. The tea tray and biscuits were Levitated to the table. Albus didn't want anything to distract from the meeting. He knew everyone, including himself, was anxious for the holiday to begin. The students had been very restless for days, and it had manifested itself in the behaviour of his staff in the last couple of days. Clearing his throat, he called the meeting to order.

'Welcome everyone. I'm glad to see everyone could make it. Let's try to stay on task, shall we. I know everyone is anxious to start the holiday.' He glanced at each face around the table as he spoke. There were smiles on most of the faces, and other faces just looked tired. It had been a long term, for everyone. Minerva was cleaning her glasses, Poppy was pouring tea, and Severus, who had Summoned the plate of biscuits to his end of the table and was handing two more biscuits to Remus. Everyone else was sitting quietly, albeit exhausted, waiting to see with whom he would start.

'Mr. Filch, have you finished all maintenance and repairs necessary before we close for the holiday?'

The cranky, bedraggled caretaker stood slowly and pulled a wrinkled parchment from the pocket of his worn and stained coat. Clearing his throat loudly, he eyed the other members of the staff, daring anyone to interrupt him. When he was assured he alone had the floor, he began to read from his list. Half an hour later, everyone sighed in relief as the caretaker was called away, mid-report, to take care of a flood in one of the Prefects' Bathrooms. Albus stroked his beard, and called on Sybil, since he knew how much she hated to leave her tower. He sensed the internal groan as it travelled around the room, grinning to himself. He had to make them squirm a little at least once more before they all left the school for holiday destinations unknown.

'Thank you Headmaster,' Sybil began in her wispy voice, 'I have consulted the tea leaves, and they indicate that all my students have…' Everyone hunkered down for a long wait, as the Divinations Professor's voice became a continuous drone. Only Albus appeared to be interested in what she had to say.

Poppy sent a small zap of magic toward Remus, hitting him in the wrist. He snorted and jumped, coming suddenly awake, as Pomona finished her report on her greenhouses. He eyed Poppy, until he realised she probably saved him from snoring the meeting to a halt. He blushed and smiled sheepishly. She smiled and mouthed 'you're welcome.'

He straightened in his chair as he heard a quiet chuckle from next to him. He didn't bother to look. Smirking to himself, he'd get Severus later.

'Remus? What do you have for us today?'

Remus grabbed his scroll from the table, stood and unrolled it. Reading from his notes, he tried to keep it short and concise. The sooner, they got out of here, the better. He didn't want to be around the Headmaster anymore than absolutely necessary, considering the harm he had already done to Harry and his relatives. When he was finished, he sat down with a sigh, and watched the parchment re-roll itself when he placed it back on the table. He heard Severus stand and begin to give his report, but he continued to stare at the pattern on his teacup, as he let the deep purring rumble of Severus' voice wash over him.

Closing his eyes, he imagined they were anywhere but at Hogwarts. Somewhere safe,

where he was sitting by a warm fire, on the rug, playing with Harry, Dudley, and their kneazle kittens. Severus is sitting nearby, with Màthair and Muime, and Mama Luisa, sharing tea and small talk. The lights on the elaborately decorated antique Ceppo glittered merrily among the evergreen boughs, fresh fruit, nuts, gaily wrapped gifts, fresh loaves of bread, and bottles of wine, that covered it. The other corner of the room is filled with the newly decorated Yule tree; it's fragrant branches scenting the room. The Yule log sat in its special box near the hearth waiting to be burned, and the elves were busy preparing the special foods for the holiday meals, under Mama Luisa's directions, of course. He could almost taste the wassail made with the family wine, and he smacked his lips…

And was startled awake, by Severus shaking his arm, and calling his name. He looked up, bleary eyed to see Severus, Minerva, and Poppy leaning over him.

'Remi…Remi! Wake up! The meeting is over—finally.' Severus eyes showed humour as well as relief.

'Thanks to your snoring, my little Wolf…' Minerva was smiling merrily, as she and Poppy watched him from over Severus' shoulder. 'Remind me to tuck an extra box of your favourite chocolates onto the Ceppo.'

'And one from me as well, Remus,' Poppy added. 'Let's disappear before we are called back for some other triviality. I, for one, am ready to pack and leave!'

The four exited the Staff Lounge and headed quickly to their rooms to finish packing. Severus' voice drifted down the hall. 'Remi, on what dream plain did you land?'

pqpqpqp

Kingsley Shacklebolt, with the assistance of Luigi Bianci, had briefed Petunia Dursley the previous day regarding the Covenant's plan to move her and the boys from England to Italy. She had been shocked to learn that Luigi's sister, Luisa Bianci-Snape, had opened her home to receive her and the boys as permanent residents. Evidently, Signora Snape had some past experience with an abusive husband. The Covenant, Signore Snape explained, had a blood responsibility to Harry, and that automatically extended to his remaining family. After they had finished explaining everything, coupled with her experiences of the last fortnight, she broke down and cried in Arabella's arms. At one point she felt a large warm hand rubbing her back and a deep voice whispering that all would be well from now on and she and the boys would be safe from now on. Luckily, the boys had been napping so they were thankfully, unaware of her emotional display. It would have distressed them greatly. Though they were unaware, it did not mean that their kittens were. As she dabbed her eyes and nose, both kittens appeared suddenly on her lap, rubbing against her and purring loudly. Both sensations apparently had a very calming effect. So much so that by the time Kingsley and Luigi were preparing to leave, she was mentally making an inventory of what still needed to be packed before tomorrow. Realisation hit her at that moment. They would be in Italy in time for the Winter Solstice and the Yule. She hadn't celebrated either, outwardly, since before she'd met Vernon. Her insides gave a leap of excitement for the first time in a very long time.

She would escape the bigoted and violent prison she had been living in and return to her heritage…in the Wizarding World…and finally honour her family, and the promises she had made to them. She smiled as she silently offered a prayer of thanks to the Goddess. Blessed be.

pqpqpqp

All sound in the Customs Area of John F. Kennedy International Airport, were drowned out by the angry bellowing of a very rotund and very upset English businessman. The other waiting passengers were eerily quiet and wide-eyed as they watched the spectacle. Security was preparing to move in, reaching for their handcuffs and weapons. One of the guards behind the counter, held a British passport in one hand, while he placed a phone call for additional assistance with the other.

'What do you mean, 'My luggage has been lost?'' bellowed a crimson-faced Vernon Dursley, as his arm was gripped tightly by a six-foot security guard, built like a New York Jet's linebacker.

'Please come with me, Sir,' ordered the dark-haired security guard, his Italian accent very distinctive.

_Tbc…_


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.

_Written by Morganlefaye1958 and SeulWolfe_

Warnings:Slash Folks! Remus/Severus

pqpqpq

Honor

Chapter 38::Destinations: Good and Bad

2324 words

pqpqpq

'Och, Ah ken du wi' a cuppa.' Minerva said, as she gracefully avoided colliding with yet another harried traveller, as the group walked through the International Travel Center.

'The ITC Café is right up here on the left, Kitten.' Poppy pointed toward the brightly coloured awning. She smiled. Now that they were away from the school and on holiday, Minerva's accent tended to take over, especially when she was stressed. And they had all been quite stressed over the last term, what with everything that had been going on.

' Relax, Màthair, it's the Christmas Hols and we're on our way to beautiful Italia!' Remus made a sweeping motion with his arm.

'Remi's correct, Auntie. Relax.'

Remus and Severus spoke as they each took one of Minerva's arms and looped them through theirs, Severus offering his arm to Poppy. They walked together the last few yards to the front of the café. Both wizards stepped aside and bowed slightly as they gestured the ladies ahead of them into the establishment. Spotting an open table in the corner by the window, they immediately seated themselves. A petite little witch hurried over and magicked menus onto the table, and hurried away to get their tea while they decided what they'd like to eat.

'I'm too wound up to eat. Besides, I'd rather wait until we get there.' Remus 'Banished' his menu and slid down in his seat, opening his travel robes. 'I can almost smell the aromas from the kitchen from here.'

Severus rolled his eyes. Poppy and Minerva chuckled. Poppy leaned over and patted Remus' hand.

'Well, eat something anyway. You only picked at breakfast this morning, just as Severus did.' She eyed the dark man briefly before looking at Remus again. 'Besides, if he gets woozy again, you need to be ready to steady him.'

'Yes, Muime.' He thought for a moment before smiling. 'I'll have toast and Nutella.'

'Remi, you and your chocolate!' Sev shook his head.

'And you, Severus, what are you having?' Poppy gave him a pointed gaze, which told him, 'nothing' would not be an acceptable answer.

He knew better than to argue with the woman who was Hogwarts Head Mediwitch, and his other godparent. It was risky, and sometimes detrimental, to argue with her, and she had only his best interest at heart.

'Toast and jam, please,' he answered, as the tea tray 'Levitated' down onto the centre of the table.

Minerva gave the girl everyone's order while cups were filled and cream and sugar were added. Their order was brought before they took their second sips of tea. They had been chatting for a few minutes, between nibbles of toast and sips of tea, when a tiny ITC post owl glided up to their table and settled on Minerva's shoulder. She fed the tiny avian a bit of toast, as she untied the tiny parchment. Regular owl post for travellers was shrunk and attached to miniature owls for delivery inside the ITC, since it was always full of travellers. The tiny birds were able to manoeuvre better and more quickly than standard post owls.

When the parchment, dropped into her hand, it returned to its original size. She fed the owl another bit of toast and scratched its chest with a fingertip; before it flapped its wings and disappeared out the door. Quickly unrolling the parchment, she scanned the missive and smiled.

'Our 'package' has arrived safely. Approximately two hours ago. We can begin to enjoy our holiday!'

'Wonderful!' Poppy clapped her hands together, before reaching out and giving Severus' and Remus' hands each a squeeze. 'Luisa will make sure they are comfortable before we even arrive.'

'Finish up everyone. It's almost time for our group to be called.' Remus' eyes were aglow with excitement, as he stood and brushed off his robes. 'I can hardly wait to hug those boys!'

pqpqpqp

'Mr. Dursley, you will wait here.' The door slammed loudly and locked behind the guard, as Vernon glared at it. Looking around, he noticed the room was sparsely furnished, with a table and two chairs, a set of lockers on one wall, and a bench on the other, all bolted to the cement floor. There was a lavatory through a side door, and he could see part of a shower. The wall across from the door held a large mirrored window.

He huffed a breath through his huge moustache, and plopped down in one of the chairs, causing it to creak loudly. He drummed his fingers on the table impatiently. It was a good thing that he had been allowed a couple of days before his first meeting was scheduled. At least he should be able to get these imbeciles to release him in time for that. Looking at his watch again, he growled. Rubbing his hands over his face, he grunted to his feet, pulled off his jacket and tossed it on the table. Eyeing the door again, he began to pace the length of the room.

About half an hour later, the click of the lock caused him to turn and watch the door as it opened, admitting four NYC police officers, two of whom were massive in stature. These two flanked the closed door while the smaller officers approached him.

Vernon backed up, and opened his mouth, 'What in the bloody--!' He was cut off when the dark-haired officer raised a finger to silence him.

'Mr. Dursley, your behaviour was considered a threat to your fellow travellers. That is why airport security called us, and you have been placed in our custody. We are running a records' check on you right now. While that is in process, we are required to search your person. Remove your outer clothing please and give it to this officer to be checked.'

Vernon looked down at the man's badge and nametag, and gulped. Officer Angelo didn't look so threatening, but those behemoths by the door… 'I really don't think…'

'We're waiting Mr. Dursley. We don't have all day.' Officer Angelo crooked an eyebrow at him. 'It would be much easier for you if you would just be cooperative.'

Vernon scowled at both of the smaller officers, and stole a quick glance at the two by the door, as he pulled his tie loose and began unbuttoning his shirt. He toed off his shoes as he handed his shirt and tie to Officer O'Reilly, who already held his jacket. Soon the officer also held his under-vest, trousers, suspenders, socks, and belt. He grit his teeth as he stood in nothing but his boxers.

The two officers by the door, moved forward at a signal from Officer Angelo, as Officer O'Reilly moved to the lockers, and began examining his clothes. Officers Townsend and Cavanaugh flanked Vernon. Officer Townsend faced Vernon, looking him in the eye with no-nonsense glare.

'Spread your feet twelve inches apart please, and hold your arms straight out from your sides, palms up, please.'

Gooseflesh began to cover Vernon's body as he grudgingly but silently complied. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from saying what he was thinking of all of this. He cringed every time the officer's fingers touched him. Looking through his hair, in his ears and up his nose, asking him to open his mouth, lift his feet and spread his toes; it was all so humiliating. Halfway through the search, he'd been asked to turn around so his back was to the door. When they were finished, the officers stood back. More than ready to get dressed and warm, Vernon started to turn to see where his clothes were. Seeing Officer O'Reilly standing by the pile of neatly folded clothing on the table, he reached out.

'Do not move please,' barked Officer Cavanaugh, as he grasped Vernon's arm and guided him back to where he was before he'd moved. Vernon started to sputter.

'It's bloody cold in here! I'd like my clothes now that you're finished!'

'They are finished yes, Mr. Dursley, but you are not.' Officer Angelo's voice drifted from behind him, somewhere near the door, but was coming closer as he spoke.

Only a glare and a shake of the head in warning from Officer Townsend, kept Vernon from turning toward the voice. He could hear the sound of something being pulled from a trouser pocket, a sliding sound, then a snap of plastic… or rubber?

'It is my job to complete your body search. Once I am finished, then you may dress. We may even be able to provide you with a cup of tea.' Angelo walked around the table until he stood in front of Vernon, looking up at him. 'The officers will take you into the lavatory area, where you will remove your undergarments, and the officers will stand by while I finish the cavity search.'

'Remove my…' Vernon's eyes went wide, and he paled. 'While you… No! Bloody Buggerin' Hell! No!' Looking down, he noticed the surgical gloves covering Angelo's hands.

He tried to move away, to get away from them and make a grab for his clothes. Angelo stood back, with his arms crossed, and calmly waited. Townsend and Cavanaugh each grabbed a beefy arm and lifted the struggling Vernon off his feet as if he weighed nothing. They turned as one and walked into the lavatory, turning sideways so they would fit through the door, followed by Officers Angelo, then O'Reilly. Vernon cursed and yelled as he continued to struggle.

'Bend 'im over, boys,' was followed by a blood-curdling shriek that could be heard all the way down the hall to the Desk Sergeant's desk. Sergeant Bianci just shook his head and smiled as he picked up the phone to call his cousin.

pqpqpqp

One of the house-elves had offered to stay with the boys as they napped deeply in their cribs, their Kneazles curled protectively around their bodies. Petunia had been reluctant to leave them. Two other elves had taken their belongings and unpacked them in the adjoining bedchambers. When she still refused to leave the room, Faegan offered to stand guard outside the doors. The tall pale unusual looking man was strangely calming, so she finally relented, letting Luisa take her arm and guide her out to the parlour. Faegan bowed regally to her as they left.

The bambinos will be fine, Cara. Come sit. Look.' Luisa gestured at the table. 'Tea has been prepared for us.' She patted Petunia's hand, as she guided the shy woman to one of the comfortable chairs.

Sitting nervously on the edge of the chair, Petunia kept glancing out the parlour doors toward the guest rooms, absent-mindedly accepting a cup of tea from Luisa. She didn't like being separated from them for any length of time. They had been through too much in the last couple of years.

'Petunia, please relax. Children do not come to harm in our home. I promise you.' Luisa laid her hand on Petunia's wrist and smiled encouragingly. She watched as the other woman sighed, and slid back in her chair, visibly trying to relax. She placed two of her ginger biscuits on the edge of Petunia's saucer.

'Thank you so much, Madam Bianci-Snape. It is so very generous of you to open your home to us.'

'Cara, please call me Luisa. After all, we are family. Our home is your home. You will be safe here.' Luisa stirred her tea, and placed the spoon on the saucer. 'No one here will disrespect you, or touch you without your consent.'

Petunia's eyes teared up as her emotions welled just below the surface. She was feeling overwhelmed. Luisa noticed her struggle and held out her handkerchief. Snapping her fingers, she held out her hand, as Toria appeared. The small elf placed a vial into the outstretched palm then promptly disappeared with a pop. She opened the vial and held it over Petunia's cup.

'This is a Calming Draught. I brewed it myself. A small amount will help you without causing sleep.' When Petunia nodded, Luisa poured four drops of the draught into her cup. It immediately dissolved into the hot liquid.

'Yuletide, the Winter Solstice. It is almost upon us. Remember, it is a time of renewal. You will begin a new life here for you and your bambinos.'

'It's just been so hard, for so long,' Petunia sniffled, dabbing at an escaping tear. 'I don't think I even know what is normal… no, not normal… I've come to loathe that word. My family, and their teachings…traditions…beliefs…it all seems so distant and…vague somehow.'

'You're family is Pagan then? Petunia nodded, more tears escaping. 'Well, then this shall be a very special celebration of the Winter Solstice!' She snapped her fingers again, and when Toria appeared at her side, she spoke with the house-elf in rapid Italian. Toria nodded, smiled at their guest, and disappeared. Luisa smiled as she offered the teapot to Petunia, but not an explanation.

Luisa picked up the conversation again by asking what the boys' favourite foods and drinks were. She wanted to ensure that the pantry was properly stocked. Harry's diet would be a problem for a while, but she was confident she would be able to entice him to eat more. After all, wasn't good food just another way of giving love?

'Boys are boys, after all. They are only picky about what is good for them. Everything else is not a problem.' Both women laughed. 'Harry does love his shepherd's pie though. It's the only way I can get vegetables into him. He eats so little.'

'Do not concern yourself. All children eat Mama's cooking and enjoy. We will help him get filled out.' Luisa patted Petunia's hand again.

'Get who filled out, Mama Luisa?' Remus' voice called from the doorway. The woman turned to see Remus and Severus, flanked by Minerva and Poppy, all smiling broadly.

_Tbc…_


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.

_Written by Morganlefaye1958 and SeulWolfe_

Warnings:Slash Folks! Remus/Severus

pqpqpq

Honor

Chapter 39::Acquaintances and Preparations

2,379 words

pqpqpq

Hugs and kisses had been shared all around, though Petunia was a bit shy when approached. Petro summoned fresh tea and everyone settled down to catch up, discussing their travel, Petunia and the boys' safe arrival, and the upcoming preparations for the Winter Solstice. They would need to work quickly in order to have everything prepared to incorporate Petunia's cleansing and re-initiation into the body of the night's rituals. Luckily, all the other planning and arrangements had been completed that morning.

'I'm going to just go and have a peek at the boys,' Remus said, as he set his cup down and rose to head towards the doors to the hall.

'_Assolutamente non, mio figlio!'_ Luisa spoke quietly, but sharply, as she cast a spell to shut the doors before Remus reached them. Minerva and Poppy snorted into their tea, Severus smirked, and Petunia's eyes widened as her mouth formed an 'O'. _'Accomodarsi, Remus_!' She commanded, as he turned, pointing toward his chair.

'But, Mama— ' Remus turned huge puppy dog eyes on his adopted Italian mother.

'Shush. You will not awaken those _bambinos._ They need their rest and will awaken when their bodies have rested sufficiently…' She eyed him sternly, ' and not a moment sooner. _Capisci?'_

'_Si, Signora.'_

Remus shuffled back to his seat beside Severus, and plopped down, looking every bit the chastised child. Petunia muffled a giggle as she watched the family's interaction. Severus reached over and wrapped an arm around Remus' shoulders, in a display of comfort.

'You still haven't learned, have you, Remi? Forgotten already, what happened that time you woke Tori from his nap?' Severus quirked an eyebrow, as he smirked at Remus' scowl. He was referring to an incident that had occurred while Tori had still been a very young baby.

Petunia leaned toward Luisa, and whispered, 'What happened?'

'Let's just say that Remi learned that disturbing his son's slumber could be a painful experience for him. He only made the mistake one time.'

'Hmmm…yes, one rarely forgets one of Mama's stinging hexes. Especially when it is aimed at your arse. Hanging upside down with a stinging arse was an even worse experience.' Severus explained, with a smirk. Remus folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

'She left me hanging there for an hour. I couldn't sit comfortably for two days.'

'Oh my!' Petunia exclaimed, as she tried not to smile. Remus, a full-grown man, was crouched and pouting like a small boy.

'_Si,_ it seems my boy needs a reminder?' Luisa raised her wand, watching Remus as she did so.

'_NO! Per favore, Mama!' _Remus sat up quickly, not taking his eyes from her wand. Before he could bolt, they were interrupted by the doors banging open.

'_Papa! Madre!' _Tori Bianci-Snape ran into the room, and threw himself into his parents' arms. 'Zio Ettore told me you were here! I've missed you so!'

'Oomph! _Mio bambino!_ You have grown so!' Severus wrapped his arms tightly around his child and inhaled the scent he missed so much.

'Hello, my Pup!' Remus ruffled his son's hair and kissed the top of the shaggy head. Tori had been outside, helping in the orchard. His hair was mussed and his cheeks blushed by the cold.

'Tori, give Petro your jacket. He has a mug of hot cider for you.' The sound of Luisa's voice interrupted their reunion.

Tori soundly kissed each of his parents' cheeks and slid to the floor. 'Si, Signora.'

Petro took his jacket as Tori accepted the proffered mug. Wrapping cold hands around the heavy mug, he took several careful sips, enjoying the taste, before he returned to snuggle in between Severus and Remus.

'Petunia, this is our son, Ettore Bianci-Snape—we call him Tori.' Remus smiled, the ever-proud father. 'He lives here with Severus' mother, his Grandmother.' Looking down at Tori, he gestured towards Petunia. 'Tori, this is Petunia Evans Dursley. She is the sister of our friend, Lily Evans Potter.'

'Oh! Yours and Madre's best friend from Hogwarts!' Tori turned to face Petunia. 'I am very pleased to meet you. Granmama told me you and your little boys will be living with us from now on.'

'Yes, I have accepted the invitation. And I am pleased to meet you as well.' She smiled at Severus and Remus. 'Such a polite young man.' She studied the men and the boy closely, recognising the resemblance. She and Lily had discussed wizard pregnancies on more than one occasion, though she had never encountered a bearing wizard before today. She was pleased to sense that the men cared very deeply for their son.

'I expect no less from the members of our family,' Luisa stated proudly, smiling her approval at her grandson. Inwardly, she noticed Petunia's contemplation. She would ask her about it later.

'It will be wonderful to have someone new to play with! I can teach them to fly and to cast beginning spells!' Tori spoke excitedly, as he Vanished his mug to the kitchens.

Petunia's eyebrows rose, but before she could speak, Minerva spoke up. 'Slow down y'ung mahn, the wee ones nee' ta l'arn to walk f'arst, a'fore tha' can fly.' Her eyes twinkled madly. She understood his excitement. Poppy laughed as she nodded.

'I'm sorry…' Tori's cheeks reddened.

'Please don't be embarrassed, Tori. Your enthusiasm warms my heart. My boys have not had a very happy life before now. I am happy you desire to spend time with them, even though they are so young.'

'Even babies like to have fun, _Signora_,' Tori commented matter-of-factly, as though everyone knew that.

'Yes, they do, Tori. Maybe you can teach them how?' Poppy added.

'It would be my pleasure!' He gave a very theatrical bow, as the doors opened again. Faegan entered, followed by two house-elves, each carrying one of the boys.

'Harry!' Remus stood quickly, reaching to take the small boy from his elf. Dudley was carried to Petunia and placed in her arms.

'The children slept peacefully and undisturbed, Signoras.' Faegan addressed Luisa and Petunia. 'I shall take my leave now, to return to my regular duties. Please summon me if my services are again required.' He bowed to each of them.

'_Graci_, Faegan. You are indeed a gift from the Goddess.'

Faegan bowed to the others in the room, before turning and gliding silently from the room. Petunia watched the High Elf leave, fascinated by the mysterious man. She had read about them but never before seen one. Dudley gurgled at her, bringing her attention to him. She kissed his head, and squeezed him in a hug. Looking over at Harry, she smiled at him as she caught his eye. He looked rested and happy, wrapped in Remus' arms.

Remus turned Harry to face his son, and introduced them to each other. Tori seemed fascinated by the small boy. He talked to him non-stop, trying to make him smile. At one point, he spoke to Remus, addressing him as 'Papa', which caught Harry's attention.

Harry had been quiet, observing all the new surroundings and people. He felt safe because there were people here he knew, and Aunt Pet and Duds were here too. But this new boy… he was interesting… he seemed familiar in a way. Harry tried to follow what he was saying by reading his lips as he spoke. The boy looked at his Moony, and called him 'Papa'. Harry was confused. Duds sometimes called Bad Uncle, 'Papa'. He looked at Remus, then at the boy. He patted Remus' chest.

'M-Moony. H-hawwy's M-Moony.' He stuttered out with difficulty, then tilted his head more towards the small boy, as he looked back and forth between man and boy.

Remus remained quiet, as did the others as they watched the boys. Tori smiled at Harry, and spoke slow enough so Harry could read his lips easily.

'Yes, He is your Moony. But he is also my Father. My Papa.' Watching Harry, he continued. 'We can share. You and me. Papa loves us both very much. You can be my brother.'

There were several gasps at that, but both Luisa and Severus smiled at each other. The Bianci home was never too small to accept more members. Luisa would have another grandchild, two in fact, to spoil. And Severus and Remus would have another child to care for. Remus' eyes were wet as he hugged both boys. Petunia sobbed quietly, as Dudley patted her, not understanding why Mama was crying again. Luisa was smiling widely. Yes, the villa would be filled again with the happy sounds of many children. What better gift could she ask for Yule this year?

pqpqpqpq

Luisa, Annalisa, Dona, Poppy, and Minerva, along with the female members of the house and winery staff, stood in a circle around Petunia, each hugging her in turn. They were all barefoot, dressed in robes of unbleached cloth, with their hair unbound and sweeping down their backs. Luisa had magicked Petunia's hair to waist-length again, prompting tears of joy for the return of the long locks Vernon had forced her to cut before their marriage. Herbs and flowers had been braided into her hair. Petunia had just completed the Rituals of Cleansing and Consecration, Healing and Naming. Tonight, at the Solstice Celebration, they would perform her Re-initiation, welcoming her back into the ways of the Gods and Goddesses.

Luisa sent Petunia to her rooms to rest and contemplate the morning's rituals, in preparation for this evening. Toria's daughter, Mylia, accompanied her in case she was in need of anything. Petunia would not been seen again before the evening's festivities. The rest of the witches were sent off to dress and fulfill their assigned duties for the day.

The men had already been banished from the manor, before dawn and the beginning of the rituals. They were all out helping set up the last of the arches and structures. Two of the eldest house-elves, highly experienced in the care of young witches and wizards, had been assigned to care for Harry and Dudley. Rituals of Healing and Protection had already been performed for them the night before.

Luisa, already changed, was wrapping the ends of her hair, tucking them into the intricate coil at the base of her skull, as she stopped at the nursery doors to peek in on the boys. Dudley sat on the plush rug, playing with wizarding blocks with Max. His caregiver sat quietly nearby; her hands folded in her lap as she watched him—raising a finger occasionally to make the blocks dance and stack themselves. Harry laid quietly in the arms of his house-elf, eyes closed and fingers in his mouth, sucking quietly, as small fingers brushed through his messy hair. Sophia was curled up as close as she could get without crawling on top of Harry. Luisa smiled, as she continued to the main part of the house. She needed to check on everyone's progress.

A pleased smile touched her face as she moved through the villa. Everywhere, there were boughs and wreathes of evergreen, holly, juniper, and mistletoe. The evergreen had been adorned with pinecones, berries, ribbons, and sprigs of the Yule herbs. The windows were also festooned with garlands of dried flowers and cinnamon bark. There were large groupings of lit candles in each of the rooms, along with huge earthen bowls of nuts, fruit, caraway rolls, and honey cakes. The smell of the wassail drifted throughout the house, slightly overshadowing the scents of the celebratory dishes that had already been prepared. The Yule Log was ready and waiting to be lit, and the large tri-wick candles to light for the night, were set out, ready for lighting, as well as the incenses, of bayberry, pine, cedar, and rosemary. The kegs of white wine aged for this specific night had already been brought out. The Yule altar had been set and adorned.

She had assured everyone would be wearing their ruby pendants and embroidered robes of deep green. The only one not wearing the green tonight would be Petunia. Her robes would be the purest of white, with gold embroidery. A crown of sacred herbs sat, finished, on the large table, woven by Luisa herself, for the woman to wear over her unbound hair. This would be a night of healing and new beginnings for her.

Luisa stopped in front of the portrait of Patrizio, painted as a young man, not long after their bonding. His eyes were still expressive and warm then, before the drink had made him hard and violent. This was the man she had started falling in love with, after their arranged bonding. This was the man she missed, not his older self, though before his death, he had tried to make amends.

The handsome young man in the portrait straightened and winked at Luisa, as he smiled in a rakish manner, smoothing down his robes as he watched her approach.

'_Il Mio Amore,_ the villa is full of life for the Solstice. I see a special glint in your eyes. Tell me, _Mio Amore,_ what has caused you such joy? Are there more _bambini _expected in the family again? Our Severus, perhaps? It has been some time since little Ettore's birth.' Patrizio's voice conveyed genuine interest and curiosity.

Luisa smoothed her hair and smiled. 'No, _Patri, _none of our _famiglia_ is expecting a bambino, but we have two new bambini in the villa, as well as a new _Sorella_—they all are under the protection of the _Alleanza le Spada Sangue_. They will be living here in_ modo permanente_. That _vecchio maledetto _is still meddling in people's lives.'

Patrizio's portrait frowned when he heard that the Headmaster of Hogwarts was still causing trouble that touched his family. Looking into the flashing black eyes of his wife, he smiled evilly.

'_Mio Amore,_ you are a brave _guerriero;_ fiercely protective of those you care for. The old fool does not know what he fights. Do as you always have, and all will be safe.' His gaze softened. _'Ti amo, Luisa_.'

'_Ti amo, Patri.'_ Luisa replied quietly, as she kissed her fingertips and pressed them to the lips of her husband's portrait. Straightening her shoulders, she turned and swept down the hall toward the kitchens.

Tbc…


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling is the creator and true owner of the characters of Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and no infringement of copyright is intended. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement; no money is being made.

_Written by Morganlefaye1958 and SeulWolfe_

Warnings:Slash Folks! Remus/Severus

pqpqpq

Honor

Chapter 40::Celebrating the Solstice

3,090 words

pqpqpq

Everyone stood quietly, resplendent in their robes and celebratory finery, watching Luisa speak the ritual words for the Solstice and the Yule. The circle had been cast and the area purified. The sacred candles were arranged around the cauldron of consecrated water and honey, waiting to be lit. Dona stood by her side holding a crystal bowl of salt. Luisa and Dona stood in robes of gold, bearing wreaths of holly and mistletoe upon their heads, their hair unbound. The eldest of the vineyard staff stood on Luisa's other side, similarly attired, though in robes of red, in the part of the crone. She wears a wreath of holly.

Remus, Severus, Ettore, and Michel step forward, all robed in green and wreathes of mistletoe, all but Severus' hair charmed long and loose for the ritual, to call the quarters and invoke the Guardians. Remus faced the North.

'Oh Lords of the great icy towers of the North, we do summon, awaken and call you up to guard the circle and protect us in our rite. We ask you to come to us now on the cold winter wind and breathe into us the spirit of the pure joy of life. So mote it be!'

The participants replied. 'So mote it be.'

Severus then faced the East. 'Oh Lords of the great towers of the East, we do summon, awaken and call you up to guard the circle and protect us in our rite. We ask you to come forth from the fertile bosom of our Blessed Mother Earth, and nourish us so that our faith may grow in strength. So mote it be!'

'So mote it be.'

Ettore stepped forward and faced the South. '0h Lords of the fiery towers of the South, we do summon, awaken and call you up to guard the circle and protect us in our rite. We ask you to come forth from the fires that warm the planets heart, from the fires that protect us on this winters night. Kindle within us the warmth of spiritual awakening. So mote it be!'

'So mote it be.'

Finally, Michel turned to face the West. '0h Lords of the towers of the West, we do summon, awaken and call you up to guard the circle and protect us in our rites. We ask you to come forth from the frozen streams, from the driven snow, from the vast expanse of your watery realm. Bring to us the water of life to wash away our fears and resentments that we may find peace of mind. So mote it be!'

'So mote it be.'

Luisa stepped forward and raised her hands, her melodic voice carrying over the gathered wizards and witches. 'Sister, Mother, Grandmother, I greet you and ask your blessings upon your people gathered here. We invoke and adore thee!'

'So mote it be.'

Luigi, as the Priest, lifts his wand and started at the North, draws it along the circle, moving deosil, or sunward, turning until he again faced the North, speaking these words:

'The circle is sealed, and all herein

Are totally and completely apart

From the outside world,

That we may glorify the Lord and Lady whom we adore.

Blessed Be!'

The group answers as one. ' Blessed be!'

Luigi holds up his wand in salute to the North before handing it to Luisa, who then salutes the North herself. The magic begins to rise and fill the air. She speaks and the participants repeat the lines after her:

'As above, so below..

As the universe, so the soul,

As without, so within.

Blessed and gracious Lord and Lady,

On this day we do consecrate to you

Our bodies,

Our minds,

And our spirits.

Blessed Be!'

Luisa continues on, speaking alone, 'To die and be reborn, the wheel is turning. What must you lose to the night'?'

They answer, 'Fear.'

She replies, 'Fear is lost to the night. To die and be reborn, the wheel is turning, what must you lose to the night?'

They answer, 'Fear is lost to the night, the light was born, and the light has died.'

She replies, 'Everything passes, all fades away.'

Everyone watches as the Holly King rises in the West, and assumes the position of Horus the Younger, and gives the sign of silence. The Mother steps forward, levitating the Holly King, walking in a circle slowly, so all may see him. The Holly King steps in behind the Mother to recount his life while following the Mother through the wheel.

'At Yule I'm born and at Yule I'll die, round and round the wheel, forever flying through the sky, ever mindful of what must be.'

The participants reply, 'So turns the wheel.'

'At spring I nourish the seed and hide therein, growing with the light! Round and round the wheel. Forever flying thru the sky, ever mindful of what must be.'

'So turns the wheel.'

'In fall as I weaken with the sun, the grain is cut for Harvest, and the grape picked for wine, that all may carry on. Round and round the wheel, forever flying thru the sky, ever mindful of what must be.'

'So turns the wheel.'

'In winter, old and tired am I, dying with the light. Round and round the wheel, forever flying through the sky, ever mindful of what must be.'

'So turns the wheel.'

The Spiral Dance begins, as the words of the chant flows on the breeze, and the magic swirls around the gathered witches and wizards:

'We all come from the Horned One

And to Him we shall return,

Like a flash of flame,

Ascending to the heavens...

Hoof and horn, hoof and horn,

All that dies shall be reborn.

Wine and grain, wine and grain,

All that is, still remains.'

Suddenly, darkness covers everything, and Minerva steps forward as the Mother and wails for the loss of the God. The Holly King has now become the Lord of the Underworld. He steps quietly forward and lights his candle. It flares to life as everyone begins to chant:

'It is Winter, It is night,

We await the sun,

We await the light.

In the darkness

In this night,

We await the warmth,

We await the light.'

He moves to stand in front of Dona, and accepts the bowl of salt she has been keeping for him. Circumventing the circle of participants, he stops at each one and places a small amount of salt on their tongues, while reciting:

'My body is salt, taste the breath of death.'

The participants continue to chant as he moves around the circle, and repeats the chant one more time when he is again standing in front of Dona, and passes the bowl back to her. She steps behind Luisa and remains there. Minerva, as the Mother, is dressed in heavily embroidered robes of red, her hair charmed white, loose and her head crowned with a wreath of holly. She kneels slowly in the East, and moans in semblance of labour, before speaking, her voice filled with pain:

'I am the great Mother, worshipped by all creation and existent prior to their consciousness. I am the primal female force, boundless and eternal, Goddess of the Moon, Earth and seas. My names and strengths are manifold and pour forth magick and power, peace and wisdom. I am the Mother of all and send you blessings of limitless love. I am the Giver of light, and tonight I give light back to the world as I mourn the death of the God and rejoice in his birth.'

Luisa steps forward and lights the candles around the cauldron. Two of the wizards move to stand in front of the outdoor hearth, leaning in simultaneously to light the Yule Log. The flames leap hip high into the air, washing the area in light, as they step aside and flank the hearth, facing toward the Priestess. Inside the house, the Yule tree and the candles in every window and room flare to life, while the decorated trees surrounding them outside are lit. The Watchers light the perimeter candles as everyone begins again to chant, and continue until all the candles have been lit, the cumulative glow almost as bright as daylight:

'Lady weave your circle tight,

Spin a web of glowing light.

Earth and air, fire and water

Bind us to you ever!'

Minerva, as the Mother, stands to face the center of the circle. 'I have given birth to the light, created life from death, warmth from cold.' She steps up to the cauldron, and waits while Luisa dips into the cauldron with an earthen bowl, decorated with intricate runes. Luisa fills the bowl and hands it to Minerva, who turns and steps to the first participant in the circle. Dipping her finger in the bowl, she places a drop of the honey and water on Petunia's tongue, and speaks, 'Taste the sweetness of life!'

Petunia savours the taste of the sacred liquid on her tongue, opening her eyes to smile at Minerva, as she blinked away her tears. The magic flowed around her body, caressing her and welcoming her home. Minerva smiled knowingly, before moving on to the witch next to Petunia.

She repeats the process with each participant, the voices chanting as she moves from one person to the next, repeating the process.

'It is winter, it in night,

We await the sun, we await the light.

In this darkeness, in this night,

We await the warmth, we await the light.'

The Oak King, portrayed by a young wizard, one of the apprentice vintners, steps forward, dressed in robes of snowy white, heavily embroidered in green, gold, and red. His head is crowned with mistletoe. His voice echoes loudly, as he speaks, 'Newly born am I!'

All voices answer him in unison, 'Hail! Ever returning God of the Sun!'

His voice rings out again in reply, 'I am the bringer of light, come to dispel the darkness. I am the hope of the New Year and bring the gift of new life. The wheel has turned and I who had grown old and died now live again to fulfill the cycle of rebirth and regeneration.'

The four Watchtowers step forward, standing in each of the four quarters, facing him, as he turns and addresses each of them and waiting for their replies:

'Greetings guardians of the East! What wisdom says the watcher of the East to aid me, and those gathered here with me?'

Severus replies, his voice deep and moving. 'This is a time for entering the wilderness and seeking its magickal strengths. A time for standing alone; Godlike and seeing all things clearly. It is a season of Joy!'

The Oak King turns to the South, facing Ettore. 'What wisdom says the watcher of the South?'

Ettore answers, his voice full of emotion. 'This is a time of active seeking, both without in nature and within oneself. Eagerness shall concern mysteries and create results. It is a season of courage!'

Michel looks into his eyes, as the Oak King turns to face him, waiting as he is addressed.

'What wisdom says the watcher of the West?'

Michel's melodic voice rings out in reply. 'This is a time for devotion to the way of the wild places and seeking the calmness of solitary locales. A time for finding understanding, and confiding only in trusted friends. It is a season of meditation.'

Lastly, the Oak King faces Remus, as he turns to the North. 'What wisdom says the watcher of the North?'

Remus' eyes glow golden, as his wolf howls it's honour of the earth, and he replies in a deep growling tone, 'This is a time to know the endurance of the hills, and to grow in ones own inner firmness. A time for scrupulousness and thoroughness and considering all things. It is a season of confidence.'

Everyone's voices rise in unison, 'The wheel turns, life will continue!'

The four Watchtowers step back and the Oak King moves to stand beside Luisa, at the altar. All eyes focus on her as she wraps elegant fingers around the carved goblet of ritual wine, and raises it in both hands, in offering to the Lord and the Lady as she speaks loudly, 'We give thanks to the Gods for the fruits of the vine and the water of life that sustains us.'

Luigi steps to the altar, faces it and lifts the plate of honey cakes in both hands, presenting it to the Lord and Lady, while speaking aloud, 'We give thanks to the Gods for the fruits of the earth that nourish and sustain us.'

Voices ring out in reply, 'So be it. May we ever be aware of all that we owe to the Gods.'

Luisa faces the altar and raises the goblet again in a salute to the Goddess. '0 Holy Mother, bless this fruit of the vine for use in our rite, that we may call forth the light.'

Luigi raises the athame in both hands while facing the altar. '0 Great Lord triumphant, bless this athame that we may have its use in calling forth the Light, so the wheel shall not pause in its eternal turning.'

They then face each other, Luigi holding the athame between his palms, with the point downward, as he slowly lowers the point into the wine, while reciting, 'In a similar fashion from time eternal, before the memory of mankind, did the God join with the Goddess to keep the wheel of life turning.'

Luisa replies, 'For the continued turning of the wheel of life, and to let the fruit of the union once again reign as the bringer of light and the warmth of spring, that life again will arise from dormancy to again blossom on this planet.'

Luigi replies again, 'Let all be filled with the bounty of peace, happiness and good will, and may your example be spread throughout all lands.'

Luisa holds up the goblet, so Luigi can sip the wine, then he takes it and holds it so she can sip from the goblet. When she has finished, he places the goblet back on the altar, and again picks up the plate of cakes. Luisa raises the athame and he holds out the cakes to her and touches each one with the point of the blades as she recites, 'This food is the blessing of the Gods to nourish our bodies, so that our souls shall have a healthy temple.'

'Let us partake of it freely, and as we share, let us remember always to see to it that what we have we share with those who have nothing.' Luigi's voice rings out, filled with emotion as he feels the magick in the air.

Luisa selects a cake from the plate, and begins to eat it as she offers one to Luigi. He eats his, then picks up the goblet and moves to begin offering the wine to each participant. Luisa follows him with the cakes, as she speaks loudly for all to hear, 'Eat and drink. Be happy in the bounty of the Lord and Lady, share and give thanks. So mote it be!'

All answer her as one, 'So mote it be!'

Once the last of the participants had partaken of the wine and the cakes, Luisa and Luigi returned to the altar, and the four Watchers stepped forward to dismiss the Watchtowers.

Remus: '0 Lords of the watchtowers of the north, returning now to your icy realm on the brisk winter winds which are brimming with the excitement of the years climax and the promise of the life to come. Take with you our blessings and thanks. Hail and farewell!'

All reply in unison, 'Hail and farewell!'

Severus: '0 Lords of the towers of the east, return now to the earth where the seeds nestle awaiting the warmth of spring and the return of the abundance of the Great Mother. Take with you our blessings and thanks. Hail and farewell.'

'Hail and farewell!'

Ettore: 'Lord of the towers of the south, return now to your firey realm from whence the fire of life will flow again to warm the hearts of man with faith. Take with you our blessings and thanks. Hail and farewell.'

'Hail and farewell.'

Michel: 'Lords of the watchtowers of the west, return now to your watery realm from whence the water of abundant life will once again flow with the returning warmth. Take with you our blessings and thanks. Hail and farewell!'

'Hail and farewell.'

Luigi and Luisa each speak to the gathering, Luigi speaking first, 'We came together in Perfect Love and Perfect Trust, in love and friendship, let us depart in the same way, let us spread the love we have known here outward to all; sharing with those we meet on our separate ways.'

'Lord and Lady, we give you our thanks for sharing this time together in our rite. We give you thanks for watching over us, for guarding us and for guiding us in all things. Love is the law, love is the bond, merry did we meet, merry do we part; and merry will we meet again.' Luisa speaks then lifts her wand again, tapping out the candles, starting in the North and moving deosil around the altar then the circle.

'Our rite draws to its end. Oh lovely and Gracious Goddess, be with us each as we depart. Go if You must, stay if you will, but remain in our hearts forever. So Mote it Be!'

'So mote it be!' The voices louder than before.

Luigi's voice calls out in a rich baritone, one last time as Priest, 'Our rite comes to a close. 0 Lord of the Sun, be with us and protect us as we depart. The circle is open, but unbroken, so mote it be!'

Everyone smiles and replies aloud, 'So mote it be! Merry meet, merry part, merry meet again. May the Lord and the Lady be always in your heart.'

Everyone turned to the person next to them to embrace them, kissing their cheeks and wishing them a Blessed Yule. As the doors to the villa opened, Luigi called to everyone to move to the manor for the celebration. The smells of the food wafted out, encouraging everyone to move quickly. Petunia moved toward the doors, her hands grasped in those of Luisa and Minerva, as she smiled through tears of joy.

_Tbc…_

Reference used for the ritual, 


	41. Chapter 41

**Honor**

**Chapter 41**

**Celebrations and New Beginnings**

**--**

**--**

Luisa had asked the house-elves to use wizarding space to increase the size of the grand hall to accommodate the large number of participants in the Yule celebration. They had gone on to decorate and festoon the huge space with the same greenery, herbs, garlands, candles and other items used in the rest of the villa. Lights twinkled everywhere, candle flames winked and danced and the smell of fresh cut boughs mingled with food, wine and wassail. The giant hearths at either ends of the room burned brightly casting light and warmth into the space.

The massive doors swung wide, admitting Luisa, Petunia, and Minerva, followed by the rest of the revellers. The three moved to stand in front of the fireplace to the left of the doors, and watched quietly while everyone filed in and stood around them. No one noticed the house-elves enter carrying two small boys dressed in embroidered robes of white, and move to stand to the side, waiting.

Severus, Remus, Poppy, Ettore, Dona, Tori and the rest of the Bianci-Snape family moved to stand around Petunia and Minerva, as Luisa patted Petunia's hand before releasing it to step forward and address their guests. 'Welcome everyone to our celebration of the Winter Solstice and the Yule. Blessed be!' The blessing was repeated by all. 'This night we have much to celebrate. Our family opens its arms and welcomes more members. I present these new members of our extended family to all of you and yours. We announce the new names chosen, by which they will now be known, and in the years to come.'

She turned and gestured to Petunia, who stepped forward and grasped Luisa's hand, shyly facing those around her. Luisa smiled at her and nodded in encouragement. 'What is the name the Goddess has chosen for thee, Sister?'

'Ivy Violetta Ewan Potter.' Petunia's voice was soft, but just loud enough to be heard by all.

Luisa spoke firmly, her voice commanding. 'So mote it be.'

Everyone in the room echoed the blessing, 'so mote it be. Welcome Sister!'

Luisa kissed Ivy on both cheeks, before leading her back to stand between Minerva and Poppy, who each kissed her as well. Turning to the group again, she called out, 'Who brings the children to join our home and receive their new names?'

'We do,' chorused Severus and Remus, as they stepped forward, each cradling one of the boys in their arms. They stood to either side of Luisa, and just a step behind her, waiting. She motioned Severus and Dudley forward. As he stepped beside her, she cupped his cheek, then Dudley's, as she motioned Petunia forward again. Petunia stood on the other side of Severus, watching her son, who was uncharacteristically quiet.

'What is the name the Goddess has chosen for this child, to begin his new life in safety and love?'

Severus answered, 'Callum Devon Ewan Potter.'

'So mote it be!' Luisa spoke firmly before kissing Callum on each cheek. He smiled brightly at her then looked to his mother.

Everyone in the room echoed the blessing, 'so mote it be. Welcome Child!'

Severus stepped back to his former position, leaving Ivy standing next to Luisa, as the matriarch motioned Remus and Harry forward. Large green eyes watched everyone closely, from the safety of Remus' arms, as Harry suckled on his fingers. His other hand held the front of Remus' robes tightly. Sensing Harry's discomfiture, he kissed the messy hair and whispered words of comfort and reassurance to the small boy. Luisa leaned in and caressed his cheek and kissed his nose. The fingers briefly left Harry's mouth so he could give her a small smile. Petunia stepped up beside Remus and kissed Harry's cheek. Seeing his Auntie, he relaxed, and he buried both hands in the folds of Remus' robes.

There was a sudden flash of magic above them, and Fawkes appeared in all his brilliant glory, trilling loudly. Everyone gasped at the unexpected arrival of the phoenix. The bird settled lightly on Ivy's shoulder, and trilled quietly in her ears, so she would know he meant no harm.

'Fawkes!' Minerva cried. Fawkes just trilled at her and turned to watch Harry.

'Bloody bird. So unpredictable,' Severus mumbled under his breath, as he patted Dudley to quiet him.

Luisa seemed to be the only one not outwardly surprised by the phoenix's sudden appearance. She faced the group and spoke,

'What is the name the Goddess has chosen for this child, to begin his new life in safety and love?'

Remus answered, his voice filled with emotion, 'Jamison Harri Ewan Potter.'

'So mote it be!'

'So mote it be. Welcome Child!'

The speaking of the blessing was immediately followed by Fawkes trilling melodically. Everyone turned to watch the bright red and gold bird as he rubbed his face against Ivy's cheek and cried tears that disappeared into her skin. A sudden glow appeared around her and she gasped. There was a flash of magic as a glamour seemed to fall away, and where Petunia Dursley once stood, there was now a woman who very closely resembled Lily Evans Potter. Long red hair, a creamy complexion and hazel eyes, rather than green, and a simple beauty now graced her countenance. She was taller and more slender than her sister, but Ivy Ewan Potter very clearly reflected the genetics of her mother's Irish heritage.

Luisa smiled knowingly, as Severus and Remus' jaws dropped. Callum squealed, 'Mama!' as he clapped his hands. Jamison Harri leaned forward, and studied his Auntie, eyes wide. She looks so much now like someone he dimly remembered from long ago.

'A-Auntie?' he stuttered.

Ivy approached her nephew and cupped his face in her hands, and smiled, tears tracking down her cheeks. 'Yes my little one. I am your Auntie still. Auntie Ivy now. The bad magic from Uncle is gone. This is what Auntie truly looks like---like your Mama Lily.'

'M-Mama?'

'Yes, your Mama, child. I will tell you all about her later, before bed. And your Papa too.'

Fawkes had moved to Severus' shoulder, while Ivy spoke to Jamison Harri. He was crying, dropping tears on Callum's head, causing the boy to squirm, trying to look up and pet the pretty bird. Magic surrounded the boy and winked out, leaving a much more slender redheaded boy in Severus' arms. He had his mother's hazel eyes and a liberal sprinkling of freckles across his nose and cheeks. Severus' eyes widened.

Remus' looked surprised then chuckled. 'He looks like Molly and Arthur's boys.'

'I do remember Lily saying something about being related distantly to Molly's family. It did come up in the meeting.'

'Yes, there is a definite link between the families,' Minerva added as she came forward to stand beside Luisa. Fawkes took flight and settled on her shoulder, his job done with the former Dursley's.

Luisa turned to face the group, raising her arms toward them. 'Please, everyone help yourselves to the food and drink. Let the celebration begin. Blessed be!'

'Blessed be!' They all answered before moving toward the tables, talking animatedly. It was a very special Yule indeed and would be talked about for some time to come.

Severus, Remus, Tori, Poppy, and Minerva circled Luisa and Ivy as Ivy kissed each of her boys before turning to Luisa. A look of confusion shown on her face, 'Luisa, what happened to us? I don't understand.'

'Was this your true appearance as a child, Ivy?'

Ivy thought for a moment, 'Yes, I had forgotten. It has been so long. When we were children and teens, Lily and I were often mistaken for twins.'

'What is the earliest you remember looking different? Think, this is important.'

'I remember, after I started dating Vernon, I commented to Lily and my mother, that my hair seemed to be darkening.'

'And the changes were so subtle over the years that you didn't notice them, until you looked nothing like your true self.' Minerva spoke as if she had seen this happen before, sadness in her voice.

'Yes!' Ivy's eyes widened in surprise and realisation. 'How did you know?'

'Sadly, I saw this once before, years ago.' Minerva sighed. 'Your magic was trying to protect you. Distance you. Subconsciously, you were trying to protect yourself from Vernon's wrath toward magic. With the rituals we have performed with you, and the naming, Fawkes' tears were the final ingredient needed to break the spell, on both of you.'

'Yes, Ivy. You really have a new life now. Lils would be so happy for you!' Remus grinned widely, his eyes brimming. He was torn between happiness for Lily's sister, and his sadness at missing his close friend. Ivy looks so much like her now.

'Agreed. This is more than we could have ever hoped for.' Severus spoke quietly. She reminded him of Lily too. He lifted Callum and placed him into his mother's arms.

'Why did Fawkes come? Did he know? Why were his tears required? Are they special?'

Everyone chuckled at all the questions. Ivy would be easy to teach. She obviously also shared her sister's curiosity.

Poppy spoke up, 'Phoenix tears have a healing quality. They work when nothing else does.'

Ivy's eyes lit as an idea occurred to her. She looked up at the magnificent bird currently perched on Minerva's shoulder, playing with a strand of the now-again auburn hair, in his beak. 'Fawkes, can your tears heal my Har- Jami? Can you make him hear again? Please.'

Minerva looked up at Fawkes as everyone waited as if they were holding their breath. 'Fawkes, would you please?'

Fawkes trilled, the sound conveying he would try, but also conveyed a sense of being unsure. Remus handed Jami to Minerva, who cradled him firmly in her arms. She held his chin gently and turned his head so the tears would drop directly into, first his right ear, then into his left. Jami lay quiet and the magical drops disappeared into his ears, and also when Fawkes cried tears onto his forehead. He felt his body tingle with magic and he squirmed and giggled as if he was being tickled. The unexpected giggles caused the group to smile and chuckle. Such reactions from him were so rare. Poppy moved to stand in front of Minerva as Fawkes spread his wings, trilled and disappeared. She shook her head, as she waved her wand over Jami, casting a diagnostic spell. Watching the symbols in the air over his head, she sighed.

'There is no difference in either ear, but it seems several of the scars on his body have disappeared. The readings also indicate that the magic in the communication centre of his brain is stronger. I am not sure what that means. More testing will be required in hospital later, unless you wish to summon your family Healer, Luisa.'

'He is here. I will speak to him later.' She looked around and spotted him by the table of wines.

'No…' Ivy cried sadly. She lifted Jami into her arms and held him close. Callum reached over and patted his arm.

Luisa rubbed Ivy's back in a gesture of comfort. 'Ivy, sometimes the Goddess wills these things for a reason. We may not know that reason for a long time to come, but we must trust her. It is Jami's karma. The Goddess and his magic will protect him.'

'Yes. You're right. He is a strong child, like Lily.' Ivy kissed Jami's head.

Harry reached up and put his hands on Ivy's cheeks and stared into her eyes, and spoke very clearly for the first time in his young life. 'Auntie Ivy?'

She gasped. 'Yes, child. Auntie Ivy. And you are now Jamison Harri. Jami is what we will call you.'

Jami patted his chest as he watched her eyes, ' Me. Jami?'

'Yes!'

Jami pointed at Callum next, a look of question in his eyes.

Ivy spoke clearly for him. ' He is now Callum Devon. We will call him Callum or Cal.'

'Callum?' Jami patted Callum's leg.

'Yes!'

Jami smiled and pointed to each in turn as he spoke, 'Callum. Auntie Ivy. Jami.'

'Yes! Oh yes! My bright boy!' Ivy cried as she spun the boys around. Everyone was laughing with joy.

When she stopped spinning, Jami grabbed a lock of her hair that had fallen over his shoulder, and held it up. 'Pretty.'

Callum clapped his hands. 'Jami smile Mama!'

'My oh my, it seems the tears helped his speaking abilities, as well as his ability to read lips.'

Jami pointed at Callum's red hair, and declared it 'pretty' as well, which earned him raspberries from Callum and snickers from everyone else. Remus took Jami and set him on his shoulders as Severus picked up Callum. They wanted to circulate and greet everyone, and grab a snack for the boys before they were tucked in bed.

--

--

_**Tbc…**_


	42. Chapter 42

**Honor**

**Chapter 42**

**Family Bondings**

**--**

**--**

'_Madre_, why did Signora Ivy change her and her son's family name to Potter? That is Har—Jami's father's family name.' Tori sat curled up beside Severus on the sofa in Severus' room.

They had just finished extinguishing the candles that had been burning for the Solstice, and were enjoying tea as the sun rose over the hills of the vineyard in the distance. The subtle sounds of early morning risers, were quietly drifting through the villa. Severus ruffled his son's hair.

'Their family name now is actually Ewan Potter, Ewan being a variant of Evans. That was the name of Lily and Ivy's mother's family. Ivy, Callum, and Jami are the only family they each have, and the Potter line must continue. It wasn't Ivy choosing the names alone. The Goddess bestowed those names on them. It is her will. They now have a new beginning, allowing them to leave behind the sadness and violence of their past and begin to heal. They will use only the name of Ewan for the time being, for their safety. Do you understand?'

'Yes, I think so, _Madre_. But, they have us now. We are their family too, _si_?' Tori's eyes were wide and pleading as he looked up at Severus.

Severus chuckled, as he hugged his son. '_Si, mio figlio_, your Granmama will make sure they are part of our family. Jami may be fluent in _Italiano_ before he fully grasps the Queen's English.' It still amazed him at how much his son resembled his mother when it came to caring for others. He definitely had her all-encompassing heart.

Their laughter was cut short by a knock at the door. Tori leapt from the bed and was across the room in a moment, holding the door open. Remus entered, carrying Jami and Callum. Max and Sofie follow close behind, their tails held high. Tori scratched the Kneazles' ears, as Callum began to squirm. Remus set him down on the rug. Tori sat down with him and the Kneazles crawled into their laps. Tori pulled his wand and began doing simple spells to entertain Callum. Remus sat next to Severus on the sofa; Jami curled sleepily in the crook of his arm, fingers in his mouth.

'Blessed Yule to you, Sev. Did you sleep well?'

'Blessed Yule, Remi. Yes, I slept very peacefully. And you?'

'Like a house-elf after too much Butterbeer.'

Severus snorted. 'You didn't wake the boys up did you?' he asked as he watched Jami.

'Not likely! I told Ivy I wanted to spend some time with them. She looked like she was still a bit overwhelmed from last night. Mama was on her way into see her when I arrived.'

'Ah, well, last night's festivities were more eventful than we had expected them to be. Mama will get her sorted out.'

'Of that, I have no doubt.'

Severus leaned toward Remus, looking down into Jami's face. He reached out an elegant finger and caressed the small cheek, causing brilliant green eyes to focus on his face. He smiled.

'Blessed Yule, Jami.' Severus held his hands out toward the small boy. Jami looked up at Remus.

Remus patted Jami's back and nodded. Jami slowly held out his arms and let Severus lift him and place him in his own lap. Jami leaned back in his arms and looked up into the black eyes above him. Severus had left his hair loose when he'd retired, so it draped around his body like a dark curtain. Jami reached out and grasped a thick lock of it, rubbing it between his fingers. It felt so different from his hair, Moony's, Callum's, or even Auntie's. Remus and Severus smiled as they watched him. Jami looked up when he felt the vibration against his back. He turned and patted Severus' chest, as he looked up at Remus with a questioning gaze. When his godfather didn't immediately respond, he patted Remus.

'Moony.'

Then he patted himself. 'J-Ja-mi. Jami.' He reached back and patted Severus again.

Remus nodded. 'Sev-er-us. Severus.'

Jami watched him intently, as he spoke, reading his lips and silently mimicking the lip movements. He sat for a few moments, eyebrows furrowed, as he repeated the movements several times to himself. He looked up at Severus.

'Sev-ers. Sev-r-us. Sev'rus.'

Severus chuckled. 'That's good enough, Jami. You may call me Sev'rus until you are able to pronounce my name properly.' He ruffled the messy black hair. 'Would you like to play with Callum and Tori?'

Jami looked at the boys and Kneazles on the floor and smiled. 'P-ease?'

Severus set Jami down on the floor and he wasted no time joining the group, watching the spells Tori was casting. Sofia crawled from Tori's lap and into his. He sat completely still, eyes locked on the bright lights, totally mesmerised.

'We have been so blessed this Yule, Sev. This has been a good year for the most part.' He smiled when he heard Callum squeal and Jami gasp, at a particularly bright blue shower of sparks. 'I love that boy so much, Sev, and I find I am becoming attached to Ivy's little one as well.'

'Remi, you always wanted your own pack. It just didn't work out for us.'

'True, not that we didn't try…' Remi leered at Sev and winked.

Severus laughed. 'You and that Wolf, have a one-track mind, Remus James.'

Remus quirked an eyebrow and feigned an innocent smile. Severus just rolled his eyes.

'It is almost time for breakfast. We'd best head for the dining room before Mama comes looking for us.'

Severus leaned down and scooped up Jami, handing him to Remus, before lifting Callum into his arms. 'Come Tori.'

They all headed out the door and down the hall, a small procession, with the Kneazles bringing up the rear.

pqpqpq

Ivy Ewan, formerly Petunia Dursley, stood alone in her rooms, in front of the huge looking glass, gazing at the tall, lithe flame-haired, hazel-eyed beauty in the reflection. She had not slept well the previous night, though, the festivities had exhausted her, and the unexpected visit of Fawkes and his gifts. Her mind had been so filled with thoughts that she had dreamed deeply throughout the night. There were so many things to consider, so many changes, and many new opportunities that she thought they would never have— both she and the boys.

She was still trying to comprehend that she was now the person she saw in the mirror, not the dark-haired, hawk-nosed, lanky, homely woman who had been married to a horrible bigoted Muggle. She was again, her mother's daughter, and her sister's sibling; a witch, a pagan, a woman free to openly love her children, both son and nephew, and fulfill whatever destiny she was given by the Goddess. She picked up the brush, and sat on the upholstered stool and began to slowly brush the wavy locks that now fell to the middle of her back. She needed to plan how to again begin her life, to build a better one for the boys. She would need to find a job, and a home for the boys. Then she would have to fill it and furnish it to make it comfortable and safe for them. They needed clothes and food. They said she had magic, but how would she learn to use it? Could she at her age? There was so much to be done; but what to do first? She continued to ponder as she finished brushing her hair. Before she realised, her hair was smooth and shiny, ready to style for the day. She looked at herself, dismayed. She hadn't had long hair since before she was married.

At that moment, there was a light knock on the door, after which it opened, and Luisa appeared. Closing the door behind her, she smiled and walked up behind Ivy, placing her hands on Ivy's robed shoulders and gazed at her reflection.

'_Buon giorno_, _Sorella_. Did you sleep well?' Luisa asked, as she reached for the brush in Ivy's hand. She chuckled at the odd look she was being given.

''_Buon giorno'_ means 'good morning'. And '_sorella'_ means 'sister.' Do not worry. You will learn.'

'I slept deeply but not very well. My mind would not give me peace.' Ivy watched Luisa through the glass, as she brushed her hair and began to plait it. Her fingers seemed to move on their own though she was not looking at them, as she spoke.

'It is understandable, _Sorella_, that you would have concerns. So much has happened to you and your boys, in such a short time. But, it is good. You are here now, with us, safe in the arms of the Bianci-Snape _famiglia,_ and you are under our protections No harm will ever come to you and the boys here.'

'But we cannot stay here forever. I must find work, and a home for the boys—'

'Ivy, that time will come, _si_, but, for now, you are here and there is much to be done, before you and the boys can be on your own again.'

'Yes, I suppose.' Ivy looked up in time to see Luisa finish tucking in the ends of her hair and spinning a few tendrils of hair to soften the hairline around her face. The long, intricately braided plait was wound around the back of her head, leaving her long neck bare, and drawing attention to her eyes.

'There! Now, we must get you dressed. Breakfast will be ready soon and everyone gathers for the morning meal after the Solstice.'

'But, I don't have anything—' Ivy began, as she stood and turned to face Luisa.

Luisa just tutted at her, and waved her wand at the door. It opened and Toria and Mylia entered, each Levitating a bundle of clothing. The doors to the wardrobe opened and the clothing stored itself.

'_Graci_, Toria, Mylia. We will see you in the dining room shortly.' Luisa watched the elves leave and the door close, before turning back to Ivy. 'I have already taken care of that for the time being. My daughter and daughter-in-law are both about the same size, and they offered some of their clothing for you. Having _bambini_ has emphasised their figures, and the clothing would have stayed unused. They were very pleased to be able to help.'

'Th-thank you! I don't know what to say.' Ivy fidgeted, as she watched the dark eyes of the older woman dance with mirth.

'There is nothing to be said, _Mia Sorella_. We take care of our own. You will have many chances in the coming time to help others. Now. Let's pick out your robes.' She turned and began looking through the robes hanging in the wardrobe.

'Ah! _Perfecto_! This one will bring out your eyes, I think.' Luisa smiled as she pulled an azure velvet robe from the wardrobe, and the paler blue under robe that went with it. She Levitated them to the bed, along with appropriate undergarments and a pair of soft tan leather boots.

Ivy ran her hands over the soft fabric and gasped at the rich texture. She had never worn anything so fine or luxurious. Vernon had always bought her quality clothing but never anything this nice. She fingered the soft woven fabric of the under-robe, amazed at the softness of it.

'I couldn't wear this for everyday. Isn't there something more practical?'

'Nonsense. This is a day robe for the cooler climates. Granted, it is not a work robe, but we will not be working this day. We are still celebrating.' She helped Ivy remove her robe and begin to don the silk under-things that Dona and Annalisa had given her. Ivy gasped as the silky fabric slid over her skin. Next came the pale blue under-robe, buttoned from throat to shin with tiny blue pearl buttons. She sat and slipped on the comfortable boots, marveling in their comfort and warmth. When she stood, Luisa was holding the deep blue over-robe for her to slip on. The long sleeves of the under-robe shown through long slits in the over-robe, and the top and bottom of the under-robe peaked through, since the outer-robe belted only around the waist, and was secured with four large hand carved buttons of elk bone.

Ivy stepped in front of the mirror and she stared amazed at the attractive woman who stared back. Luisa stepped up behind her, holding a small, carved wooden box. She leaned around Ivy and set it on the vanity, opening it with a flick of her finger.

She lifted out gold earrings and a gold necklace with a pendant. Ivy watched quietly, mesmerised by the light that glinted off the shiny metal. Luisa muttered a spell and the earrings disappeared from Luisa's hand and appeared in Ivy's ears. Luisa then lifted the pendant around Ivy's neck and fastened it in back, as she muttered another spell. The earrings and pendant glowed blue for a moment then the magick seemed to absorb into the jewellery. Ivy reached up and gingerly touched the earrings then the pendant at her throat.

'What-?' She looked both awed and confused.

Luisa smiled as she turned Ivy to face her. 'These are my gift to you_, Mia Sorella_. I made them and spelled them myself. All members of my family wear the jewellery I create. It will guard and protect you. If you are in danger or missing, I will know. Your jewellery is linked to mine and to the rest of our family.' She watched Ivy's face as the tall woman tried to comprehend what she was hearing. 'And before you ask, I have already created bracelets for each of the boys, and they will be placed on them at breakfast---with your permission, of course.'

'Oh my!' Ivy smiled as her eyes teared up. 'Yes! Please! Yes! Thank you so much Luisa.' Her boys would be even safer than she had hoped for.

Luisa patted her hand and hugged her, slipping an intricately embroidered handkerchief into Ivy's hand as she pulled away. 'Come now, _Sorella_, before my Severus comes looking for us. He loathes cold scones.'

They chuckled as they walked arm-in-arm out of the room and toward the dining room.

--

--

_**Tbc…**_


	43. Chapter 43

**Honor**

** Chapter 43**

**Freedom and New Possibilities**

**-0-**

**-0-**

Warm light shone from the lanterns around the room, midmorning in the villa, as Ivy sat in one of the comfortable chairs, a spellbook on her lap, as she practiced small spells assigned by one of the family tutors. Luisa had decided that as soon as Solstice had passed, Ivy should begin her magical education, alongside the children. So here she sat, practicing the basic wand motions required by most of the spells she would eventually use on a daily basis.

Swish. Flick. Swish. Flick. Circle around. Point. Flick. Lift. Again and again she practiced the motions, saying the spells to herself. She had begun to grasp the finer spell movements almost immediately, only having difficulty with spells that required more force of magic. Everyone told her not to worry, that it would come with time, but she remembered how easy magic had come to Lily. She wished it would be that easy for her. Lily had been extremely gifted at Charms and Potions. Luisa told her to just concentrate and take her time. Her magic would come on its own. Since hers had blossomed so late in her life, sparked to life by Jami's inherently strong magic, Luisa told her it would be a bit slow at first. But because of her lineage, the magic would be there for her.

So, she sighed and began again, checking the illustrations in the book periodically to make sure she was doing the movements correctly. The witch on the page smiled and nodded at her in encouragement and repeated the motion. Ivy tried it again, while carefully repeating the spell, making sure to enunciate it properly. There. That was the tenth spell she felt she had mastered the basics of this morning. She laid her willow wand in the crease of the pages, and laid her head back, closing her eyes.

_It had been a busy month, since she had left her house in Little Whinging, for the last time. Now she was halfway across the world, healed from her physical wounds, all of them finally safe, with a new family, new identities, and new appearances--at least for her and her son. Jami's appearance had stayed the same. She had cried so many tears, though since arriving in Italy, they had been tears of gratitude and joy. They were just now getting comfortable with their new appearances and new identities. The Winter Solstice and Yule had been the best that she and the boys had ever had together, and the first for her since she had left her family. They were safe and the boys squealed with joy as they pulled at the brightly__ coloured paper on each gift. The spelled paper, ribbons, and bows had fascinated them. Jami was almost frightened of them. Severus had finally picked the boy up and settled him beside Tori and Remus. They encouraged him and showed him how to pull away the paper and that it wouldn't harm him. He sat quietly__ mesmerised for the better part of an hour, watching the other children open their gifts, seeming to enjoy their glee with their gifts. _

_Finally, when the others had finished opening their gifts and the floor was littered with __colourful paper and ribbons, Remus laid a gaily-__coloured box in Jami's lap. Callum squealed and clapped his hands. Jami looked at Callum, then back at the box. He looked at Callum again. His cousin pointed at the box._

_'Gif' Jami, gif'! Open gif!' Callum encouraged Jami loudly. _

_Jami reached toward the bright green ribbon, and hesitated as the ribbon danced under his fingers. He looked up at Remus, who smiled and nodded at him. Looking back down, with a bit of determination, he carefully grabbed the ribbon in his small fist, and pulled. The ribbon came free very easily, and slithered to the floor. Jami watched open-mouthed, as the ribbon hit the floor, resembling a fabric snake. When the coiled ribbon stopped moving, he returned his attention to the paper on the box. _

_The paper was silver, with white unicorns bearing yokes of holly galloping across its surface, chasing pixies dressed in white and red. He reached out a finger and tried to touch one of the unicorns, but it whinnied and darted away. One of the pixies flew across the paper and stopped just short of his finger and waved at him as she winked, then darted off again. His eyes danced as a small smile touched his lips, one so small it was almost missed. Tori took his hand and pushed his fingers under the edge of the paper, prompting him to finish opening his first gift._

_As his fingers were guided along the edge of the paper, he watched in fascination as the paper released and fell away, revealing a glossy white box, free of markings. Remus reached over and released the tab holding the top secure. Jami lifted the lid and cautiously peeked inside. The room around him was silent, as everyone watched, knowing this was a first for the tiny boy. Even Callum was as quiet as can be as he watched his cousin look inside the box. _

_The silence was broken by a tiny gasp, immediately followed by a squeak, as a puff of steam issued from the box, causing Jami to lean back into Tori. Large green eyes stared at the box, not sure what to do. He looked at Tori, then to Remus. Callum's eyes were round, as was his mouth, as he watched, waiting to see what gift his Jami had gotten. Tori reached into the box, and lifted out a small plush dragon, in colors of green, blue and silver. A red tongue flicked from its mouth as steam floated from its nostrils, and it had silver and black eyes. Jami's mouth formed an 'O', as he reached out to tentatively touch the soft fur that resembled scales. When his fingers made contact, the dragon trumpeted at him, causing Jami to smile._

_'Here, take him Jami. They like to be hugged.' Tori placed it against Jami's chest and put his arms around it. 'It's ok, hug him.'_

_Jami hugged his new toy, and a sound very similar to a purr came from it, as plumes of steam puffed from its nose. Jami smiled wide and giggled, leaning down to place a kiss on its head. Everyone else in the room started to laugh, Jami's giggle being infectious. _

_He looked up at Remus. 'What it?' he asked._

_'It's a dragon, Jami.' He stroked a finger across the dragon's head. 'He is your dragon, so you have to give him a name.'_

_'Name?'_

_'Yes, Jami. A name, like the Goddess gave you,' Ivy said, from her seat across from Severus. _

_'New name.' Jami's brows furrowed as a serious expression appeared on his face._

_Callum crawled over and kneeled in front of Jami, patting his knee to get his attention. 'Emmett. Dragon is Emmett, Jami.' _

_ It was a name Callum and Jami had always liked since he'd heard it in a story his mother had told them before naptimes—starting before Jami lost his hearing. The story, was one Ivy and Lily, had been told by their father when they were small. Ivy smiled._

_'Em-me-tt.' Jami held his plushy dragon up, looking it in the eye. 'Em-mett. D-do you li-ke?' He waited for a response. The little dragon snorted and Jami smiled. 'You Em-mett.'_

_'That is an unusual name,' __Severus commented._

_'It's from a story we were told as girls, and I continued the tradition with the boys. My father made up the story, but it was our __favourite. The dragon in the story was named Emmett.'_

_'Ah, that makes sense then.' Severus smiled as he watched Jami again hugging his new toy/friend._

A light tapping brought Ivy's attention back to the present. She opened her eyes and sat up when she noticed a familiar black wizard standing in the doorway. Faegan was standing behind him, having just taken his outer robes. She closed her spellbook and placed it on the table.

'_Scusi, Signorina. _I am looking for either _Signora_ Luisa, or _Signora _Petunia Dursley.'

His voice was deep and rich as he spoke in a very polite but official tone. Ivy looked at him, thinking she knew him from somewhere, but couldn't place him. He noticed her confusion, and shuffled his feet as he realised he had not introduced himself.

'Oh! _Mi dispiace, Signorina_. I am Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, a friend of Professor Minerva McGonagall and _Signora_ Luisa Bianci-Snape. I am here on official business.' His cheeks felt warm and he was, at that moment, thankful for his ebony complexion that did not reveal his sudden blush of embarrassment. The young lady looked so familiar –so much like…like Lily Evans Potter! He managed to hide his sudden gasp of surprise.

'_Signore_ Shacklebolt, please sit. I am sure Luisa is nearby.' She motioned to the chair near hers, by the fire. 'Let me call Toria.'

As he sat, she closed her eyes and concentrated on a mental image of the maternal little elf and snapped her fingers. An immediate pop caused her to open her eyes, and she smiled down at Toria, who's answering smile told her she had done well with the summoning spell.

'Auror Shacklebolt is looking for _Signora_ Luisa, Toria.'

'I will inform the _Signora_.' She promptly disappeared.

Before either of them could speak, Luisa appeared in the doorway, impeccably dressed in tailored robes of dusty green with embroidery of fine gold thread at throat and cuffs, her dark hair twisted up and coiled on the back of her head, and secured with a gold comb. Delicate gold pendants hung from her ears. Kingsley stood as she approached him, a smile on her face.

'Kingsley! _Caldo Benvenuto! _It is good to see you. Do you come bearing good news?'

She grasped forearms with him and kissed him on both cheeks. 'Sit! I will have Toria bring tea.' As if anticipating the need, Toria appeared bearing a full tray and set it on the table between the chairs, and proceeded to pour three cups of the steaming brew.

They both sat, and Kingsley leaned forward a bit. '_Signora_, please, before I tell you why I have come today, I beg a favour.'

'Of course. What may I do for you?' she asked with a smile, suspecting what he was going to ask.

'Please introduce me to this lovely _Signorina_. Is she a relative visiting for the holidays?' he asked, hesitantly.

Luisa's smile broadened as she looked at the flustered expression on Ivy's face. Obviously, she hadn't had time to re-introduce herself to the Auror who had rescued her from that hellish house in England. She would clarify things for her, making it easier on Ivy, who was still attempting to adjust to all the changes in her life.

As she accepted the cup Toria handed her, she turned to Kingsley, who was sipping from his own teacup. 'Why, Kingsley, you already know her. This is Ivy Petunia Ewan Potter. You know her as Petunia Dursley.'

Kingsley's eyes widened and he sputtered in his tea. Before he could say anything, Luisa continued. 'She and both boys went through renaming rituals on the Solstice. New lives require new names.'

Kingsley remained silent as he tried to absorb what he had just been told. Obviously, the Ministry wouldn't know; the records would be quietly changed by members of the Covenant, covertly working there. He looked at Ivy, studying her appearance.

'You look so much… like your sister…I don't understand.' He looked at Luisa, for an explanation.

'Fawkes appeared unannounced at their Official Naming on the night of the Solstice. His tears released the unconscious '_Glamours'_ Ivy and her son, Callum had been living with. Young Harry – now known as Jami, was the only one not '_Glamoured_.' Though, sadly, the phoenix's tears did not heal his hearing loss.'

'Merlin's ears! That must have been quite a surprise for everyone, especially you, _Signora_ Pe—Ivy.' Kingsley looked at Ivy with empathy.

Able to speak for the first time, since the Auror had arrived, Ivy took a deep breath. 'Mr.—Kingsley, it was quite a shock to realise my own magic had slowly changed my appearance; in such a manner that it was so gradual I didn't notice it. Now, when I look in the mirror, I still can't believe that the woman looking back… is really me. Even Callum looks very different now.'

'Do not let it trouble you. Like your sister, you are… beautiful.' The last word was uttered almost in a whisper, as Kingsley realised what words were spilling from his lips, but he was unable to stop them.

Ivy Ewan blushed beautifully at the compliment and Kingsley found himself smitten. Luisa watched the exchange quietly as she sipped her tea, smugly satisfied that her strategies were working. The paperwork she had been waiting for could have been sent by registered owl, but she had requested that Kingsley deliver them in person. She had sensed the chemistry and the magical compatibility between these two when he had first escorted Ivy and the boys to her home.

'Kingsley, I believe you were bringing important documents for Ivy?' She smiled as she saw the two startle slightly as her voice interrupted their moment. Ivy patted her hair nervously, as the blush faded from her cheeks, and Kingsley stood to remove a thick roll of parchments from his robes.

'Yes. I was told you wanted these immediately.' He handed the parchments to Luisa before sitting down again.

Ivy leaned toward Luisa, trying to see what was on the parchments, as Luisa unrolled them and flipped through them. 'Luisa, what are they?'

'Patience, _Mia Sorella_.' Luisa flipped through them one more time, rereading paragraphs here and there. She smiled, apparently satisfied. 'It seems everything is in order.' She looked at Kingsley. 'I trust all the Muggle documents have been taken care of as well?'

'Oh yes…'

'Luisa, please, what are those?' Ivy looked worried.

Luisa patted her hand. 'Calm yourself. There is no need to worry. These parchments all concern your and the boys' futures.'

Kingsley sat back and picked up his tea, freshening it from the pot. 'Members of the Covenant, and certain members of the Ministry, sympathetic to our wishes, worked to carefully change records in both the Wizarding and Muggle Worlds, to allow the three of you to start new lives. Safer lives.'

'I don't understand. What has been done? What was changed?'

Kingsley cleared his throat to gain her attention. 'After we moved you to Arabella's, a group of Covenant members arrived at your house, in the guise of a cleaning and lawn service. They packed the items that came here with you, and set the house up to look like you had left in a hurry. Paper work was filed with the Muggle Family Services and the local constable, regarding Vernon's abuse of both you and the boys. It seems several of your neighbours were aware of more than you realised and were willing to come forward. He has been formally charged with abuse and neglect, and is under suspicion due to the sudden disappearance of the three of you. It will keep him close to home and quiet for some time to come. Also, an emergency decree of divorce has been filed to dissolve your marriage. The British Ministry of Magic has also modified the records to nullify your marriage—though it is not general knowledge. The files have been sealed and new files opened under your new identities. To protect you further, of course.' He smiled at the awed expression on her face. 'Welcome to freedom, Ivy Ewan Potter.'

'But—but—Vernon…' she stuttered. She couldn't believe he wouldn't come looking for her and the boys.

Luisa chuckled, an evil, knowing glint in her eye. 'Believe me, _Sorella_, the last thing that man will want to do is look for you! There are people keeping him very occupied these days.'

Kingsley snorted. He was very well aware of what far-reaching connections Luisa Bianci-Snape and the Covenant had, especially when one of their own had been threatened. He'd heard about the incident in the Muggle airport. He was just glad he was on the Covenant's and Luisa's good side.

Draining his cup, he set it down and stood, straightening his robes. 'Well, I really must be going, though I would much rather stay and chat with you lovely ladies for the remainder of the afternoon. But my work waits for me and no one else, sadly.' He took each lady's hand and kissed it in farewell.

'Perhaps you would consider joining us soon, for Sunday dinner? We will be having the usual bonfire and celebration at Imbolc, and our celebrations at the Spring Equinox. You are invited to those as well.' Luisa stood to show Kingsley out.

Kingsley looked at Ivy, with a warm smile before answering Luisa. 'It would be my pleasure. Please owl me concerning what day I'm to come to dinner.'

'_Ciao_, Kingsley. It was very nice to see you again.' Ivy stood next to Luisa, as she spoke, her voice almost a whisper.

'_Buon viaggio_, Kingsley. Do not be a stranger. You are always welcome.'

Kingsley slipped on his robes. '_Ciao, Signoras_. Until we meet again.'

_**Tbc…**_


	44. Chapter 44

**Honor**

**Chapter 44**

**Bad News and Forgotten Birthdays**

**-0-**

**-0-**

Vernon Dursley stumbled through the front door of his house, tossed his suitcase and briefcase onto the floor. He turned, locked and bolted the door; peaking through the curtain of the window flanking the door, before slumping back against the door itself. He heaved a sigh of relief to finally make it home from the most hellish business trip he'd ever experienced. It had been two and a half weeks of pure hell.

He taken his last day in the hotel to make calls to complain about his problems and the mistreatment he had experienced. The odd thing was, there was no record of any of it. After the fifteenth call, he'd finally given up in anger and frustration and ripped the phone from the wall. He'd be receiving a bill for that any day. When he stopped off at his office, there was a memo waiting for him, telling him there would be no more business trips until further notice. There was an audit scheduled for his department and his presence was required.

The house was unusually quiet. Where were Petunia and Dudley? He couldn't smell dinner cooking. And, he didn't see those dratted cats creeping around, though that thought made him happy. He pulled off his Mac and hung it in the closet by the door.

'Petunia!' He walked into the kitchen, finding it empty. 'Woman! Where are you?'

Only the silence of the house and the ticking of the mantle clock answered him. He retraced his steps down the hall and checked the dining room and the lounge. There was no sign of them there. Ascending the stairs as quickly as he was able, he checked the bedrooms and the bathroom. They were nowhere to be found, not even that freak boy. All the rooms were neat and tidy. Nothing was out of place. Something didn't feel right. He walked back into his bedroom and sat on the bed, wheezing. As he tried to catch his breath, he looked around the room more carefully.

Suddenly he stood and flung open the closet doors, then pulled open all the drawers on Petunia's dresser. They contained only his clothing. Even in the dresser. He opened the drawers on his dresser. There were more of his clothes. No extra hangers in the closet. Only his things covered the tops of the dressers. Where was their wedding picture? He ran to the nursery. It was spotless. He looked in the huge crib and saw it was bare and unmade. The dresser was empty, as was the toy chest. The closet was empty except for a couple of plain blue blankets folded neatly on the shelf.

His heart began to race and he quickly checked the linen closet and the cabinets in the bathroom. They only contained first aid supplies and his toothbrush and razor. No ladies' cosmetics or toiletries. No baby shampoo or bubble bath.

The extra bedroom, which had been the playroom, was neat and bare of pictures. The toy chest in there was empty. A lonely rocking horse sat in the corner by the window.

Stumbling down the stairs, he ran into the lounge and looked at the walls, the bookcase, and the mantle. All the pictures containing his wife and his son were gone. He pulled open drawers and cabinet doors, but couldn't find anything of theirs. It was as if they had never existed. He went to his office and checked his files. No marriage certificate, no birth certificates for them, and no other records of them at all. He ran his hands through his thinning hair as he tried to reason what was going on. He looked down to see mail sitting on his desk. The letter on the top was from the UK Revenue Service. Slicing it open, he scanned the document quickly. Halfway through the letter, he dropped it on the desk and began to hyperventilate.

'Buggering Hell! What is going on?' he gasped to the empty room.

It seems they were auditing him for claiming married status and two additional dependents that he didn't have. They were going over his taxes for the last ten years for good measure. He had ten days notice to collect all his records and be at the local revenue office. The letter was dated nine days ago.

He reached into the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out a full bottle of whiskey and a glass. Filling the glass with the amber liquid, he proceeded to get completely arseholed.

**pqpqpqpq**

Albus sat back in his plush chair behind the huge desk in his office. Folding his hands in his lap, he looked across at Minerva; a mischievous glint in his eyes. 'I know it's been a few years since we have had one, but a St. Valentine's Day Ball would be fun for the students…and even for the Staff.'

Remus piped up quickly, 'what a splendid idea! I remember the one we had in our Fourth year.'

Severus frowned, appearing displeased with the idea.

Minerva exchanged looks with Poppy, before turning back to the Headmaster, 'It may be a good idea. The children can be much better supervised here than if they were to leave the grounds for the day.'

'And I most likely will not end up with so many full beds this year,' Poppy added.

'That will only work if we find a way to keep the students from brewing illegal love potions.' Severus folded his arms across his chest. He disapproved of students using illegal potions. It usually ended in injury or illness.

Remus turned to Severus. 'I'm sure we can come up with a plan to help prevent that.'

'Very well. We will do what we can.' Severus rose and headed for the door. 'I must speak with Argus. Remus, are you coming?'

'That's wonderful! It's settled then. We will have the Ball. Minerva, please enlist the assistance of the other Professors, so no one's load is too heavy.' Albus smiled, thinking he could keep everyone very busy.

'Please be assured, Albus that we will take care of everything. Would you like to select the themes for the Ball?' Minerva asked, shooting a quick glance at Poppy, who smiled.

'Oh! I would be most please to take care of that!' The Headmaster pulled a roll of parchment from his desk and a quill, which he dipped into the inkwell next to his teacup. 'I have so many ideas. The students are going to enjoy this very much!'

Several tomes appeared on his desk and he leaned over the parchment, writing furiously. He didn't notice the Professors exit his office and the door whisper closed behind them. The four stood outside the door grinning. He would be busy for days coming up with ideas for them to select from. They would help extend that by suggesting little changes and refusing other ideas. Laughing quietly, they descended the stairs, and headed off to their various duties.

**pqpqpqpq**

They'd had several days free of the Headmaster's meddling, and now it was Friday afternoon again, and the end of classes until Monday morning. Severus breathed a sigh of relief. He was not scheduled for any duty that weekend, which included not chaperoning the students who had passes for Hogsmeade. He almost felt like humming as he gathered the day's scrolls for marking into a bundle, spelled it, and put it in the pocket of his robes. He never really cared for satchels, and his classroom wasn't that far from his quarters anyway.

Remus had been acting a bit odd in the last week. The full moon wasn't for another couple of weeks, so it wasn't that. He mentally ticked off everything that had happened since their return from Italy as he walked to his rooms. Suddenly he found himself standing at the portrait that guarded his office. He whispered the password and stepped through as soon as it opened. He moved quickly through his office, unbuttoning his robes as he went. Stopping briefly to pull out the book on the lower shelf, he waited while the shelf shifted giving him entrance to his sitting room. Pulling his robes off, he hung them on the hook and spelled his boots open so he could remove them and set them neatly against the wall below his robes. He reached into his robes to remove the bundle of parchments and sent it '_Levitating'_ to his desk in the office. Unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt, and his sleeves, he rolled them up as he opened the decanter of Old Ogden's on the table, and poured two fingers into a heavy tumbler. Dropping into his chair, he released a relaxed sigh as he propped his feet on the ottoman, and pulled the latest potions journal from the table into his lap. He browsed through the pages as he sipped his whiskey.

Something soft brushed against his cheek and he opened his eyes, to realise that he had dozed off. He looked up into large golden eyes. Rubbing his eyes he sat up in the chair; the potions journal sliding to the floor. His mother's hawk perched on the arm of his chair and had been fluttering his wings, one of them against his face.

'Aremus, what are you doing here?'

The hawk chirruped, and stuck out his leg, curling his claws under to keep his talons away from Severus. Seeing the package, he realised what the date was.

'Oh bugger, tomorrow is the ninth.' Aremus chirruped at him a second time, and nipped his finger gently.

Severus easily removed the small package and set it on the nearby table. Aremus chirruped again and leapt to the back of the chair behind him as he waved his hand at the package causing it to return to full size. The outside paper fell away to reveal a box wrapped in silver paper, tied with a deep green and burgundy ribbon. It was not a small box, and he wondered what his mother has sent him this year. She made shopping for gifts for family such a ritual.

He looked around his rooms, glad that he was alone. Opening gifts from home always made him feel like a small boy again. He chuckled as he placed the heavy box on his lap and pulled the ribbon loose. It wrapped around his hand and wound up his arm like a snake to settle around his neck, one end of it lightly brushing his cheek. The sensation reminded him of when, as a boy, his mother would stroke his cheek as he rested his head in her lap. He sighed at the memory.

Pulling the paper away, he opened the box, peering in to see what it contained. He reached in and pulled out 2 sets of silk pyjamas, one in wine red and the other in sapphire blue. He ran his hand along the smooth fabric thinking how nice these would feel against his skin. He had inherited his weakness for silk sleepwear from his mother. Maybe he would wear the red ones tonight. Setting them aside, he lifted out a large flat gold box. He knew what this was; his favorite Italian liqueur-filled chocolates. He unsealed the lid and opened it briefly to inhale the delectable scent of dark chocolate, fruit and fine liqueur.

'Oh, Aremus, Remi is going to enjoy these. I think I will wait until he visits to taste them.' He grinned as he closed the box and set it on top of the pyjamas.

Next came a wooden box containing several crystal bottles of body and bath oils in various colours. Attached to the lid of the box was a note, explaining that these were new variations of oils his mother had created and she wanted him to try them, and then give her his opinion. He opened and sniffed each of the bottles, humming at the pleasant scents. That box joined the other gifts.

The next item elicited a pleased 'ahhh' from him. 'The new opera Mama was telling me about. Well this will make for a enjoyable and relaxing evening.'

The last item in the box was a covered serving plate, surrounded by a Preservation spell. He cancelled the spell and lifted the lid, his mouth immediately beginning to water as he looked at the plate of Tiramisu; he knew his mother had made it with her own hands. There was more than enough for two people. Ever since his sixteenth birthday, she had made him this instead of the Lemon and Raspberry Mousse Cakes and Gelato Cake she made for everyone else. He stuck a slender finger into the edge of the cake, dipping out some of the creamy rich filling. He stuck the finger into his mouth, groaning in pleasure as the rich flavour exploded on his tongue.

'It's too bad this isn't good for you Aremus, or I'd be tempted to share a little with you. Mama makes the world's best Tiramisu.' Aremus fluttered his wings and squawked. Severus set the plate on the table and moved the now-empty box to the ottoman. As he set it down, a spray of tiny fireworks shot out of the box, and exploded in the air in front of him, spelling out, '_Buon Compleanno, Ti Amo, Mio Figlio_!' at the same time he felt a kiss brush his cheek--one that felt exactly like his mother's kisses.

'_Ti amo, Mama, ti amo!'_ he whispered as he touched his cheek.

_**TBC…**_


	45. Chapter 45

**Honor**

** Chapter 45**

**Birthday Beginnings**

**-0-**

**-0-**

Severus stepped out of his bathroom dressed in the red silk pyjamas he'd gotten, and was towelling his hair before casting a '_Drying'_ _charm_. He '_Banished'_ the wet towel back into the bathroom and cast '_Detangling'_ and '_Drying'_ _charms_ on his hair. He ran his fingers through it, as it brushed the top of his arse, and he wondered if he shouldn't cast a _'Trimming' charm_ again. Before he could decide, he was interrupted by a fluttering note that came through his fireplace. Curious, he grabbed it and opened it.

_Severus,_

_Please open your door. We have something for you._

_Aunties Min and Pops_

He smiled and cast _'Alohamora'_, pulling on his black wool robe, as he waited for them to make their way through his office and into his rooms. As the door swung open, Minerva and Poppy stepped through, dressed in pyjamas and robes as well, their hair still in long braids down their backs, and a large tray _'Levitated'_ behind them.

'Good Morning Sev. Happy Birthday!' Poppy guided the tray to the table.

'My my, Sev, those are really nice red pyjamas you are wearing. How very Gryffindor of you.' Minerva smirked.

'Now Auntie, it isn't proper to insult a man on his birthday,' he chided, with a grin of his own.

'Seriously dear, they are quite attractive and look very comfortable.' Poppy had moved to his side, reaching out to finger the edge of his sleeve sticking out of his robe. 'The colour is very flattering to your complexion too.'

Severus' cheeks flushed, and Poppy chuckled. She loved to tease him good-naturedly, and he was really good about it. She kissed his cheek then moved to pull the chairs out around the table, encouraging the others to sit.

He sat down, and Poppy sat to his right. Minerva placed a kiss on the top of his head as she moved past him to take her seat on his left. Poppy lifted the _'Warming' charm_ and uncovered the dishes. There was a small _frittata_, cut into 3 sections, a plate of _prima colazione, Fette biscottate, _and_ brioche, _several crystal bowls with a selection of jams and butter, and three huge cups of _cappuccino._

'This looks absolutely delicious.'

Severus smiled as Poppy sorted out the plates and silverware. She placed the first slice of frittata on a plate and set it in front of him. Minerva slid the plate of breads and pastries toward him, and one of the cups of _cappuccino._

'We thought you would enjoy a breakfast from home on your special day,' Minerva said as she chose a _brioche_ from the plate and broke it in half, dipping it into her cup. Severus raised an eyebrow at her, but she just smiled at him.

'It is greatly appreciated, especially after the wonderful package Mama sent me.' He sipped his _cappuccino_ carefully. It was still quite hot.

'Oh! What did she send you?' Poppy's eyes lit with curiosity. _Luisa_ had talked with her and Minerva over the holidays about Severus and Remus, and her desires to see them come together again. So she had some inkling of what may have been in the package.

'I received two pairs of these pyjamas, Italian chocolates, music, a set of custom oils, and homemade _Tiramisu_.' He didn't mention the spelled ribbon and fireworks. That was something special just for him.

'What colour are the other pair of pyjamas?' Minerva asked.

'A sapphire blue. It's one of Mama's favourite colours.'

'Hmmm. Nice.' Poppy was breaking up a piece of _biscottate,_ and dipping it in her cup to soften it. 'What kind of oils?'

Severus had finished his _cappuccino_, and summoned Posie to bring him another. 'I don't really know yet. They are a new formulation she wanted me to try and give my opinion on. The different scents were intriguing though.'

Poppy grinned and glanced sidelong at Minerva when Severus wasn't looking. 'Bath oils, or… body oils?'

Severus was busy taking his fresh cup from Posie, so he wasn't paying attention. 'Both most likely. Mama tends to do a variety of versatile oils when she is formulating. The ladies in the area seem to prefer that. It is more practical.'

At that moment, Posie returned, holding two packages. 'Master Severus, sir, these arrived for you in the Great Hall this morning.' She placed them on the table next to him. '_Buon Compleanno_, Master Severus.'

'_Graci_, Posie.' He smiled down at the small elf. She curtsied, blushed and disappeared with a pop.

'She certainly is a shy one, Severus,' Minerva commented. 'What are you waiting for? Let's see what you've gotten!'

'Now Auntie, keep your tartans on,' he told her as he pulled the paper from the first one. Inside were six glass jars of homemade jams from Noah Wylie and his parents, along with a note reaffirming their gratitude for everything that had been done for Jonas and Bezoar. He examined the jars, and smiled as he remembered the conversation towards the beginning of the year where they had discussed scones and jam.

He read the labels aloud, 'Scotch Marmalade… Blackcurrant Preserves… Rhubarb and Ginger Jam… Rose Petal Jam… Thyme Jelly… and… Bramble Jelly,' and handed them off to Poppy, who eyed each one with interest.

'Homemade preserves, jams and jellies.' She sighed. 'Sometimes I do miss making them myself. They always seem to taste better when you make them yourself.'

'I agree. I can't even remember when I last made something like this.' Minerva looked at the lovely red of the jar Poppy handed her. 'I don't believe I have ever tasted Rose Petal Jam.'

'Then we shall have to have scones and jam the next time we play cards. Are you both free tomorrow? I know Remi has no scheduled duties or other appointments.' Severus accepted the jars back, setting them into the box again.

Minerva pushed her plate and cup away, and patted her mouth with her napkin. 'Splendid. We haven't done that in a while, and I can have the house-elves prepare the oatmeal scones and the cream scones.'

'If I weren't already pleasantly full, my stomach would growl,' Poppy chuckled.

Severus reached for the second package and opened it, a sudden smile spreading across his face as he saw what lay on the paper. It was a wizarding photograph from the Solstice celebration. It was a picture of Remi, Tori, and himself, huddled together, smiling and waving. They looked wonderful in their brightly coloured robes and rosy cheeks from the cold. He could see other celebrants in the background stop periodically as they walked by to wave, then continue on their way. Tori stood midchest to Remi and himself now. He was growing so fast. He turned the picture to show it to Minerva and Poppy.

'What a wonderful gift! You all look so happy.' Minerva reached for the picture so she could look at it more closely. Severus handed it over as he dabbed at his eye.

'Let's have a look then, Kitten.' Poppy leaned over to get another look. 'You must put this on your mantle, so everyone who visits can see it.'

'Everyone? I don't get that many visitors in my rooms.' Severus smirked.

'Yes, but, you do get the important ones,' Minerva added with a cheeky grin.

'Who's the important one?' Remus asked as he walked through the door, cheeks flushed and his hair windblown.

'Hello My Little Wolf.' Minerva tipped up her cheek for a kiss, as did Poppy, when Remus moved to her side.

'Good morning _Màthair_, _Muime._ Happy Birthday, Sev.' Remus smiled warmly at Severus, as he slipped off his outer robes and sat in the empty chair across from Severus. He placed a wrapped box on the table, and reached for a _brioche._ Posie appeared and asked him if he wanted tea, coffee or _cappuccino._

'Tea will be fine, Posie, thank you.' He pushed the box toward Severus. 'This is for you.' He poured a little cream and several spoons of sugar into the cup of tea Posie brought him, stirring it well, before taking a sip. He made a contented sound as he took another sip. It was especially cold this morning and the hot tea tasted wonderful.

Severus pushed the picture across the table to Remus. 'Our son sent me a very nice gift.'

Remus picked up the picture and the people in the picture waved at him. 'It seems we had a really nice time that night. My, Tori has grown hasn't he.'

'I noticed that as well. They don't stay small forever.' Severus sighed as he accepted the picture back from Remus and stood, walking to the fireplace to set the picture in the mantle, next to the one of the three of them when Tori was a newborn.

'Children have a habit of doing that, and it hasn't changed in the last two thousand plus years,' Minerva smirked.

'Too true, Kitten,' Poppy added. 'The picture looks very nice there. You will be able to see it every day, when you come and go.'

'That's all I can hope for while I am teaching and he is young. I keep hoping Albus will retire before then, and I can bring him here to be with us.' Severus looked very sad at that moment.

'I know dear. We are doing what we can to keep the children safe. There may be a way we can arrange the staff schedules to allow you more trips home to see him,' Minerva offered, 'and you as well, Remi.'

Remus sighed, 'It would be grand to have him here, but just being able to visit him more often would be a gift.' He looked at Severus with empathy.

Remus drained his cup, and stood. 'Well, I came by to tell you, Sev, to keep your evening free. I have made plans to celebrate your birthday.'

Severus looked up at him, startled, and flushed. Minerva and Poppy just smiled to themselves and kept quiet. Severus stood to walk Remus to the door, handing him his robes. 'Very well, I will see you later then?'

'I will be by before dinner in the Great Hall. Until later, Sev. Enjoy your day.' He smiled warmly at Severus and stepped through the door and headed down the hall, his footsteps echoing in the passage.

Minerva and Poppy came up behind him, as he watched Remus walk away. 'We really must be going as well. It's well past time we were dressed for the day. If you don't mind, we will use your Floo.' Poppy rested her hand on Severus' shoulder. 'Relax today. You deserve it.'

They both kissed him on the cheek and disappeared into the flames. He turned and walked toward the table, noticing it had already been cleared. The jars of homemade preserves and jam were most likely stored in his small kitchen. He shook his head and entered his bedchamber to dress for the day.

_**Tbc…**_


	46. Chapter 46

**Honor**

**Chapter 46**

**Gifts, Mysteries, and Surprise Deliveries**

**-0-**

**-0-**

Lucius accepted his son from Crystal, the house-elf he entrusted with Draco's basic care. She had been Cissy's favourite and it had been her wish that Crystal care for their son. It was one of the last things he'd promised her before she took her last breath. Crystal handed him the small bag of items he needed for Draco, which he shrunk and slipped into a pocket of his wool trousers. Draco wrapped small arms around his neck, as Lucius pulled up the hood of his cloak, making sure he was well covered.

'Are you ready to go wish Uncle Sev a Happy Birthday, my Dray?'

Grey eyes glittered up at him above a huge smile. Draco nodded and hugged his father tighter.

'Thank you, Crystal. I believe we have everything we need.' He spoke to her as she handed him the gift for Master Severus. 'We will be back in time for dinner.'

'Yes Master Lucius, dinner will be ready upon your return. Have a pleasant visit with Master Severus.' She curtsied and popped out of sight. Lucius closed his eyes, tightened his arms around Draco, and they were gone too.

They reappeared outside the gates of Hogwarts. Lucius could have easily Flooed but Draco enjoyed being outside, so they walked the grounds to the castle. They'd had a reprieve from rain and snow, so even though it was quite cold, the walk was still pleasant. Besides, Lucius took every opportunity to spend time with his son; all he had left of his best friend and companion.

Cissy had been special to him, and he'd loved her very much. A love that had grown from that of a friend, to a lover, to a soul-companion. She'd known all along he was bisexual, but didn't care. They had discussed it at length before their arranged marriage, and decided to try their best. When Cissy realised she was dying, she insisted Lucius not mourn her for too long, but to get on with his life and find love again. She had pushed, until he'd promised, though he had not agreed to a set time frame. The pain had lessened some, but it would still be quite a while before he would be healed enough to open his heart again.

Draco started to bounce slightly in his arms as he neared the castle. Draco loved coming here and he loved seeing his godfather. He pointed and started making excited sounds.

'Settle down my son, and speak clearly. I know you are excited. We are almost there.' Draco's hood had started to slip off from all the wiggling, so Lucius reached up and tugged it back into place, then reached in to smooth Draco's hair out of his face.

'Wanna see bird, Fatha.'

'We will ask Uncle Sev if Fawkes can visit his chambers.' Lucius placed a kiss on his son's forehead. 'Now, your best behavior please, my Dray.'

He ascended the steps and the front doors of Hogwarts opened automatically, welcoming the two inside her walls. She loved the children, and it had been centuries since small ones had been regular residents within her walls. Visits such as this were infrequent. She had sensed the small white-haired child's desire for the phoenix, so she sent out a burst of magic to the Headmaster's office.

Lucius moved quickly through the halls and down to the dungeons of the school, toward Severus' rooms. He was grateful for the lighter and dryer conditions of the halls; a change that occurred when his friend had taken over as Potions Professor. Their arrival had been anticipated, so the portrait was already opening when they reached it. It only took a few moments to reach and step through the door to Severus' private rooms.

'Unca Sev!' Draco cried, holding out his arms when they stepped into the comfortable sitting room and were greeted by Severus.

'Hello, little Dragon. How are you today?' He lifted Draco from his father's arms and began removing his cloak. 'Good Afternoon Luce. Come in and get warm. You chose to walk the grounds I see.'

'Of course. Fresh air is good for young growing Malfoys, and for us older ones as well,' Lucius smirked as he hung his robes on one of the hooks beside Draco's. He reached around and shared a clapping hug with Severus, as Draco jumped up and down excitedly beside them, tugging on Severus' trousers. In his other hand he was waving the shrunken gift they had brought.

'Unca Sev! Unca Sev! We brought you a presen'!'

'Draco, please stop pulling on Uncle Sev's trousers and stand still so I can return the gift to it's proper size.' Lucius pulled his wand and waited. Draco immediately stilled and held out the box to Severus, who held it on his open palm.

'Very good, son. Now, what is the spell I need?' Lucius put a finger to his chin and appeared to be thinking.

'Oh! Father, I know!' Draco bounced on the balls of his feet, his eyes glittering with excitement. 'Engor—Engorgi—'Draco's eyebrow's knitted in concentration. 'En-gor-gi-o!'

'Very good, Draco!' Severus praised the small boy, who beamed with delight.

'_Engorgio_!' Lucius flicked his wand at the brightly wrapped box and it immediately expanded to such a size and weight that Severus had to hold it with both hands. 'Happy Birthday, Sev, from both of us.'

'Open it! Open it, Unca Sev!'

Draco sat at Severus' feet as Severus and Lucius settled into the chairs by the fire. Severus sat the package on his lap, looking at the pattern moving on the wrapping. It was a black shiny paper with little copper cauldrons that were steaming, while glittering little potion vials and bottles floated around them. The ribbon was copper and silver and the tendrils of it moved as if alive.

'Did you pick out the wrapping, Dray?'

'Yes. Do you like it?' A tiny look of worry crossed the boy's face as he asked.

'It is wonderful. I especially like the little cauldrons.' He smiled at his godson.

Draco turned and beamed at his father as if to say, 'I told you so.' Lucius smiled and nodded at him, motioning for him to turn back around and watch the package being opened. Draco turned and fixed his eyes on the box as Severus pulled on one of the ribbons, causing the ribbons and paper to fall away, revealing a plain white box. He lifted the lid and looked inside. Smiling, he lifted out an antique Wizarding _Májiàng_ set.

'Ah! Lucius, this is exquisite! Where did you find it?' He set the hand carved box on the table, opening the golden latch and lifting the lid, to reveal hand tool and painted tiles. Severus removed one and hefted it in his hand, and closely studied the Asian characters that moved on its surface. 'The workmanship is absolutely beautiful.'

'The last time I made an investment trip to the Orient, I came across it in an old shop recommended to me by one of my artifact specialists. When I saw it, I thought of you.' Lucius lifted a fidgeting Draco into his lap, as a sly grin spread across his face. 'I challenge you to the first game.'

'I accept your challenge.' He grinned back. 'It will be nice to be able to play when you visit here.' He unsheathed his wand and pointed it at his chess table in the corner, whispering a spell, causing the table to expand in length to accommodate the _Májiàng_ set. He would have Posie acquire two additional chairs from the Hogwarts' stores. After he Levitated the set onto the table next to the chess set, he put his wand away.

'I see many pleasant afternoons and evenings spent trouncing you.' Lucius grinned.

'Don't be so sure of yourself, Luce.' Severus folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. 'It will do your ego good to lose some games. I have been studying strategies since the last time we played.'

At that moment, Lucius' response was interrupted by the appearance of Fawkes, who fluttered down to settle on the back of his chair and began to trill as he leaned over Lucius' shoulder. The dramatic entrance of the Headmaster's familiar had startled all three of them, but Draco was the first to recover.

'Big pretty bird!' Draco clapped and giggled in delight. He reached up toward Fawkes, who trilled a tune and nipped the small fingers affectionately. The magical bird was just as fond of small children as the Castle. He hopped down to the floor and Lucius sat Draco on the floor in front of him. The two proceeded to have their own little conversation, apparently understanding each other completely.

Lucius stood and walked to the mantle to examine a picture he had never seen there before. Picking it up, he looked at it closely and smiled.

'It looks like your cousin has grown considerably.'

Severus nodded.

'How was the Solstice celebration this year?' Lucius placed the picture back on the mantle, adjusting it back to its original position. 'The three of you looked like you were really enjoying yourselves.'

'We did, as we always do, but it was also eventful. You know Mama. She wants everyone to have memorable experiences during the holidays.' He crossed his legs and watched Draco and Fawkes for a moment. ' I do apologise, Luc, would you like a drink?'

'A glass of wine would be nice if you have any,' Lucius answered hopefully. 'It has to be hard for you to be away from Tori for so much of the year. I could not do that with Dray. It would… kill me.' He smiled lovingly at his younger mirror image sitting at his feet.

Severus got up and came back with a bottle of wine and two wineglasses. He also had a spill proof cup of pumpkin juice for Draco. Setting everything on the table, he sat. 'I missed him but luckily, I was able to see him often while I was doing my apprenticeship. It's only become more difficult since I have been teaching.'

After pouring the deep red liquid into each of the glasses, he handed one glass and the cup of pumpkin juice to Lucius. Taking a sip from his own glass, he sighed. 'I would love to see Tori more, even have him visit here, but with everything that has happened in the past, I won't chance it. Remus agrees, and Mama forbids it. And I trust her judgement.'

'That is understandable.' Lucius took a sip from his glass and hummed in appreciation as he savoured the flavour. 'I am really enjoying the wine you gave me for Christmas.'

**pqpqpqp**

Albus felt the wards ripple and knew someone had arrived to visit the school. The magical signature was familiar, but not threatening, so he didn't pay it any mind. But when, a half hour later, Fawkes trilled and suddenly disappeared, he stopped what he'd been doing to feel through the wards for his familiar. He sensed the phoenix's presence in the dungeons, where the visitors also seemed to be. He knew it to be Severus' birthday, so it most likely had to do with that. Curious though, he'd noticed in the last several months, Fawkes would disappear for brief periods of time and reappear, acting as if he'd not been gone at all. Odd, he thought. He'd have to pay better attention to see if there was a pattern. Shrugging his shoulders, and popping a lemon candy into his mouth, he bent back over the parchment and began writing again.

About forty-five minutes later, Fawkes reappeared on his perch in flash of magic, tucked his head under his wing and dropped off to sleep before Albus could say anything.

A large barn owl landed on his desk, a moment later, scattering the parchments and documents he had been working on. It turned a stern eye on him as it stuck out its leg, displaying the scroll attached. He removed the scroll and offered some owl treats to the bird. It exited again via the same window it entered through, and flew in the direction of the owlery.

He unrolled and began to read, his eyebrows climbing the further he read, before coming down in a angry frown, as he burnt the parchment to a crisp.

**pqpqpqpq**

Luisa accepted the owl delivery, and smiled as she carried the resized plant and flower arrangement into the kitchens, where she had been teaching Ivy how to make risotto. Walking around the large butcher-block table in the center of the huge kitchen, she set the huge arrangement of ivy and fresh cut flowers down. It had been a couple of weeks since Kingsley Shacklebolt had visited, but she had seen the look in his eyes. He had been totally taken by the changes in Ivy, since he'd seen her previously. Minerva had mentioned noticing a chemistry between the two after the quiet woman and the boys had been rescued, but no words had been exchanged. She highly suspected this beautiful delivery was from him. Turning to watch Ivy who was occupied stirring the risotto as a house-elf added a bit more broth, she smiled. Ivy was a quick learner and would make a wizard a fine wife some day.

'_Mia Sorella_, let Lia finish stirring that for you. You have received a delivery. Come, look.' She placed a hand on Ivy's back and guided her to the table, handing her the card that had accompanied it.

When Ivy saw the arrangement, she gasped. 'Oh my! This is…this is so beautiful! These are for me? Really?' She leaned in to bury her nose in a large rose and inhaled the scent, a smile crossing her face. 'I've never… never gotten flowers before… ever.'

'Well, _mia cara_, this is a new life and you will most likely receive many more bouquets in the future. You are a lovely and caring woman, and any wizard would be blessed by the Goddess to have you.'

The colour rose on Ivy's pale cheeks. She opened the card and read the message. 'Odd, it doesn't say who they are from.' She looked puzzled. 'Who would send me flowers here? So few know where we are.'

'What is the message?'

'It says, 'a lovely and lively arrangement of beautiful blooms for a lovely and lively witch. From an admirer.'

'Oh, how intriguing! A secret admirer. It's been a very long time since we've had a delivery like that here.' Luisa motioned over one of the younger house-elves and handed the arrangement to her. 'Please place this on the table in _Signorina_ Ivy's rooms.'

'There has been a Preservation spell cast on it so you will be able to enjoy the flowers for up to a month. By then the ivy will be double in size and we can put it into a planter by your window.'

'But…' Ivy began as she watched the small elf pop out of sight.

'Now, now, _mia cara_. You will find out who it is eventually. In my experience, you should just enjoy the attention. Whomever it is, they have good taste.' She led Ivy down the table to where there were several bowls of ingredients lined up, waiting. 'Now it is time for you to learn how to make the _antipasto_. Tomorrow, I will show you how to make the _grissini_.'

Ivy sighed. She had already learned that it was no use arguing with Luisa. The Italian matriarch was a force to be reckoned with, and she had been right in everything so far, so she moved to the corner of the table to watch.

'If you are sure, then I will not worry.'

'Worrying, you will not do here. We take care of our own and guard them well.' Sliding a platter between them, she pointed to one of the bowls with one hand, as she raised her wand with the other. 'Start with that one, and heap the olives on the end of the platter, while I slice the _prosciutto.'_

There was no more discussion, as they bent to the task, the sounds of busy house-elves around them, assisting with the preparation of the midday meal. Though, as her hands moved, Ivy's thoughts wandered to the large fragrant arrangement that awaited her in her rooms.

_**Tbc…**_


	47. Chapter 47

**Honor**

**Chapter 47**

**Birthday Surprise**

**-0-**

**-0-**

Severus had spent the afternoon puttering about in his rooms, doing small mindless things he usually didn't have time for. The books on the table in the sitting room had been sorted and shelved, he'd penned a letter to Mama, thanking her for her gift, and another to Tori for the picture, and he'd opened and stowed the rare potions ingredients he'd received into his private stores. Now he was trying to decide whether to write in his personal journal or start that new novel Minerva had given him last week.

He sat on the ottoman by the fire, listening to the music Mama had sent, while Puck wound around his ankles, looking for attention. Looking at the clock, he noticed he had at least two hours until Remi would be here to get him.

'Well Puck, what do you think?' He reached down and scratched the part-Kneazle's ears. 'You like Remi. He's taking me out for dinner tonight and what else, I'm not sure.'

Puck mrreowed at him, and jumped into his lap. Putting his front paws up on Severus' chest, he head-butted his chin then licked his nose. Severus chuckled as he petted down the length of Puck's body, eliciting a deep rumbling purr.

'He's a good man, Puck. We have a long history and many special memories. And we have Tori. My feelings for him have never gone away completely, and it doesn't seem his for me have either. We have become good friends again and colleagues since returning here… I don't know what to do.'

Puck sat down on his haunches on Severus' lap, and calmly watched his owner with large liquid eyes, seeming to listen intently. He was still purring loudly, a sound Severus always found soothing.

'What if we were to grow close again romantically? Mama would be ecstatic. I've seen her watching us. Her matchmaking is legendary at home. She thinks I don't see, but I do. She has taught me well, after all.' He chuckled to himself as his gaze wandered.

As he looked around the room, his gaze stopped on the lunar calendar hanging near his writing desk, and he thought back to when he had decided to brew more of the _Subsisto Ubertas_ potion. Six vials of it now sat on the shelf in his private stores. It had been a very long time since he'd had to take it—not since he and Remi had last been together, years before. The full moon was in less than a week. Should he take it…just in case?

He touched his lips thinking of that kiss he had shared with Remi, a few months ago. If he closed his eyes, he could still feel it. What if it happened again? What if things went further tonight? Now would not be a wise time, or situation for him to become pregnant again. He could hear Mama's voice, admonishing him to think, weigh the consequences. Always be prepared, just in case. He'd made the mistake before, but he'd been very young; almost eight years ago exactly. He was older now—a repeat of that error would be foolish. He groaned, and Puck batted at his hand, asking for his attention.

'Puck, I wish you could talk. Am I just assuming too much? I don't know what to do.' He dropped his face into his hands, and Puck head-butted the back of his fingers.

He raised his head and reached down, drawing the Kneazle into his arms. He scratched Puck's chin with an elegant finger while he buried his face in the dark fur. The strains of the opera tickled his ears, and the strains of the tenor's voice singing the love song to his mate wound into Severus' thoughts.

Underneath my balcony every evening

I hear a love song

repeated several times by a handsome young man,

and it makes my heart beat faster.

Oh how sweet is that melody,

oh how pretty, how I love to hear it!

My mother will not let me sing it,

though why she should forbid me, I don't know.

Now that she is out I am going to sing

the song that I found so exciting;

I'd like to kiss your raven hair,

your lips, your solemn eyes;

I would die with you, oh heavenly angel,

my beloved, precious jewel.'

Yesterday I saw him walking by below,

and heard him sing, as he always does:

'Clasp me darling, clasp me to your heart,

let me feel the ecstasy of love!'

The love reflected in the flowing Italian wound around his emotions, and he sighed again. Puck, sensing his conflicted state, squirmed until Severus released her. She licked his mouth and nose several times, then jumped to the mantle and licked the picture of Tori as a baby. He looked at her for a moment, glancing back and forth between the picture and his intuitive Familiar; he seemed to understand her message and rose to his feet. Reaching over, he lifted her from the mantle and placed her on the ottoman, placing a kiss between her ears along the way, and a playful yank to her tail once her feet touched the well-worn leather.

'I know what to do now. Thank you dear Puck. An extra treat for you tonight.' He smiled as he headed for the cabinet holding his private stores. The sounds of an answering tenor singing a reply followed him out of the room. A small dish of fresh salmon appeared next to the ottoman, to the sound of a small elf giggle.

Remi had shown up when he said he would, commenting on how nice Severus looked in his deep burgundy robes. They were a nice compliment to his complexion, and to the dark trousers and tunic he wore beneath them. Remus had dressed in rich brown robes over deep green trousers and a cream silk shirt. Severus had been curious as to where they were going, but Remi was tightlipped, with a twinkle in his eye. He had brought a single red rose and attached it with a spell to the lapel of Severus' robes, before leading him out of the castle to the gates, upon which he wrapped his arms around Severus before apparating.

Before he could catch his breath, they appeared in the entrance hall of the family manor in Dunoon. Toria stood waiting in a fresh tunic bearing the Bianci-Snape crest, over which she wore a starched white apron. She curtsied neatly.

_'Buon Compleanno, Signore _Severus

'Toria!' Severus looked around as Remus released him, straightening his robes. Recognising the manor, he turned to look at Remus, and saw the mischievous glint looking back at him.

'_Caldo Benvenuto_, may I take your robes?' She took their robes and Levitated them to the wardrobe in the corner. 'The _vino_ is chilling, and dinner will be ready shortly. The library has been opened and warmed for your comfort while you wait. Please make yourselves comfortable. I must return to the kitchens.' She promptly disappeared with a pop.

'Remi, did Mama put you up to this?'

'Sev! You wound me! The idea was mine, but Mama Luisa was more than willing to help out.' Remus feigned clutching his chest, then laughed. He took the rose from Severus' robes and attached it to his tunic, taking the time to admire the deep red against the dark grey fabric.

'I'm sure she was,' Severus snarled at him, harmlessly, a bit of a smile in his voice.

They entered the library to find a bottle of the vineyard wine waiting, along with two crystal wineglasses, glimmering in the firelight. The sun was just setting and the sky was darkening outside the large windows.

'How has your day been so far?' Remi asked as he took both glasses between the fingers of one hand and filled them, handing one to Severus.

Severus twirled the stem of the glass between his fingers as he considered how to answer the question. 'Quiet…and introspective.'

'Really. We are a bit young for introspection, don't you think?'

'I don't know…considering some of the things we've had to experience already, sometimes I feel a bit older.'

'I guess so. But what do you have to be introspective about?' Remus looked curious, watching Severus intently.

Severus took a slow sip of his wine, letting the nectar of the grape roll around on his tongue before he swallowed. 'Just some decisions I'm trying to make.'

'Decisions. About what, Sev?' Remus poured a bit more wine into his glass.

Not wanting to answer, Severus took another sip of his wine.

'_Buon Compleann, Mio Figlio!' _

_'Buon Compleann, Madre!'_

Remus smiled as Severus spun toward the fireplace, where he could see both Mama's and Tori's faces in the fire.

'Mama! Tori! What a wonderful surprise!' he exclaimed, as he set down his glass and moved to kneel by the fire. 'How are you? How is everyone? Are Ivy and the boys settling in well?'

Luisa chuckled and Tori giggled. They didn't often see Severus this excited. They had definitely caught him off guard.

'Slow down, _mio figlio_. Take a breath.' She rolled her eyes at him. 'Everyone, including our newest family members are doing fine.'

'We wanted to surprise you and wish you a happy birthday face-to-face, _Madre_,' Tori added, a huge smile on his face. 'Did you like the picture?'

'Oh yes! I liked it very much. It is sitting on my mantle next to the picture of us holding you as a small _bambino_.'

'Tori, it is time for you to be in bed. Jami and Callum will not settle down until you kiss them. Go go…'

'May the blessings of Goddess be with you and guide your dreams, _mio figlio_.' Severus smiled at his son. '

'Blessings be with you as well—_Madre'_—Papa!' He kissed Luisa's cheek before his face disappeared from the flames.

'How are his studies Mama?'

'He is doing very well, as is Ivy. Even Callum and Jami are starting to learn beginning lessons now. We are very busy, as always. I understand Remi has planned a wonderful meal for you. I will leave you to it. _Ti amo, mio figlio_. _Buono sera_, Remi.'

_'Ti amo, Mama.'_

_'Buono sera, Mama_ Luisa.'

Severus stood up and smoothed down his trousers. Remus stepped to his side and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, handing him his wineglass, freshly filled.

'Surprise,' Remus uttered with a grin.

'Yes, that was a surprise. A pleasant one. Thank you.' Severus sipped his wine and turned to face Remi. 'I know we just saw him at Solstice, but I miss him already.'

'I know. I do as well. That's why I contacted your Mama about the firecall. She thought it was a wonderful idea.' Remus' eyes glinted playfully. 'Oh, and I received a picture as well.'

Toria popped into the room and curtsied. '_Signores_, dinner is ready.'

The aroma of the food wafted toward them before they even reached the dining room. As they entered, Severus barely hid his surprise. The large dining table had been charmed to a smaller round one, set with the manor's best china, crystal, and silverware. Crisp cream linens, tall candles and a small arrangement of winter greenery adorned the table. A serving cart sat next to the table, holding the serving dishes for the meal. Petro stood next to the cart, waiting to serve them. The perimeter of the room had been decorated with charmed plants and topiaries, giving the room an intimate feeling. Enchanting music played subtly in the background. The huge fireplace had a warm and inviting fire burning in it, giving the room a cozy warmth.

Remus walked Severus to his seat then moved around the table to his own seat. Once they were comfortable, Petro bowed slightly to each and began to serve them. Remus had discussed the menu at length with Luisa to make sure the dishes were all ones that Severus would enjoy. He watched him closely as Petro placed the small plates in front of each of them. Severus' eyes lit up when he saw the small dish of garlic and anchovy dip, surrounded by artistically cut raw vegetables. Petro placed a basket of bread, frosted glasses of water, and fresh glasses of wine on the table.

_'Buon appetito, Signores!'_ Petro bowed again and disappeared.

Remus placed his napkin on his lap as he watched Severus take a small crisp curled leaf of _radicchio_, scoop up a small amount of the pungent dip and take a bite, closing his eyes and humming in delight. For the Bianchi-Snape family, food had always been love, and each dish could be tied to a memory. Severus had been brought up to savour good food, and Remus had always enjoyed watching him.

'Remi. Eat. What are you waiting for?' Severus looked at him with a humourous glint as he was preparing to take another bite.

'Oh! Sorry.' Remus laughed nervously and dipped into his appetizer and hummed his own enjoyment at the taste. The strong salty flavour appealed to his palate, reminding him of other 'salty' tastes he enjoyed.

It didn't take them long to finish the dish, though Remi was caught off guard at one point when Severus had cleaned the last of the dip from the dish with a blanched Italian green bean and was licking the dip away before he bit into and ate the bean. Severus had looked up in time to see his expression, and blushed beautifully in embarrassment.

Saved from the awkward moment by the reappearance of Petro, they watched quietly, listening to the music, as the small elf uncovered the main course and moved it to the table, after removing their appetizer dishes.

'I think you will enjoy this too. Mama Luisa said it was also one of your favourites.' Remus poured them each more wine.

A huge plate was placed in front of each of them, and Severus smiled when he saw what they contained; Spinach Gnocchi with Fontina cheese, and chicken with tomatoes, onions, and mushrooms. Petro cast a spell over the bread to keep it warm, and placed a small plate on the table containing a very large dollop of fresh churned butter.

'Would _Signores_ care for anything else?'

'No thank you, Petro.' Remus smiled at the elf, as Petro smiled, bowed, and disappeared.

Remus took a bite of his gnocchi, savouring the flavour of the cheese. He smiled at Severus, gesturing with his fork. 'The elves have outdone themselves again as always. Your Mama trains them well.'

Severus tasted the gnocchi and hummed in delight. He took a bit more and forked it with a small tidbit of the chicken. His mother should write a cookbook of her personal recipes. He smiled at the thought of her reaction to the suggestion.

'Did you read the book reviews in the Prophet today?' he asked.

'No, was there anything interesting?' Remus asked between bites.

'Just some wizard named Lockhart who's written a book about all these spectacular things he's supposed to have done and creatures he's supposed to have defeated. Sounds like utter rubbish to me.'

'What was the book title?'

'Er—something 'With a Banshee' I think.'

'_Break With a Banshee_.'

'Yes, that's it,' Severus replied, as he tore a slice of bread in half and dipped it in the sauce on his plate.

'Ah yes. Talked to someone who's read it. From what I understand, it is somewhat rubbish, but the fop seems to have a following with the witches. Something about fashion tips and hair care products.'

'Great Merlin! I'm glad we don't have to associate with the type!' Severus rolled his eyes in disgust.

'Indeed!' Remus shuddered at the thought.

They chatted about other books that had recently been released and reviewed, while they finished the main course. Their plates were cleared and Toria appeared with pudding; deep bowls of Chocolate-Amaretti custard with fresh fruit. Both men hummed in delight, as they lifted their spoons and dug in. While they ate, Toria brought each a small cup of espresso.

'How are things coming with the arrangements for the Valentine's Day Ball?' Severus asked as he dug a rather large blackberry from the custard and popped it in his mouth, licking his fingers clean.

Remus barely swallowed his gasp at the sight of Severus sucking the plump berry into his mouth. '_Ma_—_Màthair_ and _Muime_ have been keeping the Headmaster very busy. He hasn't had much time to snoop.' He reached down and adjusted himself slightly so he was more comfortable.

'Good. Hopefully he will be too distracted to think to check on Harry and everything at Privet Drive, before Mama and the Covenant finish getting everything into place.'

'I know. When I spoke to your Mama, she mentioned that Ivy and the boys have been doing very well. It seems Ivy is a quick learner in the kitchen, as well as with her wand—much like Lil was.'

'That will make things a little easier for her then.'

Remus shifted again when Severus ran his spoon around the bottom of the crystal bowl, and stuck the spoon in his mouth, sucking the remainder of the rich custard from the curved surface. Pulling the spoon out of his mouth, he licked it once more to be sure he got every last taste, causing Remus' cock to twitch. He tried not to squirm though his trousers were uncomfortably tight now. Already having finished his espresso, he sat back, leaving his napkin in his lap, and watched Severus pick up the tiny cup and saucer and sip the dark, rich and potent liquid. He had specifically requested espresso instead of wine or tea after dinner. Neither of them needed to be inebriated.

Finally finished, Severus set his cup down and placed his napkin on the table. He rose, and Remus mirrored his movements, having successfully willed his erection down, for now. They retired to the chairs by the fire in the library.

_**Tbc…**_

Musica Proibita, Stanislaus Gastaldon (1861-1939) from the album Andrea Bocelli—Sentimento. 2002 sung in Italian, but posted here in English.


	48. Chapter 48

**Honor**

**Chapter 48**

**Gifts and Confessions**

**-0-**

**-0-**

'Did you enjoy dinner, Sev?' Remi asked as he made himself comfortable in one of the chairs by the fire, leaning back and propping his feet up on the ottoman.

'It was most enjoyable, Remi.' Severus smiled at Remi. The meal had been very delicious, and the company wasn't bad either. He rolled up his sleeves and propped his feet up as well, basking in the warmth of the fire, and a sated appetite—sated by favourite dishes, eaten in his second home. 'Ah, the comforts of home. The only thing better would have been eating at home with Mama and Tori.'

'Yes, that would have made this day more perfect. I'd hoped there'd been more time so Tori could have come here, but at least you were able to speak to him.' Remi looked apologetic.

'That was a splendid surprise. Thank you Remi.'

'It was my pleasure. Of course, it didn't hurt that I was able to see him as well.' Remi feigned an innocent expression.

Severus just shook his head and smiled at the overly innocent expression, knowing full well how devious the man's mind could be at times. He hadn't been one of the Marauders for nothing. The quiet ones were always the ones to watch out for.

'Would you care for a game of chess? Or, we could listen to some music, if you'd like. It is your day after all.'

'Music would be enjoyable. I wonder if that book of sonnets is still here…' Severus looked toward the wall of book-lined shelves. His eyes scanned back and forth, looking for the familiar and well-worn volume.

Remus rose smoothly from his chair and stepped to the table by the sofa. He lifted something and turned to show it to Severus. Severus smiled when he saw the favoured volume in Remi's hand. 'I assumed you mean this one? I took the liberty of having the elves locate it and set it aside in case you'd want it. Would you care to join me on the sofa?'

Severus chuckled. 'Why yes, I believe I shall.' He rose and moved to sit on the sofa, next to Remus.

Just then, Petro appeared, carrying a large bowl of warm buttered popcorn and two huge mugs of cocoa. The removal of the book from the table had been his signal to provide the favoured snack. He set them down on the table, along with two smaller bowls and napkins, before bowing and disappearing with a pop.

Remus settled in next to Severus, conjuring a warm, fuzzy blanket to cover their legs. They had both removed their shoes and pulled their feet up onto the sofa. This was so reminiscent of their earlier years. Remus flicked his wand to fill one of the small bowls with popcorn before '_Levitating'_ it to himself. He would feed them both popcorn while Severus read aloud. Mama Luisa would have a fit if the book were to become soiled with butter or sticky fingers. Not that either he or Sev would commit such sacrilege.

'Which one shall we read this evening?' Severus asked, as he opened the volume, his fingers caressing the soft leather.

'Hmmm…the twenty-first, I think.' Remi reached over and flipped a few pages and pointed. 'And the twenty-second, as well. I like that one too. Then you choose the next one.' He smiled at Severus and offered him a warm kernel of popcorn.

'The twenty-first it is then.' He leaned in and took the piece of popcorn from Remus' fingertips with his lips, wrapping the tip of his tongue around it so it wouldn't drop. Seeing the flash in Remus' eyes at the contact, his licked his lips and smiled as he slowly chewed then swallowed the morsel.

Remus popped a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth and leaned against Severus as he held the book up and began to read. Remus closed his eyes and let Severus' rich voice flow over him as he read the Bard's words:

XXI

_So is it not with me as with that Muse,  
Stirred by a painted beauty to his verse,  
Who heaven itself for ornament doth use  
And every fair with his fair doth rehearse,  
Making a couplement of proud compare  
With sun and moon, with earth and sea's rich gems,  
With April's first-born flowers, and all things rare,  
That heaven's air in this huge rondure hems.  
O! let me, true in love, but truly write,  
And then believe me, my love is as fair  
As any mother's child, though not so bright  
As those gold candles fixed in heaven's air:  
Let them say more that like of hearsay well;  
I will not praise that purpose not to sell._

Severus stopped to take a few sips from his mug of cocoa and accept another nibble of popcorn from Remus. Remus had already finished most of his, and Petro had appeared to refill his mug and Severus' as well. Flipping the page, Severus began again to read:

_XXII_

_My glass shall not persuade me I am old,  
So long as youth and thou are of one date;  
But when in thee time's furrows I behold,  
Then look I death my days should expiate.  
For all that beauty that doth cover thee,  
Is but the seemly raiment of my heart,  
Which in thy breast doth live, as thine in me:  
How can I then be elder than thou art?  
O! therefore love, be of thyself so wary  
As I, not for myself, but for thee will;  
Bearing thy heart, which I will keep so chary  
As tender nurse her babe from faring ill.  
Presume not on thy heart when mine is slain,  
Thou gav'st me thine not to give back again._

'I've always liked that one. It reminds me of when I first realised how I felt about you when we were still in school.' Remus spoke quietly, watching Severus from below lowered lashes.

'Shakespeare was a brilliant man. His words fill me when I feel the lowest. It often was my salvation after we parted.' Severus laid his hand on Remus' arm as he spoke. It had been a difficult time all those years ago. The parting had been difficult and not what either had wanted, but they somehow survived it, and were together here again.

'I pushed myself at Uni. My heart... some days, I felt like I would bleed to death from the pain. Loosing you, James and Lily, then Harry along with… Sirius' betrayal. I thought all was lost.'

'But somehow we survived it.' Severus spoke almost to himself.

'Yes, we did. And now we have come full circle.' Remus looked at Severus, reached out a fingertip and ran it along Severus' jaw.

'Yes, we have. Now where do we go? How do we move forward?'

Remus seemed to think for a moment, then a small smile touched his lips. 'One day at a time… one kiss at a time…' He leaned toward Severus as he spoke, and as the final word left his lips, he captured Severus' lips in a gentle but expressive kiss.

Severus' hand found its way to the back of Remus' neck and his fingers tangled in the wild curls, as he held Remus there. He didn't want to break the kiss just yet. The book of sonnets slid from his grasp onto his lap, as the other hand cupped Remus' cheek, his middle finger stroking over Remus' sensitive ear. When Remus gasped at the sensation, Severus took advantage and slipped his tongue past those warm lips and explored Remus' warm sweet mouth. He tasted of the pudding and espresso they'd enjoyed, as well as buttery popcorn and cocoa. He hummed in delight and the sentiment was echoed by a growl from Remus, as he turned his body more to wrap his arms around Severus.

They kissed leisurely and gently, both enjoying the sensation of lips and tongues caressing, nibbling, and tasting. Gentle fingers threaded through soft hair; Severus' tangling through soft burnt gold curls; Remi's through long ebony silk as Severus braid came undone. Remi threaded his fingers through the long strands, pulling the hair forward in a curtain, as he broke the kiss, in a need for air. He groaned at the sensual feel and buried his face in the warm juncture between Severus' neck and shoulder, his lips brushing the soft skin as Severus wrapped his arms around his back, holding him close.

Severus' warm breath ghosted over his ear, as he whispered, '_Mi sei mancato così tanto…'_

'As have I, my Sev,' Remus replied, as he sat up and looked into the black eyes. 'As have I.'

Petro made his presence known at that moment. 'Would _Signores _like more cocoa?'

He stood quietly, a calm expression on his face, not acknowledging he had witnessed their embrace.

'_Si,_ Petro. _Graci_', Severus replied.

'Petro, would you please bring the gifts for Sev now? _Graci_,' Remus asked as they sat back and straightened their clothing. Severus retrieved the book of sonnets, placing it on the table.

Petro refilled both their mugs and cast a warming charm over the popcorn, before exiting the room and returning with two wrapped packages. Handing them to Remus, he bowed and apparated, a twinkle in his eye, as he thought to himself, '_Si_, _Signora _Luisa would be _very_ pleased.'

Remus placed both gifts in Severus' lap, with a smile. His eyes held a glint of anticipation. When it came to gift giving, Remus regressed to the soul of a 12-year-old. He thrived on the excitement of it; hunting for and choosing the right gift, wrapping it, presenting it, then watching the receiver finally open it, and seeing their happy expression. It was a natural high for him and he never tired of it.

Severus lifted the smaller of the two packages, but Remi's hand on his halted him. 'No. Open the other first…please.'

'All right.' Severus handed Remus the smaller box while giving him a puzzled look.

Picking up the larger package, wrapped in a deep blue paper, he pulled at the crisp while ribbon, releasing the bow. He set the ribbon aside, and began pulling the paper open to reveal a tissue-wrapped bundle. Tearing away the tissue revealed a beautifully tooled leather-bound journal, with accompanying rowan wood quill. The leather was a deep rich brown, and the cover was intricately tooled in an elfin woodland scene. His name was embossed on the lower edge of the front cover in gold letters. Severus opened the volume to heavy cream-colored parchment pages with slightly irregular edges.

Severus ran his fingers lovingly over the book. 'Remi, I don't know what to say. It's exquisite.

'It took me some time to find a craftsman…to have it made. It's a self-scribing journal, you see. You can use it while you are researching or brewing. The journal and quill are spelled. As you speak, it writes. Totally hands-free.' Remus grinned at him.

Reaching over with his wand, Remus tapped the journal and said, '_Scribus_.' As he spoke the quill popped upright, and the journal flipped to the first page, and began to write as Remus spoke, ' To Severus, for another wonderful birthday, may this gift help you in your work, with Love, from Remi.'

Severus watched, intrigued as the quill travelled quickly across the page. He smiled to himself thinking how brilliant an idea this was and wondering why he hadn't come across a journal like this before now. His thoughts travelling absentmindedly with the movement of the quill, he nearly missed Remus' words, until, he reread them on the page in front of him. He ran a fingertip over the word 'Love.' Looking up, he saw deep blue eyes watching him, emotions evident in their depths.

Severus felt the words, but could he handle it if Remus walked away once again? 'Life is not tried if not lived,' he thought to himself. 'Tell me, Remi. Tell me what you want.'

'My heart… it aches for you. My soul cries out for yours. My arms are empty without you to hold. The wolf… the wolf howls for you… my Sev.' Remus' voice was welling with emotion, as he spoke quietly but resolutely.

'If we...IF we take the next step and we have to walk away again, I don't know...' Severus whispered hesitantly.

'I know. It hurt me too.' He took one of Severus' hands in his, bringing it to his lips, he kissed the palm. 'I've thought this over again and again, for so long. But, if we don't try… we will always wonder. We deserve this. Tori deserves this.'

'The path not taken?'

'Yes. It is best to have loved and lost, than to not have loved at all.'

Severus closed his eyes. 'Yes,' he breathed out on a whisper.

Remus kissed his palm again, then each of his fingertips.

'We have loved.'

'And we are different. More mature. More ready to walk that path.'

'The choice to part was not ours…not truly. We are older now. Others will be less able to interfere.'

'I think there will be interference, but we are men now. Not children on the verge of adulthood.'

'Agreed.'

Remus turned Severus' hand so the palm was up in front of him, and placed the smaller gift in the center of it. 'You should open this one now.'

Severus opened the smaller box more quickly, and his sharp intake of breath coincided with the opening of the tiny black box. Inside, on the velvet, lay a small gold earring—a hoop—inlaid with three stones; rose quartz, onyx, and sardonyx.

'Oh, Remi.' Severus' eyes were wide as he looked from the tiny inlaid stones to Remus and back again. 'These are the stones of our births.'

Remus grinned. 'I knew you couldn't wear rings, or a bracelet, and you already have your medallion, so an earring was the only option. It's similar to something my mother had, in the Muggle world. They are called 'Mother's rings' and they contain the stones for each child's birth and also can include one or both of the parents', as well. This is less obvious, and won't been seen, unless you want it to be.'

'Put it in for me, Remi… my left ear I think, would be appropriate.' Severus handed the small box to Remus, as he tucked his hair behind his left ear, exposing the lobe.

'Ready?' Remus raised his wand, flicking the tip slightly, as he mumbled the piercing spell, and watched the earring _'Levitate'_, then attach itself through Severus' earlobe. Severus sat very still as he felt a tingling of magic, interspersed with a sharp pinching sensation.

'There. All right then?' Remus asked as he stowed his wand and sat the empty box on the table. 'It looks splendid. The stones catch the light nicely.'

Severus reached up and touched the earring gently with his fingertips. He raised his other hand and cast '_Speculumis_', causing a small mirror to appear and hover in front of his face. He turned his head to examine the gem-adorned hoop, in his newly pierced ear. He smiled and '_Banished'_ the mirror. There was a slight blush across his cheeks as he looked at Remus.

'Well?' he asked.

Remus wasn't looking at the earring, he was looking at the man he considered his mate; hopefully his once again lover. 'Beautiful,' he whispered as he leaned forward to claim Severus' lips once more, in a brief but meaningful kiss. He pulled back, breathing heavily, 'I want you, tonight. I want to wake up with you wrapped around me. Your scent covering me as the sun rises.'

Severus looked at him, his eyes black with passion. 'Yes. Love me, Remi.' Severus stood, reaching his hand out to Remus. Remus took his hand and silently followed him upstairs to the chambers they once shared, and would again.

_**Tbc…**_

Shakespeare sonnets referenced from: /

Birthstone reference at: /minerals/birthsto.htm


	49. Chapter 49

**Honor**

**Chapter 49**

**A New Queen in Town**

**-0-**

**-0-**

It was well into the following week of classes, but Severus and Remus were still in somewhat of a fog from the weekend's celebration of Severus' birthday and the unexpected events thereof. Some noticed their distraction, and attributed it to the business of classes and other school-related activities. But those who knew them well, noticed immediately, and chose to just observe… for the time being. The happiness of the two men was contagious after all, and the incidents of problems in their classrooms seemed to decrease.

Wednesday morning, as the Owlpost was being delivered to the sound of beating wings, a small scroll of fine parchment tied with a red ribbon was dropped into Minerva's lap by a familiar hawk. Luckily, Aremus' presence went unseen by either Severus or Remus, since the men had their heads together, quietly discussing something only they were privy to. Minerva tossed a bit of bacon to the hawk, before he flew off, and opened the scroll. Soon she was poking Poppy in the ribs and shoving the parchment under her nose. Minerva kept an eye on the Headmaster, as Poppy read. Poppy finished reading and her bright smile matched the one on her mate's face. She squeezed Minerva's arm, barely able to contain the squeal of excitement she felt welling up inside her. They both chanced a glance toward the young men sitting to their right. Heads still together, the men still talked quietly as they sipped their tea, totally oblivious to the attention directed their way.

"I shall write Luisa back this afternoon, during my free period." Minerva whispered, as she pushed her dishes away then watched them disappear.

"Please pass on my delight as well. It this works out, it will be so wonderful for Tori!" Poppy exclaimed quietly.

"Yes, but only if we can keep certain old fools from interfering."

"Very true. I have confidence. We have had much practice over the years." Poppy smirked. Glancing over at the Headmaster, she rose to head off to the Hospital Wing. "Come by my office for tea during your free period."

"I believe I will. Have a splendid day, dear." Minerva exchanged warm smiles with her mate as they both exited via the Staff door.

Pqpqpqpq

The next few weeks pass quickly and the fourteenth of February was drawing near, which meant plans for the ball needed to be finalized so they could be executed.

"I know we've gone through several plans for the St. Valentine's Ball, but I believe I have resolved the issue!" Albus stood at the head of the Staff table, in his usual lurid robes, his eyes twinkling madly.

"Albus, I've seen that look. It usually doesn't bode well. What have you done?" Minerva asked cautiously, sliding a quick sidelong glance toward Poppy.

"There is no need to be concerned Minerva. I have found someone who is an expert in the ways of love and the celebrations there of, who has offered his services, for a nominal fee, to handle everything for us. The weight of the preparations will be taken from our shoulders, and the children will have a splendid time!" He grinned widely at each staff member around the table, which did little to comfort those who knew him well.

"And whom, pray tell, Headmaster, have you engaged for this endeavor?" Severus asked, warily. He didn't have a good feeling, and Remus was shifting uncomfortably next to him. Their unease and curiosity was reflected in the gazes of their colleagues.

A knock was heard on the doorframe, bringing everyone's attention to the caretaker who stood in the doorway.

"Headmaster, you wanted to know when…" Argus Filch began, before he was shouldered aside, by the most flamboyant man any of them had ever seen. Mr. Filch sputtered, but withdrew at a subtle wave from the Headmaster. Albus would placate the man later.

"Headmaster! How good it is to see you again! I hope I am not late." He smiled widely, the pearly white of his teeth almost blinding. Nodding at each person, causing his long blond curls to bounce, all the staff could do was gape. He walked toward the Headmaster, his hand out.

Albus met the man halfway, grasping his hand warmly in both of his gnarled ones. "Mr. Lockhart, Gilderoy, welcome! No, no, you are just in time. Come meet our staff." He made a sweeping motion toward the table as he pulled Lockhart toward the empty chair next to his.

"Lockhart…Lockhart…Please! Tell me that's not…" Severus began as he hissed in Remus' direction.

Remus placed his hand on Severus' arm and shushed him, "Unfortunately, I have to confirm your suspicions. The picture I saw in last weeks Prophet confirms it, sadly."

Severus groaned and rolled his eyes. "We're doomed."

Gilderoy turned to Minerva and Poppy who sat beside him, opposite the Headmaster, taking Minerva's hand, he kissed it then turned a dazzling smile on her and winked at Poppy, "And who might these lovely ladies be, Headmaster?"

Minerva jerked her hand away, and surreptitiously wiped it on her robes. Leaning toward Poppy a bit, as Gilderoy leaned in, she replied in a voice devoid of friendly emotion, "Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. This is Head Mediwitch Poppy Pomphrey, who is in charge of our Hospital Wing."

Poppy remained silent, but her eyes flashed a warning as she nodded in acknowledgement, her hand grasping her mate's under the table.

Not to be dissuaded, he turned up the charm as he looked around the table, stopping long enough to wink and smile at Professors Sprout and Trelawney, who both nodded as a courtesy. He then winked at the Muggle Studies professor, before his gaze fell on Severus. It was like watching a train wreck. One just couldn't avert one's eyes.

Severus cringed inwardly, attempting not to show his reaction outwardly. Remus sensed his discomfort and the wolf's hackles rose. As Lockhart's gaze glided hungrily over Severus, he felt dirty, and his hand brushed Remi's leg under the table, looking for comfort.

Albus continued introducing the staff and talking about the preparations, totally oblivious to his guest's perusal of his staff members.

"And who is this handsome professor, Headmaster?" Lockhart purred, as he preened, not taking his eyes from Severus. The other staff members watched, shocked at his blatant show of interest in their Potions Master. Minerva poked Poppy in the leg and nodded her head toward Remus, whose gaze was beginning to turn golden. He was exercising amazing restraint but it wouldn't last. They would need a distraction—something to break up the meeting.

Poppy made a show of pulling out her wizarding watch from the chain around her neck. She tsk-ed, and waved to get Albus' attention. "Excuse me, Headmaster, if I remember correctly, Professor Snape mentioned he had to leave the meeting in 45 minutes to finish a potion I need for the Hospital Stores. It is almost that time now."

Severus stood quickly, "Thank you for reminding me, Madam Pomphrey. I shall see to it now and deliver it to you later this evening."

"Yes. Yes. By all means, my boy, off with you. Far be it from me to keep you from your potions." Albus waved Severus toward the door.

Remus stood as well, following Severus out of the door. "Please excuse me as well, Headmaster. I have a demonstration to finish setting up for tomorrow's classes." Before Albus could answer, they were both gone. Gilderoy looked crestfallen at the loss of the delectable potions professor. The look on his face made Minerva and Poppy smirk to themselves, and the rest of the staff sighed with relief as they all began to excuse themselves.

"Well, noone rejected my plan, so it seems you have the go ahead to get started. Please keep me apprised of your comings and goings and your progress, Mr. Lockhart. I look forward to seeing your work." It was then, that Mr. Filch reentered the room. "Argus, please escort Mr. Lockhart out. Thank you. It was good seeing you again, Gilderoy."

The Headmaster turned and walked quickly to the gargoyle, waiting as the stairs started to move. Gilderoy hesitated a moment to watch, then turned to the caretaker. "Hmmm. Mr. Filch, is it? You don't happen to know if your potions professor is seeing anyone do you?"

Argus only frowned and harrumphed at the man, gripping his arm firmly and leading him to the front doors of the school.

pqpqpqpq

Remus heard the door to his office slam, and looked up to see Severus, with his back pressed against the door, eyes closed, chest heaving, cheeks flushed and his braid a mess. Remus stood immediately and rounded his desk to take Severus into his arms.

"Sev, what's wrong? What's happened? Is that flamboyant freak chasing you again?" Remus' eyes flashed gold and the wolf growled possessively.

"He snuck up on me, in the Staff Lounge, while I was grading papers on my free period. The elves are cleaning up a potions accident one of the Third year Hufflepuffs caused." He wrapped his arms tighter around Remus' body. "He started talking about how lovely he thought my hair was… then… then he started stroking my braid. When I demanded he stop, and tried to pull it forward into my lap, he refused to let go!"

Remus growled, as he stood back, looking into Severus' dilated eyes. "He touched you?!"

"Hagrid came it at that moment, and it distracted him, so I was able to get up and exit into the hallway. It was my intention to head to my rooms, but I heard him behind me almost immediately. I ducked down several of the side halls and couldn't lose him until I slipped behind that tapestry on the second floor. I came here directly from there."

Remus pulled Severus to the sofa in the corner of his office, pushing him down, and conjuring a cup of tea for him. Severus accepted the cup, sipping slowly, trying to calm himself. He reached up to smooth his hair and made a disgusted sound.

"Don't worry Love, I will rebraid it for you." Remus rubbed Severus shoulder affectionately.

"Remi, I'm getting fed up with playing cat and mouse with that supercilious, overly-gregarious, irascible, pretentious dandy!! If he doesn't leave me alone, I don't care what Albus thinks. I'm gonna hex his arse to the Seven Hells. Dammit, I have bruises where he's pinched me!"

Remus started to pace and was just building up a full head of angry steam, when they heard a knock at the door. Remus cast "_Revealo_" and saw it was only Minerva and Poppy. He opened the door and motioned them in quickly, eyeing both ends of the hallway before closing the door behind them. Noticing his agitation and Severus' disheveled appearance, Poppy sat with Severus as Minerva planted her fists on her hips and eyed Remus.

"I take it, our Mr. Lockhart has been at it again?" She looked back and forth between the two men. "Severus, you look like you've been manhandled—no pun intended my dear." Severus glared at her then sighed. "And you, my little Wolf, look like you want to bite someone—a specific someone."

"I certainly wouldn't mind if he bit him." Severus mumbled into his teacup. Poppy's eyes danced merrily as she looked at her mate, from beside Severus, her hand rubbing slow comforting circles on his back.

"He needs to leave Severus alone… if he knows what's good for him!" Remus snapped, at noone in particular.

"Well, we can't have that. You are both important members of our staff. We can't do without either of you, and Lockhart is the Headmaster's guest…as offensive as he is. We do not want to draw Albus' attention toward us. So… we need another solution." She tapped her lips with a fingertip for a few moments as she thought. Then her eyes lit up and she smiled, as she clapped her hands together. "And I may have just the one."

Both men eyed her curiously, but her mate just smiled, suspecting she knew exactly what Minerva had in mind. Minerva snapped her fingers, and Toria appeared. "Please bring Puck here, _Toria_."

"_Si_, _Professore_. Right away." The small elf popped away, only to appear moments later with the large black part-kneazle by her side. She patted the large head before disappearing with a pop.

"Auntie Min, what-- ?" Severus began, before Minerva's upheld hand stopped him mid-sentence.

"But, _Màthair_—" Remus stepped to the sofa and stood by Severus.

"Shush child!" She eyed them both, making sure they would be quiet before she continued. "Do you remember last week, when he followed you to your rooms, Severus? We happened to be there for our weekly card game."

"Yes, but what has that to do with-- ?"

"Shush. Just listen." She rolled her eyes at his impatience. "Do you recall what happened when he stepped through the door, into your rooms?"

Remus' eyes widened, as he remembered something. He looked at Severus excitedly then at Minerva. "Puck leapt at him from the top of Severus' chair. She put herself in front of him so he couldn't enter the room!"

"Yes. And if you remember, she also kept herself between him and Severus, no matter which direction the man paced in." She smiled smugly. "So, I will inform the Headmaster, that your Familiar will be accompanying you from now on until after the ball is over."

"He'll want to know why." Remus interjected.

"Oh I'm sure my Kitten has that all worked out already." Poppy's eyes danced with pride as she looked at Min.

"Now let me explain this to Puck, so you can get on with your duties." When she finished speaking, Minerva promptly assumed her Animagus form and began communicating to Puck what she was needed for. When Minerva was done, Puck meowed very loudly and rubbed against the large grey tabby, before turning and jumping onto Severus' lap. Minerva returned to her human form and laughed when she saw Puck standing on her hind legs, her paws on Severus' chest, rubbing her head against his chin, only stopping periodically to 'kitty kiss' him on his chin. His started stroking the long dark body as they all chuckled at the kneazle's antics.

"You'll be fine, dear. And the problem will be gone in a week." She held her hand out to Poppy, who rose and grasped it. "Come _Gràdh_, let's see if we can't hurry Mr. Lockhart along, so we can all enjoy a quiet evening." She winked at the men as they exited Remus' office.

Remus sat next to Severus on the sofa, conjured a brush, and turned Severus so he could reach the long hair. Remus released the remainder of the braid and began to slowly brush Severus hair, as Severus released a relieved sigh. Puck curled up on Severus' lap and went to sleep.

_**Tbc…**_


End file.
